The Elven Mage
by KittyMeowMaxwell
Summary: A young elf finds he has powers he never knew he possessed and also finds some things about himself he never realised. (Yaoi.) Please read the Author's Notes at the beginning.
1. Of Elves and Magic

Warnings: Shounen-ai, a shocking amount of OOCness, weirdness and possible insanity.

Disclaimer: I don't own the g-bois, I wish I did, but I don't, and I'm not making any money off of this, so don't sue me! I do, however own Shiakara and the whole idea of the OtherKin. I also own the places mentioned in this fic

Pairings: If I tell you _that_ it'll ruin the whole plot, now won't it?

Author's note: This I started during boring free-periods when I should have been doing math homework or psyche revision. I'm not too sure what to think of it just yet. I think it's okay. The story takes place in the kind of land where you find elves and faeries and other such magical creatures along with wielders of said magic both human and non-human. I've yet to figure out if it's anything worthwhile, or if it's a load of hopeless drivel. That's where you come in. R & R and tell me! :D I'll love you forever! Really I will!  
  
~ ~ ~

In the deepest parts of the University of Magic on the cliff tops of the highest mountain in the Jy'rakid mountain range on the continent of Nyriad a young mage paced back and fourth, his shadow flickering on the wall in it's dance with the firelight. He paced up and down in the small room, his one and only servant watching him closely.

"It _can't _be right, Shiakara…" he muttered, halting in his pacing to frown at the star-chart on his massive carved desk and the few scrawling lines of script beside it.

"Why not, Master?" Shiakara asked.

Shiakara was of the OtherKin. Her form was that of a wolf, but two times as large as any wolf ever seen. Her fur was a deep, midnight blue and her eyes, nothing but whiteness with no pupil to break the monotony. From her shoulders sprang a pair of massive bird-like wings, the feathers a slightly lighter blue than that of her fur. Her tongue hung from her muzzle in a playful manner, but the concentration in her features was unmistakable.

"Because it isn't… well… _right_," he replied in answer to her question, leaning over the star-chart and muttering an incantation under his breath. A few green sparks appeared out of nowhere and landed on the star-chart. The mage frowned and shook his head, wiped the sparks away and tried again with the same result.

"Why isn't it right? Because he or she _happens_ to be different? Master, excuse me if I take offence to _that_ remark!" she said, a glint in her white eyes.

"_You_ are different in more ways than one, Shiakara. This is an altogether different _situation_ to yours. And it's he, by the way."

"Master, I beg forgiveness if I'm overstepping my bounds here, but I must speak!"

"Speak. You have a good brain in that furry head of yours."

"Thank you, Master. I was just going to say that your kind has a bad habit of fearing anything different from it. They won't accept the elves or the dragons and it was so hard for me to get the University to accept me just because I have fur and walk on four legs. The centaurs, too, often voice the want to send their children here to get a better education, yet you won't let them in and then you complain when they make a mess because they don't have the training to control their magical abilities. If this boy has such a powerful Talent, it needs to be harnessed and trained and who better to do it than yourself? He'll relate to you, Master."

Shiakara smiled at the mage and hoped she wasn't going to get killed. He was young for a mage, probably around the age of 17 or 18, but no one was sure exactly how old he was. He'd been left on the doorstep of the University when he was about 2, but of course, there was no way of being sure of his age. Growing up around mages, he'd learnt the craft fast and had enormous Talent to back his training. He'd been the youngest ever full-fledged mage at the age of around 15, but hadn't taken an apprentice. None had presented themselves. Now this one did, and the mage wasn't sure he could accept an elf… However, what Shiakara had said was indeed true.

"So, you're saying it would be for the good of humankind if I accepted the elf?" the mage said, one brow raised and a lopsided half-grin on his face that told Shiakara he was pleased with her.

"That and it would be for your own good, Master," she replied, a mischievous glint in her white eyes.

He laughed softly, instantly picking up on what she meant, and waved at the star-chart with its still-glowing green sparks.

"There's no hint of anything even _resembling_ romance in there, Shiakara."

"There is if you do this."

She padded over to the desk and stood on her hind legs, resting her forepaws on the desk to hold herself upright. She peeled her lips back from her teeth and blew gently on the sparks, her form glowing softly at the use of her Talent. The sparks changed to a soft blue and shifted slightly into a different alignment.

"Shiakara!" the mage cried with another soft laugh.

"See? Here and here and here," she whispered, pointing her paw at a different spark with each repetition of the word 'here'.

"Let me see that!" the mage demanded and shoved her playfully out of the way.

"Afraid, Master…?" she murmured teasingly.

"In that case… I can't accept him. The last thing I need is a relationship with an elf!"

"Oh, Master! You know as well as I that future-sparks are unreliable at best! Take the elf and see what happens. It's about time you had an apprentice anyway. Someone else to push around instead of just your lowly assistant."

"Oh, Shiakara!" The mage mimicked. "You _chose_ to work with me and you know you can leave whenever you want."

She grinned at him, sharp canine teeth flashing in the firelight.

"I know. But I'm quite happy right where I am."

The mage knelt and wrapped his arms around Shiakara's furry neck, hugging her tightly. He ruffled her ears before standing.

"Very well then, Shiakara. We shall go. Come now. We'll use the crystals so we don't have to walk," he said, pretending he hadn't let his professional air slip and had never hugged her.

It was hard for him, Shiakara thought as she followed after the, young man in his sweeping dark green robes. He had to keep on his guard the entire time as most of the other mages didn't trust him to keep a tight leash on his Talent. Because he was so young, many of them were jealous and would do anything to have the right to take away his entitlement to practice magic.

"Come, Shiakara!" he called as she was lagging behind. She hurried to catch up and banished these depressing thoughts from her head. She was sure only good could come from this apprenticeship…

* * *

Deep inside the Trelonian forest, a young elf made his way stealthily through the bushes and trees, stalking his prey. He'd been tailing it now for a long while and he wasn't going to let it get away again. He knew it would stop for something to eat and drink at the stream just through the next thick set of trees, and then he would make his attack.

A smirk played about his lips. He couldn't wait to tell the others about this particular catch. It had been hunted for a while now and none could get close. He _was_ getting closer. He knew its habits and what it would do. He knew how it would react and how to counteract that.

He reached the tree line and slowly lifted his head to peer over the bushes. He'd been right. It had stopped for rest, food and drink. He crouched and readied himself to pounce.

"I know you're there, Duo and I know you've been tailing me since I left the Clan. What I want to know is _why_."

Duo growled and made his way out of the bushes, plopping down beside his erstwhile prey. He hooked a stray lock of chestnut hair behind a delicately pointed ear and gave the elf beside him an innocent look.

"_Tailing_ you? Now why would I be _tailing_ you, Hilde?" he asked innocently.

"You tell me," she replied, giving Duo a pointed look.

"Err… Well… I… was… err… worried you… might… err… get hurt!" he said rather unconvincingly.

"Oh come on, Duo! I'm a big elfgirl now! I grew up in this forest along with you and I think I know my way around just as well."

Duo tugged on his long braid, trying to think of a convincing lie. He couldn't. He gave up and, with a sigh, told her the truth.

"Well… I was hoping you might… consider perhaps going with me to the spring festival…" he said, turning his violet eyes to the stream and going slightly pink around the pointed tips of his ears. His normal jovial and playful air was gone as he worried what his friends would say if he didn't get what he'd said he'd get.

"It's about time," Hilde stated, throwing a handful of grass in his direction. "I was afraid _I'd_ have to ask _you_ to the festival!" She laughed at the look on his face before standing and vanishing into the trees as silent as the breeze.

By the time Duo had gotten over his shock, the other elf had been gone for a few minutes and he knew it was no good going after her. She was right when she said she knew this forest as well as he and she'd been taught just as well as he how to move silently and swiftly through it's protective embrace. He'd never find her now. He leapt to his feet with whoop of triumph and sped off to find his friends.

* * *

"Ten pieces of gold she says yes." The comment came from the faery of the strange group. He was human-sized, if short, and silver wings sprouted from his back, flittering every so often with a whirring type sound. He idly waved what looked like a willow switch around, the rainbow sparks falling from it showing it wasn't just a willow switch. One leg was crossed daintily over the other under his mid-thigh-length, pale blue tunic. However, all the faery seemed effeminate, so it wasn't strange to see the male of the species with his legs crossed on a frequent basis, and it wasn't automatically assumed he was gay just because he appeared so.

The second member of the group spoke first.

"I don't think either of us are that stupid, Quatre," he said to the faery, shaking his head. It was unsure what species he was. He'd grown up with the elves after they'd found him stranded in the middle of the forest when he was a baby. The pupils in his green eyes were slitted like those of a cat and a pair of tortoise-shell patterned cat-like ears peeked out of his hair. The same tortoise-shell pattern graced a long, sinuous tail, which fell from just below his waist to trail on the ground just a little. He could, the others knew, transform at will into a panther of that tortoise-shell pattern. He was dressed simply in the green shirt and slacks that all the elven kind wore.

The third member of the group snorted.

"Besides that, I do not bet with or on weaklings," he said.

Quatre eyed the centaur disbelievingly. His four legs were folded beneath him and his bronze arms were folded across his bare chest in a comfortable sort of way. His jet-black tail flicked errant flies from his equally jet-black body and he looked altogether content with where he was.

"You're always saying we're weak, Wufei, but you _still_ spend all your time with us instead of with your own kind," Quatre pointed out, much to the amusement of his panther friend.

Wufei snorted again.

"I study your kinds in order to gather information for the time when the weak will be in the minority and the strong will rule the earth with justice!"

Try as he might, Quatre couldn't keep a straight face and he collapsed into helpless giggles, all the while trying to muffle them behind his hand and going bright red with embarrassment at his rudeness.

"He has a point, Wufei…" the other said while Quatre still tried to fight his giggles.

"At least I know who my parents are, Trowa," Wufei said in a voice dripping with false sweetness. His eyes widened almost immediately as he realized what he'd said.

Quatre's laughter halted then and his blue-green eyes flashed at the centaur as Trowa dropped his gaze.

"You!" was all the faery could get out as his fingers tightened spasmodically around his wand.

"I should not have said that. I am sorry," Wufei said, pushing himself up onto his hooves and striding quickly across the distance to Trowa, resting a hand on his shoulder and kneeling again to reach eye-level with him.

Trowa shook his head.

"It doesn't matter."

"It does!" Quatre cried and snapped his wand in Wufei's direction, setting his tail alight.

"WINNER!" Wufei bellowed and leapt to his feet, dashing off to find the nearest lake.

"You didn't need to do that, Quatre," Trowa said, however, his single visible cat-slit green eye showed his mirth at the faery's trick.

"Yes, I did. He shouldn't say things like that. He needs to learn when to stop. I'll apologize later." His mouth quirked in a grin and he waved his wand around just for the sake of it, wings giving an idle buzz. 

"_She said yes_!" cried an unmistakable voice as the fourth member of their assorted group literally fell into the small clearing after tripping over one of the many small boulders strewn around. A chestnut braid flicked out and caught Trowa right across the face, making the panther give a hiss of pain and flinch away.

"How nice for you," came Wufei's sarcastic voice from the trees before he stepped over Duo and settled himself down again where he had been before, smelling distinctly of burnt hair.

Quatre waved his wand in Trowa's direction in an effort to heal the livid red mark already appearing on his face, but the spell went wrong and Trowa ended up with singed – but still gravity-defying – hair. Quatre's eyes widened.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Trowa!" he cried.

Duo had just climbed to his feet and Trowa's reply was unheard as the elf gave a howl of victory and commenced dancing about the clearing madly, his braid threatening to wound others in it's wild flight.

"Maxwell!" Wufei snarled as he ducked the braid.

"Chang!" Duo returned, leaping onto Wufei's back.

Wufei was on his feet in seconds and he reared onto his hind legs in an effort to rid his back of the unwelcome elf.

"Enough," came a soft, unknown voice and the four were still at the obvious authority in that voice. They turned to find a _human_ in deep green robes regarding them all with intense Prussian blue eyes from under a dark brown fringe. Beside him stood one of the OtherKin and her gaze shot instantly to Trowa.

"What in the gods' names is one of the pantherin doing _here_?" she cried in surprise, then looked somewhat sheepish as the human glared at her.

As the OtherKin distracted the human, Duo leapt from Wufei's back and pulled his bow out, knocking an arrow and raising it level with the human's heart in one graceful movement.

"The hell are you doing here, human?" he growled, pulling the bowstring taut.

Prussian eyes blinked calmly and a hand rose. The bow flew from Duo's grasp and leapt to the human's hand to the accompaniment of a surprised yelp from Quatre as his wand did the same.

"I'm here for you," the human replied, waving the bow in its owner's direction.

"You will take none of us," Wufei growled, one obsidian hoof pawing at the ground as he readied himself to charge.

The human raised a single brow and dropped the bow and the wand. He lifted both hands to shoulder height and held them palm-down. Wufei gave a snort of anger and lowered his head at exactly the same time as the human pushed his hands down in a swift movement. Wufei was driven to his knees and began gasping for breath as the human clenched one hand into a fist.

"Don't kill him!" Quatre cried, his wings taking him to the centaur's side in seconds.

"He'll be fine… as long as the elf comes with me."

Prussian blue eyes locked with violet as Duo wracked his brains for a way out of this that didn't involve his going with the human. He stared into those blue pools for what seemed like an eternity, but couldn't think of any way out of this. Wufei's struggle to breath prompted him to do something and fast.

"You can't go with him, Duo!" came Quatre's voice from Wufei's side and Duo dragged his eyes from the human's, bringing them around to meet Quatre's.

"There's no other way… But I can take care of myself. No fear," he said softly, turning back to the human.

"Duo…" the human said softly, rolling the name around his mouth as though he liked how it tasted.

"No!" Quatre's fingers clenched as though he was grasping at a non-existent wand and his small body trembled with rage.

"He's right, Quatre," Trowa said, walking over to where the faery stood. "There's no other way."

"Trowa! Can't you…?" He threw a significant glance at Trowa, but the pantherin shook his head.

"I tried. I can't find the Change," he replied.

"That's because my kind cancels out your kind's Change. But… that still leaves the question of what a pantherin is doing _here_," the OtherKin said, her white eyes showing obvious puzzlement.

"I… grew up here," Trowa said, confusion in his voice.

"But-" the OtherKin's words halted as the human laid a hand on her head. She sighed as she looked up at him, but nodded.

"I have to go with him. Just… just tell Hilde I'm sorry I can't go to the festival with her…" Duo said.

_Shiakara was wrong… There's no chance of anything between us…_ the mage thought to himself at the mention of this 'Hilde'.

"Duo…" Quatre whispered, blue-green eyes filling with tears.

Trowa looped a casual arm around the faery's shoulders, obviously used to dealing with his crying fits. Quatre buried his face in Trowa's chest and sobbed his heart out.

"Let Wu go," Duo said, eyes meeting and catching the human's yet again.

A slight nod and the fist was released, letting Wufei drag in a great gasp of air.

"Come," the human commanded as though Duo were a dog.

Violet eyes flashed angrily, but Duo did as he was told. He was inclined to trust the OtherKin more than the human, so he made sure she was between himself and the human.

"Very well," the human said, laying his hand on Shiakara's head. "Be sure you stay in contact with her at all times, or you might not live through this."

Duo barely had time to grasp a fistful of Shiakara's fur and had _no_ time to ask what he might not live through before the human closed his eyes, whispered a single word and they vanished.

Quatre shoved himself away from Trowa and threw himself at the spot Duo had just vanished from. He fell to his knees and went into another fit of sobs, face buried in his slim hands. One hand suddenly lashed out and took hold of his willow wand just before Trowa had the chance to make another attempt at comforting him. He stood, perfectly calm now.

"Weakling…" Wufei snorted.

"We need to go after him," Quatre said, ignoring Wufei's comment.

"_We_ will be of no help to him… however, the Magicks of my kind may be able to follow the human…" Wufei said, eyes for once sympathetic and soft.

_~Then let's go.~_ Trowa's voice echoed through their minds and they turned to find him in his tortoise-shell patterned panther form. He bared his teeth at them in his imitation of a grin.

Quatre gave a sharp nod and his wings started up a swift whirring behind him. He lifted from the ground then spoke a little louder than normal so he could be heard above his wings.

"I have to fly above the trees, but I _will_ be following." That said, he darted up and out of site.

Trowa had always likened Quatre's movements to those of a hummingbird. The faery darted everywhere. He gave a feral, feline grin to the point where Quatre had vanished, then turned and followed after Wufei who'd already started on his way.

* * *

"Come."

It was the fifth time the human had spoken to him like that and Duo had had enough.

"In _case_ you hadn't noticed, I'm not a _dog_ and I won't obey _orders_ like a dog," he snapped and sat himself down in the middle of the crowded corridor where the most people possible could trip over him. "Until you _ask_ me like a civilized being, I'm not movin' an inch."

The mage's eyes widened and he looked helplessly around at the crowd that had begun to gather and whisper about elves and too-young mages. He glared at Duo, but the elf only smirked back, _very_ aware of the stir he was causing.

The mage sighed and his gaze flickered to Shiakara before resting on Duo again. He lifted one hand and hooked a finger, gaining a startled yelp from the elf as he was raised into the air.

"_Come_…" the mage growled lowly, and walked swiftly off, Duo bobbing in the air behind him in a most undignified way.

When they reached the mage's quarters, he released Duo and the braided elf fell to the floor in a tangle of arms and legs. He muttered a few insults in the elven language as he crawled to his feet, gathered what little dignity he had left around him and stared defiantly at the mage. 

"So what now? You punish me?" he spat.

"I don't hold with punishment of apprentices. Unlike some of my… colleagues, I don't agree with it. I think they're trying as hard as they can and it's not fair to punish them for what they don't know… Then again, these circumstances are altogether different and I'll do what I have to do."

"Well, I still trust the OtherKin more than I trust you…"

"Shiakara. Her name is Shiakara."

"Shiakara. I trust her more than some human scumbag."

"And my name is Heero Yuy… Yours is Duo…" Heero raised an eyebrow, inviting Duo to supply his last name.

"Duo… Maxwell," Duo said.

Heero nodded.

"Duo Maxwell, then. I don't plan to make your life here any more difficult than it has to be, but you're not here just for the sake of it. You're here because you show an enormous amount of Talent and it's my job to bring that Talent out of you and teach you how to use it." He walked the length of the chamber and stood before the empty fireplace. With a snap of his fingers, a roaring fire appeared and began warming the chilled room.

Duo's mouth dropped open and his fingers paused, tangled in his hair where he'd been trying to right his messed braid. He blinked rapidly.

"Whoa…" was all he managed to get out.

Heero smirked, pleased he'd been able to stun the elf.

"Indeed. Now, your attire…"

"My 'attire' is fine, thanks very much," Duo said as he returned to the task of redoing his braid.

"No, it isn't."

Heero waved a hand and Duo suddenly found himself in floor-length crimson robes, his braid perfect and a gold chain threaded in with his hair. Heero frowned slightly and gave a slight shake of his head. Another wave of his hand and the robes matched the color of his own, a deep green. This didn't look right either so he raised his hand for a third time and the robes came up black with silver gilt around the base, neckline and cuffs. Heero smiled.

"Better."

Duo pulled a face and picked at the robes with two fingers, adamant he wouldn't admit to the mage how much he liked them. He bent over and took hold of the hemline then began to try and inch his way out of the robes.

"Err… Duo… You realize you've probably got basically nothing on under there…" Shiakara said softly, throwing a roguish smirk in Heero's direction, who gave her a death-glare in return.

"I… don't… care… I… want… _out_… of these things!" came the muffled voice from where Duo's head had disappeared inside the robe.

Heero found his mouth suddenly dry at the thought of seeing this elf all-but-naked and had to force his mind back into submission as it started wondering off on a vivid daydream of its own making.

"Keep the clothes _on_, elf," Heero said softly, voice menacing.

Duo's face appeared out of one of the sleeves, violet eyes snapping with fury and an enraged look on his face.

"Don't _talk_ to me like I'm beneath you! Just because I have pointed ears doesn't mean I don't have _feelings_ and doesn't mean I don't _know_ anything! I'm not a pet for you to play with and I won't-"

Duo's words cut off in a sharp hiss of pain as Heero made a sharp, sweeping gesture at him. He fell to his knees, the struggle with the robe forgotten, and folded around his abdomen, which he held tightly. His eyes squeezed tight shut and he whimpered.

"You will do _what_ I say _when_ I say… Understand?" Heero said softly.

"I… h-hear… you…" Duo managed to whisper, then gave a sigh of utter relief as the stabbing pain in his abdomen vanished.

Heero waved his hand again and Duo's robes and braid were once again pristine and perfect.

Duo scrambled to his feet and kept his eyes downcast.

_Bastard… I hate you. I'll never make this easy for you. Oh I'll be good… for a while. Then, _then_ you'll see just how good Duo Maxwell is at being _bad_._

~ ~ ~

Author's note: Oo! Interesting at least, and hopefully passable. Again, I'd love to hear what you think of this so I can find out if it's worth continuing with or not. Be nice and feed a poor starved author, na? ^_^


	2. Of Slavery and Futures

Warnings: Shounen-ai, yaoi, OOCness…

Pairings: Still not telling. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own the g-boys or any of their associates, but I do own Shiakara and her species, the OtherKin.

Author's note: ^^ Well here's the next bit. Fast, ne? Well that's only because I already had this written and I wanted to see the reactions to the first chapter before putting anymore up. The next bits probably won't come quite so fast. Enjoy, then tell me what you thought, or tell me what you think needs changing. I'm always open to suggestion. ^^

~ ~ ~

~_I can't keep this form for much longer without a rest, Wufei. How much further have we to go_?~ Trowa thought into Wufei's mind.

"It is not much further, weakling. Just over this ridge," Wufei said, not even slowing his pace.

~_I'd love to see _him_ try shape-shifting…_~ Trowa thought to Quatre with a soft growl.

~_I can arrange that you know,_~ Quatre thought back, sniggering. ~_I hate the way he treats us sometimes…_~

Trowa had always been glad Quatre was part of their small group as it meant he had someone who could reply in thought and not just hear him. He bared his teeth at the swishing black tail before him in a smirk. His claws picked at the dirt beneath him as he halted.

~_Oh please do!_~ he replied.

Quatre let forth a high-pitched, piercing giggle and pointed his wand at the centaur. Three quick words later, a black rabbit stood where a centaur once had, it's pink nose twitching at them.

Trowa smirked at the rabbit, showing dangerously sharp white teeth as a low growl rumbled in the back of his throat. He crouched down as though readying himself to pounce, long tortoise-shell tail waving playfully above him. The Wufei rabbit looked somewhat afraid.

~_Do I turn him back or do we let him think you're going to kill and eat him?_~ Quatre thought, wings still whirring behind him.

~_I'm having fun here, but whether we like it or not, we need him to take us to those who can help Duo… You'd better turn him back._~

Quatre nodded and, as Trowa leapt, waved his wand once more, turning the petrified rabbit back into a centaur.

Trowa pulled up gracefully and landed a little way away from Wufei, a smirk playing about his feline lips. Quatre giggled so hard that he fell out of the air and landed with a thud in the middle of Trowa's back. Trowa grunted and fell, losing his hold on his panther form and switching back to his humanoid one.

"Oo! I'm sorry, Trowa!" Quatre squealed and began to crawl off the pantherin's back.

Trowa's tail snapped up to wrap about Quatre's waist and hold him where he was while he arched up against the faery, a purr erupting from his throat. Quatre's green-blue eyes widened and he squirmed, wondering if this was just a feline reaction or something… else. Trowa seemed to like the squirming even more as his back arched still further up and his purring intensified.

Wufei had to smirk and he even gave a soft laugh.

"I think you have found the cat's weak point, Quatre," he said, still laughing slightly.

"Uhm… yeah… but…"

Trowa blinked then and seemed to come to his senses. He suddenly became aware he was on his belly on the ground in his humanoid form with Quatre on his arched back. He blinked. _How embarrassing…_

"Quatre…?" Trowa mumbled, releasing the faery from his tail.

"Uh – yeah?"

"Sorry about that… My feline instincts got the better of me."

"Oh, that's okay!" Quatre said, climbing off his friend's back and darting back into the air. "But we'd better keep going."

Wufei smirked to himself and turned, stalking off through the trees as Trowa transformed back into his panther form. His green eyes flickered with confusion as he watched Quatre dart off out of sight again. It hadn't been only his feline instincts…

He was confused.

* * *

_Oh this is wrong. It's _wrong_! I shouldn't be waiting on a human piece of shit!_ Duo thought angrily to himself as he refilled Heero's goblet with a light red wine.

"Thank you, Duo," Heero said loftily and waved him away. 

Duo went, fuming, to stand by the wall just a few paces from his new Master. He stared hard at the back of Heero's head, wishing vehemently it would burst into flames.

"Your new apprentice is… intriguing, Heero," said an annoyingly whiny voice from the other side of the table.

Duo shuffled to the side slightly to see whom the voice belonged to. She wasn't the most beautiful female he'd ever seen, but then again, she wasn't Hilde and she wasn't an elf. Still, she wasn't all that bad looking either. She had sandy-blonde hair to her waist, the only elaboration in that hair being two small plaits at her temples, which pulled back and fastened at the back of her head to fall with the rest of her hair. Watery blue eyes stared adoringly at Heero as she rested her chin on her folded hands, totally ignoring her food.

"Hn," was all the reply Heero made.

"I agree… He's _extremely_ intriguing. Where did you get him…?" This was asked in a silky voice, two places up from the woman.

Heero's eyes went instantly to the man and Duo noted his 'Master' was far more inclined to answer the man's question than that of the woman.

He was tall, the other man, and older than Heero. White-blonde hair fell to just below his waist and Duo took a strange sort of pride in the fact that his was slightly longer. Ice-blue eyes twinkled teasingly out from under thick bangs, which constantly fell into them and the other mage was dressed entirely in white with gold trimming on his cuffs and, Duo assumed, his hemline.

"I was Casting, is all. He showed up by accident there and I went to find him…" Heero said, his eyes never leaving the other mage's.

Shiakara, sitting beside Heero on her own chair, snorted.

"Shiakara?" the white-clad mage asked.

"He lies, Milliardo. He makes it sound as though he went straight away and found Duo, but it took _my_ convincing to make him go!" she said, before lowering her head and nibbling daintily on a chicken leg.

Milliardo laughed softly, eyes shining fondly at the OtherKin. He took a sip of his own wine and turned his eyes back to the glowering Heero.

"Your assistant isn't so assisting, Heero?" he said with another laugh.

"Apparently not…" Heero muttered.

Shiakara lifted her head and beamed charmingly around at everyone on the table, tongue lolling from her mouth like a playful puppy.

Every mage burst into laughter at her antics and she bowed with another grin. Even Duo gave a little laugh, but it was cut short as the blonde – Milliardo, Shiakara had called him – waved a hand in the air. Duo found himself suddenly standing beside the mage, pinned and held still by nothing more than that piercing blue gaze. Milliardo studied him closely from head to foot and Duo felt stripped naked, though the mage never moved in his direction.

"Do all elves wear their hair this long…?" Milliardo asked almost absently.

"No…" Duo replied, though he hadn't wanted to say anything at all.

"Just you?"

"Most of the females do, but most males wear it at Heero's length."

"Interesting."

Another wave of Milliardo's hand and Duo's hair fell free of its braid, drifting about his shoulders and down his back in soft chestnut waves. The gold chain Heero had put there fell to the floor and disappeared in a flash of golden sparks. Milliardo twisted two fingers in Duo's hair and let his eyes drop to where it was pulled around them.

"Err…" Duo started, but Milliardo cut him off with two fingers from his free hand placed over the elf's lips.

"Shh…"

He closed his eyes and began to whisper under his breath, fingers still twined in Duo's hair. All the mages on the long table turned to watch him. Duo's face turned more than slightly pink and he shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot until Heero gave him a warning glance. He halted his movements and looked everywhere but at Milliardo.

Eventually, the blonde's eyes fluttered open and he smiled a secretive smile. Blue eyes locked with violet and the smile widened into a smirk.

"Well, well, well…" he murmured slowly. He laughed softly, then sent Duo back to where he had stood before, hair braided and with the chain back in it.

Duo blinked.

"What did you See, Milliardo…?" came a deep voice from a few places down the table.

"Yes, what did you See?" came another from closer to Duo.

"What I Saw…" Milliardo paused for effect and took a few sips of his wine. "Is none of your business…" He smirked around the table and ignored the pleas for him to tell them.

Duo sat down with his back leaning against the wall and rested his forehead on his raised knees. That had been weird. He didn't want to be here anymore. He wanted to go home and think about the spring festival and not have to worry about what he'd be forced to do next or whether he'd get anything to eat. At that thought, his stomach gave an audible growl and Heero swivelled in his chair to look at the elf.

"If you were hungry, you should have said something," he said, before waving a hand and making a plate of steaming food appear before Duo.

Duo eyed it warily, then turned his nose up and gave a slight shake of his head.

"I'm _not_ hungry, and even if I were, I wouldn't trust anything _you_ gave me to eat," he said, lifting the plate from the floor and sniffing it suspiciously.

Heero's eyes narrowed.

"You shou-"

The plate of food cut off Heero's words, as it was suddenly all over his face. Duo smirked, the empty plate resting easily in one hand, and blew a kiss at Heero with the free hand.

"Hungry?" he asked innocently, before turning on his heel and sauntering out of the dining room.

The hall remained totally silent before Milliardo started the laughter.

Duo smirked as he made his way back to Heero's rooms. He knew he was probably in for punishment, but it had been worth it…

* * *

The centaur stood towering above the three friends, her blue-purple hair falling into one eye as she glared down at them, her gaze focused on Wufei most of all.

"Wufei, I've got a few questions for you. First, what are you doing with these two… err… _people_? Secondly, what are they doing _here_? Thirdly. What made you think you had the _right_ to bring them here?"

"I know I have not the right, Noin, but they are my friends and-"

"_Friends_? You're friends with a faery and a pantherin?" The female centaur began to pace back and fourth, her blue-purple body seeming to shine in the dappled sunlight.

She made Quatre nervous. Not only her size, but the fact that she was wearing as little as Wufei, which was nothing at all, aside from a beaded band around her tail that signified her rank in the centaur herd. Quatre fidgeted from foot to foot, not liking her piercing gaze or the scorn in her voice when she spoke of either he or Trowa.

"Well… not so much _friends_… I study them for the day when we centaurs rule the land and will need to know about the habits of other species…" Wufei said quickly, and Quatre raised his wand, but Trowa shook his head, resting his hand on Quatre's wrist and gently pushing his hand down.

"We need their help, Quatre. It wouldn't be wise to anger her by attacking him…" he said, leaning down to speak softly into the faery's ear.

Quatre pouted, but nodded.

"That's as well. You're right when you say we'll need to know about them… But still, why are they _here_?" Noin asked.

"Their friend, an elf I was also studying, has been taken by one of the human mages. The only way we will know where to go is by asking the help of centaur Magicks in following the trail left by the mage."

"Human scum… They're worse by far than any other race. Destroying what they should live in harmony with…"

"Yes…" Trowa agreed softly.

Noin glared at him, her gaze seeming to ask how he dared to even _think_ of speaking, let alone actually speak.

"Wufei, I'll let you take them to the Magicks, but I won't promise anything. It'll be up to them as to whether or not they agree to help. I'll come with you to see them… My presence may help persuade them… I think this could be very informative for us and I'll send you with these two to take a study."

~_Take a study?! Trowa, they treat us like the scientific goo the humans have produced!_~ Quatre thought to his friend, who had Changed the second Noin gave them permission to speak with who they needed to speak with.

~_I know, Quatre… but there's nothing we can do about it. We still need their help and without it, we've got no way of getting Duo back. _I_ know you're not scientific goo. Isn't that all that matters?_~ Trowa realized belatedly how terribly tender that sounded and wondered what was going on inside his mind. Quatre didn't seem to notice anything. He just smiled and nodded.

~_You're right. Duo's the important thing and we both know we're not just things to study. We'll bear with these centaurs – who _must_ be half-wits if they think _you're_ brainless – for Duo's sake._~

Trowa laughed softly in his head and gave an affirmative thought.

~_Quatre… If your wings are tired, I'm happy to carry you so we move faster._~

Quatre frowned slightly in thought.

~_Won't that tire _you_ out too much?_~

~_Maybe, but it _will_ be faster._~

Quatre looked doubtfully at the tortoise-shell panther before sighing and giving a nod. His wings _were_ feeling lead-heavy and he didn't think he could even lift them, let alone fly with them. Trowa gave him a reassuring smile.

~_I won't drop you,_~ he promised.

Quatre smiled slightly before climbing gingerly onto Trowa's back.

Wufei snorted, always against the idea of having anything or anyone on his back, the sound given a counterpoint by Noin's own snort of disgust.

Trowa just laughed softly and wrapped his tail about Quatre's waist, holding him securely on his back.

~_Well?_~ Trowa thought to the disgusted centaurs, and Noin's eyes widened at the sensation of having someone else's thoughts in her head.

"Don't be alarmed, Miss Noin… It's the only way Trowa can talk to us in his panther form. He won't look at your private thoughts," Quatre said, giving her his brightest smile.

She looked dubious, but turned and started to lead the trio off.

Quatre shifted slightly on Trowa's back until he was comfortable, then settled into his friend's movements and moved with him as he would move with a horse.

_Oh… but I've never ridden a horse!_ Quatre realized suddenly, and that set off a fit of giggles. The other three looked at him, but he just shook his head and waved them on, still giggling slightly to himself.

~_You're not _really_ all that heavy,_~ Trowa observed soon after Quatre had calmed down.

~_I'm not sure whether to take that as a compliment or an insult,_~ Quatre replied, folding his hands primly in his lap once he realized Trowa's tail held him quite securely and he didn't need to hold on himself.

~_It wasn't intended as either, it was just a general comment, but if you want it to be one or the other, it was a compliment._~

Quatre giggled and reached out to scratch between Trowa's ears, gaining a purr in response.

~_You're sweet!_~ Quatre thought, another mental giggle encasing the thought.

_Only to you…_ Trowa thought privately, but to Quatre, he just smiled and nodded his thanks.

* * *

Milliardo caught Heero's arm as the younger mage was leaving the dining hall, fury snapping in his Prussian blue eyes. The elf would pay, and pay dearly. The elf was going to scream until he had no voice left and then scream some more. The elf-

This violent train of thoughts came to a screaming halt at the gentle pressure on his arm from Milliardo's long fingers. Heero looked up at him, the anger still easily visible in his eyes, though the rest of his features were smoothed into a mask of calm.

"Milliardo?" Heero snapped, his temper seeping out and biting Milliardo, though the last thing Heero wanted was to be mad at the blonde mage.

"Do not hurt him, Heero… He is vital to… well I cannot say, but he is _vital_," Milliardo said, his own ice-blue eyes burning into Heero's Prussian blue ones.

Heero suddenly found it hard to breathe. He was friends with Milliardo, it was true, and they had talked many times about this and that, but the blonde mage of Heero's deepest fantasies had never been this close. He'd never touched or been touched by Milliardo, except in his dreams. He swallowed with a suddenly dry throat and when his voice finally worked, it was a dry croak instead of the commanding, suitably angry tone he'd wanted.

"He's _my_ apprentice and I'll do what _I_ want with him."

"You do not understand, Heero… I wish I could tell you everything, but I cannot and you must trust me on this. Leave him be. Teach him with kindness and compassion, not punishment, and he will learn fast. If you hurt him, you will damage everything."

"Too much stock and faith is put in your abilities to See, Milliardo. I believe the attention has gone to your head that you think you have the right to tell me how to handle Duo."

Milliardo shook his head and took hold of Heero's shoulders, forcing him to return his gaze. He knew Heero had wanted him for a long, long time, and he played on that want, speaking in a soft, seductive purr.

"Heero… I know how hard it has been for you… I know what the other mages say… I never doubted your abilities or your right to use them. You are smart, Heero, do not force me to change that opinion of you by being not so now because of anger…"

Heero's eyes widened slightly and when he opened his mouth to make a scathing retort. All that came out was a soft whimper.

Milliardo lifted his hand and traced one finger around the outline of Heero's lips, then let the hand wander up to stroke through Heero's hair.

"Do not hurt the elf… He did not _really_ hurt you and… I am terribly sorry I laughed at you…"

Heero's eyes fluttered half-closed.

"He… _needs_ to be… punished… Nothing else… works… Milliardo…" he managed to whisper haltingly.

The fingers stroking through his hair halted and twisted there, holding his head still and tilting it slightly further back as Milliardo leaned down to brush his lips lightly over Heero's. He spoke softly and seductively against the younger mage's lips, knowing Heero was fast losing his mind and his control.

"Use his own Talent. Once you begin to show him what he will be able to learn, he will _want_ to learn and you will not be able to _stop_ him obeying you."

"Alright… yes… Milliardo…" Heero stammered, the name somewhat more pleading than anything else.

"Good…" Milliardo purred, before finally giving Heero what he wanted in the form of a kiss, his tongue finding the way into Heero's mouth completely unobstructed.

Milliardo suddenly realized he was as out of control as Heero. That had not been a part of his plan. His plan had been to get Heero to do what Milliardo wanted and then leave, but it appeared as though that was not the case. 

Heero sucked lightly on Milliardo's tongue, drawing a soft whimper from the blonde. His green-clad arms went around the taller mage's waist and he pressed against him, standing on tiptoe to deepen the kiss still further. Milliardo's fingers tightened again in Heero's hair and his free arm went around Heero's shoulders.

_Oh… no… no… This is not supposed – ah!_ Milliardo thought frantically, but he was powerless to stop what he had started now.

"Heero? Heero, I wanted t- _Milliardo_!" It was Relena's annoyingly whiny voice that broke the two of them apart as though they'd burned each other. Evidently, she'd heard Heero's voice and had come around the corner to speak to him, but the sight that greeted her eyes was not to her tastes.

"Relena…" the other two said in unison, varying degrees of disappointment, annoyance and relief in their voices.

They stood side by side now, blinking at Relena.

"What are you _doing_?!" she screamed, staring daggers at Milliardo, her brother.

"I… I… I…" Milliardo stammered, his eyes darting from Relena to Heero and back again before he regained himself. "I have no idea…"

"He was kissing me," Heero said matter-of-factly before turning on his heel and striding off, realizing very quickly that Milliardo wasn't happy about what had just happened.

"Heero…" Milliardo said absently, blonde brow creasing in thought.

"How _could_ you?! You _know_ how I feel about him!" Relena cried, watery blue eyes becoming more watery as they filled with tears. 

"I… do not know… what happened… I… I must go now…" Milliardo said, and walked off in the opposite direction to the one in which Heero had gone.

* * *

When Heero's eyes fell on Duo, his hormones – still raging from their contact with Milliardo – wanted and wanted _now_. Much as he tried to calm himself and tell those hormones it wasn't the elf they wanted, he couldn't calm and they wouldn't listen.

Duo was curled up in a soft chair by the fireplace, braid snaking around his curled form and hands tucked close to his chest. His face was perfectly relaxed and a slight smile played about his lips as he slept, probably dreaming of home.

Heero walked purposefully over to Duo and knelt before the chair, drinking in the sight of him. While he wasn't Milliardo, he certainly had his share of good looks…

And that hair…

Heero licked his lips before reaching out stroke his hand gently over Duo's hair. Duo's smile widened and he shifted slightly, one leg slipping of the edge of the chair. Heero lifted himself up on his knees and leaned forward, intent on those soft, slightly pouting lips.

"Heero…?" Duo murmured as his eyes fluttered open.

Heero scooted back and scrambled to his feet.

"Duo," he said, shocked his voice was so steady.

"S'pose I get my ass kicked now, ne?" Duo asked sleepily, stretching in the chair like a big cat.

Heero let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, relieved the elf had still been too groggy to register what the mage had been about to do. It had been a long time since Heero had lost control, and he didn't like the feeling… It was Milliardo's fault. What had that been all about…? Nevertheless, he'd promised the other mage he wouldn't hurt Duo, and Heero Yuy kept his promises no matter what.

"No," he said shortly, and turned away, nearly falling over Shiakara who had followed him down here after seeing what had happened with Milliardo. She'd had a feeling something would happen, and she'd been about to tell Heero no when Duo had awoken. If there _was_ a chance of anything between Heero and Duo – though she seriously doubted that due to the presence of Milliardo and Duo's Hilde – there was no sense in ruining that chance because Heero was mindless with need for the blonde mage. Things needed to develop slowly if they were going to develop at all.

Shiakara blinked up at Heero.

"Sorry, Master," she murmured, and scooted out of his way, close enough to Duo's chair that the elf could reach out and scratch between her blue ears.

"No…?" Duo asked, obviously stunned.

"No."

"Why?"

"Just be thankful you're not being punished and leave it be before I change my mind," Heero growled, lifting two big logs onto the fire with a negligent flick of his hand.

Duo watched in fascination.

"So when do I get to do some of the fancy handwork?" he asked, having already forgotten about possible punishment.

"Tomorrow. It's late. We need to sleep now," Heero replied shortly, and with another flick of the mage's hand, Duo found himself in a small room with a comfortable-looking bed in one corner and a mirror against the wall with an undressed, functional little table beneath.

Duo growled in the back of his throat.

"Don't give me a choice, will you? I'll be fine! Never mind if I want to clean first or something! I'll just go to bed like a good little dog, ne? _Fine_!" he shouted at the top of his voice, before slumping onto his bed and falling immediately asleep, exhausted from his eventful day.

~ ~ ~

Author's note: Heh, Duo got his own back with the food. _But_ what's going on with Milliardo and Heero? Will they get together or is there a chance for Duo and Heero? I'm not entirely sure myself yet. ^^'


	3. Of Seeings and Kidnappings

Warnings: Shonen-ai, eventual yaoi, possible OOCness, you know. The usual. ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own the g-boys or any of their affiliates, but I do own Shiakara, the concept of her race, the OtherKin and the goddess Kalana, so dun steal 'em.

Pairings: Nup, _still_ not tellin'.

Author's note: Yay! The next part! Go me! I'm really enjoying this fic, I hope you are too! In reply to a comment I received from an author by the name of Myst. I _have_ read that series and I'm flattered you see a resemblance between Grimya and Shiakara, as Grimya would have to be one of my favorite animal characters out of all the books I've read, except of course for Firesong's Aya from Mercedes Lackey's Mage Storm series. *grins* However, I created Shiakara before I read the Indigo series, so any resemblance was accidental. Hoo, boy… I ramble, don't I? *makes a face* Okay. I'ma go now. Onto the story, which hopefully isn't so boring as my rambling. ^^' Apologies for that.

~ ~ ~

"But we can't _afford_ to stop! Duo's in trouble! How can we even think of stopping now? We _have_ to go on. We don't know what might happen to him if we don't hurry!" Quatre cried, close to tears.

He'd been arguing against halting for the night ever since the other three had decided it would be a good idea as visibility was low and everyone was dog tired. Quatre had battled with them for the past half hour with no result. They were intent on rest.

"Quatre, just think about it. If we don't stop, we won't be able to see what we're doing and we'll probably get hurt. _Then_ how will we help him? Besides that, you can't fly another inch, I can't hold my panther form at all, Wufei's falling asleep on his feet and Noin's still lame from that stone she picked up. We all need rest," Trowa reasoned gently.

Quatre shook his head vehemently and looked up at Trowa with tearful eyes.

"We can't just leave him, though…"

"We're not leaving him. We'll start again the minute the sun rises."

"If we do, we should get to the Magiks' enclave by mid-morning," Noin said, before folding her blue-purple legs beneath her and sinking gratefully to the ground. Wufei took a position beside her, knees level with her shoulders as was proper.

"But… but, Trowa…" Quatre said softly, pleadingly.

Trowa shook his head and hugged the faery gently.

"We'll get him back, Quatre. He'll be fine. Now sleep."

Quatre sniffled threateningly, but didn't carry through with the threat by letting the tears spill over. Instead, he curled up in a ball on a patch of springy moss, wings tucked around him, and closed his eyes, willow wand clasped tightly in one hand.

Trowa sighed slightly and settled next to his friend, wondering himself if they _would_ get Duo back. Quatre's small magic spells would be useless when faced with the massive power the human mages could wield and the centaurs didn't have the training to face up to the mages. Even if they did, Trowa reflected, they wouldn't use it for one elf.

The OtherKin beast bubbled into his mind of her own accord and her words echoed through his tired mind. _What in the gods' names is one of the pantherin doing _here_?_

And what _was_ he doing here? How had he ended up in this forest, being raised by the elven kind? He hadn't had a bad childhood, but to know there were others like him… He'd never thought it would happen. He'd thought he was alone. To find out he wasn't brought mixed emotions.

"Trowa…?" Quatre's sleep-dampened voice tugged him out of his reverie.

"Mmm?"

"We never went to tell Hilde Duo's message…"

"No, but there was an elf tailing us for a time. I told her what was going on and gave her the message."

"An elf was tailing us?"

"Uhuh. Catherine. She tried to get me to go back."

"Worried about you, huh?"

"Yeah, but she'll be okay. She promised to make sure the others would be on the alert in case the humans came back again."

Quatre rolled over in the moss to look at Trowa, his eyes fixing on the one emerald cat's eye he could see.

"She really cares about you, Trowa."

"I know… but I can never see her as anything but my sister, even if her mother and father aren't truly mine."

"So you noticed she was having less-than-sisterly feelings towards you?"

"It wasn't hard to figure out…"

"You think she'll be okay?"

"Yeah, she's strong. Besides, there's an elf who has been pestering her to go to the spring festival with him for weeks. Maybe if I'm not there, she'll go with him."

Quatre laughed softly.

"And who were you going to ask to the spring festival?" he asked, sea-blue eyes glinting merrily in the moonlight.

"I wasn't going to go… I always feel like I don't belong."

"Oh, Trowa…"

Trowa only smiled and shrugged.

"I'm fine. I alwa-"

"Will you two prattling weaklings be quiet so the rest of us can sleep?" Wufei's biting tones snapped through darkness.

"Oh, gosh. Sorry Wufei! Sorry Miss Noin!" Quatre replied, then spoke his last words in a whisper. "'Night, Trowa. Sweet dreams." 

"You too, Quatre," Trowa said with a smile, but the faery was already snoring softly.

* * *

On the opposite side of the continent to the University of Magic stood a citadel atop a cliff, overlooking the ocean. It was a large building, built of dark stone. Creepers grew over the walls, but not in an out of control way. They were carefully tended to enhance an aesthetic feeling that the whole place had. If one were to step inside the high surrounding walls, the eyes and nose were assaulted by the sight and scent of thousands upon thousands of blood red roses. The sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon, gilding the entire scene with a soft golden sheen.

At a window looking out over the ocean, a tall figure stood contemplating one of the roses, which he held in one hand, whilst talking to the strange creature that cowered at his feet.

"And you're sure?" he asked, his voice silky.

The creature bobbed its snakelike head in affirmation and ran twice around the man's feet before halting and speaking in a quick little squeak of a voice.

"Yessir. The white one can See. I saw him do it with my own eyes, sir."

"Hmm… good. Now, bring me the Lady. It's time she lived up to her boasts…"

The small creature sketched a hasty bow and scurried away while the man sat in a comfortable chair, crossing one leg over the other and taking a glass of wine from the table beside it. He sipped from the glass and closed his eyes, resting his chin on a gloved hand with no evidence of any qualms about drinking so early in the morning. His royal blue robes shifted slightly as he set the glass back on the table and looked up at the sound of the door opening for a second time.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" came a female voice with a slightly harsh edge to it.

"Yes. You're constantly speaking of your abilities to translocate, true?" he asked, cutting straight to the point as he saw no need to tiptoe around the subject.

"And well I should. No one has the skill I do."

A smile graced the man's lips as he waved the Lady to a chair.

"I must admit, I wouldn't know. I don't know much about magic at all, Lady Une, aside from the fact that it can be very helpful. There's something I would ask you to do for me, if you're willing?"

"How can I be of assistance, sir?"

"Please, call me Treize, Lady."

She nodded and beamed at what she considered a great honour. Treize was well aware Une obsessed over him and was insanely in - if not love - then lust with him. He was far from interested, but it suited his purposes to let her think she might have the barest chance with him.

"As you wish, sir, I mean, Treize. And… you're welcome to call me Une, if you wish."

Treize graced her with another charming smile, steepling his fingers before him as he spoke.

"I would have you bring someone here for me. He's a mage with the ability to See whom I would very much like to meet…" 

Une smiled and nodded thoughtfully.

"I can see why you'd want to meet the mage, Treize. Do you, perchance, have something of his for me to centre with? Or, is there some way I can see him?"

Treize got to his feet and made his way over to a small window with what looked like soft purple mist floating behind it. He waved a gloved hand over the window's surface and a mist-obstructed view of a long haired blonde swum into appearance. All she could tell was that his hair was long and blonde. She could make out no facial features, be it the colour of his eyes or the shape of his face.

"As I said, I know little about magic aside from the fact that it can be useful. A helpful little thing, yes? I know it's not very easy to see, but is it enough for you?" Treize asked, turning his blue gaze to Une.

She nodded vehemently.

"It's enough. Do you want me to do it now?" She looked up at him, a "careless" hand brushing his.

"If you can. I'll get you whatever you need."

"Please, just send for something to eat so I can get back some of my energy once I'm done. I'm good at this, but it still drains me."

Treize nodded and sent one of the little creatures down to the kitchen to get what was requested while Une settled herself cross-legged on the floor and set a concentrated gaze on the misty picture through the enchanted window. She lifted her hands slightly and a soft glow pulsed between them, brightening to the point where Treize could no longer look at it, before leaping away and hovering beside Une. The glow resolved itself into the shape of a tall man, then seemed to waver and sway, flickering in and out of brightness. It stayed that way for a long time, as sweat began to bead on Une's brow and her breath now panted from her lips. Just as Treize was starting to think Une was failing, the glow exploded in a flash that forced him once again to turn away.

"Where the hell am I?" a husky voice growled.

Treize turned slowly, his eyes falling on what could easily be the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen.

Milliardo stood with his hands at stomach-height, an angry red ball of light hovering between them. His hair shifted uneasily in the power flowing about him and his ice-blue eyes flashed warningly at Treize. His right hand lifted until it was palm up at chest height and the red ball followed it, the mage perfectly willing and able to use it.

Treize fought to talk around the lump of shock-attraction that had lodged itself in his throat. His gut twisted and threatened to show the mage a not-so-pretty picture of what his kidnapper had eaten for lunch.

"I ask once more and if I do not get an answer, I start to kill," Milliardo said, rolling the ball of energy to his left hand and holding it suspended above Une, whom Treize only just noticed had passed out.

"I…" Treize cleared his throat and started again, gaining his voice and grace back in a rush. "I'm terribly sorry to have inconvenienced you, sir. I am Treize Khushrenada and this is my home." 

Milliardo tossed the ball easily in one hand, his eyes taking their time about studying Treize and measuring him. Treize had to fight the urge to fidget under his piercing gaze.

"You will send me home, now," the mage stated, his eyes flicking up to meet Treize's and snapping daggers at him.

Treize smiled charmingly and took one step forward, languidly lifting a hand to indicate Une. 

"As you can see, that is an impossibility at this time. If you would allow it, I would take breakfast with you and we can talk." 

"Talk? With the man who abducted me?" Milliardo snorted. "Beg my pardon if I am being rude here, Mr. Khushrenada, but-" 

Treize didn't hear any more as he was lost in how his name sounded rolling off the tongue of the deadly beautiful mage before him.

Milliardo stood impatiently as he waited for a reply, quickly deciding the man before him was addled and brainless. He soon grew impatient.

"And I would most certainly not breakfast with someone who cannot even carry on a decent conversation!" 

Treize snapped out of his reverie at these words and the arrival of the creature he'd sent to get food for Une. He worried first about getting rid of the unconscious woman. 

"Take the food to her quarters and send others to take _her_ there as well," he instructed quickly. The creature blinked at him a moment, but did as it was told, scurrying off hurriedly. 

"Do you always fuck them then kick them out…?" Milliardo asked idly as he watched a crew of the little creatures carry Une off, entirely unhappy with the state of things at the present time. 

That question made Treize disproportionately angry.

"For your information, I don't "fuck" women at all," he said sharply, then instantly regretted it. He hadn't wanted for that particular fact to come out just yet. 

A blonde eyebrow lifted above an ice-blue eye and the angry red of the energy ball faded somewhat as the mage smirked. 

"Oh, truly? How interesting. I suppose, as there is nothing better to do, I may as well eat with you. You can tell me all about yourself, now that I know your dark and innermost secret." There was a decidedly sarcastic undercurrent to the words, but the mage _did_ dispel the red orb, resting his hands lightly on his hips. 

Treize swept out of the room, beckoning the mage with one gloved hand, inwardly beating himself black and blue over the stupidity of his actions. He lead the mage out to the gardens where he'd already had a meal set out in preparation for this, although he hadn't expected the one he'd be eating with to be so mouthwatering that he'd rather be using his mouth in an entirely different activity to eating. 

He settled himself easily in one of the two chairs, looking far more relaxed than he felt, and waved the mage to the other when he didn't sit.

The white-clad man let his eyes flick to the proffered chair, then back to Treize. They narrowed slightly.

"What do you want with me?" he asked, still not sitting. 

"The first thing I want is your name," Treize said easily with a charming smile, though his mind was whispering to him that it _wasn't_ the first thing he wanted from the man before him. 

Ice-blue eyes narrowed slightly. 

"Milliardo," he said, and, finally deciding he wasn't intimidating Treize much, so there wasn't any point in his standing up, he sat down. 

"Milliardo," Treize repeated, liking the way the name sounded. He smiled again at Milliardo and retrieved his glass from the table, sipping delicately of the red wine within.

Though the mage had seated himself, he was perched on the edge of the chair, ready and able to strike if the need arose. He pushed his sun-gold-kissed blonde hair back from his face and his eyes were never still. He didn't touch the food, and he didn't understand how the other could even consider drinking wine this early in the morning, let alone actually do so. 

"Why have you brought me here? What do you want from me? I am needed at the University. I have two apprentices, both of whom can See, and therefore, neither of them can take their instruction from another mage. You have to let me go back. I can contact them, there. There are many who can translocate and one of them would be willing to get me."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that. You see, I'm in need of _your_ ability to See, Milliardo. I need your help." 

"I See when I choose and not when I am told. You won't get anything from me if it does not suit me. Now, let me go back and come _request_ my help like everyone else does." 

Trieze looked down at the glass in his hand with a sigh. He hadn't thought it would be simple and he'd planned for this occurrence. 

"Milliardo, you don't have an option. You have to help me. I have two operatives at the University and they're keeping a very close eye on your sister… If you don't do what I ask, they'll make sure she meets with an accident." 

Milliardo was on his feet in a second, lighting dancing across his fingers and up to his elbow then back down again. 

"You wouldn't _dare_!" he snarled, flexing his fingers and causing the lightning to crackle dangerously. 

"Yes, I would and if you do anything to _me_, _they_ will do their duty without pause."

Milliardo snarled out a curse and dropped back into his chair, the lightning muted but not gone. He stared darkly at his food and turned over possible ways of getting away. There was nothing he could come up with that wouldn't take time and, therefore, put his sister in danger. He stood abruptly and walked off through the garden, immersing himself in the scent and colour of the roses and smiling at the way the night's dew shone yellow-gold in the early sunlight. He heard Treize following and growled. 

"Leave me be…"

He flinched when a hand rested on his shoulder and glanced at Treize's gloved fingers. 

"I need your help…" Treize murmured. 

* * * 

"Up," a voice growled and Duo burrowed deeper under his blankets until only the top of his head could be seen above them, muttering something unintelligible under his breath as he did so.

"Now," said the same voice, sounding decidedly annoyed.

"'S still dark…" Duo managed to murmur, pulling the blankets up to completely cover his head.

"No, it isn't. It's just that there aren't any windows in your room. The sun has begun to rise and you _should_ have risen before it," Heero replied, watching the shifting pile of blankets with a disgusted look on his face. 

"Tha's a awful time t' get up…" muttered the blankets, shifting again. 

"That's the _proper_ time to get up. You're lucky I let you sleep in this late. Come, or we'll get no breakfast and you'll begin lessons on an empty stomach." 

_That_ got the elf out of bed in a hurry. 

"Well you didn't _say_ anything about food!" Duo cried, trying in vain to straighten his black robes, which were creased _far_ beyond straightening. He soon gave up on that and tried fighting with his mussed hair, ending up with his fingers tangled in it to the extent that he couldn't get them out. "Oh shit," he stated, in a matter-of-fact voice and the incongruity of that tone of voice to the words said caused Heero to smile a little despite himself. 

"Let me," he said with a sigh and waved his hand. Duo's appearance was instantly spotless. The elf pulled a face at him. 

"I don't like it when you do that," he said, eyes locked with Heero's. 

"What? Why? It's an efficient way to get you cleaned up with little bother." 

"I feel like I'm not in control of myself…"

"You're not," Heero replied, face blank and his tone leaving no room for argument. 

"Oh, Master! Don't scare him, you big bully!" Shiakara reprimanded as she padded in the door, white eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Shiakara," Heero said warningly. 

"Master," Shiakara returned, mimicking his tone. "I mean it. How are you going to teach him if he's petrified of you? Who would listen to anyone when they're busy watching to see if he's going to turn around and lash out at them? The gods know, _I_ wouldn't!" 

"Shiakara, you overstep your place," Heero stated, and it was plain he wasn't joking. 

Shiakara's ears instantly pressed back against her skull and she dropped to her belly, wings laying flat against her body in a position akin to her ears. She cast her gaze to the floor and even Duo could tell her posture was a submissive one.

"Apologies, Master. I shouldn't have gone so far," she said softly.

Heero shook his head and placed a hand on her head.

"You're probably right about him, Shiakara, only I would prefer if you were a little less… _insolent_ in how you tell me so."

"Yes, Master," Shiakara replied, lifting her ears again and folding her wings up neatly.

Duo shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, feeling very sorry for Shiakara. Evidently, she'd been kidnapped just like him and put under the command of Heero as well. Poor thing. He left himself a mental reminder to talk with her later and see if there wasn't some way they could get out of here together. Right now, however, there were more pressing matters.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeero! You said there'd be food!" he whined, prancing past the mage to the door and tugging on his sleeve in an effort to get him to walk in the direction of the dining hall.

Heero blinked at the elf, looking somewhat confused, though Duo didn't know why. Still he explained things to the bemused-looking Heero.

"It's simple, 'kay? Duo hungry. Duo want food. Heero offer Duo food. Duo go to food. So let's _go_!"

Heero blinked again, but began walking with Duo, shaking his head a little whilst Shiakara padded along behind, making a soft chuffing sound that was easily identified as a held-back laugh. She stretched her wings out of habit, then folded them tidily again before her ears flickered backwards and forwards rapidly and she whined in the back of her throat. Heero turned quickly and looked questioningly at her.

"I… I don't know," she said in answer to that mute question. "All I do know is that something's going to happen… Something… _Milliardo_!"

Shiakara pelted past the mage and his apprentice, spread her wings and took to the air, knowing the corridor was just wide enough to take her wingspan and knowing she could move faster that way than on her paws. She arrived at Milliardo's quarters very quickly and had the door open in no time flat with the aid of her small amount of Talent.

"The gods curse it! We're too late!" she growled, whirling to look at Heero and Duo as they tried to get in the door at the same time and failed miserably, finally squeezing through and falling about all over each other. Shiakara would've laughed at the sight they made if it weren't for the situation.

"Too late for what?" Heero asked as he finally disentangled himself from Duo and managed to stand.

"To stop whoever it was from translocating Milliardo against his will," she muttered, holding Heero's eyes with her own white gaze.

"What…?" was all Heero could manage.

"Tranz… low… cate… ing…?" Duo inquired of Heero, who didn't look away from Shiakara.

"How do you know?" he demanded of his assistant.

She shook her lupine head slightly.

"I have a slight touch of the ability to See, remember? It's unreliable at best… Well I got a twinge, but it was too _late_!" she lamented through her teeth. "The gods curse him to the seven hells!" she snarled, and Duo looked even more confused at everything.

"Him?" Heero demanded.

"Yes, him. It was a she who did the spell, but a he who wanted it done…"

"Why?"

"That, I don't know."

"When?"

"Not long before we got here. I got the impression of it all only seconds before it actually happened."

"Before _what_ happened?" Duo broke in before Heero could say anything else, utterly confused and lost and not liking either feeling.

"Milliardo was kidnapped," Heero said succinctly, before turning on his heel and stalking out of the room.

"I'm still confused…" Duo muttered.

Heero and Shiakara ignored him. As they hurried down the corridor, Heero sent out a mental message. Duo, who wasn't yet trained in that skill, couldn't hear it, as Heero was only sending to trained mages.

~_I call a meeting. Get out of your beds, the lot of you. I don't care if you hate me. I don't care if you think I'm too young to hold the position I hold, I want you in the dining hall _now_. Milliardo Peacecraft has been kidnapped._~

"And if that doesn't get their attention, then I don't know what will," Heero muttered darkly as they strode into the hall.

~ ~ ~

Author's note: O_O Oh my! Heero's fantasy has been kidnapped by evil Treize who is attracted to said fantasy! What is going to happen? And who _is_ Trowa? How did he end up with the elves? It's all very mystifying and twisted about… Pot… This was only going to be a short fic and I'm getting the feeling it's going to be looooong… Well, anyways, I like feedback, be it good, bad or somewhere in the middle. I especially like suggestions. Thanks to Psudo Angel for the suggestion on Trowa, as I was actually considering toning down his part a lot until I got that. And of course, thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm glad you like it and it's nice to be _told_ that you like it. ^_^


	4. Of Meetings and Conversations

Warnings: Shounen-ai, eventual yaoi, possible OOCness, evil characters.

Pairings: Guess what? Still not telling!

Disclaimer: I don't own the g-boys or any of their groupies, however, I do own Shiakara and her kind as well as the assorted characters who don't belong to Gundam Wing.

Author's note: You should be happy! I'm moving much faster with this fic than I did my last! ^^ You should also be happy because I was up until 1:30 finishing this part for you! Then again, I'm thankful for all your wonderful reviews! Thank you thank you! They're wonderful. Well, I hope you like this part!

* * *

"Order! I _will_ have order!" cried the crimson-clad figure at the head of the dining table, raising a hand to make his point. The gathered mages ignored him, still muttering to each other testily and uneasily, not liking that one of their number could be stolen away so easy, especially one of such importance.

"You don't know what happened, do you?"

"No, I've no idea."

"All I know is one minute I was fast asleep, the next I'm falling out of bed in shock!"

"Aye, an' tha' were a rude thin' too! Ge'in us out o' our beds a' such a time!"

"Aah, you're failing in your old age. It's not _that_ early!"

"That doesn't matter anyhow! What matters is that Milliardo was stolen from under our noses and none of us even knew!"

"I agree! What's to stop it happening again?"

"It's all so-"

"_I will have order_!" the head mage cried, a bolt of lightening crackling out from his hand and gaining him the silence his voice hadn't been able to manage. He glared around at his fellow mages, a sour look on his face.

"What's up his nose?" Duo whispered to Heero.

"Shh!" Heero hissed back 

The two of them plus Shiakara sat calmly beside the head mage, awaiting their turn to speak. Well, Shiakara and Heero sat calmly, Duo, on the other hand, fidgeted in his chair, trying to look at everything all at once and not succeeding. His stomach growled periodically and he whined that he was hungry every time it did.

"Now, the order at hand is the abduction of one Milliardo Peacecraft, the only full fledged Seer within leagues. Heero, you called us here, therefore, I am assuming you know something we _need_ to know," the head mage said, turning to Heero as he spoke and waving him to his feet. Shiakara stood with him and the two of them glared down any mistrusting looks.

"Shiakara," Heero said simply and the OtherKin nodded, taking a step forward.

"You all know me and are aware of the fact I posses some small amount of the ability to See. It's unreliable and I can't See by choice like Milliardo, but I do often get a hint of things to come. Unfortunately, I received the information too late… a mere few seconds before the translocation was done and we didn't have the time to get there. I don't know much. All I know is the spellcaster was a female ordered or asked by a male to do the spell. It happened not long ago. It only supports what I've been saying since I got here, your defences are terrible!"

Her last words gained an angry murmur from the crowd of mages and Heero cast her a withering glare. She only stared defiantly back at him, knowing she was right and knowing they couldn't refute her because of Milliardo's kidnapping.

"_Order_!" the head mage bellowed again, before the murmur could become something he couldn't shout down. "Shiakara, you overstep your place."

_For the second time this morning. Poor thing shouldn't have to worry about it! She wouldn't have to if she weren't forced here… like me…_ Duo thought to himself, violet eyes sparking angrily.

"Perhaps I do, but I'm right. You've no shielding at all! Even the weakest magic users could make their way in here without your knowledge! My point is proved this morning with Milliardo! You _must tighten defence_!" Shiakara cried, bearing her teeth on the last three words to emphasize her point.

"We've never needed defence before!" cried one voice from the gathering.

"That doesn't mean a thing! You can't-"

"Might I point out the matter at hand is _Milliardo_, not our defence…" Heero said, his soft tones somehow silencing everyone as the head mage's shouting had not.

Duo smiled slightly, then caught the movement and blinked in shock. His belly took that moment to growl loudly into the silence Heero's words had brought about and every eye turned to him. One watery blue set narrowed in accusation and Relena, clad in rose-pink coloured robes, surged to her feet, pointing a finger at Duo.

"The trouble started when _he_ came! Nothing like this has ever happened before! It's _his_ fault my brother's gone! _His fault_!"

A murmur of agreement rippled through the mages and Duo's violet eyes widened as he shook his head at Relena.

"I… it's not my fault! I haven't done anything!" he cried, shrinking down into his chair under the glare Relena shot at him. He knew she wielded a power akin to Heero's and he knew she could kill him where he sat. He wished he could vanish through the chair.

"No!" Heero snapped softly, instantly slipping a shield over Duo. "This has nothing to do with him! Shiakara would have Seen that much. Relena, don't be foolish."

"Don't be foolish? _Don't_ be _foolish_?! You should be as worried as I!" Her eyes narrowed and she smiled dangerously. "You _were_ kissing him last night, were you not?" Her tone was low and scathing. She felt betrayed by both her brother and Heero. Heero, upon whom her gaze had rested since she came here. _She_ was still an apprentice to one of the elder mages, and she had felt as though Heero looked down on her for that fact. Still, she wasn't all that far from his level. That he had been kissing her _brother_ was something she could never forgive, no matter how much she loved him.

Nothing betrayed Heero's shock at her telling of that particular fact but a momentary flash in his prussian blue eyes. He raised one eyebrow and gave a very deliberate shrug.

Duo stared at Heero, something inside him twisting strangely. He frowned and shook it off, nervously pushing chestnut bangs out of his eyes. He chewed his lip, wondering if the mage-apprentice Relena was telling the truth or had just said that to turn the rest of the group against Heero. Duo had figured out it was easy to tell full mages from apprentices by the way they held themselves. The full mages seemed to carry an air about them that wasn't replicated by the apprentices. Something he could just _feel_.

"I never said I'm not worried, Relena. I just know better than to blame this on Duo," Heero said eventually after she'd wilted under his icy glare. He pushed a hand through his hair and closed his eyes a moment in thought.

"Who else would have a vendetta against us?" Relena cried.

"Who's to say it's anything even _like_ a vendetta?" Shiakara put in, somehow growling in her throat even while she talked. She flexed her wings in agitation, not liking the fact the discussion had taken this turn.

"It's all _his_ fault! I tell you, if we send him back to the rest of his barbaric people, they'll give _us_ back Milliardo!" Relena shouted back.

"My people are _not_ barbaric!" Duo cried suddenly, shooting to his feet and not caring who struck him with lightning. "You humans think anyone but yourselves is less than perfect! Here's news! You're the barbarians! It's _you_ who destroy the forests and the mountains and the rivers and the oceans for your own comfort! Look at this!" He waved a hand around, indicating the building in general. "How many trees did you cut down? How many animals did you kill or leave homeless? The answer is, you don't know because you care about nothing and no one but yourselves! _We_ are far, far more civilized than any of you!" Duo turned sharply, braid flying and began to stalk toward the doors. He stopped before walking out them and threw his last words back over his shoulder. "And none of us know how to use magic anyway because _you_ never let us learn!"

Heero watched him go and had to fight the urge to follow after him and apologize for Relena's behaviour. Instead, his eyes snapped angrily at Relena and he stalked over to her.

"Relena Peacecraft, now _you_ overstep _your_ place! It is not your place to disagree with a full mage and it is not your place to insult another apprentice, especially one who has not even been here long enough to learn what is right and wrong for _him_ to do! Quarinias, your apprentice lacks discipline. Her advancement to full mage status will be delayed three months in order for her to learn it…" Heero hissed out, before turning and stalking back to stand beside the head mage again while a little man in glasses scurried up and promptly began stripping Relena of what little dignity she still had left by commanding her to the kitchens for the day.

Heero looked over the rest of the group while the head mage talked.

"Enough of this bickering, my fellows. We must get Milliardo back.

"Sir…?" a timid female voice said before two girls of around thirteen stepped out of the group and looked up at him.

"You disturb us, apprentices…" he warned, eyes narrowing.

"Aye, sah, we knaew…" spoke up the second with a thick accent. "Bu' we've nae choice…"

"Milliardo's our master and teacher, sir… No one else can help us. We need his shielding and focus to keep our Seeing under control. Without him here, we can't keep it up ourselves for much longer. We haven't learned enough to. Please… you have to send us to someone who can help!" the first spoke again, her chocolate-brown eyes frightened.

"You're right. We do need to send you. Eli'iarkin, the nearest branch of the University with a Seer is… two months travel away. Can you send them that far?"

"Aye, sir. I'll do it straight away." Eli'iarkin beckoned the two girls after him along with his own apprentice and the four of them vanished in a hurry.

"As for Milliardo…" The head-mage sighed and shook his head. "I've already had a group scour his room and there's no hint to tell us where he was taken. The only thing we can do is have all of you with the ability to FarCast and a strong enough Talent to use it as far as the edges of the continent lock yourselves away and look for him. I know how long this will take, but I can think of nothing else to do for now, aside from pray. Organize yourselves and start now. The rest of you, continue with your daily studies and teaching. We can't halt the workings of the University, even for someone as important as Milliardo Peacecraft."

The group muttered to itself, but began to move off to do as directed until Shiakara spoke.

"Please, sir… You can't let the University stay as unprotected as it is…" she said softly, then turned and went in search of Duo, having said her piece and knowing there was nothing more she _could_ say.

The head mage frowned slightly, then beckoned to four of the Council and they retired to his rooms to talk more about Shiakara's assertions.

Heero scowled at everyone in general, then went to find his apprentice some food. He possessed little of FarCasting ability, so he wasn't needed there. He was to teach Duo and he knew the elf wouldn't be any use without food. Shiakara had gone after him, so he was satisfied that, for the moment, he didn't have to worry about Duo. He snorted a little at himself. He didn't need to worry about Duo _anyway_ it wasn't as if the elf meant anything more to him than as his apprentice…

* * *

"Shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, _shit_!" Duo snarled, kicking a bush of flowers to bits in frustration, then feeling guilty because it wasn't the bush's fault he was here. He looked around the University's small garden with angry violet eyes and wished he were home. Picking irritably at his black robes, Duo paced back and fourth, trying desperately to come up with some way of getting out of here.

"Duo…?" came Shiakara's soft voice from a little way away.

Duo whirled and faced her, surprised someone had followed at all, then smiled when he registered who it was. He went over to her and knelt in front of her, hugging her blue neck tightly.

"Oh, Shiakara… I hate it here as much you do. Let's get away together!" he cried, looking at her with bright eyes.

She blinked confusedly back at him, extricating herself from his hug and sitting back on her haunches to look hard at him. She licked her own nose, finding some breakfast left there, and scratched behind her ear with a hind paw, then tilted her head and looked hard at him again.

"Duo… I don't hate it here…" she said softly.

Duo blinked, tugging on his braid.

"What…? But they're always ordering you around and treating you like dirt! And you were forced to come here by Heero just like I was!" he cried, plopping down cross-legged in the grass before her.

Shiakara shook her head and flexed her wings.

"No, Duo. I wasn't forced here, far from it. I fought tooth and claw to get into the University. I apprenticed under Hitainia for four years and once I'd gained my full mage status, I became Heero's assistant, because I knew he needed a friend and _that_ was the only way he was going to let me get close enough to him to start becoming one. My Talent's strength lies in energy manipulation and fire… I only have a trace of a few other things aside from those two. But, Duo, I don't hate it here. I love it here! Surrounded by magic… It's what I wanted from the moment I knew I was different to the rest of the OtherKin… And they don't treat me as badly as it seems. They just get pigheaded at times and pull rank on me. If it weren't for the fact I'm Heero's assistant, I _would_ be on the same level as them, but I made the choice and I'm sticking with it because Heero Yuy isn't as stable as he seems. He's oh so lonely, Duo. So very lonely…"

She tilted her head to one side, ears perked forward and noted the tear at the corner of Duo's violet eye, which he dashed away.

Duo shut his eyes for a moment. He wouldn't feel sorry Heero. He _wouldn't_. Heero was a bastard. He'd dragged Duo away from his friends and family and brought him here where he had none of either. And now he'd found out that his one possible ally didn't mind being here! That she had, in fact, had to fight hard just to get here!

"He deserves to be lonely," Duo spat.

"He knows nothing of his family, Duo. He was found on the doorstep of the University at the age of 18 months and raised here, surrounded by magic, which he loved and mages who were constantly wary and jealous of him because of his power. He's had to deal with being attracted to Milliardo Peacecraft for as long as he can remember and he now has to deal with having had that attraction used against him for _your_ protection!"

"For my protection…?"

"Yes! Milliardo Saw something about you. None of us know what it was, but he Saw _something_ and he didn't want Heero hurting you, so he used Heero's attraction. He played upon it for everything it was worth! He extricated a promise from Heero not to hurt you with a kiss, then made it clear he hadn't liked the kissing at all and didn't want anything to do with Heero in that way."

"He did…? But I… What…? Why…? I don't understand… Why would he do that just because of me? Doesn't he care about Heero?"

Shiakara laughed softly and leaned forward to touch her nose to Duo's cheek in the canine equivalent of a light hug. Her eyes held his and her ears slid forward a little as she spoke softly.

"Human kind aren't quite like your own, Duo. Things like greed and power can easily waylay them at the cost of compassion and care for one another. In the elven society, as in my own, everyone shares everything and there's no need for those sorts of things to get in the way, but humans are very different and it's hard for them."

"Then why did he care about me? Why did he care so much about an _elf_ that he would even betray one of his own kind like that?"

Shiakara sighed and flexed her wings agitatedly, shaking her head and baring her teeth in a nervous gesture.

"I don't know. None of us do. Something… Something's going to happen. That much even _I_ can feel. Whatever it is, it won't be good and whatever it is, you're important in it. Milliardo knew exactly what it was and exactly the part you play in it and he didn't want you harmed or weakened in any way that might jeopardize your playing of it."

"Still…"

"Duo… Sweet Duo, I know you don't want to be here. I know that. I can feel it, but you _are_ here and you're here for something huge. You're here to learn magic! That's not a chance everyone receives. Make the best of it, ne? And don't hate Heero. He wanted to get you away as quickly as possible and that's why he forced you by using your friend. And… he doesn't know how to deal with you. Humans have an inherent distrust of everything non-human and to find someone with a power to rival his own who _isn't_ human does frighten him. He-"

"Whoa! Hang on and back up! 'A power to rival his own'? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means exactly what I said. You've the Talent and power to back any training Heero's going to give you and it _is_ possible for you to equal and possibly surpass him. Put that on top of the fact you're an elf and you have one confused Heero."

_Put all that on top of the fact he's attracted to _you_ and won't admit it to himself and you've got an even _more_ confused Heero,_ she thought silently to herself, giving a small smile.

"Oh… man…"

"Duo…? Shiakara…? I…" Heero started, annoyed immensely at the tremor in his voice. The stress was getting to him… It really was. _Oh, Milliardo… Milliardo…_He cleared his throat and tried again, pleased when he got a far stronger result. "Lessons begin soon, but I thought you'd want to eat first, so-"

"_Food_!" Duo cried, leaping to his feet and bounding over to Heero as though forgetting everything he and Shiakara had just talked about. He hadn't. It was all circling repeatedly around his mind.

Shiakara grinned toothily and winked at Duo.

"I do remember you saying you didn't trust anything Heero gave you to eat…" she said teasingly, a sly sparkle in her stark white eyes.

"Yeah, well… My stomach doesn't get the idea of trust," Duo replied, tugging at the tray in Heero's hands until the mage released it. He bounded over to a smooth patch of grass and settled himself down, then placed the tray before him and licked his lips.

"It's not all for you!" Heero snapped, though his voice lacked anything other than amusement.

"Uhh… Well you better come grab what's yours 'cause I'm _hungry_!" Duo cried, before starting at one end of the tray and beginning to make his way along it.

Heero and Shiakara blinked at each other, then hurried over to get their share. Neither of _them_ fancied attacking the elf's lessons on an empty stomach either.

~_Shiakara, I- _~ Heero started silently, but the OtherKin cut him off.

~_No._~

~_He _is_ my apprentice._~

~_I don't care. We didn't talk about anything which might have ramifications for the fate of the whole planet, so you don't need to know._~

"Heeeeeey! You two are doing that head talking thing Quatre can do, aren't you? I can tell! Stop it. It's not fair to those of us who can't do the head talking thing!" Duo cut in between bites.

Heero looked at Shiakara who raised a dark blue eyebrow and somehow managed to shrug her shoulders.

"Well… Duo, while you're eating, I'll give you a bit of history on magic," Heero said.

Duo only nodded absently. Heero rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair, but began his lecture anyway.

"Magic, in the broadest sense of the word, was first discovered…"

* * *

"And… if they make it before then, he won't have time to finish…" Milliardo whispered, at the end of his strength. Oh, the things he did for his sister. He put two fingers to his temple and closed his ice-blue eyes tight, as though doing so would stave off the headache already well established over the entire left side of his skull and fast creeping over to encompass the right side as well.

"Damn…" Treize murmured, looking thoughtful. The mismatched group of the elf's friends would do nothing but make his work more difficult. He had to stop them. They couldn't reach the centaurs for a long time yet… But how to do it…? A wild animal or magic beast wouldn't occupy them for long… No… They needed capturing. A sudden smile lit Treize's handsome face and he called one of those little creatures over to him, then whispered his orders to it. It nodded its understanding and scurried of, leaving Treize to worry about a more pressing matter. He looked over at the failing mage and a pang of intense guilt bit at his heart. He didn't like that much. He wasn't used to feeling guilt.

"Don't say a word, Treize. Whatever you might have to say would be empty words anyhow. Just take me somewhere I can sleep. Or send one of your… _pets_ to take me somewhere to sleep…" Milliardo said, his voice far thinner than he would have liked.

"Milliardo… I would far rather have you do something else for me than sleep…" Treize said, standing and walking over to the white-clad mage.

Milliardo didn't look up, but he knew the man was there and his body tensed. He was totally drained and the most he could manage would be a small shock of lightening to Treize, but it might get him to back off if he was planning anything hazardous to Milliardo's health.

"I can do nothing more, Treize. You have already sapped me of everything I have," Milliardo said softly, letting a translucent flicker of lightening dance above his palm and slither around his fingers.

"Nothing magical, Milliardo…" Treize replied, going to his knees and lifting the mage's face until he could meet his eyes.

"What-?" Milliardo started, but his words were silenced by the warmth of Treize's mouth covering his own. Milliardo's eyes flew open and he brought the hand about which the lightening danced up to the side of Treize's neck. There was a small flash and Treize withdrew, giving an undignified yelp. His hand flew to his abused neck, but came away devoid of the blood he'd expected.

"That hurt," Milliardo stated, eyes snapping at Treize angrily.

"Milliardo, I-"

"_I_ have just enough energy to do that a few more times, so don't _dare_ to lay a finger on me, Mr. Khushrenada…" Milliardo growled as he got to feet, managing to conceal a wince as the pounding in his head increased.

"I wouldn't hurt you…" Treize said softly, taking a step toward Milliardo.

The mage stepped back and lifted his hand, about which lightening still danced. He eyed the red mark he'd left on Treize's neck and made a face. If _that_ was all he'd done, then he had less energy left than he'd previously thought. No matter. So long as the man thought he had enough. After a good sleep, he'd be back to full strength again.

"Don't lay a finger on me," Milliardo repeated, eyes still angry and filled with – Treize flinched at the emotion – hate. "Sleep is what I want now and not with you. Not ever with you."

Treize studied Milliardo for a long time. Even exhausted, the mage was beautiful. He would come around. Never had Treize failed to seduce someone he'd set his sights on.

"Very well," Treize said with a nod, subsiding for the moment. "Here, let me show you the way."

He strode to the door and out of it and Milliardo followed, glad Treize hadn't called his bluff and even gladder he was going to get some rest. He hoped his apprentices were faring all right. They wouldn't do well without him.

Still, there was nothing he could do about it. He thanked Treize coldly when the man showed him his room, then shut the door in Treize's face. As he fell bonelessly onto his bed, all thought of poise and gracefulness gone from his aching head, his thoughts wandered to Heero for a moment before he drifted off into a troubled sleep filled with restless dreams.

* * *

Author's note: Oo… Milliardo didn't appreciate that much. *evil grin* Whatever shall happen?!


	5. Of Pain and Remembered Loss

Warnings: Shounen-ai, eventual yaoi, OOCness, weirdness maybe… You know, the usual.

Pairings: Need I say it? Not telling!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gundam Wing characters or anything to do with them, however I do own Shiakara and the whole concept of the OtherKin. I also own the mentioned character, Nihrana.

Nihrana: Woo! I get an appearance in the fic!

Author's note: Uhm… well I don't think there's all that much to say about this bit aside from enjoy and please review! ^_^ I'll love you forever!

* * *

Wufei slid one wary ebony eye open and looked about without a moving a muscle. Something was very wrong. He didn't know what it was and he didn't know how he knew, but something was wrong.

"Noin…" he said out the side of his mouth, his voice somehow conveying to her the need for stillness. She mimicked his action, opening only one eye.

"Wufei…?" she asked, _her_ voice saying he'd better have woken her so early for a decent reason.

The sun was only just beginning to appear over the horizon and deep within the forest where they were, the only way to tell was the sharpening of outlines of objects instead of everything blending into one blur.

"I do believe we-" Wufei's words came to a halt as his back arched and he let out a scream of utter pain, followed closely by Noin.

Quatre and Trowa jerked awake at the sound and the former of these two was instantly thrown into the same pain as the two centaurs.

~_Aaaaaai… Trowa! Painpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpain!_~ Quatre's frenzied thoughts bit into Trowa's mind, making the pantherin wince.

Quatre writhed on the ground, unable to do anything but scream.

_Ah… Quatre! Quatre! What can I do?_ Trowa thought to himself, laying a hand on Quatre's shoulder.

Quatre registered more pain in his shoulder. More than that which encompassed his entire being and he fought Trowa's hand off, unable to work out what made him hurt. All he knew was pain and wherever Trowa tried to touch him, the pain increased ten-fold.

Trowa looked wildly about him. What could he _do_?

* * *

_No… the green-eyed does not respond!_

_Tcha! He is only one. Fear him not. He is nothing._

_Perhaps…But be wary. Mr. Khushrenada would not like it if one of them escaped…_

_Aye, aye, but there is naught to fear! He carries no magic. This is why he does not respond._

_I was under the impression all creatures carried magic within…_

_But this one does not. He is a Nothing._

_A Nothing? Surely not. Nothings are naught but fairytales!_

_Nonetheless he _is_ one. Come, brethren. Let us take these four and keep them safe for Mr. Khushrenada. He will reward us well…_

* * *

"Trowa… Trowa… something… something's coming… Go… get out of here and… and save yourself…" Quatre finally managed to form words through his alternate whimpers and screams.

Trowa shook his head, emerald cat's eyes wide with fear. He took Quatre's hand, forgetting he caused more pain where he touched.

"I can't leave you here," he said, voice catching.

"You ha-have to, Trowa! If you get taken along… with the r-rest of us… There won't be anyone to get us back… Go… Run! You know… h-how to track me… _Go_!" Quatre accompanied his final word with a mental shove, which caused Trowa to yelp, but also galvanized him into action. He clambered to his feet and began a stumbling run into the trees, Changing as he went. Once he was on all fours, he was far harder to see as the patterns on his coat blended with those caused by light and shadow. He could move much faster too, and he let his feline instincts take over so he didn't have to think about Quatre back there… alone… in pain…

~_Take heart, Quatre. I'll be back for you,_~ he thought to the faery just before he moved out of sensing range.

He got a soft, pain filled acknowledgement, then silence as he moved too far for either of them to send thoughts to one another.

He ran, unstopping, letting his feline instincts guide him, until he couldn't hold his panther form anymore. He continued stumbling on in his human form, then, until he fell and couldn't muster the energy needed to get to his feet again. He curled up into a ball and lapsed into a restless sleep, filled with strange dreams of people and panthers he'd never seen before in his life.

* * *

"Like that…" Heero said with a slight smile as he set Shiakara back on her four paws with a gentle lowering of his hand. She grinned toothily at him as she came back to the ground and rustled her wing feathers.

Duo shook his head.

"I'm not going to Lift Shiakara! What if I drop her? Can't I do it with something else first? Like a blanket…? Please?" he said, violet eyes wide at what he'd just seen.

Shiakara laughed softly and shook her head, eyes alight with humour. Her ears perked forward and she spread her wings, twitching the ends.

"If I do fall, I'll be fine, but I trust you not to drop me!" she said, tongue lolling playfully out the side of her mouth.

"No. No _way_. This is the first time I would've done this and I'm not going to do it with you! I'll Lift the _bed_ if I have to, but not you."

"Don't _worry_ about me! I can just fly if you drop me!"

"No, dammit!"

"Alright… It's fine. Here, do the chair first, Duo. But _then_ you'll Lift Shiakara, because a live something is harder than an inanimate object. Now, like this," Heero said. He lifted his hand, fingers spread and palm towards the chair then waited for Duo to mimic the gesture, which the elf did. "Now just concentrate and raise your hand, like I did before. It shouldn't be overly difficult. You have the Talent. Once you get better, you won't have to use such big hand movements"

Duo snorted slightly, but did as he was told, narrowing his eyes in concentration.

~_You don't think he'll Lift it,_~ Shiakara stated in Heero's head.

~_Seldom does an apprentice Lift well on their first try. Never has one actually raised anything higher than a finger length,_~ Heero replied knowingly.

The tip of Duo's tongue peeked out the corner of his mouth as he concentrated and began to raise his hand. The chair shuddered once, then shot from the ground and hit the roof with a thud before falling again with yet another thud.

"…Oops…" Duo said, eyes wide as he turned to Heero and Shiakara, the tips of his elven ears turning pink with a blush.

Shiakara fought valiantly not to laugh, but inevitably failed and made that odd chuffing sound which was her version of suppressed laughter.

Heero just stared.

"But no one… Even I… I don't… It can't… _You_ can't… It's not…" He eventually gave up trying to say anything and shut his mouth.

"Eh… Aren't you glad that wasn't you, Shiakara…?" Duo said eventually, tugging on his braid.

That was it as far as the OtherKin was concerned. She couldn't even suppress her laughter anymore and simply howled with it, rolling about on the floor with her paws waving in the air.

"Duo… Control is of the utmost importance… and I think you would do well to practice it with a blanket or a pillow for now…" Heero said.

"Uh, yeah… Lucky it's a strong chair, huh?" Duo went redder and Heero found himself wondering how far below the neckline of the elf's robes the blush went. That thought went on to his wondering what it would be like to find out. _That_ thought went on to his _wanting_ to find out, which led to one flustered Heero.

"Hn… Practice, Duo. I'll be back later." With that, Heero turned on his heel and strode out of the room, leaving Duo staring after him.

"See, now what did I do wrong, Shiakara? He didn't seem angry with me, then he stalks off like he can't stand me. I could understand if he was angry about the chair, but I don't get why he left! If he's angry, why didn't he just yell at me?"

The OtherKin sighed and blinked at him, shaking her head and rustling her wing feathers again, this time in agitation. She looked hard at Duo, blinking, then shook her head again.

"I'm not going to tell you. Either you'll figure it out or he'll tell you, but I sure won't. It wouldn't be fair. Just… try not to worry too much, okay? And practice! A blanket won't injure anything! I'll show you again if you'd like. I can Lift a bit."

Duo shook his head, giving a sly smile.

"It's not the lifting, it's the control. I know what I have to do!"

Shiakara grinned and nodded, then settled down to watch Duo practice.

* * *

Heero sat by himself in a large chair in the library, staring pensively into the fire blazing in the fireplace. Why these thoughts? Why? He didn't want the elf like that! He knew he didn't. He wanted Milliardo like that, not Duo. Not _Duo_! He put it down to his being frustrated by the loss of the other mage and nothing to do with any feelings he had for Duo. He gave a slight nod. That must be the reason.

He certainly wasn't attracted to Duo Maxwell… 

* * *

Milliardo's nose twitched and he smiled slightly at the aroma which reached it. He opened one eye and sure enough, there sat a steaming plate of meat and vegetables. He quickly came to the conclusion that he'd slept most of the day. He opened his other eye and gave a long-suffering sigh when he realized what else was in the room aside from the food.

He deftly checked his energy stores as he sat up, very glad to find them full again.

He finally lifted his eyes to meet Treize's.

"What?" he asked darkly, reaching for the plate and bringing it to his lap.

"Now, now, my dear Milliardo. Is that any way to greet your host?" Treize asked silkily, watching Milliardo eat.

Milliardo gave a sarcastic snort and didn't dignify the question with an answer, but concentrated wholly on his food, which, he grudgingly admitted, was very good. When he was done, however, there was nothing he could do but meet Treize's eyes again.

"I've done what you wanted, Mr. Khushrenada-"

"Treize."

"_Mr. Khushrenada_, now can I go home?"

"No," Treize said simply, accompanying the word with his most glittering smile.

"You've no further reason to keep me here," Milliardo said, standing and walking to the window. He looked out over the roses and beyond to the gentle hills, as though he could see all the way to the opposite end of the continent and hence, the University.

"Oh, but I have…" Treize said softly as he, too, stood and walked over to Milliardo, lifting his long hair aside and dropping father-light kisses on his neck.

"Get your hands off me…" Milliardo growled warningly, a small ball of energy appearing above one hand. "_Now_."

"I wouldn't ever hurt you…" Treize whispered softly into Milliardo's ear, then let his tongue slip out to trace the shell of the mage's ear.

"I do _not_ want this," Milliardo said.

Treize stepped back and regarded the tall form of his latest prey. The robes left much to his imagination, but he was sure Milliardo was beautifully built underneath them.

"You will…" Treize said softly, then gently turned Milliardo and kissed him lightly before turning and walking to the door, halting as he reached it and looking back to the fuming mage. "You are free to do what you wish here, Milliardo. If you would like to talk to me, just ask one of my little friends and he will bring you to me or me to you." With that, he turned again and swept out of the room, his royal blue robes hissing along the stone.

Milliardo shook his head and put two fingers to his lips, grimacing. There was no way he would ever sleep with that man. No way at all.

He wondered again if his apprentices were all right, then his thoughts drifted to his sister and then to Heero. What had possessed him that day in the corridor? He'd never felt that way inclined about Heero Yuy. Perhaps it was that he hadn't kissed anyone like that for a long time, not since Nihrana had left the University…

"Oh…" Milliardo said softly, closing his ice-blue eyes. It had been a long time since he'd had a direct thought about his winged lover. Nihrana, with his feathered wings and big, dark, dark blue eyes. Nihrana, with his thigh-length red-brown hair and his teasing smile. Milliardo could hardly believe he still missed the sorcerer. Nihrana had been named sorcerer because of his use of a magical object to aid his spell casting and everyone had loved him, but none so much as Milliardo. It had hurt when he'd left, whispering the name of another, Arikendl, his… what was the word…? _Iana'alee_…

But enough of that. It was no excuse for his loss of control with Heero. He needed to work on that, get himself back under control again if he were to play his part in what was to come in the elf, Duo's life.

It was strange, Milliardo thought, that he hadn't Seen his own kidnapping. Then again, perhaps not. He hadn't sat down for an open Seeing in a while. They'd all been focused Seeings on other people and things, never open on himself.

"Hmm…" he said softly, then wandered back to his bed and settled cross-legged on it.

"Sir…?" whispered one of those creatures as he began to close his eyes. They flew open again in shock – he'd forgotten it was there.

"Yes?"

"Is there anything you need…? I've seen Lady Une about to go into a trance and that's what you're about to do, isn't it? I was wondering if there was anything you wanted before you did. Or if you just want me to keep everyone out until you call me? Lady Une once told me it's bad for you to be interrupted during one of those things and the last thing Mr. Khushrenada would want is for you to be hurt. Did you want me to tell Mr. Khushrenada you're going to do this thing? Or did you want me to tall someone else? What if I-"

"No, it's fine. Just keep everyone out," Milliardo cut in, realizing the thing wouldn't stop talking if he didn't forcibly stop it.

"Very well sir," it said quickly, then scurried to the door to stand guard there.

Milliardo laughed at the little thing despite himself and shook his head slightly, then closed his eyes. It took him longer than it usually did to trance. His thoughts kept floating between Heero and Nihrana, and it took him a long time to clear his mind completely. Once he had, it was easy to fall into the casting of the Seeing and think of nothing else.

* * *

Trowa forced his eyes open and yelped as he found himself looking into the yellow eyes of a tan-colored panther. He scrambled back a little and reached quickly for the Change, forcing himself hurriedly into panther form and hissing dangerously at the panther looking at him, which was slightly smaller than him.

~_Fear? Why should I sense fear from one of my own? Surely you are not feared of me…?_~ a sprightly female voice spoke in his head and Trowa's emerald eyes widened.

~_Y… You're like me…?_~ Trowa asked softly and the other panther nodded, then turned, waving her long tail in the air.

~_Come. I will take you to see Shaman… She will know who you are and why you did not grow up with us._~

Trowa's eyes widened further. He was going to get all his questions answered in one hit? Surely that was too good to be true. He must still be unconscious and dreaming an exhausted dream.

~_Oh, no. You are not dreaming, kin, I was sent to find you. I am glad you chose to start coming this way. It meant I did not have to go all the way to the elven living place where Shaman first felt you were. It is good. I will be thanked greatly, more so because I have brought you back quicker than was thought._~

Trowa lifted his tail high above him as he walked behind the other panther, keeping it from getting caught on fallen logs and tangled in bushes. He couldn't comprehend everything she'd said, so he settled for a simple question.

~_What is… your name?_~

~_Tia'ara. I was sent to find you._~

~_You said that already… But why?_~

~_Because Shaman said I must. It is simple. You are Trowa, I know because she told me. That is not the name you were given by your mother, Shaman said, but you may keep it, as it is what you are used to._~

~_Why _did_ my mother leave me with the elves…?_~ Trowa asked, excited at the prospect of finally getting an answer to that question which had been plaguing him for as long as he could remember.

~_Patience, kin, Shaman will tell all_.~

* * *

"Uhn… Tr… Trowa…?" Quatre's voice came out as little more than a croak and he sat up with a wince. Though whatever that pain was had not been physical, but magical, everything in him ached as though he'd been physically beaten. He forced his blue-green eyes open and looked around him, gasping softly when he saw two heaps of fur and legs in one corner of the damp cell they were in.

"Wufei! Miss Noin!" he cried and fluttered over to them, realizing suddenly he didn't have his willow wand and not liking the loss of its slight weight in his hand.

Wufei groaned and shifted uneasily and Quatre wisely shot back out of his way just before he kicked out with his front legs and bounded to all four feet.

"I will _kill_ them!" he snarled, looking around wildly.

"They're gone, Wufei… They left us here and took my wand…" Quatre said quietly, cowering away as Wufei turned his angry obsidian eyes on the faery as though it were his fault.

"Injustice! Cowardice! Dishonour! We had no warning and no chance! They ambushed us with that… that… _spell_ before coming for us! _Dishonourable_!" he cried, pawing at the stone beneath his hoof with a silvery ringing sound that only centaur hooves seemed to make.

"But… it _did_ work…" Quatre pointed out softly, tugging nervously on the bottom of his tunic.

"_Injustice_!" Wufei roared, rearing up on his hind legs and coming back down with a frighteningly loud sound.

"Oh…" Noin said softly as she came around, making it only to her knees before she had to hold still and put a hand to her spinning head. It quieted in a moment and she made it the rest of the way to her feet with a little help from Wufei.

Quatre was very glad he didn't have to deal with Wufei alone anymore. He smiled up at Noin and Wufei who glared derisively back down at him, again as though it were all his fault they were stuck there.

"Uh… At least they didn't kill us…" Quatre said with false cheer, then yelped as a lump of bread as hard as a rock hit the side of his head and he saw stars a moment. There was a sniggering from the other side of the cell door and the small window that had been opened without their noticing was closed again.

"Yet…" Wufei finished, looking angrily at the door as though he could knock it down with his thoughts.

Quatre foresaw much useless battering of hooves against that door. Useless because whoever had captured them would know two of them were centaurs and would have made sure the door would withstand their kind of punishment.

Wufei evidently didn't realize that, as he pelted over to the door and predictably began battering at it.

Quatre sighed and sat down, poking the unappetizing bread with one finger and wondering if Trowa's absence meant he'd escaped, been put somewhere else, or been killed and hoping it wasn't the last of those three.

* * *

Author's note: Hm… I think that wasn't such a good chapter… Oh well. The next one will be better! I promise! ^_^ Oh, the word Milliardo said Nihrana used, _Iana'alee_, it means "life-mate". It's only used in reference to one or both of a pair who were destined to be together by a goddess. ^_^ Poor Milliardo.

Nihrana: I had a thing with Milliardo? Since when?

Kitty: Since I said so, so sit down and wait for the rest of the story, kay? Maybe you'll get another appearance…

Nihrana: Oo!


	6. Of Battles and Hunts

Warnings: Shonen-ai, Relena bashing, possible OOCness, though I hope not. Uh… evilish type Treize.

Pairings: I'm going to stop putting this here… I don't _want_ to tell yet!

Disclaimer: I don't own the g-boys (unfortunately if I did, Relena wouldn't exist and Heero and Duo would kiss each other at least once per episode) However, I do own Nihrana and Shiakara and also Tia'ara. I think that's it. Any other original characters I might have forgotten, I own also.

Author's note: Beh… Sorry this has taken so long. I've been very busy, what with first week at Uni and all. Would you trust me with your children's minds? I'ma be a school teacher! :D Yay me! Well, anyways, that's why this has taken so long, because I've been busy. BUT it's finally here! :D Have fun!

* * *

"Duo…? There _is_ such a thing as too much practice and you've just found that fact," Heero said as he woke Duo and helped him up from his collapsed position on the floor.

"I tried to get him to stop, Master, but he was determined to keep on," Shiakara said apologetically as Duo's eyes fluttered open and he muttered to himself.

"'S fine… I wanted to s'prise you, Heero…" Duo said softly, burying his nose in the soft folds of the robes over Heero's shoulder. He was so very tired he didn't care what he did or how much of a fool he made of himself.

Heero gave a wry little smile and touched two fingers to Duo's temple, giving the elf a little of his own energy. It was enough to perk him up and get him standing on his own two feet looking faintly embarrassed at his behaviour. His belly chose that very moment to give a growl of monumental proportions.

"Oh… geez, do you have _any_ idea of appropriate times?" Duo snapped out, glaring at his offending stomach.

Shiakara giggled while Heero gave a long suffering sigh, turned on his heel and began leading the way to the dining room.

"It's okay. Whenever you push yourself to exhaustion, you'll get really hungry. Though, pushing yourself to exhaustion is _not_ the best thing to do," Shiakara said as she walked beside Duo.

Duo nodded absently, watching Heero's back. He was holding himself strangely, all stiff and almost… self-conscious? Duo snorted. Surely not. Maybe he wasn't feeling well. Maybe he'd left so suddenly after Duo's mistake because he felt sick? He picked up his pace a little until he drew level with Heero, putting out a hand and touching Heero's shoulder.

"Heero…? Are you okay? You sick or something?" Duo asked.

Heero blinked and looked strangely at Duo as though trying to decide how to put his next words. He eventually shook his head and only gave a noncommittal "hn".

Duo persisted.

"Shiakara says she knows what's wrong, only she won't tell me because she says "it wouldn't be fair". I only wanna know because… well… I don't know why I want to know… because I should hate you for kidnapping me and forcing me here and I damnwell _will_!" Duo's tone grew angrier through the last of this and he fell back again, internally berating himself for ever having felt sorry for the mage. He had to remember Heero was bad and evil and a bastard who didn't deserve Duo's pity.

Heero said nothing. Shiakara sighed and shook her head at Duo, displeasure showing in her stark white eyes.

~_He doesn't truly mean it, Master. He doesn't hate you, really,_~ Shiakara thought to Heero as they walked.

~_It doesn't matter anyway,_~ Heero replied in a monotone.

~_Master…_~ Shiakara said, but she couldn't think of anything else.

Heero gave another "hn" then shook his head a little and said nothing more.

"You were doing that head talk thing, huh?" Duo said softly.

"It's called telepathy, Duo, and yes, I was speaking telepathically with Master."

"What did you say?"

"That you don't really hate him."

"Yes I do… mostly… What did he say back?"

"He said it didn't matter anyway…"

Duo halted and his eyes flickered with hurt for a moment before they grew steely.

"Well I _do_ hate him and I won't _stop_ hating him because he kidnapped me!"

Shiakara stopped also and whirled on him.

"He "kidnapped" you for your own good! A Talent gone untrained is a danger to its wielder _and_ the whole planet! For the gods' sakes, Duo Maxwell, don't hate him for saving your _life_. And don't even _think_ about hating him because he isn't an elf! Don't even think it! Race differences don't matter! Look at me! You don't hate _me_ because I walk on four paws and have fur! Don't hate _him_ because he hasn't got pointed ears!" Shiakara's voice had risen in volume and the traffic in the corridor had stopped to watch the exchange.

"_He_ hates _my_ kind because we _do_ have pointed ears! Why shouldn't I hate him right back?"

"Because the human race is pigheaded and stubborn! Don't give _their_ hate foundation by being arrogant and full of self-importance!"

"Why the hell not? We _are_ better than them! We don't destroy everything as soon as look at it!"

"They're getting better, Duo, and they're only going to get better still if people like you and I who know how to live in harmony with nature show them how!"

"They don't listen and you know it, because _they're_ too arrogant to let us tell them _anything_!"

"Duo. Shiakara." Heero's voice was very soft, but it cut across Shiakara's next words and every eye, which had been fixed on the arguing pair, turned to look at Heero.

"Master," Shiakara said at the exact moment Duo said "Heero."

"No more. I would thank you to argue elsewhere where it won't embarrass us 'pigheaded humans' and more importantly, your Master…" Heero said, voice still soft but filled with steel.

"Oh, gosh… I'm really sorry, Heero… I… wasn't really thinking I guess… I'm really, really sorry. I completely forgot you _are_ one of them," Duo sneered, then turned and stalked to the dining hall by himself.

"I truly _am_ sorry, Master. I should know better…" Shiakara said softly, falling automatically into a submissive posture, but Heero gestured her to her feet again, glaring around at the gathered mages and apprentices until they scurried back to their business.

"I understand Shiakara. You only want what's best for him and you don't want him leaving. Just remember to keep it private next time, okay?"

"Master," Shiakara said in agreement.

"Now, we better go and find out what other havoc our dear elf friend is causing… Or if he's eating the University out of its entire stock."

Shiakara giggled and the two of them walked the rest of the way to the dining hall in an amicable silence. When they got there, they found it was the latter of Heero's predictions as to what the elf would be doing and not the former, which was partly a relief and partly a worry.

Duo was currently working on a plate of sweet meats, but by the looks of it, he'd been through three or four plates of different foods already in the short time he'd been there. He was already gathering a crowd of enthusiastic apprentices urging him on as though it were a competition.

Heero rolled his eyes but said nothing as he glared a path through the apprentices and seated himself beside Duo. Shiakara climbed up beside Heero.

"Oh, Heero. Come to make sure I don't steal the silverware?" Duo snarled between bites. Heero said nothing as Duo continued eating.

"_You_!" a voice suddenly snapped across the hall, silencing everyone and causing heads to rise. Duo ignored it and continued eating, but Heero's eyes narrowed as they fell on Relena Peacecraft.

"Relena, don't be foolish," he said simply, rising to his feet.

"It's _his_ fault my brother's gone! _He's_ the one! Everyone knows it! Nothing like this happened until _he_ came!" Relena screeched, and everyone but Heero, Shiakara and Duo drew back as twin bolts of pink-tinged lightening leapt to her hands.

"Relena, this is sheer stupidity," Heero said softly as he carefully wove a shield about himself and the two either side of him. Shiakara quickly threw her energies into the shield as well, strengthening and tightening the weave.

"It's not," Relena said simply before the bolts flew through the hall, singing their deadly song as they came, only to shatter to death themselves on the combined shield of Heero and Shiakara.

Relena took only a moment for a short gasp before four more bolts followed in quick succession.

Duo had lifted his head at the sound of the first two bolts hitting the shield and he cowered away as the next four came to the same fate.

"Don't worry, Duo. Heero and I won't let her get to you," Shiakara said reassuringly before turning her attention back to her job, which was to watch for weaknesses in the shield and patch them up.

Duo watched as a very small ball of green-yellow light formed in Heero's hand and floated up, seemingly of its own will.

~_Now you see the difference between a mage and master mage,_~ whispered an unknown voice in Duo's mind. He looked around for the speaker, but couldn't find him.

The green-yellow ball darted away from Heero and made it's way over to Relena, dancing and weaving as it went to prevent its being hit by anything else. If worked, too, as nothing Relena sent at it hit home. Heero smiled slightly and closed his prussian blue eyes as the light touched and enveloped the pink-clad mage's shield. She gave a tiny shriek of "no!" just as Heero balled his hand into a fist and the light shattered her shield. After that it was a simple matter of Heero's flicking a hand and casting a quick sleep spell, which even the weakest mages could cast without a problem.

Heero gave a small smile of satisfaction and carefully spun the energies of the shielding back into himself and Shiakara.

As Duo watched him, he felt a warm sense of pride deep inside and smiled himself, then fought it down, wide-eyed at his reaction. What was that? He hated Heero… didn't he? Well, maybe _hate_ was too strong a word, but he certainly wasn't proud of the mage, that was stupid. He was just happy Heero had saved him. That was it.

Shiakara made a face and ordered an apprentice to take Relena back to her room while Heero sat himself back down beside Duo.

"S'pose I'm s'posed to thank you now, huh?" Duo said idly, obvious sarcasm underlying the words.

"No. It's my duty to protect you…" Heero stated, slipping a slice of meat off Duo's plate and nibbling delicately at it. He closed his eyes and tested the strength of his personal shielding while he ate. He thought for a moment, then slowly began forming a set of solid shields about Duo that wouldn't fall unless something very strong hit them, or Heero himself took them down.

Shiakara sensed his actions and gave him a quizzical look, but he didn't catch it as his eyes were still closed.

Duo stared at Heero after his reply, feeling strangely hurt by his comment of it being his duty. His mouth worked, but no sound came out, and he gave up after a short while and just concentrated on eating, which he was very good at. Eating didn't require thought. When you were eating, you didn't have to be careful of doing it the wrong way. Duo sighed and let his thoughts wander to Hilde and his friends. It was only three days until the spring festival now. So, he'd been away five days… It seemed like so much longer… He found his eyes wandering to Heero.

The mage's brow was furrowed in concentration and he only nibbled at the meat every so often. His free hand moved almost unnoticeably and Duo could see his eyes moving slowly beneath his lids, as though watching something only he could see.

"Heero, what-?" Duo started, but the mage held up his hand for silence.

Duo fidgeted in his seat, pulling his braid over his shoulder to twist his fingers in the thick rope of hair. It was a nervous habit and he knew it, but even knowing it, he couldn't control the gesture.

After what seemed like forever, but could only have been five minutes at the most, Heero opened his eyes and finished off the last of his meat with three quick bites.

"Come. We must continue now with your training. Evidently, you need to be shown how to tell when to stop," Heero said abruptly, and stood, walking off in a swish of robes.

Duo blinked and didn't move until Shiakara prodded him with her nose. He jumped, looked at her, and then followed after Heero, muttering darkly to himself.

* * *

Treize ignored the twittering of the creature at Milliardo's door and swept into his room, dark blue eyes falling on the meditative mage in the centre of the bed. He leaned against the wall, perfectly relaxed and let his gaze wander freely over the wonderfully-built Milliardo.

He licked his lips, heat gathering in his groin at the thought of what was hidden by the white robes. He would have Milliardo Peacecraft and, until he did, he would relish the chase.

A small smirk played across the man's lips and he brushed two constantly loose locks of hair back from his forehead, only to have them fall back again immediately. He strode over to the bed, then, and ran a gentle hand through the platinum blond silk of Milliardo's hair.

* * *

Milliardo floated through images and snatches of conversation, which, for the first time in a long time, he could make no sense of. This was akin to his Seeings before he had even begun training, and it should _not_ be like this. He reached out with a skilled and practiced hand, trying to catch and strengthen at least one of the images or conversations, but to no avail.

He frowned, then, and delved deeper within himself, looking for the information which usually came so easily to him.

**_Pain._**

**_Anger._**

**_Loss._**

**_Sadness._**

Milliardo winced away and moved on. Those feelings had not been his own, but someone else would feel them in the future. The nuances of emotions within his Seeings were hard to distinguish, but he had been doing this long enough now to know these would not be his.

**_"He's gone… Did he ever even really know how I felt…?"_**

"Yes…" 

The reply. "Yes…" That would be Milliardo's, but to whom and of whom? He couldn't put an identity to the voice. He reached out again, still unable to grasp or strengthen and gave a soft growl. It should not be like this…

**_Three predator cats. A faery. A sense of tension in the image._**

Nothing was solid or clear or even almost clear. Everything was in a blur.

"He is mine!" 

**_ Laughter-sobs-laughter._**

"No!" 

Milliardo snapped out of his Seeing with a sharp intake of breath and an explosion of pain within his skull. He'd been shocked out.

When he could open his eyes, they fell on Treize and he growled.

"Didn't that thing at the door tell you not to disturb me?" he muttered, as he waited patiently for the pain to dissipate, which, thankfully, it did.

"Yes, but I had to see you…" Treize replied, running his hand through the mage's hair again.

Milliardo jerked away and flowed gracefully to his feet, having to stand still for a long while until the room stopped spinning. He strode over to the window and stared out, wishing Treize would just leave him alone to puzzle over what he'd Seen. He didn't need this distraction right now – ever really. Treize sent the wrong sort of shiver down his spine… Not the kind of shiver he got from…

~ ~ ~

_"Nihraaaaaaaanaaaaaa!" an annoying voice sang across the great hall, and Milliardo turned to see who his sister was yelling to. His ice-blue eyes widened marginally when they fell on the… being._

_Milliardo wasn't sure if he was human or not. He looked human enough, aside from the pair of almost-blindingly-white feathered wings adorning his back. But then, Milliardo reflected after a moment, he must be human or they would have heard about his struggles to get a place at the University by now. They'd heard nothing of the sort, so he must have gained his place without too much work._

_Nihrana's head turned and he smiled when he caught sight of Relena, dark-as-night blue eyes sparkling with mischief. His red-brown thigh length hair swished behind him as he almost-skipped over to the female mage. The staff resting easily in his right hand seemed to pulse gently with a reddish light._

_Milliardo couldn't tear his eyes from Nihrana, who, by the staff's power output, was obviously a sorcerer. Then those dark eyes caught his and Nihrana gave him a knowing smile and a wink, running his tongue seductively over his upper lip. Milliardo's body responded instantly and Nihrana knew. He smirked, then turned his attention to Relena, flirting with her and leading her on shamelessly, knowing he would never really touch her._

_A shiver of anticipation ran the length of Milliardo's spine._

~ ~ ~

"Milliardo…? What were you thinking of…?"

Milliardo started out of his memory with a shudder at the sound of Treize's voice and flinched when the man rested a far-too-friendly hand on his behind. He turned a little to dislodge the hand, and Treize took the hint, letting it drop back to his side.

"I was remembering… something… None of your business. Can I go now? I gave you the extended Seeing you wanted. You know everything that could happen for the next year if nothing important changes before then, so you don't need me anymore. Let me go back to my sister and my apprentices," Milliardo said, his eyes still somewhat distant.

"But, Milliardo… There's so much more I want from you…" Treize whispered, leaning forward to lightly kiss just below Milliardo's ear.

"Mr. Khushrenada, which part of "no" is the part you cannot understand?" Milliardo hissed, stepping away from and turning to the man.

Treize looked at him a moment, a slow smile spreading across his face and before Milliardo had the chance to ask what he was smiling about, he swept out of the room.

Milliardo could only blink after him, wondering what the smile was all about.

Treize ran a long-fingered hand through his short hair as he strode through his abode, the smile still playing across his features. It had been so long since he'd had to go on an extended hunt, and he was looking forward to it. And the prey was well worth the effort he'd have to take to capture it.

* * *

"Wufei… please… can you stop that now…? The door's no closer to giving than it was however long ago you started… and it's giving me a headache…" Quatre said in a pleading voice as he watched the black centaur still pounding at the door.

Wufei shot him a derisive look, as though amazed he'd even dared to talk to the centaur. Noin sighed and shook her head.

"He's right, Wufei…" she muttered, crossing one foreleg over the other as she lay on her belly, tail swishing at the flies which seemed to be breeding and multiplying every ten seconds.

Wufei stopped and stared at the two of them, then snorted, but settled himself down beside Noin, remembering to keep his knees level with her shoulders. He muttered to himself about dishonor and injustice, but Quatre tuned him out and stared at the small patch of light coming in through the bars on the door. It was flickering firelight and he couldn't tell what time of day it was.

He closed his eyes and ignored everything around him, focusing on the place where his telepathic awareness of Trowa used to rest. There were traces, but they were leftovers. The pantherin was too far for him to reach, but… perhaps if…

Quatre pushed his awareness out and up, searching as far as he could reach in every possible direction, slowly becoming more and more depressed. Either Trowa was too far, or Trowa was dead. But, Quatre was certain he would have felt it if Trowa had died, no matter how far he was. They'd been in mental contact since they were both tiny, and he was so used to his friend's presence, he was certain he would have felt it if that presence was completely gone.

He sighed and drew his knees up to his chest, resting his forehead against them and wishing fervently he were anywhere but here.

"Are you comfortable…?" came a hissing, teasing voice from the other side of the bars.

Quatre lifted his head and squinted at the small barred window, seeing a snake-like head with shifting eyes and a leering smirk. Whatever it was giggled and eyed Quatre right back, wriggling little fingers that reminded the faery of lizard toes. He shuddered, making the thing's grin widen.

"Do we look it?" Wufei snarled, moving to his four feet in one graceful movement and pawing at the floor and making that distinctive ringing sound.

"Perhaps not… I see your point. Faery, you are in contact with the cat-thing… We know… Where is it?" the thing hissed, its eyes swiveling to fix on Quatre.

Quatre blinked a few times, and couldn't help but smile. If the thing didn't know where Trowa was, then it and its friends hadn't caught him and put him somewhere else and they hadn't caught and killed him. They also didn't know where he was and, judging by the look of the little thing, they were in trouble if they didn't find him.

"I don't know where he is," Quatre said truthfully and happily.

"You lie…"

"No. I lost contact with him a long time ago."

"You lie!"

"Nope!"

"You must lie!"

"Not at all. I'm telling the entire truth." Quatre smiled brightly at the thing.

It hissed and left them, muttering under its breath in a guttural language the three of them couldn't understand. Quatre offered a short prayer of thanks to his god for Trowa's being spared, then beamed at the two centaurs who only stared derisively at him.

"Let's hope that pantherin does something to get us out of here…" Noin muttered, then promptly closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Quatre just grinned.

* * *

Trowa sat nervously outside the entrance to a cave deep within the forest, trying to ignore the enquiring looks he gained from the gathering pantherin, both in human and panther form. He watched the entrance of the cave closely, ears pinned back and tail curled close around his paws. He wondered if he should change forms…

As "Shaman" stepped into view, he realized he should have as she was in human form. Her sandy blonde hair fell in two thick ropes either side of her face and her eyes were a strange shade of blue. Her ears and tail were the same shade as her hair and, when she smiled, her ears perked forward.

"This is going to be hard if you don't Change, Trowa," she said in a strange voice whose tone he couldn't put a name to.

He nodded and did as he was asked.

She nodded slightly and looked to Tia'ara, who stood respectfully to one side and back a little from her. The girl nodded and Changed, then dispersed the gathered group, using nips and growls wherever talk wasn't working.

When the area was suitably deserted, Shaman sat herself cross-legged on the ground and motioned Trowa to do the same, while Tia'ara prowled the border of their little area, making certain no one thought to come back and listen in.

"I'm more often than not called Shaman, but I know you'll be more comfortable with calling me Sally. Sally Po, if you want a more formal name," she said as she curled her tail around her feet.

Trowa could only nod.

"And I don't think this is going to work if you don't say anything!" she went on with a laugh.

Trowa blinked at her for a few moments, then found his voice.

"I'm sorry. I just never thought I'd ever see anyone else like me… And that wolf-beast said I was far from where the rest of you were.

"And you've traveled far, Trowa. Tia'ara had some help from me. I made it possible for you to move very fast and you've traveled the better part of half way across the continent. We live in the shadow of the human Khushrenada's forest killing palace, but we can't move. There are too many younglings and elderlings for us to do so… But as of yet, that doesn't concern you. What concerns you is your parentage and why it was you were left with the elves."

"Why did my mother leave me with them…?" Trowa asked, having wanted to ask the question since he could think.

"Your mother…"

~ ~ ~

_The all black pantherin runs swiftly through the forest, a mewling tortoiseshell patterned pantherin kit clasped gently, but firmly in her jaws. The things pursuing her are gaining and she's afraid, but the foremost thought in her mind is protection of her kit. Her last kit. The only one to survive the sickness. Her precious, precious kit._

_He squirms to get down and mewls at the top of his little voice, though silence would be advisable now._

_The elves, they're the closest. Though she would far rather have her kit grow up with his own kin, there's no time and he must stay with whoever can keep him safe. She runs into the center of the elven village and hurriedly Changes, cradling her darling kit in her arms._

_An elven girlchild walks up to her with the fearlessness of youth and innocence and introduces herself as Catherine with a huge grin. Her parents hurry up behind her and try to pull her away, but she stays and the pantherin mother crouches so the girlchild can see her kit._

_"This is…" the mother stops a moment, realising the elves won't be able to pronounce his pantherin name. "This is Trowa." She stands again and looks pleadingly at the girlchild's parents. "Please… I… They're chasing me. Take Trowa and care for him as your own… I-"_

_A horrible, bloodcurdling howl echoes through the night and the pantherin mother's slitted eyes widen. She hands her kit, not to the parents, but to the girlchild, before reaching for the Change and reverting to her panther form, then disappearing into the night, drawing the howling and growling away from her child._

_Trowa stills and goes silent, then, a tear shining in the corner of his panther eye before vanishing in his fur, as though he knows he'll never see his mother ever again._

~ ~ ~

"Oh…" Trowa whispered, casting his eyes down to the ground.

Sally smiled sympathetically and laid a hand across his back, gently rubbing.

"It's hard, I know. That's enough for now. Go and rest and we'll talk more later."

"But, my friends!" Trowa cried, suddenly remembering them and feeling terrible he hadn't remembered them sooner.

"We'll worry about them later. They're safe for now and we have sentries watching them to make sure they stay safe. We'll be told if their conditions change. Go and sleep, alright?"

Trowa stared at her a moment, then nodded slowly and followed Tia'ara, his feet indeed heavy and having to fight to keep his eyes open. He was happily relieved when she showed him a soft bed of grasses and the like and he collapsed onto it and fell instantly into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	7. Of Love and Sex and the Difference Betwe...

Warnings: Yaoi Limeish type stuff. Confusion and angst.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gundam Wing characters, however I do own Tia'ara, Nihrana and Shiakara and if you take them, you will suffer a horrible death by elfwing.

Author's note: This part's been a long time coming too, I know. I'm terribly sorry, but things keep getting busier… Please tell me what you think. And, as always, if there's something you think needs changing, gimme a yell and I'll look into it. 

~ ~ ~

"I want to go home…" Duo muttered, running a hand through his unbound hair as he knelt in the center of a perfectly white, totally unadorned room. He and Heero wore nothing but straight white robes to their knees and a miniature storm cloud floated above the two of them. He didn't _really_ mean it, he just said it because it was the only thing he could think of.

Heero and Shiakara both were surprised at how quickly Duo had learned. He had now been with them for three weeks, his spring festival long-since past, and he had already mastered Lifting and Movement. Shielding was nearly perfected and Energy Manipulation _was_ perfect. His skills of Elemental Control surpassed even the highest mages already because, Shiakara theorized, elves were so in tune with the elements already. His Telepathy still suffered. He didn't like the thought of being inside someone else's head or of someone else being inside his head. He had no ability to FarCast or See, nor anything in the way of Shifting or Translocation. Duo was mildly annoyed he didn't have the ability to Shift, as he'd seen one or two other mages do it and thought how funny it would be to change his shape like Trowa, only be better at it because he could change into anything.

"You can't go home. You still need more training. Elemental Control alone is not enough to keep a storm in check or manipulate the weather. The art of controlling or manipulating weather is called, simply enough, Atmosphere. It takes a combination of Elemental Control, Energy Manipulation, Movement and an ability all together different from these three, which lends the necessary control. Few mages have the ability of Atmosphere, but I am one of them and so are you. We will start now. Practice of some abilities you have already learned, I think. Watch my Atmosphere and keep it from touching you at the same time."

Heero blinked slowly, waiting for Duo's ritual argument, and was surprised when he didn't get it. He opened his mouth to ask the elf if everything was all right, but found his head soaked with water before he even started. For a moment, he thought Duo had caused rain, but quickly realized he had merely pulled the water from the cloud and dumped it in one go over Heero's head. Heero couldn't help but smile. The elf's grin was just too contagious.

Duo tilted his head and his tongue peeked a little from the corner of his mouth as he lifted a hand and moved it slowly towards Heero. A warm wind gently dried the mage off and Duo gave a triumphant smile. It was harder to bring warmth out of nowhere than it had been to drag the water out of the cloud and he could see Heero was proud of him, even though his Master didn't even smile.

Heero blinked again, then moved one finger, refilling the cloud with water and causing it to boil and give off a small clap of thunder. Duo glanced at it and quickly threw up shields.

"Protection from Atmospheric attacks needs a change in your shielding," Heero stated, before bring his hand down in a sharp motion. A small bolt of lightning leapt from the cloud and struck Duo's hand, bypassing his shields without even slowing. The elf winced, but only grew more determined instead of whining.

He thought for a moment, then augmented his shield with the element of Lightning.

Heero gave a slight nod and sent another bolt downward, this one hissed and sizzled against his shield, but didn't make it through.

"Good, only…" Heero murmured, and wriggled his fingers, making the cloud rain.

Duo yelped as the water reacted to the Lightening within his shield and sizzled back along his energy lines to zap him mercilessly.

"Shit!" he snarled and dropped the shield altogether, giving Heero the chance to strike his shoulder with another bolt of lightening. "And you're a shithead," Duo said, but there was definite affection underlying the words and it was evident that he was only teasing. He gained another bolt for his troubles, this one on his rear.

Heero smirked.

Duo formed his shielding again and tried Air. The bolts Heero sent at him barely even flinched, but the rain spattered off the shields and ran down the outside. Duo smirked. He wove another shield just beneath the Air shield and filled this one with Lightening. The water was sent off the first one and the bolts halted by the second.

Heero gave a nod and halted his attack.

"Now to control…"

Duo listened attentively, knowing Heero was never able to tell him he was happy with what he had done. It just wasn't in the mage's makeup to express things like that so easily. Duo had caught the mage, however, smiling a little when he looked at the elf. Once when he thought Duo was sleeping, he'd sat beside his bed for about half an hour, just watching the elf. Duo wasn't sure what it meant, but he was sure he liked it.

Hilde and the fact that he'd missed the festival hardly ever came to his mind. He wondered every so often what Trowa, Quatre and Wufei were doing with themselves, but it didn't weigh on him at all. He was hardly ever sad about it anymore and Shiakara always cheered him up whenever he was.

Duo found himself watching the movement of Heero's lips as the mage spoke. He had learned, now, to watch and listen at the same time, so it was no great chore to him. He licked his own upper lip wondered what Heero's would taste like. Duo blinked. _What_?! Why? Who? When? How? Never! He wasn't… he wasn't… And yet… Heero's lips _did_ look undeniably tasty and the thought of slipping his tongue between them and-

The elf cut his thoughts off right there, forcing himself to think cooling thoughts before Heero noticed his… excitement. He swallowed, all concentration gone, and completely lost the thread of what was an extremely complicated thing that the mage was explaining to him. His attention turned totally inwards as he tried to puzzle out where that had come from.

Heero's words halted as he realized he no longer had Duo's attention. It wasn't usual anymore for the elf's thoughts to wander, so Heero instantly thought there must be something wrong. He reached out and touched Duo's shoulder, but got no response. Blinking, Heero tried shaking him, but that didn't work either. He thought for a moment, then took a chance. Knowing how precious the elf's hair was to him and knowing how Elementally strong he was, Heero was taking his life in his hands when he took a thin lock of Duo's unbound hair between his finger and thumb and tugged gently.

Duo snapped back to awareness and Lightening curled around his slender fingers for a moment before he realized it was only Heero and let it go. He extricated his hair from the mage's grip and gave him a dirty look.

"You know better, Master," he said softly, inching away a little.

"Heero. And I only did it because I didn't know what was wrong. Unknowns are dangerous in this business, Duo," Heero replied, his voice betraying none of the puzzlement he felt.

Duo thought for the longest time, then dared to lean forward and kiss Heero's lips very quickly.

"Unknowns _are_ dangerous…" the elf whispered, as though shocked at himself, then scrambled to his feet, turned and hurried out.

Heero could only blink as he put two fingers to his lips and tried to get back control of his roiling emotions. He could no longer deny that Milliardo had been further and further from his mind as of late. Everything had focused on Duo. Until the moment the elf's lips had touched his, he'd been able to put it down to his being interested in how strong Duo was as a mage and wanting to further that strength and refine it. Now… now he had to face the fact that he was attracted to Duo. Attracted? Was that all? Heero didn't know. He didn't want to examine it that closely.

Shaking his head, the mage stood and left the practice room, ridding it of the miniature storm with a simple flick of his wrist. He made his way to the library to sit and think without interruptions. He needed to get past this if he was to continue teaching Duo and he was possessive enough to not want to let him apprentice with anyone else. That _was_ purely interest in the elf's mage potential. As for anything else, he definitely needed to think.

* * *

Shiakara watched Duo pace back and forth, still in the white robe and still with unbound hair. She hid her smile whenever he glanced at her, but otherwise grinned like an idiot. It was about time, she thought. She'd been able to see their mutual attraction for at least the last week and didn't understand how they hadn't been able to.

"I… I… _kissed_ him! How could I… Why did I… When did I… _When_ did _I_ turn _gay_?!" Duo cried, his face a picture of turmoil.

"Bi," Shiakara stated simply and Duo stared at her while she hurriedly tucked her smile away.

"_What_?!"

"You didn't "turn" gay, you _are_ bi."

"Bi…?"

Shiakara blinked. She couldn't believe he hadn't heard the term before.

"Bi… you're attracted to both women _and_ men," she said softly, padding over to jump onto the chair beside where he stood so as to be at eye-level with him. "Haven't you ever heard of that before?"

"That's not the word the elves use," he said offhandedly, then stared hard at her. "But when did I turn… _bi_ then?"

Shiakara shook her head and motioned for him to sit on the chair with her. He looked suspicious for a moment, but eventually sat beside her. She rested a huge paw on his knee and looked hard at him.

"There's no such thing as "turning bi", you just _are_ bi. You will have been forever. Do you ever remember feeling… different… say when you hugged a best friend or even wrestled with him in fun?"

Duo went to shake his head, then blinked a few times and thought that over. He couldn't remember anything like what Shiakara was speaking of, but he did remember going swimming with Quatre, Trowa and Wufei. The three of them who _didn't_ have horse bodies had stripped down to nothing and dived into the river without a second thought. Wufei had followed, but of course there'd been no need for him to take the time to strip. Duo could remember finding every excuse imaginable to be close to Trowa and Quatre. Dunking them, play fighting with them, _anything_ that involved the possibility of brushing his own naked body against theirs'. And Wufei had often accused him of staring. Duo had denied it every time, but now that he thought back, he _had_ taken advantage of the fact that Wufei wore nothing to – for lack of a better word – ogle his bronzed chest.

"Oh… gods… yes, I can…"

Duo buried his face in his hands, utterly disgusted at himself. As if it wasn't bad enough that he was a magelf, he was different sexually as well. A shudder went through him and he shook his head.

"Duo, there's nothing wrong with it," Shiakara said kindly, licking his face with her wet tongue. He just pushed her away instead of laughing and tackling her to the floor like he usually did.

"It's… wrong. It's weird and… and… _wrong_!" Duo cried, staring at her, eyes more angry and disgusted than they were sad.

"No, it's not. It's a natural thing. Some people just _think_ it's wrong."

"For same-sex attraction, an elf will be forced to live on the very edges of the Clan. He or she can share the Clan's food, but that's _all_. They're not allowed to celebrations or mourning rituals or anything like that. They can't seek medical help from the physicians and they can't seek spiritual guidance from the priests. They can't learn from the teachers and they won't be informed of happenings within other Clans. To all intents and purposes, he or she may as well _not_ be living in the Clan."

Duo shivered uncontrollably and blinked at Shiakara a few times, determined not to cry. He suddenly wrapped a hand around her snout and let fire wreathe his fingers, singeing her blue fur but doing no more damage than that.

"I want to go home. Now."

~_And you think that's going to change things? You are who you are, Duo_,~ Shiakara thought to him, then whimpered as the flames grew.

"You're not hearing me. I want to go _home_!"

~_You can't. The fact of it is, you have no choice but to stay here because your Talent still isn't fully trained. The University board won't let you go until they're certain you have complete control over you abilities and they won't be sure of that until you're a full mage. You can't leave. The choice isn't mine and it isn't Heero's and it certainly isn't yours. Now, let me go before I call for help and you get put off full mage status for longer._~

"Fuck you, OtherKin. You can't keep me here and neither can anyone else! Show me where to go so I can get home!"

"Duo!" Heero's voice lanced across the room, making Duo flinch, but the elf didn't release Shiakara, though she struggled and fought to breathe now.

"Let me go home!" Duo cried in a pleading voice, trying to retreat from Heero even while holding Shiakara.

Heero strode over to him and calmly pried his hand from Shiakara's muzzle. She took a great breath and shivered. With barely a thought, Heero cut Duo's contact with his powers. It was only because they'd been in magic contact so often that Heero could do this.

Duo made a small sound and reached for his abilities to no avail. He huddled into the back of the chair and stared up at Heero with wide eyes, so used to having his powers within easy reach now that he felt vulnerable and small and defenseless without them.

"You are not ready to go home. You lack emotional control if nothing else. Being different is already a part of your life now that you have so much control over your abilities. Being attracted to a man only makes you a little more different than that. Trust me, once you're a mage, people will look at you and see a mage, not an elf and not a bisexual. If you can't control yourself, how do you expect to have full control over your powers? I'll be forced to _keep_ you out of contact with them if you persist with pleading to go home." Heero said all of this in his flat, emotionless voice, though his insides wept at having to see Duo like this.

"Heero… Master… please… I won't ask again to go home… Give them back… Master, please," Duo whispered.

Heero knelt, then and touched Duo's hair. The elf flinched away and closed his eyes, a tear slipping down his cheek despite his best efforts to keep it at bay. Heero watched its silvery path, then leaned forward and kissed Duo's cheek, catching the tear. He backed off then and released his hold on Duo's power slowly, letting them flow back into him rather than rush back into him, which would have been dangerous.

The elf opened his eyes as Shiakara discretely took her self out of the room.

"You do have the potential to be one of the strongest mages this branch of the University possesses, but not if you let what other people think take your concentration from what matters. Prove to me, Duo, that you have what it takes and that I can trust you."

"I can't do… _that_… Master…" Duo whispered haltingly.

"I'm not asking you to sleep with me, Duo," Heero replied. He knew deep inside this wasn't necessary. He didn't need proof. It wasn't even his place to ask for it, but he had tasted Duo Maxwell and he wanted more. Just a longer, sweeter kiss. That was all…

"Master…" Duo whispered, shaking his head.

"Just a kiss, Duo," Heero replied. If the elf had been in any doubt as to what Heero's orientation was, there was none now. He could see the mage never had been and never would be attracted to women, but was highly attracted to Duo himself.

Duo's bottom lip trembled and he closed his eyes as he leaned forward and gently pressed those quivering lips to Heero's. He flinched when Heero's tongue carefully traced the outline of his lips and silently begged for admittance to his mouth. He didn't want to lose his newfound powers, however, so he parted lips and teeth for Heero. A sweet lightheadedness filled his mind as Heero's tongue slid knowingly into his mouth and explored it fully.

When Heero moved up to seat himself beside Duo and wrap an arm about his waist, the elf didn't protest. When he tangled the fingers of the other hand in Duo's hair and drew him closer, the elf didn't protest. When he carefully broke the kiss, Duo whimpered disappointedly, then looked amazed at himself and the tips of his elven ears went tomato red.

Heero ran an idle finger up and down Duo's inner thigh, well aware of the effect he'd had on the elf.

"You convinced me," Heero murmured, then stood and walked over to the table upon which rested all his work. "It's time we were going to bed. It's late and we have an early start tomorrow." He turned to Duo again. "We don't use our powers to harm like you did to Shiakara, Duo. Don't do that again." With that, Heero retired to his room and left Duo alone with his thoughts.

It wasn't long, however, before the elf went off to bed also, dissatisfied with the taste he'd had and mad at himself for being so.

* * *

"No, you don't understand! These are my best friends. We can't just leave them with Khushrenada!" Trowa cried, ignoring the growling cats around him as he confronted Sally. She'd been putting him off for the three weeks he'd been with the pantherin. The sun was setting on the second day of the fourth week and he'd had enough. He didn't want to leave Quatre, Wufei or Noin in their prison any longer.

He'd managed to get the three's whereabouts from one of the guards and had been all but begging Sally all day to let him lead a rescue party. She'd continued to tell him no. He was now getting angry and the cats could read it in his tense stance.

"Khushrenada is not to be trifled with, Trowa. He has a total of ten mages under his command, and a new addition with the ability to See! We can't spare the numbers for even the short time and we can't take the risk that they might never come back at all! We just don't have the strength to get them out. I'm sorry, but that's the way of it," Sally said, still sitting calmly as she always did, though her eyes flickered angrily at him.

"Then I'll go by myself!" he snarled and quickly Changed.

~_You can't, Trowa. You're too important to us. We can't afford to let you go either_,~ Tia'ara thought to him as she stepped out to bar his way.

He growled in the back of his throat and readied himself to leap on her if he had to.

~_Let me pass, Tia'ara. I'm going to get them out. I can't leave them there any longer_.~

"Trowa, thou dost not understand. The import of thy life is far more than that of a faery and two centaurs. Thou art the Pride Leader's son," came a soft, elderly male voice from the shadows and an older man stepped out into the light. His ears and tail were silvered with age and his eyes were white and blind, but it was evident he was as sharp as the day he was born and nothing of his mind had wandered.

Trowa quickly reversed his Change and stared at the elderling, blinking.

"I'm…" Trowa could say nothing more, he was so stunned.

"Aye, thou art the son of the Pride Leader. He passed from us some years ago, youngling, and Shaman has been forced to take up his roles. But now thou art here, thou canst take up thy father's duties as Pride Leader. Thou art blessed." The elderling's voice grew softer and he coughed, leaning on the younger pantherin beside him.

Trowa shook his head.

"I can't… I mean, I'm not… I only want to…" He trailed off suddenly as an idea occurred to him. "If I _do_ take on these duties, I'd have command of the Pride?"

"Aye," the elderling replied.

"Then I _will_ take it on," Trowa replied in an undertone.

Before Sally could cry out that she knew what Trowa was doing, the elderling had whispered three words in the pantherin tongue and, with just that, it was done and Trowa lead the pantherin Pride.

"I've seen some stupid things in my time, but _that_ would have to have been _the_ stupidest!" Sally snarled, glaring at the elderling as Trowa turned on his heel and left the cave to lay his plans.

* * *

"Dammit, Treize! What part of no, I do _not_ want to sleep with you are you not understanding?" Milliardo snarled as he pushed out of Treize's arms and stormed across the room, mage-fire crawling dangerously around his fingers and up to his elbows.

"The part where you say no," Treize muttered, running an agitated hand through his golden-brown hair.

He'd been after Milliardo now for the entire three weeks he'd been there, and the mage still wasn't any closer to giving in. Treize wasn't used to not getting what he wanted and he wanted Milliardo Peacecraft badly. He watched the mage, marveling once again at how beautiful he was.

"Can you just let me go home? I am _never_ going to sleep with you," Milliardo said eventually when the silence had dragged out.

Treize suddenly gave a predatory smirk and sauntered over to stand beside Milliardo, looking out of the window.

"If you don't, your sister will pay for it…" he remarked almost casually.

Milliardo stared at him. He could think of nothing to say at all, but he knew he wanted to kill Treize. His hands were tied, however. No matter what, he had no choice but to do what Treize told him to do, for Relena's protection. He swore softly under his breath and closed his eyes.

"I hate you…" he whispered as Treize hooked a gloved finger under his chin and lifted his face.

"And I think you're one of the most beautiful men I've seen in a long time," Treize replied, brushing Milliardo's fringe out of his ice-blue eyes. "I promise I won't hurt you, Milliardo. I'll take care of you."

Milliardo shut his eyes as Treize leaned down to kiss him tenderly, requesting, not ordering admittance to his mouth. Milliardo reluctantly gave it, then made a soft sound as Treize's tongue carefully explored his mouth. Strong arms circled his waist and he let them hold him up while he fell into the kiss, unable to resist much anymore.

He hadn't had this for so, so long, and he wanted it now, no matter who it was with. He hated Treize, it was true, but the man _was_ being gentle and there was no denying he looked good.

Before Milliardo knew what was happening, Treize had undressed them both.

At some point, jumbled thoughts flashed through Milliardo's mind, almost too fast for him to register and, for a moment, he tried to push Treize away, though not with much conviction. _I don't… I can't… Not with _him_! I should… I need to… Ooh… but it's so good… Mmm… better than good… Better than good… Heavenly…_ And all resistance was gone.

Just before Milliardo lost his grip on coherent thought, giving everything to a man he would never love, he whispered the name of a man he would never _stop_ loving.

"Nihrana…"

Trieze followed not a minute later. His mind fled, but not before he heard the mage's tender whisper…

~ ~ ~

Author's note: Bah… lack of lemony goodness… *cries* Remember, for the lemon version, go here: http://www.gundam-wing-universe.net That right there *points up* really lost something when I had to take the lemon out. It's all about the _emotion_, dammit! *mutters away to herself*


	8. Of Rejections and Acceptance

Warnings: Yaoi, angst, lime, sad stuff, bad language, _very_ mild Relena bashing… actually, very, very, _very_ mild… uh… I think that's it. ^^'

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the g-boys or any of their affiliates and I make no money off them, however, I _do_ own both Nihrana and Shiakara as well as the side-mages, Quarinias, Eli'iarkin and… uh… the others. ^^' If you steal them, you will suffer a horrible death by elfwing and Relena kisses. 

Authors Note: Sorry I took a while with this. It was unintended I assure you. 

~ ~ ~ 

"Trowa…? Trowa… is that… I don't know… Trowa?" Quatre sat up straighter in the dark, damp cell, his eyes squeezed shut.

"Trowa is nowhere around here, Quatre," Wufei muttered with a sigh, running a hand through his matted hair.

"But I can… _Trowa_!"

~_Shh… Quatre, we're not far, but you can't let your captors know we're here or we'll have no chance. Being undetected is the center of everything,_~ came Trowa's familiar voice in the faery's mind.

Quatre gave a small nod, then reached out, but recoiled when he found far more than the one mind he'd expected to feel in Trowa's general area. He tilted his head and tentatively reached again, but the buzz of rapid mental conversation between several minds confused him. He hadn't been in mental contact with anyone since he'd been separated from Trowa. That was three weeks, nearly four now, and that was a long time when he thought about it. Steeling himself, Quatre reached for a third time and connected with Trowa easily and quickly out of long habit.

~_So many… They're all Pantherin, aren't they? I'm happy you found them, Trowa_!~ Quatre thought.

Trowa sat down where he was, within sight of Treize's castle, and smiled a little at the familiar touch of Quatre's mind. He hadn't let himself realize it, but he'd missed the faery a lot. Right now, he couldn't take the time to analyze that feeling and what lay beneath it, but he knew he would make sure to later on.

~_Tell Wufei and Noin to be ready. When the door is opened, all of you need to get out of there fast. They're going to have more trouble than you, because of their size_.~

~_What about my wand, Trowa? I'm next to useless without it_.~

~_It's not far from where you are. Just down the passage, we can feel it. You'll pass right by it on your way out_.~

~_Thank you… How long_?~

~_Not very. It'll be soon. Prepare yourselves now. We won't be long and haste will be paramount once the door is open_.~

Quatre sent an affirmative thought, then cut the contact and turned to Wufei and Noin, who were looking at him in confusion. They'd seen the changes his face that went with what he was saying, but they were unaware of the mental conversation because Trowa and Quatre had kept it private, knowing there were those within the castle who were telepathic.

"Wufei, Noin, Trowa's going to be here very soon with other Pantherin to help. We have to be ready to get out the second they open the door and follow them quickly. There won't be time to stop and consider and if you stop too long to fight, the mages here will rally and kill us all. Just follow," Quatre said quickly.

Noin looked at him skeptically, but Wufei didn't question, for which the faery was thankful. The centaur knew Quatre and Trowa could pass things mentally to each other fast enough to get a conversation done in seconds. He murmured something to Noin and she nodded reluctantly, but turned to face the door.

Trowa made good on his promise and the door was opened in the next few seconds. A familiar tortoiseshell panther stood there, two others with him, then turned and bounded off down the passage, expecting the prisoners to follow. They did, and fast.

The ringing of the centaurs' hooves sang around and behind and ahead of them, eerily clear in the dark passage. Quatre saw and grabbed his wand as they pelted past a low table, then quickly cast a spell over himself so he could keep up with all the four-footed creatures around him. Thoughts flew between the three Pantherin with blinding speed.

~_How far, Tia'ara_?~

~_Not far… They are but a few corners away, but they are not gaining… One dropped back_.~

~_And the entrance, Ry_?~

~_A little way yet, Pride Leader, but we'll see moonlight in a short time_.~

~_The cover_?~

~_As far as it can be without being done_.~

~_It won't take but a moment once we're there_.~

~_It _will_ go over the centaurs_?~

~_Yes, Pride Leader. There will be no problem_.~

~_You're sure_?~

~_Positive. Do not worry yourself overly. We practiced_.~

~_Not for very long. I should have given more time…~_

~_Nonsense. I wouldn't have wanted to leave them there too long either, would you, Tia'ara_?~

~_No, I would not. It is the right thing we have done – _duck!~

"Duck!" Quatre cried as he caught that, knowing Wufei and Noin couldn't hear. The Pantherin and centaurs dropped to their bellies and Quatre into a crouch as a bolt of sizzling energy shot over their heads to blow chunks of rock out of the wall ahead of them. They were back to their feet in seconds and running. Quatre monitored the Pantherin's conversation closely, ready to call any more warnings, but the mages didn't get another shot as the six of them burst out into the open air and sped through the darkness to a group of waiting Pantherin.

~_Patience… Just wait a moment until – _now!~

There was a silent clap of thunder, then utter silence as a rippling barrier grew up and over the entire group. Pantherin sat in a perfect circle, their bodies and tails in the exact same position as the next Pantherin in the circle. Their eyes were all closed.

"Be quiet and still now," Trowa murmured, back in his human form.

The faery and centaurs obeyed, every muscle tense.

~_They are searching now_,~ Tia'ara's voice whispered in their heads as she monitored the mages. She was still in her panther form and Quatre had to fight the urge to shift from foot to foot surrounded by so many big cats.

"How long do we have to stay here for?" Wufei muttered softly and was silenced by a few feline glares.

The barrier flickered and was strengthened.

"Keep that up!" Trowa hissed angrily, lips barely moving. His body was perfectly still as he watched outside the barrier, looking for any trace of the mages.

~_They're… they're giving up… so soon_…~ Tia'ara murmured confusedly in their heads. Her feline face frowned and she tilted her head, feeling again for traces of the mages. ~_They truly are going back to the castle_…~

The barrier was lowered and the Pantherin all Changed back to their human forms. Trowa walked over to Quatre and hugged him gently.

"I'm sorry it took so long, Quatre…" he murmured softly.

"Oh, that's alright, Trowa. It's not your fault. I'm sure you did the best you could. I understand. What was that I heard about Pride Leader, though…?"

"Trowa is our Pride Leader now. He is the son of the past Pride leader," Tia'ara said softly as she walked up to stand with them. Trowa smiled a little at Quatre.

"That's so great, Trowa! I'm so happy for you!" Quatre cried, hugging Trowa quickly again. Trowa held on and kissed Quatre's blonde hair with a smile.

Quatre shifted uncomfortably and moved away with a tight smile.

"The matter of Maxwell still lies untouched," Wufei stated, his dark eyes accusing as if it were their fault.

"Maxwell…?" Tia'ara asked confusedly.

"A friend of ours. A mage took him from us some three or four weeks ago," Trowa replied softly.

"A mage? Then they would have taken him to the University. Pride Leader, that is on the other side of the continent. It will take some months to get there. You cannot-" Trowa cut Tia'ara off.

"You can help us. You can do whatever it was you did to get you and myself to the Pride Caves so quickly."

"Not to you, the centaurs, the faery and myself all at once I cannot. I am not that powerful. You cannot expect me to do that. I would kill myself within a day!"

"I can help," Quatre murmured. "I can ride on one of the centaurs' backs and spell the two of them. If they're spelled and I'm riding on one of their backs, I won't need to spell myself."

"Ride on one of our backs?!" Wufei cried in consternation. "Never!"

"Wufei, this is Duo we're talking about. Don't tell me you don't care about him, because I know that's not true. I know you care about all of us but you just won't admit it. We have to save him. We just _have_ to! We're his friends and he's our friend! It won't kill you to carry me. I don't weigh that much."

"You have no idea what you are asking! The dishonor of it all! Injustice!"

"It's honorable to save someone, Wufei! He never did anything but care about us all. If he were busy, he would drop everything to help one of us, no matter what! _he_ saved _your_ life once, if I remember correctly, and I'm pretty sure I do!"

Wufei snorted, but he could say nothing to refute that because it was true. Duo _had_ saved his life once, but he had tried to forget that. He hadn't wanted to think about it as he would far rather not be indebted to an _elf_. However, it was true and there was nothing he could do about it. If he helped Duo now, though, he would repay the debt and no longer owe it. He gave a sharp nod.

"First we rest," Trowa said softly. "And I need to talk to Quatre." With that, the Pantherin all turned to their panther forms and set off, slinking through the shadows as though they were a part of them. Trowa offered his back to Quatre and the faery took it gratefully, far happier with riding than he would be with flying or walking right now.

Traveling swiftly on four feet it wasn't long before they reached the caves Trowa had spoken of.

A blonde Pantherin in her human form stood at the entrance to the main cavern, a mixture of anger and a deep respect in her blue eyes. She looked down on Trowa and snorted a little.

"You were lucky. They _let_ you go… Something's wrong. It was far too easy and you know it," she said.

Trowa ignored her and padded past her as the rest of the group dispersed and went to their respective places. Wufei and Noin were lead off to somewhere to sleep and the woman who'd spoken left Trowa and Quatre alone.

"Is she right? _Did_ they let us go?" Quatre asked softly once he was settled on a soft fur pelt with Trowa beside him in his human form.

"I don't know and I don't really care. All I care is that you're safe and you're here with me. I missed you a lot, you know," Trowa said softly.

Quatre smiled brightly, his sea-blue eyes sparkling.

"I missed you too, Trowa, and it was always cold in there. Not to mention Noin and Wufei were always looking down their noses at me." Quatre sighed. "I'm still so worried about Duo…"

"Don't be. We _will_ get him back."

Trowa touched Quatre's hair lightly, then traced his jaw-line with one long finger.

"Uh… Trowa…"

"Shh… Quatre, have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" Trowa whispered, his finger moving around to trace gently over the faery's lips.

"Trowa, I don't-" Quatre started, but was silenced at Trowa's lips carefully pressed against his for a gentle kiss. The faery's eyes widened and he made a muffled protest, but Trowa's arms were too tight around him and he couldn't get away. Trowa did eventually break the kiss with a smile.

"Quatre… you're so sweet…" he murmured.

"But, Trowa, I don't want… I don't like… I'm not… I'm not _gay_, Trowa," Quatre said, looking up at the taller boy.

Trowa blinked at him, then shook his head a little with a smile.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Quatre," he said, again touching the faery's hair.

"No, Trowa, you don't understand. I'm not gay. I never have been. I just… Well, I know I _look_ it, but all faery do. I'm not gay."

"But… Quatre… I…"

"I'm sorry, Trowa, but I'm not going to be something for you that I'm not. I couldn't. Just the thought of… well…" Quatre trailed off, blushing, and a shudder went through his thin frame.

Trowa could only stare at Quatre. He'd been so very sure the faery felt the same way about him. It hadn't even crossed his mind that he might be rejected.

"But… But, Quatre, I love you."

"I'm sorry Trowa, but I can't. I'm not… _like_ that." Quatre scrambled to his feet and fled from the cave, hating to hurt his friend but unwilling to pretend to be something he wasn't. He just hoped Trowa would forgive him eventually and they would be friends again. And he hoped he hadn't hurt that Pantherin too badly, because that was the last thing he wanted to do.

* * *

Shiakara trotted into Duo's room the next morning, tail waving madly about behind her. She knew the elf wasn't awake yet and delighted in waking him. He said some of the strangest things when he was woken. She jumped up onto his bed, careful not to squash him, then poked her cold nose into the hollow of his neck.

"Ack… gerrof! I'm not ready yet…" Duo muttered, and waved a hand in Shiakara's general direction.

"Not ready for what?" Shiakara asked, giggling behind her words.

"Not ready for… Not ready… Uh…"

"Not ready for _what_?"

"For… the dance… It's not my… turn…"

"Not your turn?"

"No… go away! It's not my… not my… go…"

"Duo, come _on_! Breakfast was served a half hour ago. You don't want to miss it."

"No! I can't go… I'm still not ready… Don't make me – huh? Shiakara…? Did you say breakfast?"

Shiakara giggled at the sudden change from mostly asleep to wide awake and ducked her head in a nod. One ear flicked back as she heard Heero enter the room and lean against the doorframe.

Heero smiled slightly at the picture before him. Duo lay on his back, trying to get out of his bed now that he knew breakfast was being served, but he was having little success as Shiakara sat on his thighs, her feet to either side of him effectively pinning him down under the blanket. She leaned down and licked his face all over, ignoring his muffled protests.

"Oh, yuk! Shiakara! Get off me you're – yuk! Get that out of there that's not nice. No! Shiakara! Mercy! Mercy!"

Shiakara ignored him.

Duo finally managed to work a hand free and brought it down to her nearest paw. With a touch of concentration, he lightly zapped the paw and she pulled it back, giggling. Duo capitalized on the situation, sitting up and shoving Shiakara off the bed, then proceeding to wrestle with her, braid flying and totally unconcerned at his nakedness.

Heero cleared his throat and Duo looked up, eyes wide. Now he _was_ concerned at his nakedness and leapt to his feet, giving Heero a split second in which the mage ran his eyes the length of the elf's body and found he liked what he saw. It was only a second, however, as Duo quickly grabbed a blanket and wrapped it about himself, blushing from head to toe.

"Oh… gee, I'm… sorry about that, Heero," Duo said abashedly, running a hand through his unruly hair.

Heero just grunted and turned from the room, giving Duo the privacy he was silently begging for with his purple eyes. The elf dressed the conventional way, but used a snap of his fingers to right his braid and weave the gold chain into it. The chain never left his hair during the day, but only at night because he was afraid of breaking it. Heero had noticed, but he didn't point it out.

Once satisfactorily groomed, Duo trotted out of his room, Shiakara close behind, and grinned happily at Heero, studiously ignoring the fact that the mage had seen what he'd seen. He grabbed his master's arm and began tugging. 

"What're we waiting for? Come on! I'm starved, Heero!" Duo whined, still tugging on the mage's robes. Heero gave his ghost of a smile and followed along while Shiakara made that chuffing noise that passed for muffled laughter with her kind. 

"I'm… Duo, I'm sorry," Heero said eventually when they were roughly halfway to the dinning hall. Duo blinked at him. 

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" he asked, halting long enough to give Heero a long look. 

"Sorry for… for making you kiss me. It was uncalled for and I shouldn't have asked. It was terribly wrong of me…" 

Duo could do nothing but blink. He couldn't decide if he was angry, shocked, upset or… excited? Happy? Pleased that Heero had done what he'd done out of choice and not obligation? He shook his head a little, unsure of himself all at once. He still wasn't comfortable with the ideas Shiakara had put to him and the way Heero made him feel and react.

"I… uh… Just forget it, okay?" he said softly, then turned hurriedly and headed off down to the dining hall.

Heero stared after him and shook his head, running an unconscious hand through his hair in slight agitation.

"He's falling for you sure as my fur's blue," Shiakara said with a grin, seeming to test the sharpness of her canines with the end of her tongue in a thoughtful type way.

"He is _not_. He's my _apprentice_, nothing more."

"Yuhuh, sure. _You're_ falling for _him_ sure as my fur's blue!"

"I am not 'falling' for him!"

"Right. I believe you, thousands wouldn't. Let's get breakfast. I'm almost as hungry as Duo."

"No one gets as hungry as that elf," Heero muttered, but followed after Shiakara as the OtherKin bounded off down the corridor, just expecting anyone else to get out of her way, which they mostly did.

They found Duo going at breakfast hammer and tongs as though he hadn't eaten in days. Relena sat across the way glaring daggers at him. At the end of the table sat someone Heero couldn't remember. He was vaguely familiar, but Heero couldn't put name or identity to him. He sat silently, watching Duo out of dark-as-night blue eyes from under a red-brown fringe. Something flickered in those eyes as Heero moved to sit beside Duo, and they fixed on the mage, blinking once.

~_Something's wrong, Heero. _You_ feel wrong and this entire University is abuzz about somesuch. You're worried. Relena's out to kill. Quarinias _isn't_ stuck to Relena's side like usual. Eli'iarkin I can't find hide nor hair of and the Head Mage… I passed him once or twice in the corridors, but he didn't spare the time to talk to me, which is unusual in and of itself. Would you like to bring me into the loop_…?~ came casual thoughts, evidently from the man at the end of the table.

Heero stared at the other, frowning. He still couldn't place the man. The power sitting dormant around him was immense and he controlled it with barely a stray thought. Heero watched the blue eyes rest on Duo again, following the braid until it could no longer be seen from where he sat. They drifted back to the elf's face and touched on the finely crafted features there with a smile of deep appreciation. The man licked his lips and Heero read the silent word those lips formed; "beautiful."

Heero called the other's eyes back to him simply with a slight shift of his head. He met and held the dark eyes and mouthed his own word; "mine."

The other raised a brow and suddenly laughed.

"I'm sure, only he isn't sure he wants that yet."

Duo looked up, instantly aware the man was talking about himself. He glanced at Heero, confused. He couldn't figure out what he "wasn't sure he wanted yet."

"Perhaps not, but the fact still stands. He's my apprentice."

"Amateur… Watch closely."

The man stood and it was then that Heero caught site of a pair of sweeping wings and an elaborate staff. He remembered, now, to whom he was speaking. Nihrana. The sorcerer had left the University when Heero was around ten, which was good enough reason for him to have lost details of the man. 

Nihrana noted the Prussian eyes running the length of his body as he moved towards them. Oh, how he loved playing. The matter of what was going on could wait a moment while he had some fun with Heero and the elven beauty.

"Heero, who-" Duo started, but cut himself off when Nihrana lifted his braid aside and lightly kissed his neck, then sucked gently.

"Nihrana…" Heero said warningly, but the sorcerer ignored him.

"You know, I think our friend here is somewhat… _jealous_, braided elf…" Nihrana murmured huskily into one pointed ear before nibbling teasingly on its lobe.

Duo shivered, blinking slowly. He didn't want to like what Nihrana was doing, but he _did_ like it. More than he had thought possible. The fact that the room was half filled with people fled his mind as he gave a soft sigh.

"Nihrana," Heero said again.

Nihrana lifted his head and looked at Heero, smirking a little. He stood up straight and gently tilted the elf's head back.

"You can't tell me you haven't done _this_, at least, because that would be lying. Some things, I know…" Nihrana whispered, before leaning down again to kiss Duo with infinite tenderness. One finger stroked down the elf's throat then back up again. Nihrana used that hand to gently cup Duo's cheek and deepen the kiss, coaxing his mouth open carefully.

Duo whimpered softly, his eyes slipping shut, and shifted a little in his seat. Nihrana's hair flowed around them both, it's softness tickling Duo's hands and face.

~_Don't be afraid of what you are. There are far better things in this world than being accepted by your peers. Love… love is more than acceptance. Don't let it pass you by because you're afraid_,~ Nihrana thought softly to Duo as his tongue danced expertly with Duo's.

~_I can't… It's… I_…~ Duo returned haltingly, a single tear slipping from the corner of his eye even as one hand came up to bury itself in Nihrana's hair and draw him deeper into the kiss.

~_It's not wrong, braided elf. How can love be wrong? Not only that, but I can sense quite easily you're afraid of mental speech. Don't be afraid of that, either. It can't hurt you. No one can get further into your mind without your consent. You have to _let_ your barriers down. They can't be _forced_ down. By the time someone gets into your mind without your consent, you've been driven insane anyway, and you know nothing anymore. Take comfort in that, though I know it doesn't sound all that comforting at first_.~

~_I'm afraid_…~

Nihrana broke the kiss and gently traced Duo's jaw-line with one finger. He smiled gently at the elf and spoke softly, so only Duo could hear.

"I know you're afraid. Afraid of Heero and what you feel for him. Afraid of being different. Afraid of letting someone into your mind. Afraid, even, of your own powers. Fear is natural, braided elf, but it doesn't have to rule your life."

"_Nihrana_," Heero almost snarled and Nihrana smirked at he stood up and looked at Heero.

"Like I said, amateur. _I_ got him to respond AND I got him to accept thoughtspeech. Now, what's going on here again?"

Heero glared murder at the sorcerer while Shiakara made her chuffing muffled giggle sound. Nihrana reached out to ruffle Shiakara's ears, remembering her as just a young pup new-come to the University just before he himself had left.

"The basics of "what's going on here" are that Milliardo Peacecraft has been kidnapped. We-"

"_What_?! Milliardo has been _kidnapped_? By whom and how? It's not as though one can just creep up behind a Seer."

"We don't know who. Translocation is how."

"It's like I've been saying. Defenses here are nil!" Shiakara spat.

"Shit. I can't…" Nihrana ran an agitated hand through his hair. "I can't stay long enough to help. It… I'm only here for a little time. I have to… I can't stay… It's… _fuck_!"

"It's his fault," came Relena's voice from the other side of the table as she pointed almost violently at Duo, who shook his head. She stood and jabbed a finger at him again. "Nothing like this has _ever_ happened before! It _must_ be something to do with him!"

Nihrana's eyes snapped back to Duo and his staff lashed out to hover before Duo's chest. The sorcerer's eyes had gone from kind and faintly teasing to angry in no time flat and the feathers of his blindingly white wings had all become black-tipped, as though the ends had all been dipped in ink.

"If that's true, then he dies here and now," Nihrana growled lowly.

"I've got nothing to do with it!" Duo cried, even as he reflexively slammed a shield into place.

Nihrana's eyes flickered a moment as he studied the shield and a tight smile touched his firmly set lips.

"I can see Heero's perfection seeping into his apprentice, but this shield will do little against my brand of power…"

~_What he touches with the staff is entirely mental, Duo_,~ Heero supplied silently and Duo was forced to think. They hadn't covered shielding against mental magic as of yet. Shielding against mental speech, yes, but magic, no.

_Adapt._

_React._

_Now!_

Thoughts flashed hurriedly through his head and he did the best he could, augmenting his current shield with the techniques used for shielding out unwanted thoughts. Nihrana's eyes widened a little and even Heero blinked in surprise.

"I have _nothing_ to do with Milliardo's disappearance. It's coincidence. How _could_ I, or any of my kind have anything to do with it? _You're_ the ones who teach this stuff and you _refuse_ to teach us."

"Just because your kind doesn't know translocation, doesn't mean they couldn't employ someone who does," Nihrana growled, trying to find a way through what had quickly become expert mental shielding.

Heero and Shiakara were still stunned but what Duo had done with barely a thought. It was perfect and even Nihrana couldn't find a flaw in it.

"I have nothing to do with this!" Duo cried, his eyes both angry and hurt.

"Nihrana, he's telling the truth. Don't be a fool," Shiakara said softly, her eyes meeting the sorcerer's. "I know you're upset about Milliardo and I know you can't stand the fact that you can't stay long enough to help, but _don't_ take it out on Duo."

Nihrana looked at her for a long moment, then finally nodded and lowered the staff, his wings returning their normal pristine white. He reached out to gently tough Duo's hair as the elf lowered his shielding and smiled a little.

"Sorry, braided elf. I should know better than to believe one Relena Peacecraft… Now, tell me everything, Yuy, from start to finish and leave nothing out. There may be some small thing I can do before I have to go back home…"

Heero nodded, albeit reluctantly, and began the tale.

~ ~ ~

A.N: Oh, I _am _cruel, aren't I? *sniffles* Poor, poor Trowa. *sniffles more* Me sowwy, but I just couldn't resist. At least things are getting slightly better for Heero and Duo, ne? Ne? ^_^ Lessee… how else can I torture the bishies… *evil smirk*


	9. Of Omens and Tentative Promises

Warnings: Yaoi, angst, strong language, near-naked Milliardo (heh), confusion, the usual.

Disclaimer: I don't own the G-boys *sigh* but Shiakara and Nihrana DO belong to me, so you'd better not steal them, or I'll have to do something drastic. :) I also own those little things that run around Treize's castle.

Author's notes: I'm terribly sorry it's taken so long! *bows down to her cherished reviewers and readers* I didn't mean too! I had a _huge_ assignment due that I've been flat out on. Also, I've been reading _the_ best FF7 fic out there. You should read it. It's called "A Long, Hard Road" by Twig. Go read it! ^_^ You'll be pleased to know I have holidays in a week's time, so the next couple of chapters _should_ come a little faster this time. ^_^

~ ~ ~ 

Milliardo paced agitatedly, his robe tied loosely about his waist his only clothing. He halted a moment and stared at the sleeping figure in the bed, then shuddered and shook his head, running an agitated hand through disheveled platinum blonde hair.

Treize, unbeknownst to Milliardo, watched the mage through slitted eyes, only feigning sleep. He studied the play of muscle beneath smooth, alabaster, flawless skin and, when Milliardo wasn't looking, licked his lips.

Oh, he had heard his lover's whispered word sure enough, but he meant to make the mage forget this "Nihrana". Surely none could be so talented as Treize himself and he would make Milliardo see he was the far better choice, as sure as the sun rose and the tides shifted.

"Never again," Milliardo muttered, tugging the robe up as it started to slip.

"Will you stop pacing… You're making me nervous…" Treize murmured around a faked yawn, bringing a long-fingered hand up to cover his mouth as he did so.

"I shall leave you to yourself, then," Milliardo said with icy politeness and strode out of the room before Treize could stop him. One of the little creatures scampered at his feet.

"Is there something I can get for you?" it chittered quickly.

"Be sure there is warm water in the bathhouse by the time I get there," Milliardo ordered and the thing shot off, little legs pumping.

Milliardo suddenly became aware of the constant activity going on around him. Things weren't usually _quite_ this busy and he wondered if something was going on. He stopped another of the creatures simply by way of standing on its tail. Is squeaked in shock as it was stopped, then made the same noise as Milliardo lifted it by that same tail.

"What's going on?" he asked softly.

"Going on what is? Going on nothing is, Sir. Tell Mr. Khushrenada you need not. Going on nothing is!"

"Then why is it you're so very afraid of me telling Mr. Khushrenada?"

"Ah! Going on nothing is!"

"You lie. Mr. Khushrenada doesn't like liars…"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Tell Mr. Khushrenada do not! Please! Tell you I will. Tell you I will! Escaped the prisoners have. Stepped out for a moment did the Ss'ni… Escaped they did in that time. Punished should the Ss'ni be. Punished we should not be. Our duty to keep them it was not. Tell Mr. Khushrenada are you going to?"

"We shall see…" Milliardo murmured and gently replaced the creature on the floor where it scampered off. The mage couldn't help but smile, immensely pleased that something in Treize's carefully laid plans had gone awry. He knew why Treize wanted the elf to be uninterrupted in his magic studies and he didn't like it one bit.

If Duo didn't finish his magic training, then he wouldn't face Treize and his minion mages. It would be Heero. If it _was_ Heero, the more skillful and experienced of the two mages, Treize and his minions would lose and die horribly. With Duo facing them, however, they would tire him and leave Treize standing, able to get through to the University and trigger a death-spell he had created with the help of several demons. Every magically inclined human would suffer and die under the spell unless protected by an antidote of sorts, which of course, Treize would only give to those who paid. It was all for money and left a bad taste in Milliardo's mouth just thinking about it. It wouldn't kill instantly. It would take some time, leaving the mage but a broken body before he or she actually passed. The agony, of course, was specifically designed to be unbearable, thereby all but forcing the mages to come to Treize for the relief of the antidote. He had even planned to have himself protected once the spell began to take its effect, so that he couldn't be targeted and killed by the very mages he was attacking.

Milliardo shook his head, a single tear glinting at the corner of his eye before he wiped it away. Both Heero and Duo were important to him for different reasons. Heero he had watched grow up, even as he himself grew up. There was a few years age difference, and Milliardo had been older than Heero by just enough to actually watch as the mage grew. Duo he had Seen a great future for. His presence in the University would have opened the way for so many non-human races to begin learning magic. Now, however, he didn't know what would happen. One or other, perhaps both of them, would possibly die, and he didn't want that. He wished there was something he could do, but the constant threat to his sister tied his hands.

As he slipped into the warm water provided, unsure exactly how he'd gotten to the bathhouse, he thought on many things. Foremost in his mind was the question of whether he would ever get home. He missed his fellow mages. He missed Nihrana, but that was a constant he was used to.

"I actually _want_ to be in that University right now. The irony of it all…" he murmured and laughed ruefully to himself.

He had fought tooth and nail with his parents to be allowed to stay home and breed horses. He loved horses and he had never wanted to leave his parents' wealthy breeding farm. When they'd found, however, that both he and Relena showed magical tendencies and then that Milliardo would, in fact, be a _Seer_, they would have strapped him to the cart if he hadn't finally given in.

He did, however, still breed a few horses, carefully and with great care for his animals, in the University pastures. The mages were always in need of fine, good-tempered, well-bred, handsome horses to look impressive when they went out of the University for a time. He also sold some of his horses to wealthy merchants and made a rather tidy little profit. His brow furrowed. One of his mares was due to foal in the next week or so. He knew his own handpicked grooms would take care of her, but he usually liked to be with his mares when they foaled. It helped them to relax.

Milliardo shook his head. There was nothing he could do about it now. What was done was done and his hands were still tied. Treize still had him by the balls and Treize knew it, they both did.

He slid under the water, closed his eyes, and tried not to think.

* * *

"So… We don't know much at all really, do we?" Nihrana murmured when Heero had finished telling him everything. Heero death-glared the sorcerer and Duo giggled despite himself. Shiakara poked him with a cold nose and he ruffled her ears, all but ignoring Heero and Nihrana who were shooting icicles at each other from their eyes.

"Hey, we know everything we can know, Nihrana! The FarCasters are looking twenty five hours a day, seven days a week," Heero muttered.

"Twenty five?" Nihrana asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's how hard they're working. They're doing _more_ than possible to find him!"

"It's not enough, dammit! It… it's not enough…" Nihrana trailed off and wiped away a suspicious shine in his eyes. His hands clutched so tightly at his staff that his knuckles went white and he shook his head as he looked down at the table.

"Nihrana… I may have been young at the time, but I knew enough to understand that you and Milliardo were very, very close. I promise you, we're doing everything we can to find him and get him back, but there is only so much we _can_ do," Heero said, reaching out to lightly touch the sorcerer's hair.

Nihrana shook his head.

"I… I felt so terrible for leaving him so suddenly like I did… I barely explained anything to him. I… I thought I'd… come back and apologize to him. I needed to. I had to. I couldn't stand it anymore. I couldn't stand the constant nibbling at my conscience to come back and explain and now I find… I… he's not here… and I can't stay long enough to help get him back. I've an appointment in two days…" Nihrana's voice trembled, but he kept the tears back.

"Nih-love, it'll be alright. Milliardo will understand. There might be something you can do in the time you have and we'll tell him you were here. You can always come visit again," Shiakara said softly as Duo rubbed her neck.

"Yes… You're right of course. I shouldn't… I shouldn't get so worked up… Everything… it'll be all right. He can take care of himself. Now… let's go visit these FarCasters and see if I can't give them all a power boost." Nihrana got to his feet and strode down the corridor, not wanting Heero, Duo or Shiakara to go with him. They read that in his stance and let him be, knowing he'd find his way to the FarCasters when he was ready.

"Heero… Why _did_ Nihrana leave?" Duo asked softly, touching Heero's shoulder.

"I don't know. I never knew. Milliardo knew more than anyone and he knew basically nothing either…"

"He had someone," Shiakara said softly. "_Iana'alee_… I think… in the language of the man he loves, it means "life-mate". He left his… _Iana'alee_ in the first place because he needed to learn about his staff and because he was afraid. He couldn't stay without him for long, though, and he had to go back… _after_ he'd tried drowning his memories in another man, namely Milliardo Peacecraft…"

The other two stared at her and she blinked a few times, her voice losing its dreamlike quality.

"How did you know that?" Heero asked.

"He told me."

"You were a puppy…"

"Older than you, Heero Yuy. Older than you…" she murmured with a slight shake of her head.

Duo tugged at his braid and shook his head a little.

"Poor Nihrana…" he said softly, purple eyes veiled and shuttered, hiding some emotion neither Heero nor Shiakara could read.

"Poor Milliardo… He was the one whose heart was broken," Shiakara replied softly.

Heero said nothing, only ran a hand through his untamed hair and turned his attention to whatever was on the platter before him.

The room had pretty well cleared out after Nihrana's playing with Duo. It tended to scare people when two men showed too much affection. Mages and sorcerers strangely seemed to be attracted to their own sex around twenty-five percent of the time. There had been research done on the very fact, but there were still no answers.

"Heero… You're really angry at Nihrana for hurting Milliardo, aren't you?" Duo asked eventually in a soft voice, a strange tone touching the words.

"Yes…" was the only answer Heero supplied.

* * *

Wufei stood between two massive, age-old trees, eyes closed. He was in deep meditation, thinking about how long the trees had stood and how long they would still stand after he and his companions had long since passed.

He took two steps forward, graceful and beautiful without even meaning to be, without even trying. A silver-cling sound rang from his hooves, like the sound of a softly touched bell, as they made contact with a large slab of limestone rock. He looked down, lifting one hoof with a sound not unlike that of sword sliding from scabbard.

"Strange…" he murmured as he noted a patch of rock where no moss grew. Most of the limestone was covered in the fuzzy growth, but for one patch that was strangely clear. It was almost heart-shaped and Wufei wondered what it meant.

He had seen too much not to think this might mean something to him. The centaurs did believe the spirits spoke to them through nature and he wondered if they were trying to tell him something now. Even as he watched, the moss grew in a thin, jagged line through the center of the heart and a sadness so strong it was almost palpable touched his heart. His breath hitched and the lifted hoof struck down beside the broken heart, ringing loudly through the silence of the early-morning forest. Another heart appeared as the first became whole again and a yearning welled within Wufei along with hesitation. The two warred desperately within him, neither gaining the upper hand. The battle drove Wufei to his knees, totally shattering the inner-calm he had gathered during his meditation.

The hearts drifted closer, but the second pulled away a little and the first started to crack again. Wufei willed them closer as pain and confusion and disgust warred with attraction and friendship and almost-love. The hearts touched, joined and flowers spread over the entire patch of moss-on-limestone.

Wufei stood and could only, for the moment, ponder on what any of this might mean. He strode between the trees, watching the play of light between leaves across the forest floor. A deer dashed across his path and halted just before vanishing again to look curiously at him and scent nervously at the air. It's head tilted and it looked hard at him, then bounded off, deciding he must be a threat because she had never seen anything like him before and differentness always meant threat.

Wufei scented deeply at the fresh morning air, one hoof striking restlessly at the rock beneath it. He couldn't escape the nervousness brought on by what he'd seen in the moss and, though he strove for it, could not get back his inner peace and calm.

"Wufei…?" a soft voice, hesitant and unwilling to interrupt him, but needing to talk, even if it _was_ with someone like Wufei.

"Mmm…?" Wufei replied, still lost in his own thoughts more than anything.

"I… uh… was wondering if I could talk to you?"

Quatre took a few steps towards Wufei, into the sunlight, his wings glinting where the light mist and dew had gathered on them. Nature seemed to like a faery and it was almost like a soft kiss or a gentle caress from her, Wufei thought fancifully as he looked at Quatre. He said nothing, only looked at the faery through dark eyes.

Quatre shifted from one foot the other a couple of times, then sighed and finally met Wufei's eyes with his own anguished blue green gaze.

"It's… it's about Trowa… I… don't know how to say this…" Quatre started haltingly, small fists clenching tightly about his willow switch wand.

Something stirred inside Wufei and he got the distinct impression that whatever Quatre was trying to tell him, it had something to do with movement of the moss. To make things easier for the faery, he lowered himself to his knees so he was at eyelevel with the blonde.

"If talking will make things better, then I will listen," Wufei said gruffly, the closest he could get to a reassurance.

"I… Gosh… You know last night, when Trowa said he wanted to talk to me?"

Wufei gave a nod, tail absently flicking a wandering bug away.

"I… it's… he… he… he _kissed_ me!"

Wufei tilted his head, waiting for something more as he could tell the faery still had more to say and was just trying to figure out how to say it. It didn't surprise him all that much, really. He'd sensed something like this from Trowa for a long while now, but hadn't said anything, being the silent type he was and not one to meddle in the affairs of beings he considered lower than he.

"I… He thought I felt the same about him as he does about me. He… thought I was gay… I-I'm not, Wufei. I'm not! I told him that and… I… Well I didn't want to hurt him, but I couldn't live a lie like that. I couldn't even… even… _think_ about… d-d-doing anything." At this Quatre blushed. "I never… I didn't know he felt like that about me and I… I… I don't know what to do!"

Wufei regarded Quatre for a long time, then finally put the problem into the simplest terms he could, barely noticing as Quatre winced at the coldness of his summation.

"Trowa fell in love with you. You are not gay. You rejected him and he now knows you are not gay. There is nothing more to it."

"I broke his heart!" Quatre wailed.

Wufei blinked. Then _that_ was the connection with the moss. Then what did the second part, the two hearts mean? His was jerked out of his thoughts as Quatre leapt at him, wrapping his arms around the centaur's waist and sobbing into his chest.

"I didn't mean… I didn't want… But I couldn't… I can't… It isn't… Wufei, help me!"

Wufei could only stare down at the blond head, arms held out to either side of his body in absolute shock. He couldn't bring them around to hug Quatre and comfort him, because that sort of thing just wasn't in him. His tail flicked back and forth in confusion and the look on his face would have been comical if anyone was there to see it.

"Quatre…" he muttered, shifting uncomfortably on his knees.

"I don't know what to do!" Quatre cried, though it was muffled against Wufei's chest and the centaur could barely understand the words.

"Quatre…" Wufei said again, unable to think of anything else _to_ say.

The faery only buried his face deeper into the warmth of Wufei's chest, taking comfort just from his presence in some strange way the centaur couldn't understand.

Quatre's thoughts ran in confused circles and he knew he was using Wufei mercilessly to try and ground himself, to try and bring order to the confusion. He knew the centaur didn't, couldn't understand what he was doing. He knew it was unfair. He knew it was selfish. He knew it was wrong. He knew all this, but he couldn't let go. He _needed_ and he didn't care who he used.

It was unlike Quatre to put himself before anyone, but he wasn't thinking much at all right now. He wasn't sure why Trowa's revelation and his subsequent rejection of the Pantherin had him all tied up in knots, but it _did_. He hated hurting anyone and he had a feeling he'd hurt Trowa in the worst way possible. But he just _couldn't_…

"Quatre… please…" Wufei said, and Quatre had to smile amusedly at the reverberation of the words in the centaur's chest.

"I… I'm s-sorry, Wufei," Quatre murmured as he drew away and got to his feet.

Wufei only shook his head and lifted his hands to pull his hair even more tightly into its tail.

"Trowa will live," he said shortly, then walked past Quatre, heading back in the direction of the Pantherin pack's cave network.

Quatre watched him go, then looked down at his feet, biting back a fresh storm of tears. He saw the flowers all over the limestone rock and smiled a little, reaching down to pluck one and tuck it behind his ear. Yes, his kind had a tendency to look and even act somewhat… feminine, but it meant nothing and Trowa should truly have known that. Quatre shook his head and berated himself for trying to lay the blame on Trowa. It wasn't Trowa's fault, it must be Quatre's own. He must have said or done something to make the Pantherin get the wrong idea.

He wondered if he should go and talk to Trowa, but the idea quickly left him.

_Coward…_ his mind whispered and he was more than willing to agree, because he knew it was true. He _was_ afraid to be alone with the panther.

He, Trowa, Wufei, Noin and Tia'ara were meeting in a short time to lay plans of the best way to the University, where Duo was held captive. If all went well, they would leave later that day and be at the University by nightfall. Quatre knew they wouldn't be able to do anything in the way of rescue until the sun rose again the next day, but he was glad they would be there at least.

He looked around at the forest, still cloaked in mist, and smiled a little. As he walked through the mist and trees, whispers of small animals waking to their daily routine, or settling down for the day after a busy night surrounding him, he could forget his worries for a time and feel relaxed. He let himself get lost in nature's loving embrace and let her take his cares and wash them away. A small smile grew a little on his face as he walked and thought of nothing important, willow switch flipping about nonchalantly.

He knew it couldn't last long, but for the moment, he intended to enjoy it.

* * *

Duo couldn't keep his eyes off Heero. He had tried time and time again during their morning practice and lessons to turn them to something, _anything_ else, but they persisted in dancing lightly over the lines of the mage's face and even more persistently, the lines of his robe-clad body. There was nothing different about the way Heero was conducting himself or the lesson, but Duo was tense and strangely, breathlessly excited as he watched the mage's moves in order to counteract them.

~_Duo, your attention wanders _again_. Patch up your shields or I will show you what a _real_ attack can do to a badly-crafted shield and the mage below it_!~ Heero's voice muttered into his mind, frustrated and growing impatient with his apprentice's continued inattention.

Ever since they had spoken with Nihrana that morning, Heero had taken to never speaking out loud and never answering Duo unless he thought his words. Duo quickly relaxed under the constant, getting used to the feel of another mind barely touching his. It wasn't so bad as he'd thought it was. It was only the lightest brush, just enough of a touch to transmit the thoughts and nothing more.

~_Sorry… I was just… uh_…~

_Watching you… _his mind supplied silently to him, thankfully not to Heero.

"Duo, I don't _care_ what 'you were just…' I need all your attention now," Heero muttered out loud, at the end of his patience.

"All my attention…" Duo murmured musingly, then realized he'd said that _out loud _ when Heero gave him a bemused look.

~_Smooth, Maxwell_…~ Shiakara thought privately to him, a giggle lacing her silent words as the chuffing sound she made out loud drifted over to him.

~_Shut up, shut up, shut _up_! I don't… I don't_…~ Duo thought back, but lost the track completely as Heero turned his back and put his fingers to his temples, the muscles in his shoulders shifting and moving as he rubbed circles there, trying to calm himself.

~_You _so_ do. Duo, you've been ogling him the entire lesson and _please_ don't try to tell me you didn't like what Nihrana did to you because you where _whimpering_ with the pleasure of it! Get your ass over there and _kiss_ him_!~ Shiakara snapped playfully into his mind, tail beating the floor excitedly.

Duo looked a moment longer, the conflict within him so strong he gasped a little. It wasn't long, however, before attraction won the battle and Duo _did_ cross the distance between them. He inched around in front of the mage, whose eyes were closed, and touched his arm.

"Heero…? I-" he started, but the mage cut him off.

"_You_ are the most annoying person I've ever met and _I _ am at the end of my patience so you better leave me alone or I might just wring your neck."

"But I wanted to-"

"No, Duo, I'm serious. You had better get out of the way."

"But you-"

"I'm only a man and I _can't control my temper any longer_!"

"Heero, would you just listen to-"

"I asked you time and time again to pay attention. What more can I do? I don't want to have to punish you!"

"Heero! Please, I-"

"Dammit, Duo, can you not _hear_ me with those pointed ears?"

That hurt, and Duo bit back.

"_You_ aren't even listening to _me_! I'm _trying_ to talk to you and you won't even give me the chance!"

"Why should I, when you haven't listened to me _all morning_?!"

"Because I want to do _this_, dammit!" Duo snarled as one hand lashed out and grabbed the back of Heero's head, pulling him in for a kiss that stole both their breaths away.

Duo broke the kiss, eyes fiery and snapping at Heero with an intense anger.

"D-Duo…" was all Heero could manage.

"Too late, _Master_," Duo bit out through clenched teeth, the last word dripping with sarcasm. "Since you're so pissy, I suppose I'd better leave you be, hmm?" The elf whirled on his heel and stalked out, smirking once Heero could no longer see his face.

Making the mage stew would be _ever_ so much fun…

Shiakara rolled about on her back, all four paws waving in the air as she literally _howled_ with laughter. Tears fell from her white eyes to vanish into the blue fur and she could barely catch her breath she was laughing so hard.

"I don't see what's so _funny_…" Heero ground out, turning a glare that would stop anyone _but_ Shiakara in their tracks. 

"Oh… oh… oh… it's outrageously funny, Master! Outrageously!" she managed between laughs, then only fell to laughing harder at the look on the mage's face.

"I think I should find him…" Heero murmured to himself, somehow ignoring the OtherKin rolling about the floor of his practice room.

"I think you should too and I _don't_ think he's going to make this easy for you," Shiakara giggled out.

Heero only shot another glare at her as he walked out of the room, and strode in the direction he was sure Duo would go – to the dining hall.

* * * 

Nihrana shook his head vehemently at the FarCaster before him and gave an exasperated sigh.

"No! I don't _need_ you to do anything but what you're already doing! I can feed you and the others power without needing you to work at taking it! I've done it a thousand thousand times before!" he cried, valiantly resisting the urge to clout the mage over the head with his staff.

"Bu' sir, e'ry one needs 'elp tah channel magic power!" the burly mage insisted, trying, and failing to intimidate the slight, rather short sorcerer in front of him.

"For the last _fucking_ time, I'm _not_ a mage and I don't _have_ to work with the restrictions you lot do most of the time. Also, _stop_ trying to intimidate me into listening to you, because I could _rip your arms off _with a _thought_! Just sit back down and let me work!"

Nihrana was proud of himself for not peppering that entire tirade with the word "fuck", but the mage didn't seem to understand that Nihrana was at the end of his rope and he shook his thick head again.

"Nae. Nob'dy can do wha' ye're suggestin' ye can do."

"Alright, al_right_. Don't tell me I didn't warn you," Nihrana growled dangerously, fingers shifting on his staff.

The mage had barely begun a bark of laughter when he found himself suspended upside down from the rafters, held by nothing but Nihrana's mental energy. Before he could even begin to think of a counterattack, Nihrana had bound him tightly up there with cords of energy made solid through the strength of his will and easily blocked the mage off from his powers.

"Now, if anyone _else_ wants to join Sir Argues-a-lot up there, feel free to go against me."

The FarCasters were silent, staring at Nihrana with a newfound awe, but for the small number who remembered the sorcerer and had known what he could do.

"Good. Continue. It won't take me long to get settled, then I'll give you all a helping hand and you look further a-field, yes?"

Again, silence, but the mages all did as they were told and Nihrana allowed himself a small smile of amusement at their reactions to him.

~ ~ ~

Author's notes: ^_^ Heero Duo kissyness! Hehehe…


	10. Of Sorrow and Utter Joy

Warnings: Trowa angst, lots of it. The usual shounen-ai, I don't think there's bad language…  
  
Disclaimer: The GW boys and their various associates do not belong to me, however Nihrana and Shiakara and the creatures living with Treize do, so don't steal 'em!  
  
Author's notes: Wow! O_o That was really, _really_ quick, ne? Go me! I've got momentum!   
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Trowa watched Quatre from the safety of the shadows, silent and invisible. The faery smiled at the three young kits in human form swarming around his feet and hollering for magic tricks. Quatre squatted down so he was at eye-level with them, and lifted his wand, then asked a question of them which Trowa couldn't catch. They chorused an answer and Quatre laughed, then waved his wand above their heads. A shining halo of light appeared above each of the three pairs of ears and tiny angel wings on each of their backs. They squealed happily and dashed off.  
  
Quatre called out to them.  
  
"They'll only last an hour or so!"  
  
The three kits called back their acknowledgement, then went to boast to their friends.  
  
Quatre laughed softly, then headed to where he knew they would all be meeting to lay plans.  
  
Trowa sighed and bowed his head, a single tear falling from his eye. He loved Quatre so much, it hurt and he'd been sure declaring his love would lead to Quatre in his arms, kissing him and taking that pain away. Instead, the pain was worsened and he was afraid to even speak to the faery. He'd been so sure Quatre felt the same. So _sure_.  
  
"Stupid cat… Stupid…" he muttered to himself, feeling another tear fall as his eyes fell shut. One ear flicked and quivered in agitation, his feline instincts warring with his human sensibilities. The instincts said to try again, to _force_ Quatre to love him, but his sensibilities knew better, knew the faery would never love him, knew the faery would never need or want him, knew it and felt the pain of that knowledge.  
  
One soft, heartbreaking sob issued forth from the pantherin before he managed to force the emotion back down. He knew if he let himself cry now, he wouldn't stop for some time. He had been crying off and on for the entire night and was done with it, had had enough. He didn't want to cry anymore, but it was hard not to. He hadn't seen anything beyond Quatre. Once he'd realized what he felt for the faery, he'd pinned his entire future on him and hadn't thought what would happen if he said no.  
  
So sure he'd been. So sure and so… cocky. So secure in the knowledge that Quatre couldn't be straight. It was just too blindingly obvious that he was gay for him to have the need to turn Trowa down…  
  
"Idiot…" Trowa whispered harshly to himself. He should have known better. Nearly all faery were like that, he'd been told. Though he'd never seen another one, he'd been _told_ and should have heeded that. Should have kept his feelings hidden and waited to see if the faery made a move towards him. Waited forever if need be. At least that way he'd still be able to talk to Quatre.  
  
The meeting…  
  
Yes, he remembered and knew he had to go. He hoped he could keep it together long enough to sort everything out. He hoped he could control the tears. If only he could do this in his panther form. Panthers didn't have the necessary glands to cry.  
  
That would do well enough. He _could_ go in his panther form and there was nothing anyone could say to him. He was the Pride Leader and if Wufei, Noin or even Quatre said anything, they didn't have a leg to stand on. Pantherin moved at _Trowa's_ beck and call and the centaurs and faery would do well to remember it.  
  
Giving a curt nod, Trowa quickly Changed and prowled off to the meeting, ready to intimidate. He wasn't all that successful on the intimidation front. The centaurs were a few times bigger than he and Quatre… Quatre still smiled gently at him with genuine pleasure, if a little hesitance.  
  
Trowa was glad he couldn't cry for he felt the sorrow build within him for what he could never have. Quatre was so close, and yet so far away, untouchable. To feel that heartbreakingly beautiful skin beneath his hands, kiss the spun-gold hair and the petal-soft lips. To watch the soulful eyes in the throes of passion as they reached heights only lovers could reach. Oh, how long had he dreamed of it and been so certain it would all happen? How long? All gone, never to be truly had and the fantasies worth nothing, now that they could never come to pass.  
  
"You're late," Wufei muttered darkly from his usual position, knees level with Noin's shoulders as the two of them knelt in the grass, awaiting the pantherin leader's arrival.  
  
"Leave him alone, Wufei, for the god's sakes. He's only a little late," Quatre said softly.  
  
He looked over to Trowa, sea-green eyes filled with guilt at what he knew he'd done to the pantherin. He really hadn't wanted to hurt Trowa, but he couldn't be what his friend had been asking.  
  
~_I'm sorry. I had matters to attend to. Tia'ara_?~ Trowa thought, projecting it to all those around him.  
  
Tia'ara appeared silently to sit beside him, in her human form and obviously confused as to why he was not in his. She said nothing, however, only nodded a little to each of the other three, then waited.  
  
"Is there really anything that needs saying? Duo needs our help! He's been there for a long time now and who knows what conditions he's in!" Quatre cried.  
  
The two centaurs gave him longsuffering looks and the faery suddenly wondered why it was Noin was still there. She had only been with them to talk to those… Magiks and, now that the need for that was gone, so was the need for her to be here.  
  
"Miss Noin… Don't you want to go home anyway?" he asked softly.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"You interest me."  
  
Quatre didn't reply to that, only looked at Trowa, reverting back to the topic of Duo's peril.  
  
~_Quatre's right. There really isn't anything to talk about. If we need food, Tia'ara and I can hunt. Tia'ara knows where all the water supplies are. We don't really need any time to prepare, other than the fact that Tia'ara needs to prepare herself for the extended spell she'll be casting over herself and myself. Quatre, are you sure you can Spell both Wufei and Noin_?~  
  
The emerald eyes fixed on Quatre and the faery felt pinned under the feral gaze. He could see the questions there.  
  
Why did you hurt me? Why did I deserve it? What did I do wrong? Why don't you love me? When will you love me? Can't you at least try? What can I do to make it better? What can I do to make you love me? Why? Why? Why? Whywhywhy?  
  
Quatre had to drop his eyes.  
  
"Yes, I can do it," he said simply.  
  
~_Good. Then we'll meet back here in an hour and be off. We can't have Duo waiting longer than he has to_.~  
  
They all nodded and Trowa was the first to walk away.  
  
He found himself a quiet place where he could be alone and Changed back into his human form. Closing his eyes, he let himself cry again, torn apart by a grief stronger than he'd ever felt grief before.  
  
* * *  
  
Duo wasn't in the dining hall.  
  
Heero muttered a few choice curses under his breath and stood at the door to the hall, thinking to himself and wondering where his apprentice might have gone. He stopped a serving lad and enquired softly if the boy had seen an elf in mage robes about so high with long hair.  
  
It wasn't until the braid was mentioned that the boy nodded eagerly.  
  
"Where did he go?" Heero demanded.  
  
"Oh… I can't quite remember, sir…" the boy said slyly, grubby little hand held out for a reward for which he would give up the information.  
  
Heero muttered death-threats, but placed a gold coin in the hand anyway.  
  
"Now, where did he go?" Heero asked again, prussian eyes warning that the boy better not try for anything more out of him.  
  
"The garden, sir, with all the flowers. He's laying in the sun. Took a fruit platter to him myself, I did."  
  
Heero gave a curt nod and stalked off.  
  
"Not even a thank you. I don't know…" the boy muttered to himself, and scampered back to his work.  
  
* * *  
  
Duo hummed softly to himself as he popped another slice of fruit into his mouth, wondering how long it would take Heero to find him. The sun was warm on his belly and his face as he lay there, wrapped in the scent of thousands of flowers, eyes happily closed.  
  
He replayed the look on Heero's face over again in his mind and laughed yet again, unable to keep himself from it. The utter shock was just too funny to be overlooked on a man who rarely had anything upon his face but a blank look.  
  
Duo was still giggling to himself when a tendril of thought snaked out to him and he quickly feigned anger.  
  
~_Duo_…?~ Heero thought softly, still on the other side of the garden, but walking towards him.  
  
~_Oh… finally maybe, possibly, perhaps going to listen to me, eh Yuy_?~ Duo spat back, flinging the thought with enough anger and sarcasm that Heero could easily read it.  
  
~_Duo, don't be like this_,~ Heero replied, and it was almost an order. Not quite, but almost. Duo shook his head a little on the grass and didn't bother saying anything further until Heero's shadow fell over him.  
  
"Why shouldn't I be, Master?" Duo sneered the last word and he could almost HEAR Heero rolling his eyes.  
  
The mage sat down on the grass beside Duo and studied him in silence for so long, it started to unnerve the elf. He refused to open his eyes or ask what was the matter, but he shifted uncomfortably in place.  
  
"You shouldn't be because you kissed me and we need to talk about it," Heero said eventually, when he thought Duo had waited long enough.  
  
"I'm regretting it already. I hate you," the elf replied nonchalantly with an equally as uncaring shrug.  
  
"Liar," Heero murmured.  
  
"Nope. That's the plain truth. It was all a big mistake and I never want to do it again."  
  
Heero gave a small chuckle, something Duo hardly ever heard him do, and gently took the long braid in his hands, running the end between his fingers. Duo still didn't open his eyes, but he was shifting nervously again.  
  
"If you wanted to kiss me so badly that you got into an argument with me over it, then I don't think it was a mistake," Heero said matter-of-factly.  
  
Duo suddenly laughed.  
  
Heero blinked at the elf who shook with his laughter, and wondered what it was Duo found so funny. Whatever it was, it was _amazingly_ funny, because Duo was crying with laughter. When he eventually regained himself, he finally opened his eyes and looked up at Heero.  
  
"It doesn't… make sense!" was the only explanation he gave between gasps for breath and remnant giggles.  
  
"What…?"  
  
"There's no sense to it! It's ludicrous, really! Arguing with someone over kissing them! Getting angry over something that's supposed to denote caring. It's too funny!"  
  
And Duo was gone again, rolling onto his side and clutching at his belly as the tears ran down his face and he laughed.  
  
A chocolate colored eyebrow lifted above a prussian eye and Heero shook his head. Maybe it was slightly funny, but he didn't think it warranted quite that much laughter. He waited for the storm to pass, and it did eventually with Duo sitting up, cross-legged in front and a little way away from him.  
  
"So, you hate me?" Heero asked.  
  
"Yup. You obviously couldn't care less about what I think, so I hate you."  
  
"You're a bad liar…"  
  
"I'm not lying!"  
  
"You are. I can tell by the way your eyes move."  
  
Duo snorted and pushed himself to his feet, Heero taking his lead and getting to his feet also. The elf gave Heero an angry look, and stalked off through the flowers, presenting the front that he didn't want Heero to follow, which was a lie.  
  
Heero followed.  
  
"And you say _I'm _annoying…" Duo muttered as Heero walked beside him.  
  
"I just want the truth," Heero stated.  
  
"You're still annoying. Don't go trying to deny it because you _are_."  
  
Duo yelped as a strong hand came up to take hold of his head and turn him to face Heero. The mage didn't kiss him yet, but the promise of it was there and Duo waited breathlessly, tense and excited. Heero drew him closer, until their foreheads touched and his lips were bare inches from Duo's, so close the elf could feel Heero's breath when he spoke.  
  
"No one's ever dared to call me annoying, elf. But then, no one's ever dared to throw food in my face, either. And no one's ever dared to disobey me."  
  
"So?" Duo tried to sound annoyed and impatient, still playing the game, but the word came out as one of breathless anticipation and Heero smirked a little.  
  
"So… I do believe punishment is in order…" Heero purred, then closed the small gap between them and kissed Duo with a tenderness the elf had never dared to imagine.  
  
Duo felt his walls collapsing, but he didn't want to give in. He wanted to play the game some more and avoid making things this easy for Heero.  
  
When the mage's tongue ran lightly over Duo's lower-lip, the elf pushed away and shook his head, glaring defiantly at his Master.  
  
"It's not going to be that easy, Yuy," he growled.  
  
Heero only gave a predatory smile and raised one hand. Before Duo could do anything, bands of air were wrapped around his chest and waist and they gently lowered him to his back on the grass even as he struggled to break them with his own powers. Heero blocked him at every turn even as he got to his knees beside the elf and lightly ran one finger up the length of Duo's pointed ear.  
  
"Tell me, Duo… What made you finally decide to take the step?"  
  
"I haven't taken any steps! It was a mistake!" Duo snapped, but his voice lacked conviction and he gave a soft sigh under the gentle stroking of Heero's finger on his sensitive ear.  
  
"Enough, Duo… I… Please, just tell me the truth."  
  
Duo smirked suddenly up at Heero, arching a little to test his still-present bonds.  
  
"Shiakara told me to," he said slyly, giggling.  
  
"I'm sure," Heero replied dryly, his finger still meandering up and down the length of Duo's ear.  
  
"Heero…?" Duo asked softly, eyes lowering and turning away from the mage's suddenly.  
  
"Mmm…?"  
  
"Do… Do you… love me?"  
  
Heero blinked and his finger stopped as he tried to cope with such a question coming out of the blue. His eyes touched on Duo's face, the fine lines of his cheeks and full lips.  
  
"What…?" was all he could eventually manage.  
  
"Do you love _me_ or is it the novelty… of having… an elf…?" Duo clarified, gaze still fixed on some far point off in the distance, in the opposite direction to the side on which Heero knelt.  
  
Several different emotions flickered across the prussian blue oceans of Heero's eyes, but Duo didn't see them, turned away as he was.  
  
Heero himself was at a loss for words, still trying to sort out the question posed into some semblance of order. He hated it when people asked such questions out of nowhere. There should be time to prepare, write notes, draft and re-draft an answer. It wasn't something he could answer off the top of his head! Yet… he saw in Duo's eyes that if he didn't give _something_ of an answer, the elf would be lost to him forever.  
  
"I… Duo… I… It's not fair to ask a question like that so suddenly," Heero said eventually, then immediately wished he could retract the words. They hadn't sounded how they were supposed to and it was a stupid thing to say _anyway_.  
  
"Oh…" Duo said softly, his voice barely a whisper as his lids slipped shut over his violet eyes.  
  
"Duo… I… I'm not good at… at this sort of thing… I just…" Heero ran an agitated hand through is unruly hair, wanting something to do with them. "Duo, you're beautiful… From the first time I saw you I thought so, I just wouldn't admit it to myself, wouldn't let myself have anything even _like_ feelings for an elf… I couldn't… I didn't _want_ to be so different as to have feelings like that for someone who wasn't human. I-"  
  
"It always comes back to that, doesn't it?" Duo snapped, tears filling his eyes, but not allowed to spill over. "It's all you humans can ever think about is the differences!"  
  
"Let me finish," Heero said softly, and something in his voice made Duo look up at him.  
  
"Sorry…" the elf murmured impulsively.  
  
Heero only shook his head.  
  
"It _was_ a problem, Duo. I… well, I'm different enough without something like having feelings for an elf. I tried… to distance myself, but… After… after I persuaded you to let me kiss you that second time… under… the pretence of needing to test your control… I was nearly gone. I didn't… think you'd ever…" Heero trailed off with wry smile. It was evident what he'd thought Duo would never do.  
   
"But I… I _did_… So… what then?" Duo asked softly, voice shaky.  
  
"I've never felt anything much for anyone who wasn't Milliardo… That night when _he_ kissed me in the corridor, I thought that was heaven. But… then you kissed me, during an _argument_ of all things and I… think it was more heavenly even than kissing Milliardo Peacecraft. I don't know what love feels, like Duo. Not really. Lust, yes…"  
  
"Then… you only l… lust after me?" Duo asked, feeling stupid about the entire question and how it sounded.  
  
Heero touched his cheek and met his eyes, smiling a little.  
  
"I don't understand _what_ it is I feel for you, but I know it isn't _just_ lust," he said softly.  
  
And Duo smiled.  
  
It was the most beautiful, tender smile Heero had seen from the elf the entire time he'd been here and it made his heart sing to see it. He leaned over the bound Duo and kissed that smile, breathing in a scent made up of spring in full bloom, clean, honest earth, dancing water and singing air. A scent only Duo had and only Duo ever _would_ have.  
  
Unique.  
  
The word summed up Duo Maxwell in his entirety. Heero smiled as he drew back and Duo returned it, then struggled against the air-bonds, pouting at Heero all of a sudden.  
  
"Let me out?"  
  
Heero smirked.  
  
"What do I get in return?"  
  
Duo dropped his eyes, then and looked distinctly uncomfortable. He seemed to find a spot around the area of Heero's stomach very interesting and he worried his lip between a set of perfect white teeth.  
  
"Uh… Heero… I… Can we… take this slow? I'm still not… I still don't… I can't… I-"  
  
Heero cut off Duo's word with a finger across his lips and merely nodded a little with a smile as he released the elf from his makeshift ropes. He understood completely what Duo was saying; the combination of Heero being human _and_ male was a lot for Duo to cope with, especially the latter part of that equation, and the elf needed time to get to know where he stood and what was expected of him and what people's reactions would be before he proceeded any further.  
  
Heero stood first and offered a hand, which Duo took without hesitation. Heero gave a little extra tug, pulling Duo against his chest, and dropped a light kiss on the elf's lips before letting go. Duo giggled, which was about the reaction Heero had expected.  
  
~_And about bloody time, too_!~ came Shiakara's voice in both their heads. ~_How long have I been _trying_ to get you two together? Only since the moment Duo set foot inside this drafty University! Thank you very much! All hail Shiakara, the matchmaker_!~  
  
"And the more annoying being than the two of us put together," Duo muttered to Heero, who smiled his rare smile.  
  
"I heard that, Maxwell!" Shiakara accused as she bounded out of a bush and pounced the elf to the ground, playfully wrestling with him.  
  
"How – ack! – long have you been – eew! – watching – don't do that! – us for?" Duo cried whilst trying to fend off her exuberant kisses and playful wrestling attacks.  
  
"Long enough!" she replied, then lapsed into a fit of manic laughter whilst bounding off Duo and leaping around in circles, feathers flying everywhere.  
  
Heero sighed and lifted his eyes heavenward as though asking for strength.  
  
"Comic relief?" Duo suggested as he watched Shiakara attack a bush.  
  
"Breaking the tension we already broke? I don't think so," Heero muttered.  
  
Duo only laughed and leapt into the fray. Heero was unsure if his two underlings or the bush were winning the battle…  
  
* * *  
  
Treize stood at the window, gloved hands resting on the sill and most of his weight on his arms as he breathed deeply and tried to keep himself from killing the little creature at his feet.  
  
"Sorry they are, Mr. Khushrenada! Punish them will you? Punish _us_ will you?" it murmured fearfully.  
  
"No punishment today… I just hope things have progressed far enough in the elf's training to – wait! Bring me the mage."  
  
"Many mages there are here, Mr. Khushrenada…"  
  
"Bring me Milliardo Peacecraft," Treize ground out through his teeth, fingers tightening on the stone that made up the windowsill.  
  
The creature bowed and scurried off, then came scurrying back mere minutes later looking very flustered and somewhat fried, magically speaking of course.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"Uh… Told me to give you a message Mr. Peacecraft did…"  
  
"Are you going to give it to me or am I going to have to choke it out of you?" Treize growled lowly, focusing all his attention on the roses outside and using their caressing fragrance to calm himself a little.  
  
"Told me to tell _you_ to go to _him_ Mr. Peacecraft did. Your slave he is not Mr. Peacecraft said."  
  
"Where is he, then?"  
  
"Heated water for his bath not long ago I did. In the bath house he is, Mr. Khushrenada."  
  
Treize turned with a whisper of fabric against stone and stalked out of the room, kicking the little creature thoughtlessly aside. Servants and mages alike scattered to the side as they saw him coming and saw the rage in his eyes.  
  
Milliardo only looked up at him through heavy-lidded eyes, not even making a move as he burst into the bathhouse.  
  
"Yes?" he asked smoothly, one leg crossed over the other under the water to just hide what he knew Treize would look for if he got the chance.  
  
"Have you forgotten your sister?" Treize murmured silkily, head tilted to one side in question.  
  
"No, but I didn't think it would kill you to walk a little. What do you want?"  
  
Treize's hand balled into a fist, but he said nothing, only what he wanted from the mage.  
  
"A Seeing. As soon as you're done with your bath. Some things have changed and I want to know what their effect will be."  
  
That said, Treize turned on his heel and stalked out again.  
  
Milliardo grinned, quite pleased with his little victory, and relaxed into the water again, idly running his long fingers through his white hair. As the water shifted his hair across a little, a small tattoo of a simplified angel stood out from his alabaster skin, easily noticed before his hair fell back into place again.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Author's notes: As for Milliardo's tattoo, there isn't really a reason for it. I've just been reading too many Kracken fics about Heero and tattoos… *drools* Read Kracken's fics! They're brilliant! ^_^ Oh, another note. About Trowa and panthers not being able to cry – I don't know if that's true or not. I don't know if panthers do or don't have the glands needed to cry actual tears, but it suited my plot so I put it in. I'm not the type to research for my writing. I just write what I think sounds good. *giggles* Oh yeah! And in case you're wondering why Treize's little pets call him "Mr. Khushrenada" more often than they call him "Master" it's because I just love the way Treize's last name sound. Just rolls off your tongue. Go on, say it _Khushrenada_! *giggles again*


	11. Of Training Disruptions and Memories

Warnings: Shounen-ai (like no duh), limey stuff, HeeroandDuo angst, Nihrana being himself (really, _really_ dirty), can't remember, but there might be language, mild Relena-bashing (Hehehe…), Treize angst and pain, and, as always, Shiakara insanity and the possibility of OOCness, though I would hope not.

Disclaimer: I do solemnly swear that Heero, Duo and all of their affiliates do not belong to me and I make no money off them. Shiakara, Tia'ara, Nihrana, Mykaa'ria, Sir Argues-a-lot, Gerette and any other non-GW characters that I might have forgotten _do_ belong to me, however I don't make any money off them either… Bloody lazy lot…

Author's notes: Beware! Tissues may be needed! (I hope so because some of this is supposed to be _really_ sad.) Uhm… This part, once I got started on it, didn't take me too long. It's a little longer than the parts normally are, though not a lot. I'll try to have the next part out faster, promise!

Many thanks and hugs and kisses to all my reviewers, and especially Rogue11 for wanting to put this on her site (go look at her stuff here on FF.Net and go look at her site! http://www.gundam-wing-universe.net).

Now, on to the story!

~ ~ ~

~_You, what are you doing? You're dreaming! Put that flow back into order, now! And you two over there, I'm not seeing the seamless combination I asked for! Mykaa'ria, how are you doing now_?~ 

Nihrana couldn't believe he was coordinating such a complicated FarCasting by himself and with a pack of incompetents. The fact of the matter was, though, that Mykaa'ria could reach the farthest and she'd sensed something of Milliardo, but only very faintly. Even Nihrana's strongest boost couldn't take her far enough, so now every FarCaster was supporting her and she was almost, _almost_ there.

~_I'm doin' th' best I can, bu' it's a bloody long way ta try an' reach. Have ye no patience? Jus' wait_.~

Nihrana rolled his eyes and smiled slightly despite himself, having taken an instant liking to the no-nonsense mage. The liking was mutual, and she'd told him the mage Nihrana still referred to as "Sir Argues-a-lot" had had it coming to him anyway.

~_You over there, get your mind back on the job, for the gods' sakes_!~ Nihrana snarled violently, making the unfortunate mage wince at the pain the vicious thought caused.

Mykaa'ria ignored all of Nihrana's orders to the others and all the murmuring going on between them. She ignored the fact that her hands were cold and her backside was going numb from sitting down for so long. She ignored the tingling in her mind which warned her she was coming close to pushing herself too far. Mykaa'ria ignored everything but the spark of Milliardo which was growing steadily brighter the farther she moved.

~_Nihrana, there isna enough pow'r 'ere ta ge' me far enough. We need more mages_…~

~_Thaer aern't aeny maer maeges what caen FarCast, Mykaa'ria, an' yea knaew i' aes weel aes th' raest o' us_,~ someone else replied, his mind-voice a little strained from working so hard.

~_But there are those tha' can give support. Canna we use them ta 'elp_?~ Mykaa'ria said, directing it mostly to Nihrana.

Nihrana chewed his lip in thought, absently stroking the back of the dragon adorning his staff as he did so.

~_I think I know of one who might be able to help_…~ he sent to Mykaa'ria, then reached out of the room and let his mind wander the University, looking for one very distinct signature.

* * *

Duo laughed and ducked out of Heero's grip, not allowing the mage to capture him. Heero tried a different approach, flinging bands of energy in the elf's direction. Energy manipulation, along with Elemental control, however, had quickly been found as one of Duo's strong points and he shattered Heero's bands with barely a thought, sticking his tongue out as he did so.

Shiakara howled with laughter, then bared her teeth in her version of a smirk and dove into the fray, pushing her small Talent to the limit to bind Duo's ankles and watch him stumble, then fall to his knees.

Heero didn't waste any time in giving a slight shove so the elf toppled all the way over, then pinning Duo to the floor of the practice room. What had started as serious training in Atmosphere had quickly dissolved into play that Heero, while he was unfamiliar with it, excelled at.

"I win," he purred, predatory satisfaction in his tone as he leaned down, intending to kiss Duo. The action was forestalled, however, at a near-shriek through their minds.

~_For the god's sakes! Rabbits, the pair of you! Stop boinking in the middle of the practice room floor and come here! We need your help_!~

~_You don't have to _yell,_ Nihrana. We're doing nothing of the sort_,~ Heero replied acidly, and was about to go on, when Duo put his two cent's worth in.

~_Besides, if we _were_ boinking, we'd come _here_ not _there!~

Nihrana's giggle sounded through both their minds and Duo smirked up at Heero as the mage rolled his eyes. Duo suddenly seemed to realize what he'd said fully, and he blushed a little, amazed at his own boldness. But, he reminded himself, Nihrana was like… like him.

~_Enough mucking about. Mykaa'ria's Sensed Milliardo, but she hasn't the reach to pinpoint his location. I've got every FarCaster here boosting her, along with myself, but it's not enough_.~

~_Neither of us can FarCast even a little_,~ Heero sent back, bemused.

~_Just get your asses over here. I know what I'm doing and you _do_ want Milliardo back, don't you_?~

Duo looked hard at Heero then, afraid more than he'd ever been afraid in his entire life. He hadn't admitted to either himself or the mage the depth of his feelings. For the moment he was having enough of a time dealing with the fact that he was attracted to and had kissed – kept kissing – Heero, another male, admitting that he might love the mage would be too much for him at the moment.

Yet…

At the knowledge that Milliardo, Heero's first love – or something close to it – might be returning, Duo felt a shock of utter fear spear into his soul, tearing at his heart on its way past. He swallowed the fear, and hoped he hid it in time as his Master's eyes met his. No such luck.

Heero lifted a hand to gently touch Duo's cheek, reading exactly what the elf was thinking without even needing to reach into his mind to find it. He said nothing, only leaned down to brush a gentle kiss across the elf's lips.

~_Will. You. Two. _Calm._ Your. Hormones?! I fucking _need_ you here_!~ Nihrana cried, desperation tainting the thought and making it almost painful.

~_Oh… I didn't know you cared so, Nihrana_!~ Duo sent back with playful sarcasm, trying to cheer the sorcerer somewhat as the two of them stood. Nihrana wouldn't be cheered, and only responded with a string of expletives in five different languages, so scorchingly angry that Duo cried out and staggered a little before managing to lift a shield and dim what Nihrana sent.

Heero, not the one the words were directed at, steadied Duo and gave him a questioning look, but the elf shook his head a little and offered a smile, indicating he was fine.

"My own stupid fault for not knowing when it's better to keep my mouth shut," he said with a wry grin, then waved Shiakara over. She nodded, having heard the conversation, and the three of them trooped off down the corridor at the call of one very powerful, very _pissed_ sorcerer.

* * *

"About bloody time too. Get your asses over here. Actually, Duo, you're the only one I need. Heero's no good and nor is Shiakara," Nihrana muttered, not caring who he hurt or who he angered anymore.

Duo's eyes flicked around the group of FarCasters, whose eyes were _all_ closed and who were _all_ in deep concentration.

"I'm… not a FarCaster… Not even a little, Nihrana. I can't help," he said, tucking a loose strand of hair behind a pointed ear.

"You're not a FarCaster, but you blocked my attack with barely a hesitation. I'm not a FarCaster, but that energy you used to block me is the same as what I use with the help of this staff. You can open yourself to me and let me channel you into Mykaa'ria. It-"

"No," Heero stated flatly, and his tone brooked no argument. Nonetheless, Nihrana argued.

"Why not?"

"Because if you're not careful and you don't take things slow you could tear him apart from the inside out. As his Master and his… uh…" Heero had to think for a moment, unsure how to define their relationship. Lover was too strong a word and he'd always hated the term "boyfriend" when referring to a male/male couple… He decided he'd just say it and be done, worry about the consequences later. "His Master and his lover, I won't let you even attempt it."

Duo whirled and the slap that echoed through the near-silent room made every FarCaster flinch a little, though it didn't break any of their concentration. He glared at Heero, frame trembling slightly as the mage lifted a hand to his stinging cheek.

"We're not lovers _yet,_ human, and I'd _appreciate_ it if you didn't speculate on how far our relationship might go. I'd also appreciate it if you let me make my own decisions," he ground out, then turned from Heero's shocked face to look at Nihrana again. "What do I have to do?"

Nihrana smirked a little while Shiakara groaned at the turn of events. The sorcerer absently patted the OtherKin's head as he waved Duo to a chair then described to him what he had to do.

"There's really not much of anything you have to _do,_ really. Just… sort of… open yourself to me and don't fight it when I take your energy and feed it into Mykaa'ria. You know how you shape your energy and channel it into whatever you happen to be doing with it? Well that's kind of what you have to do, only you just have to push it out and I'll do the channeling."

Duo chewed his lip a moment, then looked at Nihrana.

"I just open up to you… kind of like when I send or receive a thought, only more?" he said softly and Nihrana nodded.

Duo grinned, then suddenly looked at Heero, who was looking rather annoyed with the whole state of affairs. The elf blinked once, then growled softly, turned back to Nihrana, reached up to grab the back of his head and pulled him into the kind of kiss that should be classed as pornographic.

Nihrana made a muffled sound of surprise, his hair slipping down to mask them from Heero, though the mage had already seen enough to evoke the jealousy Duo had been aiming for. The sorcerer lifted a hand to capture the back of Duo's head now and he quickly took control of the kiss away from the far less experienced elf. He didn't hesitate to plunge his tongue into the waiting mouth, knowing exactly what Duo was doing and willing to show him that if he played with fire, he _would_ get burned.

One of Nihrana's hands used the cover of his hair and their lose clothing to boldly travel down and caress that which should not be touched through the fabric of the elf's robe. Duo hissed in surprise and tried to pull away, having never intended this to be anything but a shock to Heero. Nihrana didn't let him go, keeping Duo trapped in the kiss as his tongue explored that soft mouth. The hand squeezed a little and Duo made a soft sound of fear at his sudden and very obvious loss of control over the situation.

~_You would hurt both Heero and myself in a fit of spite by doing this, elfin, and I'll show you what you'll get if you play at these games_,~ Nihrana thought darkly and, with barely a touch of his magic, opened a tear beneath his fingers through every layer of cloth and down to flesh. He slipped his hand inside and wrapped it about Duo's center, watching the elf's eyes widen and hearing the muffled sound of protest made into the kiss.

~_N-no… don't… not… I can't… please…_ _I_…~ the barely-begun thoughts tumbled into each other as Nihrana slowly stroked a hand along the flesh he held.

~_Learn your lesson well, Duo Maxwell, and I won't have to repeat it. Games such as this only harm those involved, and hardly ever the initiator. Play at them with me and I'll teach you it's not wise_.~

Nihrana paused in the kiss for barely a moment to give the two of them a chance to breathe before he was plundering Duo's mouth again. His hand stroked again and Duo's body responded despite his mind's frantic negation of everything that was happening.

~_Nihrana! Nihrana! Please, don't! Please, _please_ stop_!~ Duo begged, tears coming to his eyes as his hands shifted to clutch at the material of Nihrana's robes over his chest.

~_Making your partner jealous is never, _ever_ the right thing to do. Talk to him instead and sort the problems out_!~ Nihrana murmured into his mind, his hand giving one last stroke before he withdrew and sealed the tears he'd made in the elf's clothing.

~_Yes, yes, I understand… I'm sorry, Nihrana_…~ Duo sobbed into his mind, and as a tear finally fell, Nihrana broke the kiss and drew away, turning back to the FarCasters.

Duo took a shuddering breath and his eyes met Heero's, easily reading hurt and betrayal in the beautiful prussian depths. He reached out to touch the mage's cheek and, to his surprise and utter relief, Heero didn't pull away, but only silently questioned him with those eyes.

"I'm a big idiot, Heero. Let it rest at that for the moment," Duo said, withdrawing his hand quickly, still nervous about everything that was going on within him. Heero looked away from Duo as Shiakara nudged his hand with a wet nose and the mage lifted it to pat her habitually and without thought.

Duo turned back to Nihrana who was smiling at him.

"Sorry, Duo, but I thought it the best way to get the message through," he said.

Duo scratched the back of his neck, grinning sheepishly.

"Weeeell, it did at that," he said, then shrugged as Nihrana laughed with a touch of affection coloring the sound.

"Let's find Milliardo so we can all get some decent rest for once," the sorcerer said with a grin, and Duo nodded, then settled back and opened himself, putting complete trust in Nihrana, for nothing else would do.

* * *

Quatre sighed as he snaked his way thorough the bushes and trees to the place where he'd been told Trowa was. _Why_ it had to be him who went to get the pantherin was beyond the faery, but here he was. He stuck his head into the clearing and spoke softly, hesitance blindingly evident in his voice.

"T-Trowa…? They asked me to… to come get you… We've… got to leave soon…"

Trowa looked up and had to smile a little, for Quatre appeared little more than a head floating in the bushes. The smile was a pained one, though, and his shattered heart met Quatre when the faery looked into the emerald eyes.

"And of course you came, though you would rather not, because you're so kind and caring and you do whatever is asked of you to make other people happy… Whatever is asked… except loving me…" Trowa said in a soft murmur, his eyes never leaving Quatre's so that the faery was forced to see the pain and devastation he'd caused, albeit by accident.

"Trowa… please don't…" Quatre whispered, hands twisting nervously on his willow switch wand.

"Please don't what…? Please don't love you? I can't stop that, Quatre…"

"Please don't… tear me apart like this!"

"Tear _you_ apart…?" Trowa's voice carried a dreamy quality and he laughed softly, but bitterly. "Oh, but my darling Quatre, I would never hurt you… _I_ am the one torn apart…"

"I hate to see you sad and hurting, Trowa and… and it _hurts_ me because I _am_ an Empath, but… but… I c-can't give you what you're asking!" Quatre said, voice broken and filled with barely-contained sobs.

"I always, _always_ thought you were… like me… You're so… _feminine._ Even though people told me all your kind seem that way, I believed you were the same as I was. I thought all it would take was for me to say the words and you'd be there… In my arms… forever…"

"Oh, Trowa…" Quatre whispered, and he went to his friend, pulling him into a gentle hug and holding him comfortingly. Trowa wrapped his arms around Quatre's waist, careful of his delicate wings, and sighed sadly.

"You know… if you let me… I could show you how nice it is and you might-"

"No, Trowa. I'm not and I never will be. What I always, _always_ will be, though, is your very best friend. I hope that's enough and I hope you can be _my_ friend without trying to push it further, because I don't want to lose you as a friend. There's someone out there for you, Trowa Barton, and _I'll_ help you find him," Quatre whispered, gently smoothing a hand over Trowa's hair.

"Th-thank you," Trowa murmured, heart falling apart form the knowledge that he would never, _ever_ have Quatre, yet leaping for joy because not only did Quatre not hate him, but the faery wanted to continue to be his friend.

"Wufei's waiting for us and I think if we don't get there in a hurry, he'll scowl your Pride to death," Quatre said soon, amused affection coloring his voice and Trowa had to smile.

"He would at that. We'd better go. And… thank you again."

Trowa stood first and helped Quatre to his feet then, with a small smile, pulled the faery close and dropped a light, infinitely tender kiss on his lips. Quatre gave a squeak of surprise, but Trowa didn't linger and he was quickly released from the pantherin's arms.

"Trowa…" Quatre said, twisting his wand uncomfortably.

"I won't make a habit of it, Quatre… Just… one for the road I guess you could say… You'll always be the first man I ever loved…" With that, Trowa left him, feline silence cloaking his movements even in his human form.

Quatre chewed his lip nervously, then shook his head and put it out of his mind, trusting his friend to keep his word and not make a habit out of kissing him. The faery had to admit, had he been gay or a woman, he would have failed miserably in an attempt to withstand Trowa's charms. He smiled a little at that, and vowed that he *would* help Trowa find someone to love and be loved by.

As soon as they both returned to the pantherin pride caves, Wufei ordered Quatre onto his back and stood close to Noin, grumbling a little about the whole thing, but being very careful with the faery on his back. Tia'ara watched as Trowa Changed, then moved close to him and thought something privately to him. Trowa shook his head and his return thought wasn't private.

~_No, I'm fine. It'll be all right_,~

Quatre looked hard at Wufei's back and said nothing, only began weaving his spell over the two centaurs, wand flicking back and fourth in a series of complicated patterns. Eventually, he brought the wand down sharply atop Wufei's head, followed closely by the top of Noin's head. Both hissed in slight pain and glared at him. He grinned sheepishly back.

"If I had said anything, you would've protested. I thought it better just to _do_ it," he said, and they grumbled some more, but looked away from him. He looked over to Tia'ara and, at the slight nod of her head, lifted his wand and spoke a soft word.

Wufei started and gave a sharp gasp at the tingling through all his muscles. They seemed to throb with energy and power and he felt as though he could run for days. He blinked slowly, then took a step and found himself roughly ten steps from where he'd started. A newfound respect from the small creature on his back started to bud within the centaur.

"Ack! Noin, Wufei, you'll have to stay close together, or Noin will lose her spelling!" Quatre cried as the blue-purple centaur took every one of the ten steps to catch them up.

Trowa and Tia'ara, having no such trouble, were a good way ahead of them already and Trowa sent back a thought as the two of them stopped.

~_Where are you_?!~

~_We're coming! It's just taking a bit to get ourselves synchronized_!~ Quatre replied.

"Okay. On three?" This out loud to the centaurs and they nodded.

"One, two, three," they counted together, then set off with no trouble this time, leaping straight from standing still into a ground-eating gallop.

As they ran, Trowa and Tia'ara joined them and the five of them knew that by the set of the sun, they would be at the door the University, wherein they would find one Duo Maxwell and do their best to save him from the horrible, terrible torture the humans must be putting him through.

* * *

Milliardo opened his eyes and shot daggers from them at Treize, who smiled serenely back and awaited the final few points of the mage's Seeing.

"Not much has changed, that I can See… The elf's learned enough…" Milliardo said with a sigh. "But something… strange is going on… Everything seems… hazy… indistinct… I don't know what's happening, but I'm not Seeing as I usually do. If something happens different, then it's not my fault… Perhaps… it could be that there are so many different factors contributing to this future that even the _future_ isn't sure how it's going to turn out…"

Treize looked hard at him, dark blue eyes sharp as he steepled his gloved fingers before him.

"Are you sure you aren't just trying to throw me off…?" he murmured, his silky voice making Milliardo's skin crawl even more than usual for some odd, odd reason.

"I can't, remember? You hold threat of my sister's death over my head and I will not be held responsible in any way if I can avoid it. Things are too uncertain for anything to be sure and I wouldn't plan around a Seeing… _any_ Seeing at the moment if I were you…" With that, Milliardo stood and strode gracefully out of the room, making a beeline for the rose garden, which was the only place those little creatures of Treize's wouldn't follow him.

He sighed as he found a bench in a quiet corner of the garden, letting the color and scent of the roses lull him into a half-sleep. He tired of the constant verbal fencing with Treize Khushrenada and ever-present possibility of the man forcing him into bed again. He _was_ thankful there was no physical forcing and Treize had been gentle with him, but… he didn't want it.

Treize seemed to think it more interesting to pursue him if he resisted, but giving in wasn't exactly an option. It was clearly a catch 22, a paradox, and Milliardo was sick to death of it. Either have the man constantly chasing and pestering, or give in and sleep with him. It was a circling thing that couldn't be won by any _but_ Treize Khushrenada and Milliardo loathed his lack of power.

He had considered – more than once – just killing Treize and _letting_ his minions do away with Relena. It wasn't as if Milliardo liked her very much. It wasn't as if _anyone_ liked her very much. She was whiny, annoying, spoilt, childish _and_ she was still mad at him for kissing Heero Yuy, he was sure.

Heero Yuy…

The name sparked something within Milliardo now. He knew what it was. Nothing but simple lust now that he had a taste of the younger mage. He was well aware Heero was very attracted to him and may even love him and, though he daren't admit it consciously, in the back of his mind he knew, if he got back to the University, he would play on that attraction and possible love, get Heero where he wanted him, keep him there for some time, then end things as gently as possible, but end things for certain.

He licked his lips, then nearly jumped out of his skin when a faint, but familiar voice sounded inside his head.

~_Those aren't very nice plans, Milli. D'ye thin' i' would be very nice ta do tha' ta our Heero? Ye'd break 'is 'eart methinks_!~

~_M… Mykaa'ria_…?~ he sent back, astonished, but keeping his wits enough to shield the thought from the mages under Treize's employ.

~_Th' one an' only! Where in th' Seven Hells are ye_?~

~_In one of the Seven Hells is right… Treize Khushrenada's citadel_.~

~_Three's Whosawhatsada's citadel_?~

~_Treize Khushrenada… A pervert and someone who wants me in his bed_.~

~_Why dinna ye jus' leave ye great dolt_?~

~_My dear, if that were possible don't you _think_ I would have _done it_?!~_

~_No need ta ge' snappy, Milli! Why canna ye leave_?~

~_He has two operatives tailing Relena with orders to kill her should he give the word or should they be given word of his death by my hand_.~

~_Oo… I'm seein' th' problem… Well, no fear, Milli. We'll find yer operatives and ge' them ou' o' th' way then ge' ye back no worries_!~

~_Thank the gods for that_…~ Milliardo's thought carried a relief beyond words and Mykaa'ria laughed.

~_Now, wha's this abou' our Heero_…?~

~_Go away before they sense you, Mykaa'ria_!~ Milliardo sent back amusedly, then cut the contact himself with a wry shake of his head. He didn't think it would be any problem for him to do what he planned. Heero would understand from the first and still take any chance he was offered, Milliardo was sure.

He grinned, knowing escape was imminent, and relaxed in the garden, letting the sun warm his body and thoughts of a pliant, willing Heero Yuy moaning his name warming other things.

* * *

Duo grinned ecstatically all the way back to Heero's quarters, immensely pleased with himself that _he'd_ been the one to help push right to Milliardo's location. He had, in fact, forgotten how he'd hurt Heero. Forgotten, until Heero closed the door to his rooms and then said nothing, but only stood with his back to the door until Duo turned to look at him and read the hurt in his eyes, remembering his cruelty with a jolt.

"Heero… I don't know what I was thinking… I… guess I _wasn't_ thinking… I just… it was a stupid thing to do… I… wanted to hurt you because… well because I guess I got scared for a minute there… Thinking of you as a l-lover. I-"

Duo's words cut off in a hurry as Heero grabbed him and shoved his back against the nearest wall, pinning him there with his weight. His mouth took Duo's with bruising force and, at Duo's attempt at a startled cry, he took the advantage the elf's open mouth presented and slipped his tongue inside, claiming for his own that space which, for a moment, Nihrana had taken from him. When Duo tried to pull away, Heero lifted a hand and spread it across the elf's chest, pinning him there as he pressed against him. His free hand slipped down to rest on Duo's hip and he didn't bother to hide how much he wanted the elf.

Heero leaned more heavily on Duo, bringing the hand that had been on his chest up to tangle in his hair and carefully but firmly pull his head back to deepen the kiss and leave his dominance unquestioned. The mage paused a moment to lower his mouth to Duo's neck, sinking his teeth in and sucking gently until he was satisfied the mark would stay there for some time. He gained a yelp of surprise from Duo, but the elf took too long to get his thoughts in order and by the time he'd remembered how to form words, Heero was kissing him again with that same force. Duo couldn't describe it if he tried. It hurt a little, but at the same time, it didn't and it felt gloriously wonderful.

~_Heero_!~ Duo sent, and the thought was half plea to be released and half plea to never, ever stop this.

Heero broke the kiss, eyes narrowed as he licked his lips.

"You are mine now… understand…?" he growled low and Duo felt a thrill run through him as he nodded.

"Yes… Master."

Heero grinned at that and planted a much more gentle kiss on Duo's lips before withdrawing and turning away.

"You still have lessons to learn. Come," he said softly, walking to his practice room before Duo even had time to _think_ of replying.

The elf licked his lips and tugged nervously on his braid, unsure whether to be relieved or disappointed. Granted, he'd asked the mage if they could take things slowly, but something inside him wanted things to happen fast and _now. _Overactive hormones, or something… deeper?

Duo didn't want to examine that thought too closely, liked it just fine as something hazy and indistinct. It was better for him to put it down to hormones and be done with it, not having to look too deeply into his own mind.

He followed after his… Master (the very thought of the word now sent a delicious shiver down his spine) and set himself to his lessons, able to concentrate, though only with his eyes firmly _shut._

* * *

Treize sat in a pool of sunlight, slowly turning a small bottle of royal purple liquid around in his long fingers. It flashed and glittered in the golden light, making him smile a little in appreciation of its beauty – and the very simplicity of its place in his plans. This, _this_ was the antidote to the spell-sphere resting safely on a pillow, locked away by three mage-locks and five of the normal kind, then set with a spell which would trigger and warn him if anyone dared try get into the room which held the chest which held the pillow.

In his hands he held the fate of mage-kind and the knowledge was a deliciously wondrous one.

Treize set the bottle aside as he felt the rage come upon him again, hands fisting and eyes closing as he let himself wallow in it for a time before forcing it down. It would do him no good at the moment. It didn't let him think.

But, he knew, every mage deserved the pain and horrible death his sphere was going to cause should they not pay him what he was owed. He was _owed_ the price he would ask for and _more._ They deserved to suffer and die and watch their fellows suffer and die until there were few left.

Oh, he _knew_ there weren't many of them who would accept his price, pay it and take from him the antidote and he gloried in the knowledge. If only he could be there to see them suffer, but that would be too foolish and dangerous a thing to do. A suffering beast, he knew, would lash out and, with desperation fuelling its actions, strike a hideous blow. He didn't particularly want to die. What would be the point of that?

No, no, no… he wanted to see the aftermath of his revenge. The world without mages, for those who survived would soon wither and die without their fellows, he was sure, and they deserved it. Deserved every bit for what they did to him.

Treize looked out the window and over his rose garden, tears forming and sliding, unbidden, yet still unhindered, from his eyes. It was still painful, even now, to remember why it was he'd cultivated all the roses and who they were in memory of. And he had lost his lover, the other half of his soul, the first and only man he had ever truly loved because of the mages. Because Gerette hadn't been a man, but something so much more. Something so beautiful, beyond words. Gerette had been a nymph, his skin tinged faintly red because he was of the fire element. His ears, ever so slightly pointed, not nearly so much as an elf. His eyes, oh… Treize sighed to think of them, emerald green and flecked gently with red in places. And his hair… It had flowed right down to his ankles, as white as snow and far, far more beautiful.

Treize had loved Gerette from the moment he saw him and, though it had taken a long time and much effort on Treize's part, Gerette had come to love him and they had been so, so happy.

Then… things started moving without either Treize or Gerette touching them and the two of them were alone in the room. A miniature thunderstorm had broken out over the dinner table one night. In the height of passion, real lightening had leapt from the nymph's fingers and given Treize more than just a light burn. Gerette heard thoughts that weren't his own. The doctor Treize had taken him to had known without needing to look very closely, just from their explanations of what was going on, that Gerette had the Talent.

He'd sent them across the entire length of the country to get to the University, which was the only place he knew of where Gerette could get the training he desperately needed. They had gone and spent three weeks begging, pleading, threatening, promising copious amounts of money and anything else they could think of to try to secure the nymph a place there.

But he wasn't human…

And so the mages had turned them away time after time after time. They had been sent from there to the centaurs, who were far too aloof and considered Gerette beneath them, assuring he would never gain any sort of training from them. Then on to the faeries who, though they were sympathetic and expressed many a wish to help, dealt in an entirely different form of magic and so could do nothing.

The broken objects and soaked tables, burns and thoughts could all be dealt with, though it was hard, and both were willing to deal them if it meant they could stay together, but… Gerette's Talent had begun to eat him from the inside out, having no channel out of his body but through random, accidental acts. He wasn't constantly feeding a shield and he wasn't conversing mentally all the time. He wasn't having practice bouts and he wasn't spending time with other mages. There was simply no outlet for the power housed within him and it devoured the very essence of his life.

Treize had held him as he died, writhing in agony with no voice left to scream anymore. He had kissed the sweat-soaked red brow and smoothed a hand over the tousled, tangled hair. He had watched the light go out of those beautiful eyes and felt the life drain from that once-strong body. Though it was a blessed release and his Gerette was no longer in utter torment, Treize had the selfish wish that he could hear the labored, tortured breathing and whimpers of pain again. That he could feel the nymph twitch in his arms again, preparing for the next wave of searing pain. But the moment he'd thought such selfish things, he'd taken them back and rocked the body in his arms, murmuring apologies and endearments.

The sorrow had built within him until he could keep silent no longer and he screamed his fury and pain to the heavens, vowing to have revenge on the mages who killed his Gerette. For it was their fault. They had the ways and means to help the nymph and teach him what to do, but because of their arrogant prejudices, he had died and Treize would make them suffer.

Treize suddenly snapped back to reality and realized he was sobbing again, the tears flowing down his cheeks and the sobs wracking his entire frame. He looked at the roses again and raked a hand through his ginger hair, thoughts wandering back to Milliardo. He'd told the mage only that his plans were for money. He hadn't given the entire truth, because there'd been no need.

Treize gathered his composure and wiped the tears away, murmuring a soft prayer to Gerette that promised yet again he would be avenged. Getting to his feet, Treize called for one of the stupid little creatures and ordered it to get a meal for two prepared and take it to Milliardo's chambers.

Treize needed a distraction, and what better one was there than that of an alabaster mage writhing beneath him in utter passion…?

~ ~ ~

Author's notes: See…? Treize has a _reason_ to be evil! And I have to thank him for being willing to play the villain in this piece. I promise the next fic I write will be a 13x? so he can be the good guy. All that remains is to choose him a partner…


	12. Of Unkown Strength and Clean Hair

Warnings: Yaoi Um… Angst… I think… Possibly bad language… and I think that's it… This chapter _was_ largely lemon before… *mutters to self*

Disclaimer: I don't own the g-bois. I just borrow them, use them, clean them up (mostly) and send them back just a little rumpled. I don't make any money off them and I _have_ none, so suing me would be an exercise in futility. I do own Shiakara, Nihrana and Tia'ara, all three of which only really make a cameo appearance in this chapter, but whom are still loved dearly by myself and their fellow Original Characters, so great punishment shall befall any who steal them.

Author's notes: Well this chapter is virtually a non-chapter… It was nearly all lemon before, so now it's nearly all nothing. Remember here for lemons: http://www.gundam-wing-universe.net

~ ~ ~

Quatre shivered and Wufei felt it ripple both physically, through his back, and in some other way, through the spell. The faery was tired and both centaurs could feel it. They needed to stop, but Wufei himself had no way of reaching Trowa. Though he could sense thoughts sent to him, he couldn't send his own and, at this speed, that was the only way he could hope to get through to the pantherin.

"Quatre?" Wufei called, hoping the little faery, being on his back, could hear him.

"Yes?" came the polite reply, only barely heard over the rushing wind.

"You're tired. You should contact Trowa and we should rest!"

"No! No, I'm fine and we're not far from there now. It's only a little way. I can make it. Don't worry about me, I'm not as weak as you seem to think everyone but centaurs are."

Wufei had to smile a little at that, and he said no more, only trusting Quatre to get them where they were going. And before he knew it, they _were_ there.

The sun was just setting and it laid a magnificent golden sheen over the complicated maze of buildings that was the University. A quiet, end-of-the-day bustle was moving within and Quatre felt that the place was very homey. It seemed comfortable and, at a glance, friendly. And that was the feeling he picked up from it, one of overall comfort and pleasure.

But they knew Duo was in there somewhere, imprisoned. Perhaps being tortured or forced to do things he didn't want to do. A collective shudder ran through all of them as they found a clump of bushes and trees they could be well hidden in.

Trowa and Tia'ara Changed and stretched their human bodies, wincing as muscles protested for being in cat form for so long.

"We can't just storm the place. There's likely to be hundreds, maybe thousands of mages in there," Trowa said softly, his mind already analysing and planning as Quatre slipped off Wufei's back and thanked him softly for allowing him to ride.

Wufei nodded in reply and graced the faery with a tiny smile.

"It would be better to wait until night fall and do some reconnaissance so we can find where he is. I can easily hide one or two from the eyes, once I have had a chance to rest. If we know where he is, then we can better formulate a plan for his rescue," Tia'ara said, jumping in before any of the others had a chance to say a thing and smiling at Trowa.

Trowa nodded slowly, but chewed his lip in thought.

"I've heard a little about this place. They don't like to accept non-humans… but I've also heard they _will_ give an audience if it's asked for, farcical as the whole process may be. If we go to them that way, and find out _their_ strengths, _then_ find out where Duo is through Tia'ara's plan, then we'll be better equipped still…"

Wufei and Noin nodded in agreement while Quatre gave a slight shrug. He didn't know anything about this sort of thing and he was happy to leave it up to them so long as they freed Duo as quickly and painlessly as possible.

"If we don't go knocking on their doors until very late tonight, they will be disoriented and that will possibly lead to more slip-ups and more information for us," Wufei put in, also gaining a nod.

So, plans laid, the five of them settled down to some much-needed rest, setting a watch in the form of Tia'ara, who would wake Wufei at some point to take her place.

Quatre cuddled his wand close and was the first to slip off, praying they would rescue their friend soon and that he wasn't too badly hurt or being hurt…

* * *

Duo shivered delightfully and gave a slight moan in the back of his throat, eyes slipping shut. He wriggled further down into the warm water with a sigh and gave another soft moan.

"Yes… oh… just like that, Heero… Mmm… That's _sooo _good…" Duo whispered as Heero's fingers worked magic on him of an entirely different kind than what they'd been practicing earlier.

Heero only smirked and intensified his ministrations, drawing another long moan from the elf as he shifted a little in the water to make things a little easier for himself.

"You like that…?" the mage purred, then let his fingers begin to slow their work.

"Yes! Oh… oh… don't _stop_, Heero! More…" Duo pleaded in a half-moan.

Heero chuckled deep in the back of his throat, his fingers working deeper and again drawing soft moans from Duo. He reached to the side of the heated bathing pool to take hold of a smallish bottle, taking his hands away from Duo long enough to cover them liberally in the contents of the bottle.

"_Heero_!" Duo cried in protest.

"It will be better this way…" Heero murmured, still covering his hands in the substance.

Duo made a "hurry up" noise, tilting his head back a little so he could see what Heero was doing.

"You're teasing me!" Duo whined, licking his lips in anticipation as he watched the movements of those strong hands.

"Who…? Me…?" Heero asked, somehow managing to look innocent.

"_Yes_!" Duo cried plaintively, pouting.

Heero dropped a quick kiss on that appealing pout, then smiled and brought his hands back to Duo's masses of hair, continuing his washing of said hair. The elf moaned happily again, eyes shutting in pleasure almost instantly.

"Like a cat…" Heero murmured affectionately as he watched the pleasure Duo took in the simple act of grooming. The elf didn't reply, possibly didn't even hear as wallowed in the pampering. He'd been surprised when Heero had suggested a joint bath, then afraid, but the proposition of someone _else_ washing his hair instead of having to do it himself had been too much for him to resist and he'd agreed and was immensely glad he had. It felt so good and Heero was so careful, but firm enough that he was actually cleaning and not just moving the accumulated dirt around.

"You sure know the way to a man's heart…" Duo murmured without thought and Heero faltered a moment, but didn't stop.

Neither of them had said those three words, but Heero felt it growing within him, blooming into something frighteningly beautiful. Something so beautiful could so easily be crushed and he didn't want to say anything to Duo yet for fear of rejection or hate. He watched Duo's face as he washed the chestnut silk and knew he had to _show_ the elf…

But Duo had said he wanted to take things slowly and Heero wanted to respect that. He could wait… forever if he had to, but something inside told him if he broke that last barrier, if he showed Duo how beautiful it could be, then nothing would stand in the way of Duo being able to love him and _admit_ that he loved him.

"Take a deep breath…" Heero said slyly.

"What do you mea-" Duo started, but his words were swamped as Heero dunked him under the water to wash away the suds in his hair.

Heero sniggered, amazed at himself and the playfulness Duo had brought out in him, then dove away from the elf as he broke the surface, spluttering oaths and death-threats. He pushed to his feet, leaving him open to Heero's appreciative eye down until the water, which lapped at his chest, just a little below his nipples. His eyes seemed to glow with hidden mirth and his hair was plastered to his head, falling straight down around his face to float around him, making him look like some sort of water sprite who had decided to grace the human world with his presence for a reason known only to himself.

He scowled playfully at Heero and put his hands on hips, head tilted to one side.

"Now that wasn't very nice!" he cried.

Heero smirked and swam over to him, then stood, just a little taller than Duo, but equally as beautiful in his own ways. He moved close, one arm slipping around Duo's waist and pulling him against the mage's body. His lips hovered close to Duo's, not quite touching.

"What are _you_ going to do about it…?" he challenged in a breathy purr that went straight to Duo's groin and made him _very_ bold.

"Sure I could think of… _something_…" he murmured, looping his arms around Heero's shoulders and closing that short distance between them to kiss him deeply. Heero was surprised for a moment and it showed in his eyes, but he didn't take long to recover and was soon kissing Duo back, his tongue begging entrance to Duo's mouth. Duo gave permission, parting lips and teeth and meeting Heero's tongue with his own, the two of them duelling for dominance of the kiss.

That surprised Heero even more. The enthusiasm with which Duo was responding had been unexpected. He'd thought the elf would retreat quickly, threatened by the lack of clothing on them both, but instead, he pressed against Heero, still warring for dominance and gaining it as Heero lost concentration, pondering on his thoughts. 

Heero tightened his arm about Duo's waist and lifted the other hand to tangle in the masses of wet hair, tilting his head back to deepen the kiss and regain the dominance of it, though Duo didn't give it without a bit of a fight. Heero did expect Duo to back off then, but he didn't, giving a muffled laugh into the kiss instead, amused by Heero.

~_Heero, Duo, Nihrana said_- ~ It was Shiakara's voice in their heads and Heero snarled back a reply before Duo could say a thing and without even breaking the kiss.

~_We're very, _very_ busy and Nihrana can wait. If he can't, I'll _kill_ him!_~

Shiakara withdrew in a hurry and didn't try again.

Duo broke the kiss, burying his head against Heero's shoulder and giggling madly, finding the situation hilariously funny for some reason. He shook with his laughter and even _he_ wasn't sure what was so very funny about the comment.

His laughter calmed as Heero ran his fingers up and down the elf's spine and sides, making him shiver and sigh happily. He kissed the shoulder his face was currently buried in, then let his tongue flicker out to dance across the silky skin.

At some point, Duo murmured that he didn't want this to happen here, and they somehow made their way to Heero's rooms. They lost themselves in each other, Duo afraid at times and needing assurance and care, which Heero gladly took the time to give. As they lay together, panting, Duo was glad it had happened. At some stage, when he had no thought left, he realised he loved Heero Yuy.

"Duo…?" Heero murmured eventually.

"Hnnmm…" was the only reply Duo made, feeling like a puddle of afterglow and quite happy to stay that way for the moment.

Heero laughed softly and carefully rolled off him, eyeing the door and their towels laying there and _knowing_ they should go wash. He muttered to himself and waved a hand instead, taking the lazy way out and cleaning the two of them with magic.

Duo snuggled against Heero, burying his face in the mage's chest and laughing softly at the act, though he said nothing, still feeling puddleish. He looped an arm around Heero's waist and, when Heero gently lifted his face, returned the kiss the mage gave. He wasn't ready to offer his heart, couldn't admit yet what he'd realised in the height of passion. He would wait and bide his time. For the moment, he needed to sleep…

Heero felt his lover's breathing slow and smooth out into the rhythm of sleep and smiled a little, brushing chestnut bangs back from closed eyes, and tracing one finger along the edge of a pointed ear. Duo was so beautiful, so full of life, so… _everything_. Heero still wasn't sure if he was in love, but he was sure he was in more than lust.

The question was; could an elf ever feel anything more than simple lust for a human…?

~ ~ ~

Author's note: Oh that sucked even more than the Treize/Milliardo one… *sigh* You just don't get the whole point when you condense _ten pages_ into about two paragraphs. This bites… But at least I made that word; Puddleish! Or should that have been puddlish…? ~_^


	13. Of Arrivals and Broken Hearts

Warnings: Shounen-ai, strong language, angst. Dude, I think that's it… ^_^

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Gundam Wing or it's characters. If I did, let me tell you the series would be different. :D I do, however, own Eli'iarkin, the Head Mage, Kiyl, Tia'ara, Shiakara, Mykaa'ria, Gerette, Nihrana, Kiranuy, Liraya and any other characters mentioned that don't belong to Gundam Wing. All except for Lockei. He belongs to Misty Yuy and you should go read her stuff. If you have the inclination to steal any of these characters, be warned that you shall suffer a terrible death of bishounen deprivation.

Author's notes: Kitty bought the first five episodes of Cowboy Bebop today. Kitty happy… *grins* But that's not the point of these notes. The point of these notes would be to say that I'm terribly sorry for the amount of time this has taken to get to you. I was writing a fic called "Shark" for a challenge by Rogue11, whose stuff you should read for sure. Go read her stuff. It rocks. Said fic is up on FF.Net as well if you should care to read it. It's horribly fluff-ridden, so it might serve as a cheer-up after the major angst of this chapter, which is very angsty, by the way. *evil cackle* That was the whole point of this fic in the first place, angst, because all my others were so fluffy, so expect more angst before I'm done. There was an actual point about the chapter for these notes, but now I can't think of it. -_- It's nearly 1 in the morning. Have pity on me… And ignore my prattling… The fic is better than the prattling, mostly.

~ ~ ~

"I'm bored…" hissed one creature to the other as they watched Relena sleep.

"I know. You think I'm not? But Mr. Khushrenada orders and we do," replied the second.

They spoke alarmingly fast and it was amazing they were understandable at all. Both yawned simultaneously, and looked at each other.

"It's not as if she's _going_ anywhere…" the first murmured thoughtfully.

"And I'm hungry," agreed the second.

The two things grinned and, as one, turned to the door. They scurried over to it and _through_ it, having been granted this small ability before they left Treize's side. They were so busy giggling to each other that they didn't notice the staff-wielding sorcerer until they ran into the side of the barrier he'd silently erected around them.

"I've been looking everywhere for you two…" Nihrana purred, and snuffed out both tiny lives with barely a thought. He closed his eyes a moment, refocusing, then sent a thought back to Mykaa'ria. ~_Eli'iarkin can bring him back now…_~ That said, the sorcerer took himself to where Mykaa'ria and Eli'iarkin were.

He had said he could only stay a little time, and not nearly long enough to help, but he'd managed, in the day and a bit he'd been here, to get Milliardo back and he was rather pleased with himself.

Nihrana reached his destination to find Eli'iarkin deep in trance, his brow furrowed as he put every ounce of concentration into his Translocating. The sorcerer sat himself down, out of the way and reached out with his mind to find another he knew would want to hear about this.

* * *

Lockei stalked out of the dining hall, slinging an insult – he wasn't sure of the exact wording – back over his shoulder at the mage he'd been arguing with. He'd had enough. His day had sucked and he _needed_ a bath.

First there was that minor explosion while he'd been practicing his magic, which hadn't been _so_ bad… He _would_ have been able to re-grow those two rose bushes and The Master would have known nothing different, only he had been standing right there, had Treize, staring off at nothing, and had seen the entire incident, ripping Lockei's dignity to shreds with a few words and relegating him to cleaning the morning's dishes in the kitchen.

Following that was the news one of the serving maids was claiming she was with child and that the child was his. The whole idea of it was ludicrous in the extreme. _Lockei_ fathering a _child_. It was idiocy, for how does one manage to father a child on a serving maid when one barely even _notices_ women, let alone wants to sleep with them? But of course, The Master had remembered his blowing up of the bushes and was in a foul mood – probably over Peacecraft again – and had held him for _three hours_ forcing him over and over again to reiterate _why_ it was he couldn't have fathered the child. He had also paraded each of the lovers Lockei had named in front of him and grilled _them_ about whether or not the mage was telling the truth. Eventually, Mr. Khushrenada was satisfied and had released Lockei.

Oh, and then came the library. All he had been doing was looking for a book to read during some spare time he had. He'd simply pulled a book from the shelf, and a whole lot of books had come crashing down on him, gaining him a glare from the two scholars working in there at the time, and the loss of his free time to picking all the books back up and putting them in their rightful places.

Of course, that hadn't been the last of it, oh no. Three of The Master's six hunting hounds had thought, for some odd reason, that it would be ever so much fun to pounce on Lockei and cause him to fall into the mud, dirtying and tearing his favourite set of robes and the _only_ set that wasn't being washed. Wonderful. He'd had to borrow from another mage.

And those creatures… Lockei had been brewing a spell potion for one of the stable lads. He was a pretty boy, around seventeen or eighteen, Lockei thought, and one of the horses had a limp. Lockei had promised the spell potion in an effort to get a little closer to him and increase his chances with the young lad. He had been making it, when one of those idiot creatures had come barrelling in with an ingredient he'd requested and knocked the whole potion flying – not to mention that what the stupid thing had brought to him was the _wrong_ plant anyway!

Dinner had been horrid and then he'd gotten into that argument with that mage over whether or not it was possible to _make_ someone fall in love with you by use of a certain combination of spells.

In short, his day had been rotten and all he wanted was a bath and sleep.

Then, as he stepped into the bathhouse, Lockei blinked, and a small smile touched his lips as he revised his evaluation of the day. Perhaps it wasn't so bad after all… for there was Milliardo Peacecraft, bathing. And vulnerable in his nakedness.

Oh, yes, everyone in the citadel knew of Milliardo Peacecraft. They had seen him numerous times and heard of him even more often. It wasn't uncommon, as of late, to see The Master pacing frustratedly back and forth muttering to himself, and they all knew why.

_And_ – Lockei had heard from Brenda, his cleaner, who had heard from Klianaa, the washer woman, who had been told by Gyren, the farrier, who had it on good authority from Rufos, head chef, who was informed by Rik, one of the gardening lads, who had been told (honest!) by K'aa, the manager of those stupid creatures, to whom it had been reported by one of his underlings  – The Master had managed only once – _once!_ – to get Peacecraft into bed and, for Treize Khushrenada, that was some sort of a record, because he _always_ got what (or who) he wanted, when, where, how and how often he wanted.

None of them had been allowed anywhere near Peacecraft, but here, now, there was no one to stop him and Lockei would have his taste, whether the bathing mage liked it or not.

Lockei licked his lips, smirked, and undressed before speaking.

"You know, it's strange but… I was under the impression you were tied to The Master…" His voice was a snide, teasing purr, because he _knew_ Peacecraft would bite at that.

"Mr. Khushrenada doesn't own me," Peacecraft growled, not bothering to dignify Lockei's words by turning to him.

"Oh but he _does_…" Lockei still spoke in that same voice as he slipped into the water across from Peacecraft, running his fingers absently through his short hair. "He owns you, or he might as well, because you can't say no to him."

"Does _everyone_ know about my circumstances here…?" Peacecraft wondered and, to Lockei's surprise, he didn't sound in the least bit annoyed, but only bored and longsuffering.

"Most. It's not often we see The Master denied, so word travels fast. Shouldn't you be with him now?"

Peacecraft sighed and lowered his eyes to the water, probably hiding whatever emotion lay in the icy depths.

"I have been evading him for several hours. It's likely he'll find me here soon enough."

Lockei smiled suddenly, or it appeared sudden, but every move he made was calculated. It wasn't as if he hadn't done this before.

"You could always… spite him…" the mage murmured, his smile turning to a smirk as Peacecraft's blue eyes lifted to meet his.

"Spite him?" A pale brow lifted in question.

"Yes, spite him…"

Lockei shifted in the water, then moved to seat himself beside Peacecraft, lifting one hand to trace a finger over a pale shoulder, drifting down to follow the outline of the small angel tattoo. The other mage looked at him, but didn't push him away, comprehension dawning on his face.

"Ah… I see. Only this really doesn't come out of the goodness of your heart, but out of the…" Peacecraft smirked. "… Desires of your flesh… And that is a _very_ diplomatic way of putting it, Mr…?"

"Lockei. Just Lockei."

"Ah, Lockei. And you would have yourself castrated by your master just for a little time with me?" Peacecraft wondered, letting Lockei get close enough that he could feel the other man's breath ghost over his own lips.

"He wouldn't dare, really, because he needs me…" Lockei murmured, his hand wandering in a southerly direction from Peacecraft's shoulder to his chest, and continuing on that downward path until the blond smiled a little and shifted where he sat.

"It would be interesting, I think, to see his face…" Peacecraft purred. His lips finally touched Lockei's – and the slight pressure vanished before it was even really there. Lockei's eyes snapped open, only to find that his bad day had finally, finally hit the top of his list for the _worst_ day in his entire life.

Milliardo Peacecraft… was gone.

* * *

~_Heero…?_~

There was a voice in his head and he didn't want to hear it. He was warm, he was sated, he was happy and he wasn't alone in his warm, sated, happy state.

~_Heero!_~

He wanted the voice to piss off, and he tried to tell it so, but he was still too comfortable and too lethargic to want to wake himself enough to reply. He just lay there and hoped it would piss off of its own accord.

~_Dammit, _Heero_!_~

"Fuck… It's Nihrana…"

Wait… that second one was a different voice and he smiled, pulling its owner closer as he totally ignored what had actually been said. However, the voice wriggled, trying to escape his grasp.

"Are you _always_ a grinning idiot for three hours after the fact…?" the voice wondered with teasing exasperation and he thought it better to just agree with it in the hopes that it would stop struggling.

"Yes…"

Duo laughed and kissed Heero's lips with enough passion that he was forced to respond and, therefore, wake a little.

~_Heero Yuy!_~

~_Nihrana…_~ Heero thought back with a sigh, a bare inch of his mind speaking to the sorcerer while the rest of him concentrated on what his tongue was doing.

~_You're hopeless, Yuy. What the _hell_ are you doing? Your brain was such a lump of goo that your _apprentice_ figured out I was talking to you before you did…_~

~_It's really none of your business,_~ Heero replied, knowing just how much to block from Nihrana so the sorcerer wouldn't know what he had been or was doing. And what he _was_ doing was making a concerted effort to get his elf to moan for him, but long-fingered hands batting him away kept rebuffing his efforts.

"No, Heero. I think it's something important," Duo said around and through kisses, listening in on the conversation between Nihrana and Heero.

"Not nearly so important as this," Heero growled to Duo, even as he listened to Nihrana.

~_Well whatever it is, stop it and get your ass here. Milliardo's on his way back._~

At that last, Heero's hands stopped their exploring and he sat bolt upright, prussian eyes wide.

~_He's… How did you…?_~

~_Never mind that, Heero. Just get here if you want to be here when he arrives._~ Nihrana backed off then, leaving Heero with an image of where they were so he could get to them. The mage's breathing had quickened noticeably and he leapt from the bed, Duo blinking after him.

~_Go with him,_~ advised a voice in Duo's head that could only be Shiakara.

Duo knew the OtherKin appeared, at times, frivolous and brainless, but also knew she was far from it. She knew more, saw more, noticed more than anyone else Duo had ever met and he thought it a good idea to do as she suggested. He scrambled from bed too, and threw on his nearest clean set of robes, Heero just a fraction faster than he was. The elf followed after Heero quickly, his heart beating terribly fast, and not just from running.

* * *

The gatekeeper for the night, Kiyl, muttered to himself about the ungodly hour of the night and how anyone could be out at such a time, _and_ knocking on the door of the University. It was insanity. Nonetheless, the knocking came again and he was forced to get out of his chair and stalk over to the hatch, pulling it open to find himself looking into a pair of frightened, sea-blue eyes.

"P-please, sir… My friends and I have travelled far and long to reach here and we seek an audience with the master of the place…"

Kiyl's mouth fell open and he stared.

"At _this_ time o' night? Young sir, I don' think yeh know what yeh askin'."

"I-I know it's a dreadful i-imposition, but we've nowhere e-else to go for the night and we must have an audience… Please, I beg you, let us in…"

"Us? How many be "us"?" Kiyl enquired suspiciously.

"Five, sir…"

"Huh… Well… I'm not a man wi'out pity… Lessee… Five o' yeh at… twelve silvers each… that makes… uh…"

"Sixty silvers?!" came an indignant voice, different from the deference of the first. "That's three gold! Do you honestly think we carry that sort of money around with us? It is dishonourable to ask such money from us…"

Kiyl grunted and rubbed at his nose with his thumb.

"Six silvers each, then, an' not a mite less…"

The second voice grumbled but was quieted by the first and a small, pale hand reached through the hatch with one gold and ten silvers glinting duly in the uncertain light of a torch burning above Kiyl's head. The gatekeeper smirked and took his money, then opened the door at the bottom of the massive gates, moving back to allow the five travellers in. Were it possible for eyes to truly pop out of one's head, Kiyl's would have that night.

Through his gate stepped a shortish lad, and Kiyl noticed nothing strange, save that the blond was dressed rather oddly. That was until the torchlight shone off the edge of a gossamer wing and that set of wings whirred a little as they fluttered to quickly get the lad out of they way so his companions could enter. Following the blond, two more people stepped through and they, too, would have been unremarkable, only their silhouettes showed pointed, cat-like ears and Kiyl swore he saw tails. Then, as their eyes caught the light, he saw, not human eyes, but those of feral cats, dangerous and wild, even in their ethereal beauty. But nothing could keep him from noticing the difference in the last two of the five. His eyes fell first on a black centaur somehow squeezing himself through the door, and then one of purple-blue, neither of them wearing a stich of clothing, and both their coats shining a little in the torchlight.

Kiyl stared, dumbfounded, until the faery shifted uncomfortably.

"Uh… we really need to see someone…" he said softly.

"What…? Oh! Yeah… I'll just go ge' 'im then…"

* * *

Nihrana looked up as Heero and Duo entered the small spell room, crystals sitting and hanging everywhere to focus a mage's energy and whatever spell he or she was casting. The elf's hair was free and flowing down his back and Nihrana knew enough to read what had happened in their stances, but he said nothing, only nodded a greeting to the two of them and motioned for them to be silent so as not to disturb Eli'iarkin.

They nodded and seated themselves, Heero in a chair and Duo on the floor, cross-legged. He was and always would be more comfortable that way. Elves didn't have much need of chairs, usually. The Head Mage in his crimson robes was there too; Duo couldn't ever remember his name no matter _how_ hard he tried to. Milliardo was important to the entire University…

Duo shifted a little, watching Eli'iarkin.

A very large, very selfish part of him didn't want the mage's Translocation to work. He would prefer if Milliardo never returned to the University. He would prefer if there were no threat. He would prefer if- Duo cut the thoughts off, frowning a little. Since when had it started mattering to him? Since when had it become more than an experiment? More than just physical attraction?

Duo glanced at Heero and his heart wept for joy at the sight of the mage. The answer was simple – it had _never_ been _just_ physical attraction. Both feelings had developed together. Attraction and affection… Desire and love. Oh yes. Yes, he loved Heero Yuy and he was _petrified_ of losing him to Milliardo Peacecraft. After all, Duo would never, _ever_ be human…

Heero smiled at Duo as he caught the elf's eyes on him, and Duo could see that his Master was delighted to hear Milliardo was coming home. And why wouldn't he be…? Milliardo had been in Heero's life a lot longer than Duo had. A _lot_ longer.

Duo turned his eyes back to Eli'iarkin just as there was a flash of brilliant light. When he could look again, he found that, not only was Milliardo back, but he was naked and wet, and mouth-watering because of it. Even Duo could admit to a stirring deep within his belly at the sight of the pale, long-limbed mage, the droplets of water all over his body making him glisten.

Milliardo tossed his head a little, licking his lips. Three of the five people in the room were staring at him – ogling was probably a better word really – while Eli'iarkin seemed to have found his own hands very interesting and the Head Mage preferred a spot around the area of Nihrana's feet.

"Head Mage, sir. Eli'iarkin. Heero. Duo. …Nihrana," Milliardo greeting them all in turn with a nod, the slight hesitation and catch in his voice as he spoke the final name barely noticeable.

"Milliardo," they all replied in unison.

Milliardo quickly gathered his wits, the slight disorientation of the spell wearing off quickly, along with the slight state he'd been in over Lockei just before he was pulled away. And now that he could think again, he could form a spell and he did so, drying and clothing himself.

Nihrana grinned suddenly, his playful, teasing humour coming back all at once.

"Spoil sport. We were enjoying the view, weren't we boys?" he said, glancing Heero and Duo.

The former still stared at Milliardo, the latter now stared at Heero and saw something he didn't like. Duo started to speak, but was interrupted before he'd even begun by a sharp rapping at the door.

"Enter." The Head Mage assumed control naturally and none of them protested. It wouldn't have mattered anyway, as the person who stepped in looked only for him.

"Uh… I be sorry teh bother yeh, sir, bu' there be a… a… _strange_ group at the gate askin' for an audience…" It was the gatekeeper, Duo knew, and he wondered why the man's eyes kept flicking to him.

"Strange…?" The Head Mage asked.

Heero sighed a little. Things always happened all at once.

"Yeah… uh… I think yeh'd best come see fer yehself…"

The Head Mage nodded a little and followed as Kiyl turned on his heel, the rest of the group coming along as though it were the most natural thing in the world. Despite everything that was going on, the back of Duo's mind was still wrapped in sated warmth, the memory of Heero's hands and his body held close and tight. The elf just _had_ to do… _something_. He reached out and lightly touched Heero's shoulder.

Heero jumped a little at the light touch, eyes fixed on Milliardo. The certainty of his feelings towards Duo had fallen apart and he was sure no longer. The certainty had been there up until the knowledge of Milliardo's imminent return, and then it had been swamped in a rush of confusing feelings towards the other mage.

~_Heero…?_~ Duo thought privately, catching the mage's eyes only with great effort.

~_Mmn…?_~ came the absent reply.

~_You okay?_~ It was plaintive and lame and Duo knew it, but Heero didn't even seem to notice the anxiety threading Duo's mental touch.

~_Fine, fine._~

~_You just seem… quiet…_~ 

~_No, no. I'm alright._~

~_Is it… I mean… Do you… I mean… uh… Oh, forget it…_~

Heero finally stopped walking and turned to look at Duo as the rest of the group kept walking. When Duo dropped his eyes to somewhere around Heero's stomach, the mage urged his face up and looked hard at him.

~_Are _you_ okay, Duo?_~

~_Y-yes. Fine…_~

~_Liar. I've told you before you're a bad liar. Tell me what's wrong._~

~_I… It's just that… I…_~

Duo shook his head and glanced over Heero's right shoulder, then began to speak aloud when he saw the others were too far away to hear him.

"You love him…" he murmured, violet eyes haunted.

And Heero didn't reply.

It was the worst thing he could have done, to turn and just follow after the others without saying _anything_. Duo stood, staring at his retreating back, not allowing the tears burning at his eyes to spill over. He lifted a hand to the back of his skull, hovering a few inches above the hair, and drew it downwards. The hair braided itself as his hand passed, notably devoid of the gold chain. Another simple wave of his hand and his clothes were the dappled green slacks and shirt of the elven kind again, plush black robes gone. His quiver of arrows rested across his back and his bow hung over his shoulder.

"I'm an elf… not a human… and no matter the power I hold, I can't change that…"

With a tread softer than that of a mouse, he turned and moved off through the University, keeping to the shadows and remaining invisible as only an elf can.

* * *

"_You_!" The second Heero was through the door, Quatre was pointing at him, eyes snapping with protective anger. The mage only raised a single brow, unperturbed.

"Me what…?" he asked calmly.

"What have you done to Duo?!" Quatre cried.

"He's right…" Heero had been about to say "here", but he suddenly realised that, no, Duo _wasn't_ right there.

"Where is he?!" Quatre demanded, waving his wand about in agitation.

"Well you've certainly sent the plan right out the window…" Wu Fei observed dryly, striking the stoned floor absently with a front hoof a couple of times.

"I… uh… oops…" Quatre said meekly, blushing lightly.

"Oops indeed…" Trowa murmured, eyes alighting on each of the faces before him and noting varying degrees of disgust, boredom or amusement. An interesting mix, really, when he cared to think about it.

"I was under the impression you wished for an audience… I didn't think that meant accusing one of my mages of "doing" something to your… friend…" the Head Mage said aloofly, though he was well aware of who Duo was and the circumstances surrounding his arrival at the University.

_~"Doing something to"…? Interesting turn of phrase, that…_~ Nihrana's voice whispered dirtily through Heero's mind, accompanied by a mental picture of Duo crying out his name in ecstasy.

~_You have _such_ a vivid imagination, Nihrana,_~ Heero replied calmly, then closed off his mind, nothing about his outward appearance telling Nihrana just how much the image had affected him. _Where was Duo_?!

That thought fled his mind suddenly as Quatre realised Heero had heard nothing of the short tirade he'd just delivered that consisted of a lot of "how dare you"s and a lot of "If I find out you've…"s. At the realisation that he'd been ignored, the normally quiet faery saw red and a sharp flick of his wand set Heero's hair on fire along with the hem of his robe.

Heero sighed and waved his hand, dousing the flames, which only seemed to make Quatre angrier. Static electricity crackled from the end of his wand, arching up and avoiding Heero's attempts to block it, even slipping straight through his shielding somehow to dance along his nerves and make him flinch at the pain.

"Enough…" he murmured and with a flick of his wrist, he had Quatre's wand and the faery couldn't tap into his power without it. "Why are you here…?"

"For Duo!" Quatre cried, hand clenching and unclenching where the wand should have been.

"I think…" Nihrana said softly, breaking into the tension with his silky tones. "That we all need to sit down somewhere warm and talk about this…"

And since his was the only voice not frozen in his throat or laden with anger when it came out, they all obeyed, the only thing breaking the silence as they walked to the food hall the ring of the centaur's feet and Quatre's wings whirring in agitation every once in a while. They ignored the few gaping maids and Heero had the absent thought that it was lucky everyone was sleeping.

They were all soon seated, each with a steaming cup of something warm before them. The centaurs had knelt at the table as though it were something as natural to them as walking and, when he thought about it, Heero realised it probably was. There wasn't anything different about them aside from the fact that they had horses' bodies where he only had legs.

Why was it, then, that the University seemed so averse to letting these different people in…? Why was it? Quatre was excitable, yes, but Heero didn't think he had a bad bone in his body. Trowa and Tia'ara were very quiet, but _they_ didn't seem bad or evil either. And Duo…

Heero didn't let that thought get beyond the name. He instead let his eyes drift to Milliardo, studying the lines of his face, his chest, his shoulders, the graceful curve of his neck, his ice-blue eyes… which were performing just as detailed a study of him as he was of Milliardo. His own eyes widened and a slow smile spread across Milliardo's face.

~_I dreamed of you, Heero…_~ came a soft thought, despite the subdued conversation going on between the mismatched group of otherlings and the Head Mage.

Milliardo was well aware of what he was doing with Heero. He was trying his best to forget that Nihrana was sitting across the table from him, talking softly with Trowa in particular of his kind.

Heero didn't reply, but he did look down at his lap and fidget a little. This was all just too confusing and _where was Duo_?

That thought had a verbal echo as Quatre lost his grip on control and nearly sobbed out three words.

"Where _is_ Duo?!"

"He's around…" Shiakara said softly as she padded in, jumping lightly up onto a seat beside Noin with a respectful half-bow when she noted the beaded band around the centaur's tail. The OtherKin said nothing further, though everyone looked expectantly at her and the silence stretched until it became uncomfortable.

"Around?" It was Trowa who prompted Shiakara, not liking that he couldn't feel the Change anymore because of her presence. Tia'ara seemed to take it in her stride, and Trowa wondered what at the things he still had to learn of his kind.

"Yes, around… He's not left the University," she said, something veiled in her stark white gaze as her eyes lit on Heero. He could only meet her eyes for a few seconds before he looked down at his lap again, knowing he'd done the wrong thing by the elf, no matter his confusion. He should have said _something_…

Suddenly, all he wanted was to find Duo and apologise, tell him he'd been wrong and he'd made a stupid mistake. The elf was so sweet, so kind and gentle, demanding nothing and giving everything, now that he trusted Heero.

Heero had been an idiot to not give him the same courtesy. Duo had given Heero _himself_. He'd been afraid and unsure, but willing to let Heero take charge and show him the way… and Heero had brushed him aside.

The mage jumped to his feet suddenly, murmuring something as he strode quickly out of the room, all eyes fixed on him in astonishment.

"How rude…" Shiakara murmured, though her voice was happier than the comment warranted.

Nihrana smiled a little and none of them noticed how troubled Milliardo looked as they dealt, for the moment, with the otherlings.

* * *

"He… they… _what_?!" Treize snarled, glaring at the mage in front of him.

She didn't know how it was she'd ended up being the one who had to tell him of Peacecraft's disappearance. She had a feeling she'd been Compelled into it. She knew Kiranuy had that ability and she wouldn't put it past him. The only reason they didn't leave Treize's service was the fact that, staying in it, they got the cure to his spell and a handsome amount of money. Liraya didn't have a problem with killing off her fellow mages. They'd never treated _her_ right…

Her thoughts snapped back to the present as Treize literally growled, fingers flexing as though he wished he could throttle her.

"I'm sorry, sir… We don't know how, but they found out about the watchers and killed them off before they Translocated the mage. There's nothing we can do, they've finally shielded the University. We've scared them into taking precautions."

Treize let loose with a string of curses, losing his composure almost totally. Liraya didn't protest when he motioned her out with an almost violent flick of his hand. She fairly fled the room, thanking every god she knew of that he _hadn't_ actually throttled her.

Treize watched the young mage go, fuming. How could he have lost Milliardo? How could the mage have been stolen right out from under his nose? And why? Why was it that he always suffered? What higher being had decreed that he, Treize Khushrenada, could never be even _remotely_ happy? What had he done, before Gerette, that had earned him such fearful punishments?

Treize went over to his bed and simply fell onto it, closing his eyes and swallowing a fresh flood of painful tears. He curled up around himself, alone and, therefore, free to be vulnerable if he chose, which he did. He didn't want to cry, he didn't. It hurt more when he cried, but he couldn't keep the tears at bay and they began to troupe, single-file, down his face.

"Oh, Gerette… My love…" he whispered, sapphire eyes shining with still more tears as he looked to the window and the stars outside.

They twinkled merrily back at him and he thought it hugely unfair that they were so merry while he was so heartbroken. They only seemed to wink and blink even more at that thought, taunting him, and he buried his face in his pillow, still able to smell Milliardo there. He wasn't Gerette, but he was a distraction. Treize _needed_ that. Because when he didn't have that, he ended up like this, a crying ball in the middle of his bed, no matter how hard he tried to keep his emotions in check. When there was no one to see, he couldn't keep up the façade of strength at all.

And it _hurt_.

If there were a way to bring Gerette back, Treize would give up everything to make it happen, but there wasn't. All he could do was make his lover's murderers suffer, and he _would_. He _would_, and no youngling mage by the name of Yuy would keep him from it.

He must strike and strike soon. He couldn't give the elf anymore time to further complete his training and he couldn't give Heero the chance to strike first. Now was the perfect time to put his plan into action.

He would wait but two days, until the next full moon, and then he would strike and the mages would suffer. They would die in agony as his Gerette had and they would _burn_ for what they had done to him. They would suffer even after death for what they had done and the pain would be with them for eternity.

Treize wiped his eyes, and smiled.

* * *

Duo sighed as he sat on a windowsill in a room seldom used where he thought it was likely no one would look for him. Certainly, no one had seen him come in here, silent and swift as he had been in his native clothing. Everything was covered with a thin layer of dust and motes danced in the air where he'd disturbed them him with his passing.

He was high up, in this room, and could see all the way over the tops of the Jy'rakid Mountains to the ocean, which was barely a glint of moon on water from here, even with his elven sight. If he looked down, he could see the odd maid scurrying back and fourth on errands for the few mages who still worked, even at this time of the night.

_You're an idiot, you know that, right?_ Duo's mind sneered nastily, and he could really do nothing but agree with it. _So stupid a thing to do, fall in love with a _human_. You've done some stupid things in your time, elf, but this? This definitely takes the cake. _And_ you slept with him. You let him fuck you like the milkmaid from round the corner, believing his tender words when the _only_ reason he said them was so you'd spread. Surely you have just a _little_ more sense than _that_?! But, no, you mustn't have, because if you did, you wouldn't be sitting up here crying. _Crying_?! Oh now you've _really_ fallen, Duo my boy. Tears for a human. A useless, worthless, waste-of-space _human_! You. Fell. In. Love. With. A. Human…_

Duo closed his eyes, swallowing hard around the lump in his throat as the tears streaked down from under his closed eyelids. He hadn't cried so hard in his life, he thought. The sobs tore through his body, leaving him gasping for air and shaking, but he couldn't even calm them a little, let alone try to stop them.

He felt as though someone had reached into his chest and pulled his heart out by force then left it at his feet so he could watch the beats slow and finally stop. It hurt so, so much and he didn't think he would ever recover. He wished he could hate Heero for loving Milliardo, but he couldn't stop loving the mage, even if he tried. And some walled off section of him could see how it was Heero _did_ love Milliardo. He was certainly a beautiful man, and intelligent. Powerful too. Heero had known him since he was a baby and had been attracted to him for almost as long.

_And he's human…_ Duo's mind whispered, driving a dagger through that slowing heart.

"Yes, I know… I know…" Duo murmured. And _that_ was the crux of the whole messy thing. Duo _wasn't_ human and he never could be. No matter how powerful, no matter how well-known here, no matter how well-liked, no matter how important, no matter how kind, no matter how skilled, no matter how influential, no matter how good, no matter anything… He would _always_ be an elf… _Always_. And Heero would always be a human.

"And I knew that… But I love him… I _do_ love him…" Duo whispered chokingly, pulling his knees up to his chest and resting his forehead on them as the sobs took hold of him again.

~ ~ ~

Author's notes: Gah! I'm evil! Heh… nekkid Milliardo. O_o What's going to happen? Is Heero going to find Duo to tell him he loves him, or is he going to find Duo to tell him he loves Milliardo? Or is he going to find Duo to tell him he's too confused to make any sort of definitive decision yet? I shall tell you when I know myself! ~_^ Note, by the time I finished reading through this, it was 1:20 in the morning and my eyes were falling shut so if there happen to be typos, blame it on Mr. Sandman. *grins* And I hope you liked it! OH! I remembered the point of the notes at the start. -_- I was going to say a huge thankyou to everyone who've written reviews. I love looking at my account and going "hey! I've got another review!" It makes my day, and I thank you all from the bottom of my heart!


	14. Of Everlasting Love and a Bluebird's Tra...

Warnings: Angst! Lots and lots and _lots _of angst! Heh. Shounen-ai, language… nothing much else in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gundam Wing characters at all and I don't make any money off of this, I promise! I do own the profusion of Other Characters, who are seriously starting to _take over _this fic. I'm not going to name them all, save the more important ones. Shiakara, Nihrana and Tia'ara… Hey, I really like the sounds "ara" and "ana" at the end of all my names, don't I…?

Author's Note: Yeah, as mentioned above, the Other Characters are starting to get a little out of hand in this fic, but the fact was that I ran out of Gundam Wing names I could think of. Every character I could come up with has been used. Really. *nods* Then again, I'm sure I don't have _every _name from Gundam Wing, but all the ones I could think of were used. So that's why all the Other Characters. My apologies for that. Umm… more angst. *grins* And the bad stuff will start happening soon. Treize is poised to strike and there's only one day before he does so! Every mage in the land (and even out of the land) is in dire trouble. _What_ will happen?! Yep… Too much Coke today… Note to self: Do not drink anymore Coke…

**_On with the fic!_**

~ ~ ~

"Enough…" it was Trowa's quiet, calm tones this time that broke through Quatre's anguished sobs and the Head Mage's angry, incensed snapping. Previously it had been Nihrana or Shiakara who had done the mediating, but the pantherin was sick of it. This wasn't helping any of them and it was helping Duo even less.

He was actually surprised the five of them hadn't been thrown into the dungeons of the University by now – he was certain there _were_ dungeons. There must be, for where else would they be keeping Duo? The elf may be featherbrained at times, but he was still an elf and one couldn't stick an elf in a normal room, lock it, and expect him to remain there. He would find a way out. The only way, surely, to keep one in, would be to lock him in a place specifically _designed_ to keep prisoners in.

At any rate, his single word had somehow silenced the two, much to the relief of everyone else around the table. He wasn't sure _why_ they had finally shut up, but they were looking at him expectantly, so he thought he should probably say something else.

"All we want to know, sir, is where our friend is being held… Is that really so much to ask?" he murmured, absently brushing his hair away from his eye only to have it fall back again.

"Held…? You make it sound as though we tied him up in the dark with chains…" Milliardo murmured from his place, an amused little smirk hovering about his lips at the widening of Quatre's eyes.

"He certainly didn't come here of his own free will," Wu Fei muttered. "It was only the threat of my death that forced him to come."

"Indeed," Trowa affirmed. "It wasn't his choice to come here."

"We never restrained him," Shiakara said truthfully, not bothering to mention that Heero _had_ hurt him once and they _had_ kept him from leaving the one time he tried to.

"Then why didn't he come home to us?" Quatre said softly, voice breaking on the last word.

"I can't tell you that. I don't know what goes on inside his mind. He's still here. He's safe and you'll be safe. Why not stay the night and speak with him in the morning?" Shiakara suggested, hoping fervently they'd agree to this and that she'd live through the glare being levelled at her from the Head Mage's direction.

"Shiakara, I don't think-" he started, but she cut him off, wincing as she did so.

"With all due respect, sir, _I_ don't think anything more is going to be resolved tonight. We're all tired and tempers are high. Wouldn't it be better if we all came back to this tomorrow with clear heads and a present Duo?"

His glare intensified when he realised there was nothing he could say to refute that without being terribly rude to their company. Otherlings… He had _known_ the elf would be a problem from the moment he'd noticed the pointed ears… And now he had a faery, two cat-things and two _centaurs_ staying the night in _his_ University! It had been hard enough to allow Nihrana, though he was essentially human, and then Shiakara…

"Alright. All right. They can stay the night, Shiakara, but you're in charge of finding them somewhere to stay and it's on _your head_ if anything untoward comes of this…" he muttered, then pushed to his feet and stalked out.

"What…? Does he think we're going to steal the candles…?" Wu Fei muttered.

"Nah, he thinks you're going to rape and pillage, 'Fei!" Nihrana said with a smirk.

"_Wu_ Fei! Gods, you're as bad as _Duo_!"

"Well I do try." Nihrana smirked.

"You don't change, do you Nihrana?" Milliardo observed dryly, though his eyes remained fixed on his half-finished drink.

"Some things about me have changed…" Nihrana replied softly, then silently. ~_We need to talk, Milliardo…_~

Milliardo made no reply to that, but he didn't move as Shiakara jumped gracefully from her chair, landing delicately on the floor and looking to the mismatched group to follow her as she walked out. They did, Trowa murmuring something to Quatre as they went, trying to calm him down.

"I'm really not so sure I want to talk to you…" Milliardo murmured, still not looking up from his intense contemplation of his drink.

"But I want to talk to you. All _you_ have to do, is listen," Nihrana replied with equal softness, moving chairs so he sat beside Milliardo and could speak quietly with him.

"I don't even know if I want to do that, Nihrana."

"Nihrana… You haven't called me _that_ since… Well not for a long time anyway."

"I figured I lost the right to call you love or even lover," Milliardo snapped sarcastically, though he knew Nihrana was talking about a shortened version of his name Milliardo used to use, 'Rana.

"You're not going to make things easy on me, are you?" Nihrana murmured.

"Well why should I? Do you think it was easy on _me_ when you left me alone in bed, saying something about another man? Do you think the three weeks I _stayed_ in that bed crying were easy on me? Do you think it was easy on me to have to try and answer questions on why you left that _I_ didn't even know the answers to? Do you think it's been easy on me to keep loving you and be unable to find anyone else, because there's always you between us, always, even if they don't know I ever had you? You think any of that was easy…? Well it _wasn't_, 'Rana. It wasn't…"

"Old habits die hard…" Nihrana murmured, referring to the instant use of his nickname so he could avoid having to take responsibility for all that pain for just a little longer.

"Yes… Yes, they do…" Milliardo agreed, before he leaned closer to Nihrana and reached out to him, pulling him close before he had a chance to protest.

"M-Milliardo, don't-" Nihrana started, but his words were silenced as Milliardo put a hand to the back of the sorcerer's head and pulled him even closer, into a deep kiss. Nihrana made a muffled protest into the kiss, but Milliardo had learned since he knew the mage and he was dominating with barely a thought.

When he finally came up for air, Nihrana pulled away, shaking his head.

"Milliardo, you can't do that again."

"I can, actually," Milliardo replied nonchalantly.

"Well, yes you _can_, but I'd rather you didn't… I… I came back to see you… To apologise and explain myself to you. What I did was wrong and I know that now, but hindsight is a wonderful thing. I did love you, Milliardo, but…" Nihrana trailed off, chewing his lip as he thought a moment. "There's a race of people with wings, kind of like mine. I met him there, before I ever came here and, in fact, before I even had my own wings. It was there that I got the wings and my staff and I had to come here to learn about the staff and… I tried to forget him with you. I used you shamelessly to try and forget the other half of my soul…"

"Well that's poetic…" Milliardo muttered.

"It… it's true though, Milliardo. They have a special term for it, _Iana'alee_. It means 'life-mate' and it's only used with regard to two people destined for one another by the gods."

"Oh please!"

"I thought… I thought you'd understand, Milliardo. I loved you, I still do, but it's more than that with Arikendl. We share a bond…"

Milliardo looked away.

"You might at least be honest with me, 'Rana… _Nih_rana, instead of making up some fairytale…"

"It's not a fairytale, Milliardo. Do you think I would have left you if I could have stayed? If there wasn't some overwhelming reason why I had to leave you? I never lied when I told you I loved you. I always did and I always will, but there's nothing more I can give you. I can't give you myself."

"Of course the fact that you _love_ me makes it all better…" Milliardo sneered the word 'love', barely noticing as Nihrana flinched at his harsh words.

"I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am that I never explained it to you at the time… I was young and afraid of hurting you, so I didn't want to _see_ the hurt, even though I knew it would be there anyway. I… I guess I wanted to ask for your forgiveness, but… I think I already have your answer on that one… I… guess I'll just… go, then…"

"Go…?" Milliardo asked softly when Nihrana had nearly reached the door. "That sounds so very final… You mean go as in leave the University, don't you? Go back to your… _Iana'alee_…"

"Yes… Yes, I do. There's no more reason for me to stay here and I have an appointment the day after tomorrow. What I came here for, I'm not going to get, so what's the point in staying any longer? I thought perhaps we could still be friends, but I guess it wasn't to be. I'm sorry, Milliardo. I never _meant_ to hurt you… I hope you know that much."

He made his way to the door, then, stopping only when he reached it and turning to look at Milliardo one more time.

"And, by the way… you're still as beautiful as you ever were…"

Milliardo closed his eyes as Nihrana slipped out of the room, the ever-present soft hissing of his feathers as they shifted and moved beginning to fade.

~_'Rana!_~ Milliardo called out within his mind, plaintive and horribly sorrowful. He could just hear Nihrana's footsteps enough to know that they'd stopped.

~_Milliardo?_~ the sorcerer sent back.

~_I love you still…_~

~_I know… and I'm sorry._~

~_I… I forgive you, 'Rana… I really do… How could I not? We… can be friends, if the offer still stands…_~

~_It still stands, Milliardo._~

* * *

"'Ere, lads, mind yerselves! Master Yuy's on 'is way an' ee's less than 'appy with some such. Be'ave while the boss talks to 'im, yer?"

A chorus of yes's rose from the small group of kitchen hands when their eldest was done with his orders and he nodded to them as they all went back to their work. They knew if they did what they were asked, there would be a little extra in their next meal for making the head cook's job easier by behaving.

"I know what's wrong," whispered one lad to the next as the two of them scrubbed the dishes.

"Shh! You heard our orders!" the second replied, scrubbing harder.

"Yeah, but I _know_ what's _wrong_!"

The second lad chewed his lip as he worked, taking a furtive glance at Heero as he appeared in the doorway and began speaking in hushed tones with the head cook. He was curious, he couldn't deny that, but if he got in trouble, the other lads would blame him for the loss of that little extra and, as such, would make his life hell for a week… Oh, but he wanted to know!

"Alright, but make it quiet, yeah?"

"Yeah, yeah. 'Course! Okay, here's the deal. You know that elfin? The one with the long hair?"

"There _is_ only _one_ elfin here you dolt!"

"Yeah, well you know about him?"

"'Course I _know_ about him! Who doesn't?"

"Yeah, well, bet you didn't know the elfin and Master Yuy are having it off?"

The second lad's eyes went as round as saucers and he had to fight to exclaim loudly "_What?!_" He managed to keep it to a whisper and they didn't even catch a look from the head cook, who was still busy with a less-than-happy-looking Heero.

"Yup. Saw them run from the bathing room to Master Yuy's rooms in just towels and they sure didn't go in there just to get _dressed_. They came out together a _lot_ later when they heard Master Peacecraft was coming back."

"Master Yuy's fucking an _elfin_?!" That was a little loud and the lad winced as Heero's head snapped up, prussian eyes pinning him in place.

"_What_ was that…?" he asked softly, and the lad knew enough to read the danger in the tone.

"Er… I… uh… that is… uh… I mean… I…"

"Yes…?" A chocolate brow arched and Heero actually looked interested in what he had to say.

"I'm sorry, sir…" the lad managed, shrinking back and wishing he could just sink into the floor.

"I'm certain you're sorry I caught you, because you know you're going to get in trouble, but are you sorry for what you said? Would you be sorry to Duo if he had heard and it had hurt him? He's a person too, you know, and just because his ears are pointed, that doesn't mean he has no feelings. You talk about him as though he's a _thing_ instead of a _person_…"

With that, Heero turned on his heel and strode out, leaving behind a lad whom he knew was in strife with his boss and his fellow workers. Better that than having his head torn off, Heero decided, which was what he would have done if he'd stayed any longer. And it wasn't really the boy he was angry with; it was himself for behaving as he had towards Duo and for not being able to _find_ him!

"Where are you…?" he muttered to himself, reaching out with his mind. He knew, though, that Duo knew how to hide his mental signature, because he'd taught the elf how himself. Still, it couldn't hurt to try. He might get a reply this time…

~_Duo…?_~

The thought he got back was in elvish and so scathing, he could _feel_ it, even if he couldn't understand it. He winced, but didn't block the pain, knowing the elf had every reason to be angry with him.

~_Duo, where are you…?_~ 

Yet another retort in scathing, sarcastic elvish, ending finally in something Heero _could_ understand.

~_And you're a fucking prick, besides!_~

~_I know._~

Silence to that one, then only a feeling of intense sorrow before Duo shuttered his mind again.

~_Dammit, Duo! Let me come talk to you! Please!_~

Still nothing, and Heero closed his eyes, trying once more.

~_Duo! Duo… lover… I-_~

~_Lover! That was all it was about with you, wasn't it?! How much of a thrill did it give you, to fuck an elf? Huh?! Was it as good as you thought it would be? Was I as sweet and tender as you thought? Did you _like_ it? Did you _enjoy_ it? I bet you did… Fucking prick…_~

Now Heero felt the sorrow full force and it was only enhanced by his own feelings of sorrow and guilt and shame. How could he have treated Duo so? The elf had done nothing to deserve it. Nothing.

~_Duo… I want… I need to talk to you…_~

~_No you don't. You want to throw me on my back and-_~

~_Duo! Please! _Now_ who's the one making race generalisations? Please let me come and talk to you. I don't want to do this mentally. We _need_ to _talk_!_~

~_I'm not going to show you the way. You'll just have to look _harder_ if you really want to talk to me._~

This time when Heero tried throwing a thought to open air, Duo didn't respond. Nor did he respond on the second or third tries. So then… he _would_ have to keep looking.

Damn Duo…

Heero had to smile at that thought. He just couldn't help it. Then again, he thought if he didn't smile, he'd be crying with frustration.

* * *

Liraya sighed and lifted a hand, dumping water over Kiranuy's head without a second thought. The young mage's constant teasing was wearing on her nerves, and she couldn't help but pull the childish prank. It worked, at any rate, and he dropped his shielding in shock at her actions, laughing. She took the moment offered to fry him with a bolt of lightening.

"You're dead," she murmured with a smirk.

"Something makes me think that wouldn't work in a real battle," came a sharp voice from the door and Liraya whirled to see the Lady Une standing there, glaring over her spectacles.

Liraya had always been afraid of Lady Une, even more so than The Master, because it didn't seem to her that there was anything gentle about the female mage, while Treize could be seen often times in his rose garden, and smiled a lot. Une had never smiled, that Liraya had ever seen and she was certainly in a fine mood now.

~_I can almost _see_ the thundercloud over her head…_~ Kiranuy thought to Liraya, a smirk evident in his mind-voice, though his face was humble as he looked at Une, fiery red hair plastered to his forehead from the water dumped on it and bright yellow-brown eyes down-cast.

~_Shut. Up. You'll get me into trouble again!_~ she hissed back, her face equally as straight and humble.

"I don't appreciate Mr. Treize's trust being so disregarded in favour of… _fun_. You're in this room for practice, not play," Une pointed out, her tone brooking no arguments. Nonetheless, Kiranuy argued.

"We wasn't _playing_, Lady. It were my fault. I been annoying her for the last hour and she done had enough, Ma'am. I shoulda never been teasing her when we was s'posed to be practicing. It were really all my fault. It aint never been Liraya's."

~_Kira! She'll_-~ Liraya's thought barely got anywhere before Une raised an eyebrow and Kiranuy fell to the floor, curling instinctively into the foetal position, though nothing he could do could protect him short of a shield and he couldn't summon his thoughts enough to put one up.

"I also don't appreciate being talked back to and you would do well to remember that…"

Kiranuy was lucky, he realised, as the pain stopped and Une turned on her heel. She could have made him squirm for a lot longer than that and he knew it. His nerves twitched in memory as he pushed himself into a sitting position, hand held to forehead.

"You can't leave well enough alone, can you?!" his friend growled as she knelt beside him.

"You know me," he said nonchalantly, flashing a bright grin at her that she couldn't help but respond to.

"You're an idiot," she insisted, brushing his wet hair back from his forehead and searching his eyes to see if he was hiding the real pain from her.

"I be fine, Liraya and you of all people should know I'm made of sterner stuff than what it looks like I am. And it were almost you got in trouble too and the fault were all mine. Don't be worrying yourself on my account. Just be happy I were feeling nice enough to not let you take the fall."

He winked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"As if you would have. Dipshit."

"I love you too," he said with a wink.

"Oh go on. You know you're my best friend. Now lets get back to doing what we were _supposed_ to be doing in the first place."

"You know… I still don't get why we be needing the practice. How are it one mage could ever best ten? The numbers don't allow for it. It don't make no sense why we should have to work so hard for such a small thing."

"Don't ask. Don't tell," was the only reply she gave him before standing and offering him a hand to help him to his feet. He shrugged as she helped him up and they went back to their exercises.

* * *

A huge part of Duo screamed at him to just let Heero in. Tell the mage where he was and hear what he had to say, if only it meant he got to look at him for a while. The other part shouted the first part down, told him he was acting like a lovesick puppy dog and needed to pull himself together. That second part sneered and berated; the _best_ shot in his Clan, the _fastest_ with a sword and he was _begging_ for a scrap, the scrap that was few moments in Heero's presence.

"I never asked for any of… of… _this shit_!" Duo growled, new tears slipping down his cheeks, following paths that had barely been left alone since he came up here.

The horizon was glowing softly, a precursor to the rising of the sun, and he realised he had been up here for a good few hours. He and Heero had gone to the baths after dinner and slept a while after… things happened, but not long, so he had been up here likely half the night.

The sun rose and now, if he looked very closely, he could see the waves racing each other across the ocean to the cliffs, eager to be the first to smash apart on the cruel rocks. And he could see the snow on tops of the highest mountains in the Jy'rakid range, sparkling where the sun gilded it silver. And it was all so, _so_ beautiful. It looked as though it would be a nice day and Duo couldn't help but think that was slightly unfair. He snorted, and had to laugh sadly at himself, knowing the day and nature didn't care how he felt and so it shouldn't. It was bigger than an elf and his sadness.

The breeze blew gently in through the window, ruffling his hair and drying the tears, which had slowed to a stop… for the moment. It just hurt so badly. Even the beauty of the snow and the line of ocean he could just see was overwhelmed by the pain and he wanted to hold Heero again. To kiss his lips and touch his hair and know – or think – that he was loved.

"I thought he loved me too…" Duo whispered, choking back another bout of crying with supreme effort.

He reached out with his mind to find a tiny, tiny mind that was a blue bird. It had only recently been discovered by himself and Heero that Duo had a decent amount of Talent in the area of BeastSpeaking, and ever since, he had used it whenever he could. The blue bird gave a happy chirrup and shot like an arrow to land beside Duo on the windowsill then climbed onto his soft boot and up his leg to perch on his knee.

"You ever been in love with a cat, little one?" Duo wondered. "Stupid, huh? That's what I've done; fallen in love with someone I shouldn't love. And… and… it… it hurts… because he… he… he doesn't love me…" And Duo was gone again, tears racing each other down his cheeks in order to throw themselves off his jaw-line.

He was still so angry with himself for letting it happen, but that didn't stop the pain. Nothing stopped the pain, not even when the little bird chirruped at him and tried to cheer him up. It spoke of the smell of the ocean and the feel of the spray as it crashed against the rocks and flew up to caress little feathers. It told him of the sun rising over the trees of the forest as it slowly woke from a night of rest. It painted pictures of the snow-covered land far to the south, where wolves and huge land-bound carnivorous birds were the only animals who could survive on the little rats and tiny other animals who could live in the snow. And then it changed to speaking of the desert, kilometres of nothing but sand between the lush green oases that dotted the area, where camels and the cousins of the snow-birds went every night for water. And then it asked why he wasn't with his own kind.

It was hard to explain to the bird, who knew nothing of mage Talent and nothing of affection save knowing the best mate when he saw it, and then only staying with her long enough to make sure the species would be furthered. He knew nothing of human or elven concerns beyond the fact that the humans sometimes destroyed the homes of his kind and the elves sometimes shot them down for the decoration their bright blue feathers could provide. It was best, then, to avoid the non-winged, but when called by the elven mage's mind, there was naught he could do but follow, curious. And, as it turned out, the elf wasn't so bad, only very, very sad. The bird tried to understand, but he couldn't really, and he spoke again of the cool green forest and the juicy berries to be found there, if one knew where to look.

Duo smiled sadly and turned his eyes to the newly risen sun as he listened to the bird's happy meanderings. Eventually, he let it fly back to where it had come from, and he was alone again.

"Duo…?"

The soft voice speaking his name actually made him jump and nearly fall out the window. He hadn't expected Heero to be able to find his hiding place. No, that wasn't right. He hadn't expected Heero to keep looking. It was the mage's quick reaction, throwing bands of air around the elf and pulling him back from the edge of the sill, that saved him, but Duo didn't pay that any mind. He _was_ Heero's apprentice after all and it _was_ Heero's duty to look after him.

"What?" he growled.

"I think we really need to talk…"

* * *

Author's note: O_o Is that a _cliff-hanger_?! How did that get there? *evil smirk*


	15. Of Reconciliations and Rescues

Warnings: Shounen-ai, language, fluff… bucket loads of it, implied lemon, did I mention fluff…?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the GW characters, but I do own Shiakara and Nihrana. (Wow… no other original characters this chapter! O_o) I don't make any money off of this fic, I only write it because I'm deranged. *smiles sweetly*

Author's notes: Please, please, _please _forgive any typos – I have my best creative moments at one in the morning and this time is no exception. I predict it will be 2 am by the time I actually get this up. I don't think there are any, but I'm not reading it through a _third_ time. Forgive the fluff, too. I'm the fluffy sort, when I'm not angsting everything up. And go read "A Long, Hard Road" but Twig. It's good. I mean _very_. Maybe if we all pester her, she'll get the next chapter out. :D And read Rogue11's stuff, because hers is excellent too. Okay. I think that's it. On with the fic!

~ ~ ~

"I can't just hang around here! You said we'd see him in the morning. Well it's the _morning_, Shiakara, and we're still in our room and Duo's nowhere to be seen!"

It was Quatre again, very, very close to hysterics and Shiakara couldn't fish any words that were appropriate out of her vocabulary, extensive as it was. Her brain just wouldn't work the way she wanted it to, and Quatre's worry was starting to grate on her nerves. What, did he think they really _did_ have Duo chained up the dungeons?! _What_ dungeons, for a start. All they had were a couple of locked rooms to keep those who went far wrong of the ideals of the University, and even then it was only for a short time, never very long. They were sent to a more secure… dungeon as soon as it was possible.

"Duo's not… he's… well he just _not here at the moment!" she said exasperatedly after a while of just staring at the distraught faery._

"We can see that," Wu Fei said dryly.

"You're seriously starting to _piss me off horse-boy! I can't __stand condescension!" Shiakara snarled, whirling on Wu Fei. He simply raised a brow, which only served to annoy her further and she curled her lips back from her teeth, growling in the back of her throat. She laid her ears flat along her head and lowered herself into an aggressive crouch._

"You don't frighten me," Wu Fei said, raising one foreleg and bringing the hoof down on the stone floor with a chiming ring.

"And you don't frighten me, so we're even."

"Should I bother mentioning that this really doesn't help anyone?" Trowa wondered to the room in general.

"_No!" Shiakara and Wu Fei both growled, then went back to glaring at each other._

"This is utterly ridiculous…" Tia'ara muttered. She'd been switching back and forth between forms for the last hour to pass the time and see if she could speed up the process any more. By her and Trowa's reckoning, she'd managed to quicken it by a few seconds.

"You're telling me," Noin said with a roll of her eyes. She was as sick of waiting and watching tempers rise as anyone in this room and besides, humans _were worse than elves… Duo shouldn't be left here._

"_Guys! Shiakara, where __is Duo anyway? It seems as though __no one even __knows!" Quatre again and Shiakara bit. She was sick of him. She was sick of Wu Fei. She was sick of __everything!_

"No one _does know where he is! There? Are you happy? Now you know!"_

The others all stared and Shiakara began to get uncomfortable. She really shouldn't have said that… Really. They didn't need to know. It could only make things worse and besides, she should be able to better control herself than that. Damn it…

"No one…?" Quatre whispered.

"No one. Heero's looking for him now," Shiakara replied with a resigned sigh. Now that they knew Heero was looking, she might as well tell them everything. _Everything._

"_Heero?!" Quatre squealed. "His __captor? His captor is the only one looking for him?!"_

"No. His _master is looking for him. Duo's Heero's mage apprentice. It's Heero's job to take care of him but… there's more than that too…" Shiakara swallowed and would have been chewing her lip to bits with nervousness were she a human._

"More…?" wondered someone, Shiakara wasn't exactly sure who.

_Blunt. That might work. It's better than beating around the bush and then all I have to deal with is the aftermath but… maybe it would be better to ease them into it more slowly? But how? That means thinking of more words and I'm thinking about as well as a brick at the moment… So then, blunt… but then it'll be even more of a shock and the aftermath will be even worse… So… ease them into it? But – oh fuck__ it!_

"They're lovers."

All she got for that was a lot of confused blinking, so she tried again.

"Heero and Duo are lovers."

Still nothing. Silence and blinking and perhaps a little squeak from Quatre… maybe…

"Heero and Duo slept together and, once Heero gets his act together, will likely do the same again. They're lovers. They're both gay. Well, no that's not true. Duo's bi. Heero's gay. But anyway, they're together and they _slept together. They bathed together too, but that's not the point. They've kissed and they've slept together and – I'm rambling. Oh __boy am I rambling… I have a tendency to ramble when I'm nervous and, right now, I'm really nervous because I knew this news would be hard for you to take and plus, I really, __really didn't want to be the one to tell you. Duo should have told you himself, but I just thought… well it kinda just came out and so there it is. What – I'm __rambling!" At that, Shiakara brought her teeth firmly together with a sharp click and looked hard at the others._

They were all staring at her in shock.

"Shit…"

* * *

"I think we really need to talk…" Heero spoke softly, an unmistakable edge of pleading to his voice as he quietly shut the door behind him – once he'd saved Duo's life of course.

"I think you said everything you needed to say when you walked away from me," Duo replied, looking at some point far off outside the window instead of looking at the mage.

Heero didn't know what to say. He was so bad with words and the feelings inside of him were only complicating matters. He was confused and Milliardo… How long, how many nights had he spent imagining himself with Milliardo Peacecraft and knowing, _knowing he would never get to touch? But now Milliardo was making moves on him and smiling at him and __noticing him!_

And yet… as he studied Duo's profile, the unmistakable mark of tears recently shed adorning his cheeks, tears Heero knew _he had caused, something powerful moved inside of him and reached longingly for the elf. That something reminded him of how perfect it had felt to possess Duo and know that the elf possessed him in return. It whispered of the feel of Duo's hair sliding between his fingers, of the sound of Duo whispering his name. Finally it reminded him of how it had felt to fall asleep wrapped around the elf and wake up the same way, albeit with a pissy sorcerer muttering into his mind. It didn't matter, the feeling was still there. The knowledge of perfection. The knowledge that, had he the chance, he would relive that moment over and over for the rest of his life – for the rest of eternity, even._

But of course, as was typical of him, he couldn't put that into words.

"I… Duo… I…"

"Spit it out," Duo snarled unfeelingly and Heero visibly flinched, though Duo, still staring at that far off point, didn't see it.

"I'm sorry…" It was pitiful. It was far less than what he wanted to say. It was so pale in comparison to what he was feeling.

"Yeah, right."

Duo closed his eyes and didn't let the threatening tears taste freedom. He wanted so badly to slip of the windowsill, walk over to Heero, throw his arms around the mage's neck and beg him to forget Milliardo. His pride wouldn't allow it, was incensed at the very thought of it, but the want was there nonetheless.

Heero swallowed and took two steps towards Duo, stumbling over a small stack of books he hadn't seen, eyes fixed on the elf as they were. He caught himself and found his feet again, then didn't know what to do with his hands. He opted for folding them behind his back. He felt like a child.

"Duo… Duo, you know… I… I'm not good with words or… or talking about… how I feel. You know that. Please just… bear with me and give me a chance."

"I'm listening…" Duo said softly, and Heero wondered if he was imagining the tremor in his apprentice's voice.

"I've wanted Milliardo for as long as I can remember. Ever since I was old enough to understand… those things… I knew what I was like and what I wanted and I… I wanted Milliardo. But I… I knew I could never have him… Then… then he kissed me and… and things were different… Then he was taken away and… there was you…"

Duo thought for certain he heard his heart snap in two at those words. He had only been a substitute all along. A replacement for something Heero thought he would never get back. He'd thought Milliardo was gone forever, so he'd used Duo to drown his sorrows and now… now that Milliardo was back, there was no need for the elf. Heero had his human love back…

"I see…" Duo whispered and Heero's head snapped up from where he'd been staring at Duo's soft boot, trying to gather himself to continue.

"You… you do…?" Hope bloomed in Heero's heart and he didn't care that he sounded like a pathetic little schoolboy begging for the attentions of the teacher.

"Yeah." Duo turned to face him and, with the newly risen sun behind his head, the elf looked nothing short of an angel, until he spoke. His voice was a broken, hurt thing and Heero's heart shuddered in his chest to hear it. "It's Milliardo you want. It's always been Milliardo you wanted. I was just a convenient fuck. Thanks for clearing that up. You can go now."

"No… Duo, no! That's not-"

"Yeah, it is. I understand Heero, really I do. I'm an elf. He's a human. It's all that simple."

"You know," Heero said, calming his voice and managing, somehow, to sound nonchalant. "I don't think it's me who has race issues."

"_What?! How dare you! You're the one flipping me off and now you attack me? That's below the belt, Heero! Master! Mage! __Human! I don't know what to call you anymore!"_

"Love."

Duo flinched at the single word and he made a soft sound of utter pain, his hands balling into fists at his sides. He shook his head.

"I don't want to…"

"Don't want to what?" Heero wondered, taking another couple of steps towards Duo.

"It hurts."

"Hurts?"

Duo nodded and Heero crossed the last two steps to touch his shoulder, only to have him flinch away.

"Please… don't…" Duo whispered.

"Why?"

"Because… Because I love you and… I-I can't handle that… y-you l-love Milliardo… very well. And… a-and having you touch me again… it'll only make me want what I can't have even more… And loving you hurts and I _don't want to love you!"_

"Duo…" Heero reached out and carefully turned Duo's face to meet his eyes. "I was trying to tell you that having Milliardo come back confused what I felt, but it never changed it. I just couldn't… find it. Duo… I love you, too."

Duo stared at him for a long time, then blinked.

"I… you… I… Heero… you…?"

Heero nodded.

"Yes."

Duo burst into tears, throwing his arms around the mage's neck and fairly sobbing into his shoulder. It was really the last thing Heero expected, but he recovered rather well, gently wrapping one arm around Duo's shoulders and the other around his waist and holding him close.

Duo had done a lot of crying over the course of the night and he didn't have many tears left, so it didn't last long. However, when it was done, he couldn't summon the courage to lift his head, for fear Heero would vanish and he'd be alone again, Milliardo winning the prize. As though sensing his thoughts, Heero tightened his hold on the elf's waist, using the other hand to tug on Duo's braid until the apprentice was forced to lift his head, laughing a little at Heero's method of getting him to look up despite himself.

"I… I…"

It was all Duo could manage and he thought it was better that Heero talked to him without words, carefully capturing his trembling lips for a gentle, infinitely tender kiss.

~_I'm sorry…~ he whispered through Duo's mind as his tongue sought and found willing entrance to the elf's mouth._

~_It's forgotten already,~ Duo replied, his eyes slipping shut as he clung to Heero._

~_I love you.~_

~_I love you.~_

I love you.

* * *

Milliardo paced agitatedly in his room, not understanding why it was no one would listen to him. Well, no one was probably an exaggeration. Just _almost no one! Everyone was so happy and proud of themselves that they'd rescued him that they wouldn't even __listen to him!_

Nihrana had left with the rise of the sun, his appointment still standing, with a promise to return along with his _Iana'alee as soon as it could be arranged. Heero, he couldn't find, nor Duo, nor Shiakara or any of that group that was here to 'rescue' their elf friend. Rescue… pah! From what?_

Milliardo had tried talking to the Head Mage, but he had been too busy organising his welcome back feast to listen to him. He'd tried then the new Overseer of University Defences, who was too busy Overseeing Defence to bother preparing for attack. So then he'd tried the head of the Battle Magery department, only to be given the cold shoulder because he "was about as good with battle magery as a bird was at giving milk".

So now, here he was, back in his room, chafing at the bit because he knew an attack would happen in the next couple of days and there was nothing he could do about it. If he could just find Heero or… or… _someone who would get behind him and make people see __sense, then maybe they could get things happening. For the hundredth time, he tried Telepathy._

~_Heero…? Heero? Heero__!~_

~_There's an unwritten rule, Milliardo. It says "thou shalt interrupt Heero at the worst possible time". Or at least, that's my theory… That's twice in… six hours. What do you want?~ came Heero's reply and Milliardo was surprised to find it was rather waspish._

~_I… uh…~ Milliardo halted and pulled himself back together, then tried again. ~__Are you very busy?~ he wondered sweetly._

~_Yes, actually I-~ The thought cut off and Milliardo felt something move behind Heero's shielding._

~_Heero…?~_

~_J-Just hang on for… for one minute, okay?~_

This time it was unmistakable. A definite sense of utter pleasure leaked through tight shielding and Milliardo blinked, then reached out for any other minds in Heero's vicinity.

~_I never would have pegged you for a voyeur, Milliardo,~ came a sprightly voice with a mental giggle._

~_Duo?!~_

~_Come on__ Milliardo, give us a little__ privacy. We're nearly-~ And Duo lost his grasp of coherent thought, leaving Milliardo without any doubt as to what was going on or, more precisely, what had just happened._

~_Now, what was it you wanted…?~ Heero wondered languidly._

~_I reckon he's just a pervert, you know…~ Duo put in with equal languidness._

~_I… I…~_

~_I got the prize, Peacecraft,~ Duo sent privately so Heero couldn't hear. ~__And you'll know it if you put your hands on him ever again. We elves are quiet – we can sneak up even behind a Seer and drop him on his ass before he even knows we're there…~ Threat laid and turf claimed, Duo backed off, leaving Milliardo to tell Heero whatever it was he wanted to tell him whilst he hunted about for one of his robes._

"Man, Heero! You're room is a damn pigsty, I swear. How do you find _anything in here? Geez! And don't go blaming it on me because this isn't even my part of the rooms, remember? This is all your junk. Look at that. __Why is there a single dirty sock in with all these clean ones? Oh yuck! Heero! Don't you __know what dirty washing looks like? And… Under here, this… What __is this anyway? Eye of newt…? Wow… I always thought that was just a – oh, no wait… It's a grape. __Ew… Do you have somewhere I can chuck this? I mean, that's just gross. What's with – Heero…?" Duo cut himself off as he lifted his head and saw the look on Heero's face._

The mage was chewing his lip, one hand tangled tight in the bed sheets, which were of a colour with his face at the moment – white. His eyes were wide and he looked like he'd seen a ghost as he stared at nothing at all.

"Heero…?" Duo murmured.

"This… My gods…" was all Heero could manage.

~_Milliardo? What-~ Duo started, hoping to get the story off Milliardo and the Seer didn't disappoint. He cut Duo off._

~_Treize Khushrenada is going to trigger a spell-sphere within the next couple of days. He's going to kill every mage on this planet and it won't be swift and it won't be painless. It's going to take a very, very__ long time and it's going to hurt__. He told me it was all for money – he has the antidote and he's going to charge like a wounded bull for it – but I think there's more to it than that that he wasn't telling me. At any rate, things aren't good.~_

~_Can't we shield from it or… or… go deep underground or something?~ Duo replied, sure the colour had drained out of his face too._

~_There's no way to escape it. Why else do you think Heero's so frightened? If there were a way around it, we'd know it, but there isn't. We will__ all die.~_

~_I call a meeting. The dining hall. Now. This is urgent and it cannot wait. Every mage is to drop what they're doing and get there now__, no matter what. This is more important even than the loss of Milliardo was.~_

It was Heero's mindvoice, strong and calm, no matter that they were staring death in the face. He seemed to have recovered and he wasn't white anymore. He found and donned a set of clean robes and threw one at Duo, who scrambled into them and, with a wave of his hand, braided his hair, the gold chain once more taking its place there. Heero smiled at that, though barely, then the two of them set off for the dining hall, in the middle of a mass of mages and apprentices all heading the same way.

They ran into Shiakara and her charges somewhere along the way and it took a moment for Duo to realise what it was that had just jumped on him and was hugging him fiercely.

"Q-Quatre?!" he cried before delighted grin spread across his face. "Trowa! 'Fei! You came for me?"

"She's lying, right? She has to be lying! It can't be true! You can't be… with… and… She's _lying right?" Quatre babbled and Duo stared at him then, with a mental note to Heero, who nodded, pulled the mismatched band into a side room, Tia'ara and Noin too._

"Now… what are you talking about?" Duo asked with a laugh in his voice, ecstatic to see them here.

"Shiakara… the OtherKin… she said… She told us… that…" Quatre swallowed.

"That winged dog told us you and your kidnapper are lovers," Wu Fei supplied bluntly, tossing his head.

"Winged…?" Duo trailed off and laughed. "I'm guessing you didn't get on with Shiakara, huh, 'Fei?"

"_Wu Fei!"_

"Yeah, yeah."

"But… the winged d – I mean Shiakara, she's lying, right?" Quatre whispered, clutching his wand.

"Uh… Well… um… not… not really."

Duo swore he could hear the blinking, since no one said anything and no one _did anything but blink. He looked from one to the other to the next to the next until he'd eyeballed everyone at least twice, and still all there was, was blinking._

"Uh-" he started, and it was as if that one tiny sound had broken some sort of trance that they'd all fallen under. Everyone spoke at once.

"But you're not!"

"You never!"

"Since when?!"

"You can't be!"

"_He's a!"_

No one made it through their sentences because they realised everyone else was talking and silenced themselves again. It was Quatre who finally, tentatively, quietly broke the silence.

"You're not gay…" he whispered.

"No… No, I'm not," Duo affirmed, fiddling nervously with his braid.

"Then how…?"

"Why…?

"When…?"

Duo closed his eyes.

"Am I going to have to make you all raise your hands when you want to talk?" he wondered wryly.

They shook their heads and looked at one another until Quatre again broke the silence.

"If you're not… then how…?"

Duo knew what he meant and the elf sighed as he perched on the edge of a dusty old desk, absently wondering how long it had been since anyone had entered this room. He looked at a spot on the floor as he spoke.

"I'm… I-I'm bi… Or, that's what Shiakara calls it anyway. I… like… both… b-both men and women. Only… I've… I've actually fallen in love with… a-a-a man…" Duo could say no more. His stomach was getting too acrobatic for him to be able to think straight enough to form words and the silence was stretching yet again into something very uncomfortable.

"Heero?"

Duo looked up, meeting the eyes of the pantherin, his friend, who had spoken, and nodded. Trowa only smiled gently, understanding in his slitted eyes, and nodded in return.

"Be thankful he loves you back," the pantherin murmured.

"How do you know…?" Duo wondered softly, his eyes never leaving Trowa's.

"It was there in his eyes when he looked at you. Even for just a second. I'm happy for you."

Duo smiled, relieved that at least one of his friends wasn't going to never speak to him again.

"You… he… I… you…"

"Quatre has an astounding grasp of single-syllable words," Wu Fei said wryly as the faery stammered away. "At least this will get you out of my hair."

"Gee, I'm glad I have your approval, 'Fei," Duo said sarcastically, but out of habit, he'd learned to read Wu Fei's eyes and his body language, the tone of his voice and not the actual words, and he knew the centaur was happy for him, in his own strange way.

"D-D-Duo…"

"And he knows my name too! Wow!" Duo said playfully, poking Quatre in the side.

Quatre merely stared.

"Quatre, don't look so shocked. You saw it just as well as I so many times. I know you know what I'm talking about. We knew. We _knew," Trowa murmured, lightly touching the faery's shoulder._

Quatre blinked and looked up at the taller boy, meeting his eyes for a long time before he finally nodded.

"I'm sorry, Duo, I just never… Well, it's a shock and… and… and he's a… _human!"_

"Yeah… but he's a mage too, and a person, and my lover and the man I love. It doesn't matter to me anymore that his ears aren't pointed and he can't see as far as I can. I… I love him."

Quatre nodded again and smiled a little, obviously still shocked. He was unwilling, however, to lose a friend, no matter that it made no sense to him what had happened or how it had happened. If Duo was happy – and he was, Quatre could feel it oozing out of him – then the faery was happy and that was all that mattered.

"Um… I do not mean to be rude but… I was wondering why it is every person was heading in the one direction? Is there an emergency? Should we get out of the building? I do not know about anyone else, but I do not want to get stuck in a burning building… or… or something and Trowa is too valuable. If I were to lose him they would-"

"I _can take care of myself you know, Tia'ara," Trowa murmured wryly._

"Oh _shit! We have to __go!" Duo cried. "I'll explain on the way."_

That said, he darted out the door, evidently just _expecting everyone else to follow him. Luckily enough, they did, though they had no idea what for or why they were doing it at a run._

They didn't know their friend, his lover and every other mage on the planet was doomed to a painful death…

~ ~ ~

Author's notes: Well I _did warn you about the fluff, did I not? Yay! Heero and Duo are happy with one another again and Duo's friends don't hate him like he thought they would. :D __But Treize is still At Large. Is every mage going to __die?! Dun dun duuuuuun!_


	16. Of Arguments and Requested Miracles

Warnings: Shounen-ai, a light peppering of fluff, evil Treize, raised tempers, language and just a little Relena bashing.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the GW characters, but I do own Shiakara, Eli'iarkin, the Head Mage, Liraya, Kiranuy and their little group of mages. All of them. Except Lockei. He belongs to Misty Yuy, so blame her for his dirtiness and go read her stuff. ^_^ And don't take 'em.

Author's notes: Yay! Another chapter! :D And it's up _before 12 at night too. O_o Shock horror. *grins* Have fun!_

~ ~ ~

"Tomorrow? Mr. Treize, you're asking the impossible!" Une had to force the words out as she handed Treize a bar of soap, having never even _considered saying to no to him, let alone actually __doing so._

Treize thanked her softly, then began to wash himself, only half his mind on what he was saying to Une, the other half floating somewhere between Gerette and Milliardo.

"Nothing's impossible, Lady. I need you to organise those mages and get them rested and ready – we go tomorrow."

"But, Mr. Treize, these are all untrained younglings! You would have the younger ones that don't know a mage-bolt from a lightning bolt. I've done my best, but-"

"I don't appreciate your tone, Lady. Are you telling me what to do…?"

Sapphire eyes lifted to meet her glass-covered eyes and the blue was stormy and threatening. Mr. Treize may be a gentleman, but there was a deep-seated anger there and she was going to bear the brunt of it if she didn't say something to smooth things over. Since Peacecraft had left, Mr. Treize had been increasingly short and agitated. He had nothing to distract him from his thoughts.

"No sir, Mr. Treize… I just… No, sir."

Une bowed from the waist to him, turned on her heel and left.

Treize closed his eyes with a long sigh, still absently soaping himself with one hand as he rested his head back on the edge of the baths. His free hand lifted to pinch the bridge of his nose and he sighed yet again.

Milliardo was gone and, as such, there was nothing Treize could do about his death at the hands of the spell-sphere. The only possibility was that he go to get him before he triggered the spell, or at least not too long after it. He didn't want Milliardo to suffer too long before he got the antidote.

Treize nodded a little to himself. He would have to get Milliardo back, then kill the others. They deserved it. All of them.

How dare they.

* * *

Quatre shifted uncomfortably under the baleful looks he and his friends kept receiving whilst they were discussed by the mages. It wasn't all that nice, he thought to himself, to be talked about as though he wasn't there, or as though he couldn't understand what they were saying about him. To them, he was 'a faery' or 'the faery'. He wasn't Quatre. He wasn't Duo's friend or Iria's brother. He wasn't the person Trowa loved or the person Wu Fei had begun to respect. He was 'a faery'. Trowa and Tia'ara were 'the pantherin', if they were lucky, or 'the cat-things' when conversation became heated. Likewise, Wu Fei and Noin were 'the centaurs' or 'the horse-things'. Even Duo had begun to become 'the elf' or, when Relena got _really agitated '__Heero's elf'._

It sucked.

"They aren't part of the University! They aren't even part of the _human race! They can't stay here while we discuss the problem. Who knows who they're working for?!" one angry voice rose above all the others, triggering muttered agreement and a barrage of several other complaints before the Head Mage could quiet them._

"It was bad enough letting the elf stay, now there's faeries and centaurs and… and… _cat-things!"_

"Pantherin," Trowa corrected softly, and received a glare fit to freeze the ocean for his troubles to which he only replied with a calm half-smile.

"Eli'iarkin's got a point. They might be working for Khushrenada."

"Oh come _on!" Duo cried. "They're not working for __anyone! They're my friends!"_

"There! There! You _see?! I told you! None of this started happening until __he got here! Milliardo was kidnapped and now we find out we're all going to be killed and it all started when __he came! I said that from the start, but because he's __Heero's elf, no one listened to me!" Relena cried, her voice rising in pitch and volume until, by the end of her tirade, everyone was wincing with every word._

"Relena…" Milliardo moaned, rubbing his temples with two long fingers.

"And you _would stand up for him!" she screeched, pointing at Milliardo. "You fucked him!" She actually looked shocked at herself for using that word, but not so shocked as Milliardo himself and not so shocked as Heero and Duo were angry._

"I never-" Milliardo started, but Heero cut him off.

"How dare you, Relena? You seem to forget you still only hold the status of apprentice. What Milliardo does with his personal time is none of your business, and what I do with mine is even less. I'm dropping you a level. You'll have to go through your previous level of training over again before you can finish the one you were on. Eli'iarkin, your apprentice _still lacks discipline."_

Relena glared at Duo as though this was his fault too and the elf just stuck his tongue out at her then smiled sweetly. He'd moved up through the levels so quickly that, now Relena had been dropped one, they were on the same level, but he was half way through his where she had to do the lot of hers again. To put it simply, Duo was technically on a higher level.

Eli'iarkin bowed his head a little in acknowledgement of Heero's decision, wondering where he'd gone wrong with Relena. He'd never been soft on her at all… And her brother wasn't constantly whining. He sighed and shook his head before turning his mind back to the conversation at hand.

There was a moment of silence following Heero's reprimand, then another voice rose up.

"They _can't stay!"_

"Of course they can't! Nor can the elf!"

"The elf should have never been allowed to enter in the first place. We should have made him leave the moment we saw him!"

"Aye! It doesna matter tha' there would be one less because o' 'is powers! Th' less o' 'em th' better!"

"Excuse me…" Shiakara spoke softly and no one heard her.

"An elf we can probably deal with – the only difference _is his ears after all – but the others…"_

"No! No, they should _all leave! Even the elf! __Especially the elf!"_

"Excuse me!" The OtherKin was a little louder this time, but still, only a few around her heard and the rest kept arguing.

"What harm could it do…?" wondered one very daring voice.

"What harm? What _harm?! A damn lot of harm, for your information!"_

"_EXCUSE ME!" Shiakara bellowed at the top of her voice, silencing everyone almost instantly as they turned to blink at her._

"Sh… Shiakara?" someone murmured into the silence.

Shiakara coughed politely and smiled a little as though she'd never shouted, then began to speak in a calm, matter-of-fact voice.

"You all seem to have forgotten about me. It's not exactly easy to miss the fact that I'm not human. It's easier to mistake any of these six for human than it is me. Duo's only difference is that he's got pointed ears. If Quatre tied his wings down and put a loose tunic over them, you'd never know he _isn't human. Okay, it's a little harder to hide Trowa and Tia'ara's ears and the fact that their eyes are different, but they still look essentially human. And if you saw Wu Fei or Noin in the water, with their horse halves submerged, you'd think __they were human too. Me, I'm a wolf with wings and funny coloured fur, not to mention the lack of pupils in white eyes. But you know me. You all like me and trust me. You all laugh when I make a joke and talk to me like I __am another person. It took a while, that's true, but you've accepted me. Why won't you ever give other races a chance? What is it you think they're going to do? Why is it you think they'll be trouble or unable to master control? What makes you fear them? What?"_

The entire room full of mages stared at her for a long, long time, then a soft murmuring began among them. Why _did they fear the other races? Why did the rule stand that they wouldn't let them in?_

"You're wrong," one soft voice spoke into the murmuring and cut it short. They all turned to look at the Head Mage. He was looking straight at Shiakara, something frightening moving behind his eyes.

"Wrong?" she wondered, frowning at him.

He nodded and smiled, if it could be called that. It was merely a peeling back of his lips from his teeth, almost a snarl.

Shiakara's hackles rose and her ears flicked back.

"Yes. Wrong. I don't like you. I don't trust you. I _don't accept you and I never __will."_

A gasp rippled around the room at the Head Mage's words and it suddenly made sense why each and every mage there seemed to have an innate sense of xenophobia. He had hated so much, it had rubbed off on them without them even noticing. Insidious whispers and rules that weren't questioned because he was their leader and he knew best. If he said they weren't to allow non-humans, then it must be the right thing to do.

He stood up from his chair, leaning his weight on his hands, which rested before him on the table. The look on his face was one of pure disgust as his eyes met Shiakara's and his voice fairly dripped with the same disgust.

"You're… you're… _unnatural! Every single one of you is. Look at you. Wings… tails… pointed ears…" He shuddered. "And who knows __what sorts of habits… out there in the wild. It's horrible. So uncultured and… and… __unhygienic!"_

Shiakara stared at him.

"I think I take offence to that," Wu Fei said calmly, one ebony eyebrow lifting.

"I _know I do!" Duo snarled, and it was only reflex that saved him._

A ball of fire came screaming the length of the table and he was barely in time to snap a shield into place. As it was, he staggered back two steps at the impact, the shield only barely there.

Another collective gasp sped through the room, wide eyes and stunned mages surrounding a fuming Duo, who quickly extended his shield over his friends and his lover, not trusting the Head Mage as far as he could throw him.

The mage was indeed rallying another shot, the power building above his palm and solidifying into another ball of fire. Duo lifted his own hand, his friends watching wide-eyed as a bolt of lightning formed there. A slight half-smile formed on his lips.

"Silly man," the elf murmured, and the bolt vanished as Duo closed his hand around it, his eyes shutting as well. Quatre opened his mouth to speak, not understanding what his friend was doing, afraid. Heero reached out and covered his mouth with a hand.

~_He knows what he's doing. Have faith,_~ the mage sent as the Head's fireball exploded against Duo's shield.

"Silly, silly man… Anger makes one rash and he can't think straight enough to use the right spells…"

Duo opened one eye and lifted the closed hand, opening it before his mouth and blowing gently as though getting rid of a little dust. Eyes widened as the Head's shield crackled with energy, then collapsed upon it's creator, doing just enough damage to knock him senseless without killing him.

"Take him away. Keep him bound. _Don't_ let him free." It was Milliardo who gave the orders to two other mages, who nodded and complied. Duo carefully wove the energy of his shielding back into himself and smirked at Quatre, Wu Fei and Trowa, who were literally staring.

"Pretty cool, huh?"

* * *

Une pinched the bridge of her nose and prayed for patience. The nine mages lined up before her were young. Very young. She'd thought there was time, when Treize first presented her with them, to let them mature, teach them everything they needed to know. The fact of the matter was, however, that she was only one mage. They didn't get one-on-one attention like they should. She couldn't be there every second to supervise and iron out the kinks in their spell-casting.

_Why_ had he insisted on young, untrained mages?

Liraya, Lockei, Ura'a, Kiranuy, Jeren, Hikaara, Nika, O'yan and Be'ki. It had taken her a month just to remember all their names and she was supposed to have turned them into full-fledged mages _by herself_ in four months? Treize _was_ asking miracles from her and she couldn't deliver. No matter that she wished she could, that she would do _anything_ for his approval, this, she couldn't do.

At best, she had a row of half-trained younglings before her.

"Fire. The easiest of the Elements. Let me see," she said with a sigh, hoping the results of this test would be better than the ones on air. Thankfully, a stable fireball appeared above each hand. She closed her eyes in thanks and when she opened them, found Kiranuy, ever the joker, was now juggling _three_ fireballs. His friend, Liraya, was giving him significant looks; ones that said something like "stop that, you idiot!" while Lockei, on the other side of Kiranuy to Liraya, was giggling, his fireball flickering as his concentration wavered.

"_Kiranuy_! I get the feeling you _enjoy_ making me angry," Une growled as she stalked along the line until she was standing in front of said mage. He smiled sheepishly, wincing, and vanished the fire, then shifted from foot to foot, embarrassed.

"Er… I be sorry, Ma'am. I were just… lightening the mood…?"

Liraya groaned and covered her eyes with her free hand while Lockei kept giggling away to himself, the rest of the small group all hiding smirks or choking back laughter.

"Lightening the mood…?" Une repeated dangerously before grabbing a fistful of his shirtfront and literally shaking him. When she stopped, he tried smiling at her, hoping he was going to get off with just that.

"I _are_ sorry, Ma'am. I aint never _meant_ to make you angry. It's… well… I just _are_ that way," he said, still smiling charmingly at her from under red bangs.

"I _am_ sorry, Ma'am. I _haven't ever_ meant to make you angry. It's… well… I just _am_ that way," Une corrected the entirety of his words then dropped him. "I don't have time to worry about you."

~_You're not _just_ a dipshit, you're a damn _lucky_ dipshit!_~ Liraya hissed into his mind and he only grinned at her before they turned their attention back to Une and her lessons.

They'd been smart enough to figure out that something was going on. This slap-dash crash course was because the pressure was on. The Master must be leaning on Une to get her to better their skills. Something was going to happen, and soon. Liraya just hoped they'd all live through it.

Lockei's concentration was only half on what he was doing. The other half of his mind was counting the days since he last got laid and deciding it had been too long. Lockei was just like that. He always had been and he always would be. His entire drive lay around sex and the having of it. It was his opinion that he'd inherited the trait from his mother – he did, after all, have twelve brothers and sisters.

He had some work to do… if Une ever decided to let them go.

* * *

She never did. Before any of the nine young mages knew what was happening, they were atop horses, Treize leading them off to who knew where. He said something about Peacecraft, or so O'yan told Lockei, after Be'ki had told him. Lockei hated horses with a passion, and he was glad enough when they stopped and climbed off.

Treize spoke to the nine of them plus Lady Une, concerning the resistance they would encounter.

"Only one mage. No more. No less. There _are_ ten of you and I trust you will deal with this mage swiftly and cleanly. I expect no less from you. And I will be grateful to the one who kills him. It shouldn't be too long now and he'll be here, then we have more work. Prepare yourselves. He will arrive."

They all looked incredulously at one another, all but Une of course, who had eyes only for Treize as usual. Ten mages against one? What was so special about him…?

Nonetheless the nine of them were nothing if not obedient and they stood in two rows of four and five, eyes closed as they tapped into the earth and its energy, preparing and readying themselves for the battle to come.

Come to think of it, Lockei thought idly to himself, they didn't even know how Treize knew this one mage was coming…

* * *

Talk circled around and around itself, with no conclusions drawn. Tempers rose and Milliardo even snapped at a few people, evidently very afraid. They didn't have much longer before Treize Khushrenada began the process of sending them all to their graves and all they could do, _all_ they could do, was argue.

Shiakara did her best to calm tempers and restore peace and she was usually very good at it, but the mages were on the edge of hysteria. They were all so frightened and unsure of what to do that they attacked one another when they could come up with no solutions.

To make matters worse, word had somehow got out and there were now four different languages buzzing around the Great Hall as delegations had come from other _countries_ to be here for the argument.

And they largely blamed the Nyriad mages for the fact that this had happened.

One mage in ornately decorated robes, his hair pulled into thousands of tiny plaits, spat something in a foreign language at Milliardo and as it was translated, assenting cries had come from the other foreigners.

"He says we should have kept a better eye on the people of our continent. He says we should have known of Khushrenada and stopped this long before it ever happened," the translator had informed Milliardo, who'd somehow become the unofficial Head Mage for the time being.

"He's right. You should have known," came the translation of words from a mage in a short tunic with a small dragon on his shoulder, which kept breathing fire and singing hair, which didn't impress anyone and certainly wasn't helping with tempers.

"How could we have known? Do _you _keep stock of _every_ person in _every_ corner of your continent?" wondered one voice, and three translators relayed that to their respective mages.

"Na!"

"Ki'a!"

"Sike!"

The replies came all at once, their translations following suit.

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Of course."

Milliardo muttered something under his breath and got questioning looks from the delegates.

"I _said_ that's bullshit," he repeated delicately, which only started another round of insults and screaming matches after the translations.

Duo, standing off to one side while Heero put in his thoughts and insults along with the rest, shook his head and looked at Quatre, who seemed to be practically glued to his side.

"This is useless, Quat. It's not helping anyone and that guy is getting closer to killing us all… I have to do something…"

"You have to do something?" Quatre asked. "Why you? You don't owe them anything. Not long ago they were calling you 'the elf'. You _don't_ need to do a thing!"

"Yeah, I do. That wasn't their fault and… and Heero's important to me. Important enough that I want to help his friends… no, they're more like his family. He grew up here, you know. He was left on the doorstep as a baby and never knew his mother or father." Duo's eyes traced the line of Heero's back, watched his body move as he pointed at someone to emphasize his point.

"But he… he's…"

"A human? You're no better than them if you say that, you know. I love him. I really do. I know it's different and it's really kinda weird, but I _do_. I love him and I want to help him."

Duo turned to look down at Quatre who was smiling a little at him.

"It's not _weird_, really. Different, maybe. I'm… well… I guess I'm glad for you…"

"Hey… Quat, there's something you're not telling me, isn't there?" Duo said with certainty, putting a hand on each of Quatre's shoulders and looking into his eyes, ignoring the arguing mages.

"Uh… Well… it's…" Quatre blushed and dropped his eyes from Duo's. "Trowa kissed me. He said he loves me."

"He _did_?" Duo blinked. "What did you say?"

"That I'm not gay."

"Are you?"

"Duo!"

"Well are you?"

"Duo, I… I…"

"It's a simple enough question. Are you gay?"

Quatre closed his eyes and shook his golden head.

"No. No, I'm not."

"You sure?"

"Duo! Yes, I'm sure! Just because I look… Just because I am like I am doesn't mean I'm… like you."

Duo laughed a bit at that, amused no end.

"Alright, settle down. I'm not accusing you of being 'like me'. I was just asking. So… what did Trowa say when you said you weren't gay?"

Quatre shrugged.

"Tried to convince me I didn't need to pretend, that there was nothing wrong with it. It took a couple of repetitions for him to realise I _meant_ it when I said I wasn't. He… he was upset… I… didn't _mean_ to hurt him, Duo…"

"Of course you didn't. Don't tell me you've been beating yourself up over this? You have, haven't you? Geez! It's not _your_ fault Trowa's fallen in love with the wrong guy. Really it isn't. Don't worry. He'll find someone."

"That's what I keep telling myself…" Quatre said, but he didn't sound convinced.

"Well start believing it, okay? I have to go now. I can feel them, Treize's little group. They're pulling power from the earth… I can feel the shift. The others are too busy arguing to notice it. I have to go."

"I'm coming too!" Quatre said, fingers tightening around his wand.

"No, you're not."

"I am!"

"No, Quatre," Duo murmured, putting a hand on Quatre's shoulder again. "You're not." He flexed his fingers on Quatre's shoulder and the faery found himself unable to move, unable, even, to send a thought to Trowa, to tell him what was happening.

"Sorry, Quat, but I don't want you killed or something."

That said, Duo turned on his heel and strode out of the room. He walked purposefully down the corridors, snapping his fingers to change his clothes. They remained black, but changed into leggings and a knee-length tunic, a belt around the middle. His hair remained the same, the gold chain chiming softly every so often, and his shoes changed to soft ones, for the purpose of sneaking.

He slipped into the stables and put the stable-master to sleep with a whispered word, because he knew if the man was still awake, he'd be able to tell what Duo had taken and which way he'd gone. He apologised softly, then carefully led Milliardo's prize stallion out of his stall and hopped onto his back after bridling him. He didn't ride with a saddle, elves never did. The horse was a dappled grey-black, a beautiful animal. He was sleek and, more importantly, fast.

Duo kicked him into a gallop as soon as he was out of the stable, setting a charm over both of them to hide them from the eyes as they left the grounds of the University, then dropping it when it wasn't needed anymore.

The stars watched the brave elf and wept.

~ ~ ~

Author's notes: O_o Duo's gone off on his own to face Treize Khushrenada! Will he be in time? Will he be able to face up to all those mages? Will anyone realise he's gone before it's too late? Does anyone know the answers to these questions? Heh… I do!

Oh! I hereby relinquish ownership of the Head Mage. He's a big meanie. You're welcome to him. *grins* ~_^


	17. Of the Elven Mage

Warnings: Angst and lots of it, shounen-ai (duh), language, dirty thoughts on the part of Lockei… Did I mention angst and sadness…? *evil grin*

Disclaimer: I dun own any of the GW characters, nor the Head Mage anymore, for that matter, because I don't want him. :P I do, however, own Shiakara, Tia'ara, Liraya, Kiranuy and the various mages associated with those two save Lockei, who belongs to Misty Yuy. Dun steal 'em!

Author's Notes: I seem to be making you wait for long stretches, don't I? I'm sorry. This one stewed at the back of my mind for a long time, but I couldn't get it down, then over two nights, it just _happened and there it was. Near perfect! I'm damn proud of this chapter. I think it's the best piece of writing I've ever produced. See what __you think._

~ ~ ~

The night was silent. It was the kind of night Duo would normally spend with Quatre, Wu Fei, Trowa and Hilde. They would lay on their backs – except for Wu Fei of course – and look at the stars, talking of nothing and everything. They were all young yet and they spoke of the future, but they'd lived long enough and they spoke of the past too. They remembered favourite festivals, arguments that, at the time seemed very hurtful and upsetting but, now, were merely laughable. They remembered births and deaths, the ceremonies for both. They spoke of the stars and wondered what was beyond them.

Instead tonight, hoof-beats shattered the silence, their steady beat synchronising with Duo's heartbeat and the song in his mind of blood and death. A song he'd heard the elves sing before the battle he'd lost his father in. He hadn't told Heero that. Some things were too deep, too close to tell even to his lover, the man of his heart.

A single tear slipped down Duo's cheek, glinting in the moonlight like a lonely diamond. The wind of his speed whipped his braid out behind him and the chain had come loose long ago, so that it chimed and tinkled as it too flicked about in the wind. 

He remembered it as though it were just yesterday…

~ ~ ~

_"But, Father, I _want_ to ride out with you and the others. I'm old enough! I am!" Duo whines, tugging on the bottom of his father's tunic._

_"You're still a boy, Duo. You're not nearly old enough," his father replies, ruffling his hair with an affectionate smile. His son is but ten and he doesn't want Duo exposed to battle yet – would keep him from it forever, were that a possibility._

_The clans are at war again. It seems they have been almost constantly as of late, short, bloody skirmishes that resolve everything and nothing all at once. It would seem there is peace, and not a month later, they're being marched on again, with no option but to retaliate. They have lost so many, but for some reason, none can see sense. The wars are certainly nothing but senseless._

_"But I _am_ old enough, I _am_!" Duo insists._

_His father chuckles softly and lifts him up to his shoulders, so Duo can see above the heads of all the preparing warriors._

_"Do you see your mother, Duo?" he asks._

_"Yes…" Duo replies uncertainly, his child's instincts telling him his father is going to try and trick him here._

_There she is, across the way, worrying with the mane of his father's horse, fighting the animal into his bridle. She hides her emotions well, but Duo can see anyway, as can his father, that she's upset._

_"Your mother is worried for me, Duo. She doesn't want me to ride out at all. She would tie me down, were she able, to keep me from going. How much harder do you think it would be for her if you were going out too? Not only that, but I truly need you to look after her. The baby is due soon, remember, and you mother will need help around the house while I'm gone. Who would do it, if you were to leave too? You know she'd never ask one of the others, she's too proud for that, but you can see when she needs help and provide it. I need you to stay here, Duo. I need you to be there for her. There are far more important things than battle, my son."_

_Duo's father smiles sadly and lifts him down, the young elf looking up at his tall father. He pushes bangs out of upset violet eyes, the truth of his pestering coming to the fore as he speaks again._

_"Then why must you leave, Father? If Mother's more important than battle, why are you leaving us?"_

_His father kneels, then, and puts his hands on the young elf's shoulders, looking deep into his eyes. Duo meets that gaze head on, bold and unafraid of the intensity in his father's eyes. He's never afraid, ever. He's brave as his father. Good little elf._

_"I'm going because your mother's so important, as are you and the new baby. I'm not riding into the battle for the sake of the letting of blood and the thrill that many claim comes from battle. I hate it. It's a terrible thing that only shows our barbaric, weaker side. Never enjoy battle, Duo. Never. I ride out today, leaving you and your mother and your new sister or brother so that you can be safe. I'll protect you through this battle and keep our home and our clan safe and happy. Perhaps this battle will be the final one, the one to bring a lasting peace. I hope so, but I don't know. Do you understand, Duo?"_

_Duo shakes his head, all mixed up from the different things his father has said. The elf smiles at his son and puts his main point forward again, easier this time for the youngling._

_"I'm going so I can protect the three most important things to me; you, your mother and your new sister or brother. I'm going because I love you."_

_Duo nods finally, seriously, especially for a boy of his age, but he _does_ understand. His father has told him this before but, for some reason unknown to him, this time he finally understands._

_"Alright, Father. I'll take care of Mother while you're away. I promise. I'll keep her safe, too, and the baby. I'll sing to it, like you do."_

_His father smiles, then lifts his head as a single clear note from the horns peals out across the gathering. He kisses Duo's forehead and stands, taking the youngling's hand so as to get him through the crowd safely and back to his mother._

_"Don't go…" She tries one last time, catching a fistful of his shirt, blue-violet eyes pleading with him._

_"You know I have to," he replies softly, bending his head to lightly kiss her lips._

_"You don't _have_ to! There's no law that says you must, you just _think_ you must! Do you think I care if you're not out there 'protecting' us?! Of course I don't! I would rather have you here, safe! And the baby will be here soon. Would you have it born without its father here to see? This campaign will be a long one. We've been told as much. You'll still be out there when it comes…"_

_"And would you rather have our child born in a slave camp somewhere, or in another elvish chieftain's harem?"_

_"One isn't going to make a difference! Win or lose, one single man won't change the outcome!"_

_"He can, love, and you know that. I must go."_

_She turns away from him, taking Duo's hand, and says nothing further to him, only walks away, tears finally breaking free and flowing down her pale cheeks._

_"Mother… we didn't say goodbye!" Duo cries, trying to tug her back as their army picks up the thread of a war-song, blood and death._

_"He knows we love him. That's all that matters," his mother murmurs._

_It's not long after, a few days only, when the news comes. A messenger from the army. They were ambushed just before they hit the true battleground. They didn't lose too many men, only a dozen which, in the scheme of things, isn't all that much. To the families of the twelve men, however, it means the world._

_Silently, the elves left in the clan gather around the messenger in little groups, clinging to one another and relieved every time a name is read that isn't one of theirs. It's a strange mixture of feelings, though. Relief he isn't your man, horror he's one of your friend's men, guilt at the relief, but still overwhelming relief. Glad he's someone else's. And the chill at the cry, loud and wailing from one. The next, naught but a near-silent gasp and tears muffled in someone else's shoulder._

_Then the name _is_ yours and it's worse than anything on earth._

_Duo barely understands at first, who the man on the horse is and what the names are. But then his mother's hand flies to her mouth, her eyes widening in horror, and she whispers "No… Oh, please, no!" And it's _her_ face buried in his grandmother's shoulder and _her_ silent sobs that tear through his soul. And he _knows_._

"Father…?" he whispers, then tugs on his mother's skirt, trying to deny what he knows to be true. "No, Mother, he's not… He can't be… Mama…? We have to go find him! We have to go! Mama! Don't cry! We have to go find him! Mama! Mama!"

~ ~ ~

"Mama…" Duo murmured into the screaming wind, shaking his head a little.

His mother had lost the baby not long after that, so distraught and distressed was she that the baby couldn't take it. He, yes, he was still born not three nights later. His mother, thankfully, was a strong women and lived for Duo. She could have given up, Duo had seen it happen with others when they lost their menfolk, but she hadn't.

He wondered how she was faring now…

Duo shook his head. He didn't have time to worry about his mother, for now it was his turn to protect what he loved. He still remembered his father's message, still carried it with him and understood it even better now. He would give his life, were it needed, to see his lover safe. Milliardo too, for he did care about the Seer, even if he'd been a prick. It was Milliardo who'd saved him from having a rather painful time with Heero that first night he was at the University. And Eli'iarkin, Relena – yes, even her – and the other mages he'd come to know and care about.

"Heero baby… You would have stopped me, I know it. But I can do this. I can stop him. I know I can. You would have said no, if I had've told you. That's why I had to go without telling you. You understand, right? I hope so. I hope you do…" Duo whispered to himself, body moving easily with the gait of the fine horse beneath him.

It really sucked, he reflected, that when he finally got to test the paces of this beautiful animal, he didn't have time to concentrate on it or take it through any real number of tests. Hopefully, he would get to ride it again sometime.

And echoing ever onwards through the night, the beats of the horse's fine hooves, still keeping time with his heartbeat and the song of blood and death…

* * *

"This is getting us nowhere! I've had enough of this back and forth argumentative talk!" Heero snarled to the room in general, then turned his back and stalked out, expecting that Duo would follow him. When he heard no steps behind him, he turned and frowned. Surely his lover wouldn't have bothered staying in there without him?

Heero carefully put his head back into the argument, not wishing to be seen, and scanned the crowd of mages.

Duo's group of friends were there, the centaurs and the Pantherin all gathered together in a group, watching with interest, Shiakara nearby them. The faery was off by the wall, standing very still. Heero frowned. Quatre was standing altogether _too_ still…

He walked over to the faery and touched his shoulder, getting no reaction whatsoever. He knew this, it was a spell and the instant he set about un-weaving it, he also knew who had cast it. Damn Duo yet again for his perfect weaving! Heero muttered something nasty under his breath as he fought with the delicate thread of the spell to get it undone without leaving Quatre permanently damaged.

He did eventually get through and Quatre instantly latched onto his waist, babbling incoherently.

"Quatre…" Heero tried to speak, but the faery largely ignored him. "Quatre… _Quatre_, calm down! What's wrong?"

"Duo! Duo's gone! He went to… t-t-t-to… _face_ that man alone! I couldn't stop him and then he did that _spell_ so I couldn't tell anyone! Oh, Heero! We have to go after him! Now! Please!"

Heero was stunned into paralysis and not by any spell, but by sheer, unadulterated fear. His lover, his Duo, his reason for living – oh, that was _so_ sappy… yet nonetheless true for all that – the man he _loved_ with everything he had, was even now in terrible danger and alone!

"No…" he managed in a whisper. "Quatre, you can't be… He _can't_ have…"

"He has! Come _on_!" Quatre cried, sending a telepathic summons to Trowa and his friends as he tugged on Heero's sleeve. "We have to go help him!"

Quatre ran off through the door, Shiakara, Trowa, Wu Fei, Tia'ara and Noin close behind, leaving Heero to gather himself alone.

"No, please, no… Duo…" the mage whispered, struggling to get himself under control. He managed it as efficiently as he could, then hurried after the others, a silent but fervent prayer repeating itself over and over in his head.

Be safe, Duo. Be safe… 

* * *

"He comes!"

The call came from one of those idiot creatures standing watch and Lockei lifted his head with a slight yawn. One mage. _One_ mage and ten of them, if you counted Une, who had joined their ranks when that thing called out. So two rows of ten mages faced up to the coming one, watching as he pulled his horse to a standstill and slipped easily off, then slapped his rump, sending him off home at a gallop.

"We wouldn't want him hurt, now would we…?" came the calm, even voice as the stranger stepped up, revealing himself as someone Lockei would gladly leap into bed with. He was beautiful… and powerful, if the strength of his shield was anything to go by.

"Duo Maxwell," Treize greeted the elf from where he stood off to the side of his mages, upon a small rise. He bowed politely.

"It fits with everything Milliardo told us that you wouldn't dare face me yourself, but put…" Duo paused to count. "…Ten mages between us. You're a coward."

"A coward? I think not. Shrewd, perhaps, would better describe me," Treize replied with an infinite aristocracy which made Duo's stomach turn.

The man was beautiful, there was no denying that, and he oozed sexuality with every move. He possessed an animal magnetism which Duo responded to, no matter how hard he tried not to. And yet, even with his perfect manners and his aristocratic smile, even with that magnetism and the raw sex that he silently spoke of, there was something… off about him. As though he perhaps had a screw loose upstairs, or a couple of marbles missing. Perhaps, as Duo's mother had always used to say, he was a few cards short of a full deck.

"There's a limit to shrewdness, Khushrenada," Duo pointed out softly. "I think you're afraid of me. You put ten mages between yourself and I, one mage, alone. Why not come down here and face me yourself? I wouldn't use magic. I'd keep it fair. Just a good ol' fashioned boxing match. I mean, you've obviously got the advantage over me. You're taller, bigger, more solid, older and therefore wiser… What reason do you have to stay up there and not take my challenge?"

Duo watched Treize carefully, waiting for his reply. It was going to be difficult, but he'd have to keep one eye on the man the whole time, lest he move around behind while Duo was busy fighting for his life and put a knife through his back. That off-ness worried Duo. It made Treize unpredictable and he had no doubt that it also made the man dishonest and without scruple. If that weren't the case, then Duo wouldn't be here because Treize wouldn't be a threat. He wouldn't be persecuting every mage for who-knew-what-reason if that something wasn't wrong. Duo wondered what it was.

"I think that would be far beyond shrewd, my young elf."

"Why would it? Perhaps there's something I don't know. Funny, because I was _sure_ you were a man and not – to coin a phrase – a mouse."

"Oh, I'm a man, my friend. Your dear Milliardo could attest to that fact…"

"I wouldn't go so far as to call Mage Peacecraft 'dear' at this point in time. I respect him and his power, but 'dear' is one step to far. I'm still not even sure if I like him. And when you say 'attest' are you sure you don't mean 'detest'…?"

A low blow, to be sure, and it did indeed seem to hit a nerve.

"He does _not_ detest me, elfin! He will be the first saved, and I will do it by my own hand free of charge. I love him and he… he loves me."

"You don't know what love is," Duo spat, knowing it for truth, for all he read in Treize's eyes was lust and he knew Milliardo was far from upset at being taken from the man's… 'care'.

"I know I love Milliardo and I know I loved G-" Treize cut himself off and shook his head. "It is none of your concern, at any rate, for you will be the first to die. Be thankful, elfin, for yours will be a swift death in battle while your fellows will beg for death _long_ before it comes to them."

"Milliardo doesn't love you," Duo said absently as he strengthened his shields in preparation for the barrage he knew would come. "He doesn't love you and he doesn't love Heero. He never loved that games-keeper I saw him kissing three days into my stay at the University, nor the Head Mage's body servant – I saw more than kissing that time. He didn't love the young apprentice that time in the stable yard either, nor the one he was… playing with before we stole him from under your nose. He found his someone and his someone had another. Perhaps he'll find another someone along the line somewhere, but you're not it. He would kill you too, had he the chance, but I'm going to do it for him, and for Heero, and for all the others. You won't set that spellsphere."

Oh, he'd _really_ tweaked the nerve that time. Treize actually _looked_ angry!

"Kill him." The words were calm enough, for all the anger, and they echoed off the sheer rock wall behind Treize, repeated over and over.

To Duo, there seemed to be a terrible finality to those words and shudder ran the length of his spine.

But there was no time to think anymore as ten identical mage bolts thudded into his shield, bursting into a million sparks of a billion colours that sparked and dazzled his eyes. No matter. He didn't need his eyes to reach out and imbed his will in the shield of the nearest mage, a thin tendril of his mind tickling that of the young – _very_ young – man.

~_Hello, O'yan… Feeling lucky this day? Poor boy… feeling lucky and being lucky are two very, _very_ different things. I can tell you, right now without even having to think about it, that you're not at all lucky. You work for a madman and he thinks ten is enough to best me. Pah. Wrong. I was trained by the Master of the Masters and besides, I've a natural talent for all this. I can teach myself what I don't already know and I can learn it before you've even had time to blink. Oh… look at that. Trying to singe my hair with that fireball, eh? No such luck. My shielding is better than that. You'll have to work harder. What's wrong? Am I making you nervous? Can't get me out of your head? You should try harder. It can't be easy, trying to kill me _and_ force me out of your mind at the same time. Maybe _you_ should go out of your own mind…? Wouldn't that be easier? No matter, O'yan… You're dead…_~

And he was indeed. All that talk, the fight O'yan was having trying to get Duo out of his head was nothing but a distraction from what the elf was really doing – collapsing the young mage's shielding. Before O'yan had even realised the ruse, a spear made of ice flew at him, straight through his chest and heart.

_Quick and painless_ Duo thought, brushing away a tear. _It'll be easier for them that way. Gods, I don't want to do this…_

"Shield your minds! He'll poison them otherwise," came a female voice, and Duo squinted to see where it came from.

"Scary…" Duo murmured as his eyes set upon on the stern, sour-faced Une. He suddenly felt even worse for these young ones in front of him. Une next then, for without their leader, they wouldn't be nearly so organized and the bolts wouldn't shake his shielding all at once for sure.

"I learned this one from my Master, and modified it some…" Duo said conversationally as he made a small sign in the air with one finger, then murmured a word in a language few ever learned.

A tiny yellow ball, crackling and zapping with lightning, appeared where his finger had been and he waved it off like a pesky dog. His lips kept moving however, as he silently directed it, lifting a hand when it hovered over Une's head. Une tried to fireball it, but it absorbed the energy, the same result with any of the other Elements.

"I excel in Elements, milady," Duo spared a moment to say before turning his hand so its palm was downwards, then lowering it, as though gently pushing something into the ground. The ball went slowly, Duo's hand indeed seeming to push it, and when it touched the Lady's shields, it… popped – Une could find no better word to describe it – and spread above her like a suspended blanket, then gently lowered and became part of her shield, energizing it with electricity.

"That can only help me," Une said with a smirk, sending a bolt of the energy back at him, which he easily deflected before lifting both hands, grabbing at the air and pulling clouds to him. He smiled sweetly at Une and stirred a finger in the clouds, whipping them up into a storm without too much difficulty, though the toll on his energies was larger with Atmosphere than Elements or Telepathy.

Once he was done with his little storm, he gently guided it above Une and her lackeys and set most of it to striking the eight others with bolts of lightning while the small part above Une simply rained and rained hard. The energy in her shields reacted rather badly to the rain, another quick death. The fast shock stopped her heart in an instant.

Duo jerked his hand sideways, halting the lightning.

"I don't want to have to kill you all. O'yan was hard enough and Une… well… she wasn't _so_ hard… Damn near as evil as Treize… Still, I don't like killing anyone and I don't want to have to kill you. Leave now, if you value your life."

They looked to Treize and Duo sighed. Damn them. They did think they could best him, but Duo knew, _knew_ they couldn't. It might stretch him to his thinnest, but he would outlast the remaining eight. He'd been taught to well, knew too much, was still teaching himself too much for them to have any chance. But he knew Treize would push them to the bitter end and he had a horrible feeling they wouldn't disagree.

Duo closed his eyes and pulled his next spell together, toying with the idea of simply incapacitating them, but threw it to the side instantly. It wasn't feasible. He couldn't risk the chance of one of them being smart enough that they could fight their way free of a sleep spell or a paralysis spell or anything of that sort. He must kill or be killed and he had brought this upon himself. He would bear this burden and live with it the rest of his life, but he would do it for his Heero, his Master.

He would do it for love.

* * *

"If we'd only known exactly where he was!" Heero lamented, trying to push his mount to greater efforts. "We could have Translocated there!"

"What ifs, if onlys, maybes and I wish's don't help!" Wu Fei spat, keeping level with Heero with no effort whatsoever.

Noin galloped beside Wu Fei, Tia'ara and Trowa on Heero's other side. Quatre and Shiakara flew above, keeping up with little effort and barely any spell.

But Heero was petrified. Something inside of him sung of death and the stars seemed to weep. It wasn't right. It _wasn't_ right. It had been engineered this way by Treize for his purposes and that whisper inside the mage told him those purposes would be fulfilled. Duo wasn't going to live through this, no matter how strong, no matter how well taught, no matter how much he kept teaching himself.

"I don't want to lose him… I'm going ahead," Heero called and didn't give the others a chance to protest, only whispered a spell over his horse and closed his eyes as he fed its hooves, pushing them to twice their normal speed and leaving the others in his dust.

It was strange, Heero had time to think, how the sound of the hoofbeats on the ground seemed to tease him with his lover's name over and over; _Duo, Duo, Duo, Duo, Duo…_ He was losing it. He had little, if any control left, and that scared him, but not nearly so much as the thought of losing Duo scared him. He couldn't do it, he just wouldn't be able to go on without the elf.

And to think, not a day ago, he was in a quandary over where his love lay. There was no question now, no doubt in the way his heart hammered against his ribs, as though trying to get to Duo even faster. There was no chance there was another for him in the way his stomach threatened to give back everything it had taken in the last twenty-four hours.

He loved the elven mage.

* * *

It was getting harder. All but three mages lay dead on the ground and Duo couldn't keep the tears at bay. He couldn't see through them and he was weakening. Yet the bolts kept coming, kept hammering at his shielding and a litany repeated itself in his mind.

Kill or be killed… Kill or be killedKill or bekilledKillor bekilledKillorbekilledKillbekilledKillkilledkillkilledkillkilled…

But it didn't make it better. It didn't help as he found a fault in the weave of Liraya's shield and worked at it until it was a gaping a hole that she couldn't stop up, no matter how hard she tried. It didn't help with the horror on her face as he pushed inside that hole, filled the shield with air and kept filling it until it crushed her. 

Killorbekilled… 

It didn't help as he found Lockei's connection to the earth from which he was drawing power and severed it, watched the young mage's shield flicker, flicker again and vanish. It didn't help to muffle Lockei's scream as Duo pulled a number of boulders from the rock wall behind them and simply dropped his cargo atop the young, now shield-less mage.

Killorbekilled… 

And it certainly didn't help when Kiranuy put everything he had into a mage bolt of intense power.

_Killorbekilled_…

It shattered Duo's shield, for the elven mage was fast running out of energy and he needed it all for offence, but there would be none, for there were no shields left and the bolt was still coming. Duo closed his eyes, felt more tears come, a sobbing apology whispered through his soul for the hurt he was causing Heero by this.

Killorbekilled… 

But death didn't come. The bolt was forestalled. There _was_ another shield, one Duo didn't know he even had, one Heero had woven over him. A permanent shield until such time as Duo could keep himself protected. His Master hadn't thought that time fully here yet, and so, hadn't taken the shield away. And yet, Duo wasn't happy he was still alive…

Killorbekilled… 

And he did.

Killorbekilled… 

With what little energy he had left, he wrapped a cord of air, thin as wire, around Kiranuy's throat and pulled it tight.

Killorbekilled… 

And Kiranuy – affectionately known as Kira by his best friend, the woman he wanted to marry, had she ever given him the chance, the woman Duo had just recently killed – died with hatred in his eyes and two choked out words on his lips.

"_Fucking elf_…"

Duo fell to his knees with energy left for nothing but crying, which he did for only a second before a shadow fell across him.

"Good show, elfin. I honestly didn't think you'd kill _all_ of them all by yourself but… Oh dear… You've no energy left. You're drained. You can't even stand. You've failed, elfin. Failed your fellows and failed those you love. Failed your lover – oh, yes, I know about him. I _did_ have spies in the University after all, until _you_ helped find them out. Poor little elfin… You've failed them all and you have nothing to left to fight me with. You must say goodbye now, little elfin, but there will be no one to say goodbye to, because you are going to die here, alone. Silly to come by yourself. Farewell, elfin. Enjoy hell, won't you?"

Duo forced his eyes open and looked up at Treize, loathing the man with every fibre of his body. He couldn't stand, Treize was right. He could barely hold himself upright on his knees, could barely keep his eyes open and his head up, but he managed it and spat at Treize's feet.

"Heero will stop you," he said with quiet conviction, barely even possessing the energy to say the words.

"He won't even come after me. He'll be inconsolable. He'll spend quite some time crying over your body, I should imagine…" Treize slipped a wicked looking knife out of his belt and ran his thumb along the flat of the shining blade. "Lovers do that…"

Duo knew it was coming, but it didn't make the pain any less. The knife was in his stomach before he could even think, and he wondered at the fact that it _didn't_ hurt for a moment. But then the pain speared through him, even made it through the fog of his exhaustion as it radiated out from the knife and made his entire body jerk.

"Heero will _kill_ you…" Duo managed, that quiet conviction still there, even though he spoke to Treize's back.

"He'll be too late by the time he leaves your side…" came the sure reply and Treize was on his horse and galloping off to the only place with enough natural, wild magic to support his spellsphere.

Duo looked down at the knife and absently wondered at how expensive it looked. A laugh threatened to bubble up inside of him, but he daren't let it free because he knew it'd be hysterical laughter. He coughed and that hurt so he closed his eyes, still kneeling there, arms wrapped around his belly below the knife as he hugged himself. The tears began afresh and that hurt too, but he couldn't stop them.

He cried for himself and he cried for the nine innocent mages he'd just killed, he even cried for Une. He cried for the Head Mage and he cried for Quatre, because he knew the faery wouldn't take this well. He cried for Trowa, because Quatre didn't and couldn't ever love him, and that must hurt. He cried for Wu Fei because the centaur was too damned thick to see what good friends he had. He cried for Milliardo because the mage had lost Nihrana and still longed for his heart.

Most of all, he cried for Heero.

"I'm sorry… Gods, Heero, I'm sorry…" he whimpered, and selfishly wished that his Master were here, a shoulder to cry on, instead of doing it alone. He would have to settle for second best, so he reached up and forcibly pulled the chain from his hair.

I love you… 

* * *

I love you… 

The three words resonated through Heero's soul and he closed his eyes, knowing, somehow, that everything wasn't right. He pushed more energy into the horse, increasing its pace yet again. He had to hurry, there wasn't much time, he knew this, knew it deep inside but didn't want to acknowledge it, didn't want to admit to himself what he was sure was true and certain.

But he could deny it no longer when his horse slowed and he looked up, eyes falling on Duo.

The elf lay on his back in a pool of his own blood, eyes closed and chest barely rising and falling with his breath. One hand was wrapped around the handle of a knife, the other, fisted on his chest, the gold chain from his braid twisted around his fingers.

"Duo…" Heero whispered brokenly, pulling the horse to a stop with no concern for the poor animal and leaping from the saddle in no time flat. He was at Duo's side even faster, kneeling in the blood and lifting the elf's head into his lap, tears threatening to take away what little composure he had left.

Once-brilliant violet eyes, now dulled by exhaustion and sorrow, slowly opened and met prussian blue, a tiny, painful smile touching pale lips, nearly devoid of colour altogether. Duo lifted his hand, the one about which the gold chain was twined, and cupped Heero's jaw.

"Heero…" he whispered.

"Shh… Duo… Duo, don't talk… I'll… I'll get help… You'll be alright," the mage said desperately, his voice breaking despite his best efforts to keep it even.

"Oh, Heero… Heero, baby… I-" Duo swallowed his words as he bit back a cry of pain, grimacing. "I'm so sorry… I… I'm so, _so_ sorry…"

"Duo, please… Don't talk. Don't talk! You don't have anything to be sorry for." Heero nuzzled the hand on his cheek and stroked bangs soaked with blood and sweat back from the elf's face, smiling tenderly through the tears pooling in his eyes.

Duo brought his other hand up to take Heero's free hand, bringing it to his trembling lips to brush a faint kiss over it.

"I'm sorry I f-failed you… I'm s-sorry I couldn't…" Again Duo had to pause, his eyes squeezing shut in pain then opening determinedly to meet Heero's again. "Couldn't do what I h-had to do… c-couldn't k-kill Treize…"

"You haven't failed. You never have, Duo. Now shh, while I-"

"Heero… you _shh_. I'm n-not… I can't…"

"Duo… don't say it! It's not going to be like that, it's _not_!"

"It is, Heero. It's d-done." Duo closed his eyes again, swallowing convulsively, and managed to keep a whimper of pain to a hiss through clenched teeth.

"No…"

"Yes… You c-can't stop it, Heero… You're n-not… not a Healer and there isn't… isn't one close. J-just… promise me one… one t-thing…" Duo's voice was failing. It was barely a whisper now and his grip on Heero's hand wasn't so strong as it had been.

"No, Duo, no! I can't lose you!" A tear slipped down Heero's face to land with a soft _patt_ on Duo's cheek where it mingled with the elf's own tears, past and present.

"Promise…" he whispered painfully, hand tightening on Heero's jaw a moment. "Promise me y-you'll… stop T-Treize. D… don't stay here so long that… that he… can do his spell… C-crying over m-my body won't… help… anyone…"

"Gods, Duo, don't _say_ that! You're not… you're not going to _die_!"

Duo's eyes slipped shut and another soft smile touched his lips.

"Stubborn shit…" he whispered thinly, but amusedly nonetheless. "Promise…"

"Duo…" Heero murmured, his voice stretched thin and taut, close to snapping with grief. "Duo, I… I…"

"I know this is… h-hard on you, H-Heero… I'm sorry for… for that too… B-but he h-has to be s-stopped…"

"I promise… I'll go after him. I'll stop him and… and I'll avenge you…"

Duo smiled yet again at that.

"And don't… don't wither a-away on your own… L-let yourself love again…"

"I won't ever love another, Duo. Ev-"

"Yes… yes… you will… Do… Live… Don't… d-don't die with me… P-promise… promise me that, too…"

"I…"

"N-now, Heero! I… I… Everything's fading…"

"I… I… I promise, Duo… I'll try…"

"Good… Good… Thank you for… f-for everything… I… I-I love you, Heero…"

Heero stroked Duo's face, leaning into the hand still cupping his jaw, his eyes closed as tears streaked down his cheeks.

"I love you, Duo…" he whispered.

"Live…" came the thready reminder of his promise, then a hiss of pain, a gasp, a shudder, and Duo's hand, the chain still twisted around it, slipped from Heero's jaw.

Heero opened his eyes only to close them again when all his fears were confirmed. He bowed his head over Duo's, sobbing brokenly. He was sure he would never be able to stop crying. He still stroked Duo's face, murmuring incoherent, tender words to him through the tears and the sobbing.

He felt like he'd sat there forever with Duo's head in his lap, but it could only have been a few moments between the time that hand fell and the time the mage heard footsteps, cat-tread, hoof-beats and wolf-pads behind him.

"Heero…?" It was Shiakara who spoke finally and Heero flinched.

It seemed to him that to speak was a sacrilege in this moment and he didn't answer, only kept stroking and murmuring and crying, though more quietly now, sobs faded somewhat.

"D-Duo…?" Quatre this time, his voice trembling and Heero didn't to look to know the faery's bottom would be trembling too.

Silence reigned for what seemed yet another eternity, but this couldn't have been so long either.

The small group gathered around Duo, each showing their sadness in their own way, and the all visibly jumped when Heero's head snapped up, tears gone. His eyes snapped and spoke of wrath and death as he stood, gently laying Duo's head down.

"Look after him. Take him home," he murmured. "I've a promise to keep…"

He strode to his horse, uncaring of the blood on his dark robes, and climbed into the saddle, then kicked the animal into a gallop and faster again with a spell. He shut away the grief and loss for the time being and kept the anger and hatred close, stoking it and using it to bolster his magical energies. He would see Treize dead before the hour was out and he would stop this madness here and now. Then he would grieve. First, he would have revenge.

I love you… 

~ ~ ~

Okay. Okay, _before_ anyone breaks out the tar-and-feathers, or gets a lynch mob together or threatens deprivation of chocolate or death by Relena-kisses, let me explain myself, ne? From the very beginning, this was going to happen. The _point_ of this fic was to be devoid of a "Hollywood Ending". Granted, the thing wasn't going to be _this_ long and I hadn't thought so many people would like it, but it was going to happen. I was sick of happy endings and I wanted a death. (Which, by the way, I'm sorry for not warning about, but I'm not one to ruin my plot-twists for the sake of a warning, save where a lemon's concerned. ^^') However, when I realised how badly I'd get whomped for doing this, I decided on something. I'll take this ending through to it's conclusion, to the finish of the fic, then I shall come back and write a happy ending, as much for myself as anyone else, because I'm rather fond of them too. So please, _please_ don't kill me, okay? Okay…? There _will_ be happy fluffyness, promise! (Oh, and _do_ tell me what you thought, ne? I worked hard on this.)


	18. Of Home and Revenge

Warnings: A general shounen-ai-ish taint… and that's about it. Oo! Language too.

Disclaimer: I don't own nuthin' save Shiakara. Don't steal her. :P Heh.

Author's notes: Not only was I tired by the time I finished this, but my sunburn was driving me mad with itching! Aah! It's worse than the part when it hurts some! Oh well. I was having fun while I got it, so I'll deal, ne? *grins* Hope you like this part!

~ ~ ~

Take him home… that was what Heero had said.

In the backs of their minds, each and every one of the small group knew, _knew_ the mage had meant back to the University, but they made a silent decision between the five of them to take him _home_. Back to the forest and the elvish Clan. Back to his mother and his kin and kind. It was good and right, and they need say nothing of what had happened between he and the _human_.

Quatre knelt by Duo still, and none of them moved yet, but the knowledge of what they would do was with them all. The faery touched the braided hair, leaned over to kiss the smooth forehead, wiped clean of its cares now. He put a hand to Duo's chest and closed his eyes, the others following suit. Then he murmured a soft prayer in the elvish language to guide the fragile soul on to the Next Place, tears beginning afresh.

Trowa touched his shoulder gently, providing comfort, which Quatre gratefully took. The pantherin crouched to murmur something into his ear, and he nodded then buried his face in Trowa's shoulder, still sobbing.

Wu Fei seemed to take this as some sort of cue and he moved over to kneel beside Duo also, carefully lifting the elf and laying him down his own back. He remained totally still while Quatre haltingly wove a simple faery spell over him to prevent his precious burden from slipping off. Neither Wu Fei nor Noin made any comment about the dishonour of carrying a two-legger.

Quatre got to his feet, then, and Trowa murmured an inquiry to Tia'ara, who nodded and replied in kind.

They all spoke quietly, and only when it was necessary, as it seemed right to do so, though nothing about the stillness and quietness of their normally energetic and joyful friend was right in the least.

Trowa went to Quatre, then, and asked the same of him as he had of Tia'ara.

"Can you help to get us all back? Can we be there in a day?"

"Yes," Quatre whispered, eyes closed and head bowed.

"He chose it this way…"

"Trowa!" Quatre's voice rose and he looked disbelievingly up at the pantherin. "That's not true! It's _not_! He really thought he'd come through this! He said so! He didn't _choose_ to die, don't you dare think that!" The faery lapsed into a sullen silence then and wouldn't reply to anything Trowa said. He climbed up onto Noin's back when it was offered and spelled she and Wu Fei, then counted to three, as they'd had to before, and set off, leaving Trowa and Tia'ara to follow.

It wasn't until the group set off in the _opposite_ direction to the university that Shiakara realised they weren't taking Duo back there. By the time that realisation hit, it was too late, because they were moving too fast and she hadn't the power to do that. The only way she _might_ be able to stop them was to go back to the University and let everyone know about this. She couldn't let Quatre and the others take Duo away from Heero now! She leapt into the air and flew as fast as she could back to the University.

Quatre felt only momentarily bad for what they'd done as he saw Shiakara's face in the moment before they left, but then he pushed it away. It was the right thing, he knew.

And they carried Duo home, paying no heed to the love Heero had for him, for in their eyes, the love they and the elves had for him was greater.

After all, they told themselves, Heero _was_ only a human…

* * *

Heero could feel the earth shudder beneath him, not physically, but deep in its very fibre. The shudder ran through the energy innate in all things, strongest in living things, but existing in all things nonetheless. He knew where Treize was. The energy recoiled from the spell-sphere the man carried, knowing what it was and what it would do, even though it hadn't been set yet.

He merely followed the trail, gaining on the aristocratic madman with every beat of his horse's hooves, but he didn't know that he'd be in time.

Treize was closing the gap between himself and the Spire of All Things, and the gap between Heero and Treize, while lessening, was possibly doing so at too slow a rate.

And, Heero thought to himself with a touch of very, very dark humour, the mages were probably _still arguing in the Great Hall of the University of Magic. They probably hadn't noticed the absence of Duo or the other strangers, and they would only have noticed Heero's for the millisecond he'd had his small outburst in, he was sure._

But he had a promise to keep, and he meant to keep it, so he kept on.

* * *__

We do not like this… 

The knowledge filtered slowly through the sprites that gathered in flocks around the Spire of All Things. It was their birthplace and they would always return to it after travel, and so there was always a multitude of the tiny creatures surrounding it.

The Spire was indeed just that, a pinnacle of rock spearing straight up into the sky until it could no longer be seen. Some said it reached right into the sky, others that it stopped somewhere before that, still others said it was, in fact, what _held up the sky itself. None were certain. The only certain thing was the strength of the energy surrounding it. Four smaller pinnacles, each the hight of two tall men, stood to the north, east, west and south of the Spire, their entire surfaces covered in a strange writing none save the sprites and Old Ones knew how to read. And the sprites never spoke to others and the Old Ones were long gone. The Spire of All Things held no writing; it needed none._

The Spire and its companions stood in the centre of a perfectly circular island in the middle of a perfectly circular silver lake, whose waters were said to cure any and all ailments, no matter how severe, save that of death. A line of trees, perfectly spaced and all a uniform distance from the lake's edge, stood watch around the water, always green and fresh. It was a beautiful, mystical place which deserved reverence at all times.__

We do not like this! 

The sprites shifted uncomfortably, seated in little holes in the Spire, or atop the lesser pinnacles, or on the green grass or on the water. Tiny wings fluttered on some, on others several eyes flicked side to side. Still others, tails flicked and whipped with unease, or large ears strained for a sound that wasn't there yet.__

_Make him go!_

They looked at one another, none of them sure what to do, for they weren't the smartest of creatures. Above all, they adored play, and always played here, at their birthplace, for it was safe and the Spire watched over them and nothing bad ever happened here.__

He must be taken away! Away! 

It was here, too, that they came to bring their offspring into being, for what better place to give birth than the place where your very race had been created? Hence, there were many young sprites here, and their mothers and fathers – though a youngling sprite was independent the moment he or she was born.__

He spoils the fun… 

And indeed he did, for the air of madness and… _bad surrounding him had stopped the songs and the music. It had stopped the games and the stories. It had stopped the laughter and chasing. It had stopped all.___

He comes, yet, and we do not like it! Somebody make him go! 

But nobody could. They didn't know how and he was _still coming! Their pleas didn't reach anyone or anything for the first time ever._

The Spire protected them! It should have called wolves or great cats or leopards or dragons or gryphons or succubi or mermaids – _Mermaids? someone wondered. __What help would that__ be…? – well perhaps not mermaids… Unicorns, then, or hawks or chimera or __something. It __always called something!___

He comes, yet! Make him leave us! 

The earth shuddered again with the terrible _wrongness approaching the Spire of All Things and it came to the sprites that that __wrongness must be preventing the Spire from coming to their aid. They were beloved, but it could do nothing for them now. It was __not completely invulnerable and it could __not face all things and triumph. For though all things had entered this world through the gateway provided by the Spire at the beginning of time, things had been __created since then by the races of man, elf, OtherKin, faery, centaur, dragon, any race the sprites could think of and put names to. And because the Spire did not know of these __creations it could do nothing to combat them, and so the __wrongness approached and it could do nothing.___

We flee! 

They were frightened now, for they knew not how to cope when the very thing their selves came from was threatened. They could deal with threat outside of this sacred place, for it was expected after all, but here, they lost their composure at the approach of the badness and could not think straight, if sprites could be said to think at all. Instinct was likely more appropriate and here, here their instincts were turned off, for they weren't usually needed and now that they _were the sprites couldn't reach them.___

We cannot flee! The Spire… 

The collective mind that existed here between the tiny beings was undecided as to what to do. If the Spire fell, they would perish. Yet… yet… they didn't know if indeed the _wrongness meant harm to the Spire. The energy of it recoiled, but it didn't fear… not for itself anyway. Perhaps it knew what was coming, but the sprites didn't and they were undecided.___

_He comes, yet! He comes, yet!_

They were terrified.

~_Fear not. I__ come yet.~_

Another voice? Intruding on their collective mind? How dare this mere human think he had the right?! And yet… _he didn't like the __wrongness either, they could sense that much, and he wanted to stop it, but the man was on the edge of the water now, stepping into a boat –__ How did that get there?! – and beginning to row across._

~_Don't let him reach you.~_

That voice again…

Now they had a clear goal, an obvious objective, and they could _do something. The water boiled, and flung itself at the boat in a wave, throwing it back onto the shore with the playful giggle of a thousand, thousand voices. Oh yes, this was __fun! They had forgotten the __wrongness already.___

A game! 

The music started anew and giggling sprites danced on the edge of the island, watching as Treize tried again to row across the lake. They taunted him, letting him get further this time before calling the water to rise up and dump him back where he came from.

Oh, but what was that he carried with him? He touched it and lifted it high and the energy recoiled and they couldn't call on the water anymore, for the energy wasn't there to answer them!__

Flee! Flee! 

* * *

Heero swore softly to himself as he watched through the eyes of one of the sprites and saw what happened. He dropped his contact as they fled in sheer terror, the stupid creatures remembering instantly the _wrongness, as they called it, once 'the game' lost its element of fun._

Heero hated sprites. He always had.

But he had a little time while Treize rowed across and he prayed it would be enough. He knew a quicker way across the lake than _rowing so that gave him another advantage too. But while he was riding, he didn't have anything else to think about and his thoughts inevitably slid to Duo._

It was going to be hard for him, arranging the burial of his beloved and the ceremony involved, but he would do it. And he would see to it that the xenophobic Head Mage found himself in a slave camp somewhere with his connection to his magic severed for life. And then he would see to it that the word was sent out that the University would be accepting other races, any races, and he would make sure that the mages already there didn't limit their apprentice searches to the human race only. It would be good for the place, anyway and… and it was a way of honouring his Duo.

"Duo…" he whispered, but he couldn't allow himself to cry. Now wasn't the time.

He stoked his anger now, pushed it into a roaring flame that he could draw upon and use to his advantage. He thought of Treize and what he'd done, not only to Duo, but to those ten other mages under his command as well. Yes, Heero had counted the bodies. He knew the number and knew they'd underestimated Duo's ability, thanks to Treize. There was no doubt in Heero's mind that the aristocrat wouldn't have explained the full extent of the danger to them. He was sure Treize would have made it seem as though the ten of them would have no trouble… _disposing of Duo with little effort._

Heero was avenging them too. 

Above all, though, he was so angry that Duo had almost died alone. Had Heero not realised he was gone, had he not spelled his horse to get there faster, Duo would have died terribly alone. It didn't bare thinking about. What Treize had done to his Duo went beyond eliminating a threat. He had _lauded it over the elf. And, before that, the aristocrat had forced his loving, caring Duo to kill ten people._

Killorbekilled.

Heero glanced around nervously at the words echoing through his mind, uncertain as to where they'd come from. More likely than not, it was his own imagination, his own mind, pushed to breaking point and bringing a ghost to haunt him.

"Oh, Duo… It must have been awful for you…" he whispered. And yes, it must have been, for he knew for a fact that Duo had never ever killed another person. Only ever animals and birds, never another person. And here he was forced to kill _ten, alone, with no shoulder to cry on._

Heero was angry beyond words and he was glad of it. The sadness and loss was seared away, his soul burned clean by the pure heat of the flames of utter, blinding anger.

How dare he! 

How _dare he force Duo to kill those mages! How __dare he keep the full story from the ten of them! How __dare he make Quatre cry so! How __dare he threaten the life of every mage who lived! How __dare he take Duo from this earth! How __dare he hurt Duo so! How __dare he leave the elf to die alone! How __dare he force Heero away from his lover's side when it should be he bearing the body back home! How __dare he!_

Heero growled low in the back of his throat, feeding a little of the anger into the horse in the form of energy to keep its paces high and fast. He would be there soon and he would make Treize Khushrenada pay for every sin, every slight, every death, every intended death.

And… Heero mused… he would do it _slowly._

That brought a feral grin to the mage's lips. He _liked that idea very much. Treize deserved to suffer and suffer he would. Heero knew ways to keep Treize alive for a very, __very long time… And he was sure he wasn't the only one who would want a turn at watching the aristocrat squirm once they found out what he'd done and what he'd planned to do._

Treize would learn the meaning of pain in return for the pain he'd caused Heero, and the mage would be his primary teacher. Treize would _beg for death long before it was near._

Heero licked his lips, still baring his teeth to the wind in that awful grin.

Revenge would be oh so sweet… 

* * *

"This is futile…" Milliardo muttered into a momentary lull of argument. "Heero was right. This is getting us nowhere."

"Oh, but brother, you would side with Heero no matter what the argument," Relena hissed back at him, watery blue eyes narrowed in anger and jealousy as she pushed her fringe out of her eyes.

Milliardo sighed and an agitated hand through his hair.

"This is neither the time nor the place for this, Relena."

"Is that because you don't _want everybody to know that you want in Heero Yuy's pants…?" she asked in a sly purr._

"What difference would it make to me if they did?" Milliardo enquired, ignoring the few gasps around him. "They already know I'm gay, it's only a small step to tell them I want in another gay mage's pants, now isn't it?"

"But Heero's not-"

"If you think _that then you're blind __and a fool," muttered an anonymous voice before she finished speaking._

That started a squabble between Relena and the owner of the voice and Milliardo bowed his head, a silken curtain of platinum blonde slipping down to mask his face. He lifted his fingers to his temples and rubbed them, feeling the pressure of a headache building behind his eyes and knowing, when it exploded into the actual pain, it was going to be a big one. Why was it _he who'd somehow, by unanimous, if silent, agreement, suddenly become the stand-in for the unscrupulous Head Mage?_

The arguments had started again, in a couple different languages, and Milliardo just wanted to leave. He wanted to seek out Heero, Duo, Shiakara and a few other sane mages and start _seriously considering the problem at hand and what to do about it._

Suddenly, a shudder ran through every mage in the room and they all drew a hissing breath, holding it in anticipation of another upheaval in the earth's energies. Half had their eyes closed in abject terror, the other half, wide open in the same emotion. 

That had _hurt…_

They all began to relax by minute degrees, twitching every time there was the merest natural shift in the energies they were all connected to, all sure each one would resolve into another of those horrible twisting pulls. Someone finally broke into the silence with a whispered oath and murmurings began again, wonderings on what had happened and if it would indeed happen again.

Arms and legs were tested, muscles flexed and it was found that, whatever it had been, it left no damage behind, not even a slight ache. Not even in their heads, which all of them would normally expect from something like that. They blinked at one another, muttering warily.

"…at the Spire of All things?"

Milliardo caught the end of a tentative question and wondered if that was indeed the case, if something _was happening at the Spire. It seemed the most likely thing and it seemed, also, to be the general consensus in the room, if these mages could ever be seen to reach anything even __remotely like a consensus._

Then it happened again and the room was silenced, all one in the pain of the earth's energies. Something was definitely wrong, and that was the only thought Milliardo could form as the wave of pain washed through him, setting every nerve afire. Every muscle tensed, trying to combat it, but nothing was to be done. He just had to ride it out.

When it was over, the mages all looked at one another again, not knowing what it was or what to do. It was into this silence that Shiakara burst, spearing in through a window and skittering to a halt on the stone floor by Milliardo.

"Milliardo! Milliardo!" she cried before realising he was right next to her and pawing at his knee with worry. "Milliardo! Duo's… and they're taking him away… and Heero can't… because he's gone to… and if he came back and Duo wasn't here then he'd… and we _can't let them! We have to get him back!"_

"Shiakara, what _are you talking about?" Milliardo asked, only really able to pick up "Duo" and "Heero"._

"Treize Khushrenada and Quatre and the others!"

"What about them?"

"They're taking him away!"

"Taking who away?"

"_Duo!"_

"Treize and Quatre and the others are taking him away?"

There were mutterings from the mages that they _knew they shouldn't have trusted that faery and his friends…_

"_No! Quatre and the others are taking Duo back to the elves! He… Treize he… he… he __killed Duo and now they're taking his body back to the elves. Heero can't stop them because __he's gone after Treize! We have to stop them! We __have to!"_

"Duo's… Duo's dead?" Milliardo whispered, which started a plethora of whispers and murmurs.

Shiakara nodded sadly, tears coming to her stark white eyes, and lowered her head.

"He fought Treize… well… the mages Treize threw at him anyway… all ten of them… and he won but… but after that, he didn't have anything left. He… couldn't even stand and Treize… Treize that dirty bastard, stabbed him… He… he killed Duo in cold blood, when Duo couldn't fight back… I don't know what happened after that but… Heero went after Treize… He… he said to us "take Duo home" and I know he meant back here but… they've taken him back to the elves. We have to stop them!"

Milliardo closed his eyes and shook his head a little, sighing.

"We can't."

"What do you _mean we can't?!"_

"It's more important that we stop Treize Khushrenada."

"_What?! But Heero's gone after him! Heero will stop him! __We have to get Duo back!"_

"And what if Heero _doesn't stop him? What if Treize gets past Heero? Then we'll __all die and it won't matter __where Duo's body is! He's dead, Shiakara, and we're __not, but we might well be if we don't stop this spell-sphere. Think with your head, not your heart, and you'll know I'm right."_

"You… you… No! Milliardo! We can't!" Shiakara cried, mortified that he'd said that and, more to the point, that he _meant it._

"Where did Heero go?" Milliardo asked firmly, but Shiakara set her jaw and shook her head.

"I won't tell you."

"Where did Heero go?" Milliardo asked again, this time with veiled threat.

"I'm not afraid of you, Milliardo Peacecraft," she replied, eyes narrowing.

"I can track him easily enough, but it would be easier if you'd just tell me. _Where did Heero __go?"_

"Fuck you," Shiakara growled, then turned and leapt out the window again, heading in the direction Quatre and the others had gone, even though it would take her over a week to get there. She'd do it.

* * *

Heero reached the edge of the silver lake just at Treize hit the midpoint between the shore and the island. The mage pulled his horse to a halt and vaulted off its back and stood in a line with the westerly standing stone. From there he walked ten paces clockwise around the lake and went to the tree he was now standing close to. Sure enough, there on the tree, was writing in the same language as was written on the standing stones. It was a spiral of writing and Heero put the palm of his left hand against the very centre of it, then lifted his right hand and cupped it around a knot in the bark. He whispered to himself in a language rarely heard, though not that of the Old Ones, and the wording glowed beneath his hand then, across the lake, appeared a silver bridge. It looked far too ethereal and flimsy to hold any weight but it was woven of the energies of the earth and nothing could break it. Only those who knew could access it.

Heero hurried across, murmuring another word once he reached the island. The bridge shivered out of existence. Heero was there in time to be sure Treize never set foot on the island and, with the aid of the Spire of All Things, he was fairly sure he could stop the aristocrat all together.

However, when he reached into the earth below the Spire, he found the energy had withdrawn, repelled by the spell-sphere in Treize's hands. Heero wondered absently who'd made the thing for Treize, but there wasn't time to ask. He reached inside himself, drawing on the anger he'd been busily stoking, and flung a band of energy at Treize, throwing him out of his boat and into the water.

Heero was shocked when the earth rose to lift Treize out of the water and again he wondered who'd made that sphere for him and now, what it could do. What power did Treize Khushrenada wield whilst he was in possession of that thing?!

Treize smirked.

"Indeed, mage. You've realized the peril you put yourself in coming after me. I must say, though, that I'm impressed. I honestly didn't think you'd be able to drag yourself away from the dead body of your lover. My congratulations," he called across the water.

"Don't talk about him. Don't even _think about him!" Heero growled, sending twin fireballs in Treize's direction. To the mage's horror, they hit a shield, one he hadn't expected Treize to have. Did the man have full mage control with that sphere?_

"You should be afraid. You're going to _die here…"_

"It doesn't matter anymore. You destroyed what matters to me. And you're wrong. _I'm going to kill __you. You're going to pay for what you did to Duo and you won't be going to the same place as him so you'll never be able to touch him again. He was good and kind and you're a bastard. You're going to Hell."_

"I'm not doing this for the fun of it, you know."

"I don't care."

"I know you don't, but I'm going to tell you anyway. You killed my lover. I was only paying back the favour."

"I've not killed anyone in my _life. I've come close, but I haven't had to do it. I haven't taken a life."_

"Nonetheless you killed him. You and your kind. They wouldn't let him in the University because he wasn't human. It killed him."

Heero paused, hesitating.

"The nymph…" he murmured, remembering that day. It hadn't been so long ago, only four or five years and Heero remembered the argument over whether or not the nymph should be allowed into the University. Shiakara had been very vocal, but she was still young and her opinions didn't seem to count so much as they did at present.

"His _name was __Gerette. And I held him as he died."_

"And _I held __Duo as he died! You don't seem to care that you've taken my lover from me just like yours was taken from you. I had nothing to do with that! I wasn't even a full mage yet! And Duo didn't even know he __had powers! We did __nothing!"_

"And _we did nothing! It wasn't Gerette's fault! He didn't __ask for the powers he had and he didn't __ask to be denied entry to the University."_

"And Duo didn't _ask to be forced into killing ten mages! He didn't __ask to have a knife driven through his belly when he had __no __chance to defend himself!"_

"You're both a _part of that place! By being connected to it, you shoulder some of the blame!"_

"He didn't deserve to die." This was nothing more than a growl in the back of Heero's throat, followed swiftly by spears of ice which Heero sent flying at Treize. These, too, shattered against Treize's shielding and Heero muttered a curse under his breath as several bolts of lightning burst into sparks against his own shielding.

"Nor did Gerette!" Treize snarled.

Heero paid no attention, only pulled several large boulders from under the silver lake and lifted them to drop on Treize. Treize flinched automatically as the rocks fell and hit his shields, which made Heero smirk a little. No _real mage flinched. He trusted his shields._

It was time he got complicated. He closed his eyes and murmured softly, a green-yellow ball appearing in his hand and floating over to Treize. It was the same spell he'd cast on Relena and it settled itself quickly over Treize's shield. Heero was utterly shocked when Treize shook the spell off, the green-yellow glow bursting into a scattering of sparks and vanishing. It was a rare and very skilled mage who could actually do _that. Now Heero __really wanted to know where that thing came from…_

And he was being attacked. Treize was mimicking the spell he'd just cast and Heero had to work hard to fight it off. For the first time since this thing started, Heero wondered if he was going to come out the victor. He couldn't doubt himself, he knew, and he pulled his energies together, reaching deeper into the earth, all the way down to where the energies had retreated to. He drew on it and fashioned it into a thin thread then began inserting it into the weave of Treize's shield. It was a bit like sewing, he thought as he worked.

Treize wasn't sure what this was in aid of, but he figured it couldn't be good so he began trying to push the energy out. It seemed to stick where it was threaded, though, and he couldn't push it loose. After a time, he gave up and simply watched warily as Heero worked.

The mage finished his "sewing" and did nothing for a time, watching as Treize examined his work, trying to figure out what it was supposed to do. It seemed to him that the extra threads could only strengthen his shields, so what good was that?

Heero gave a slow smile.

~_Can't figure out the point, can you?~ he observed inside Treize's head._

Treize only growled and gave the new threads a bit of a poke with his own energies, surprised when he didn't get zapped or fried or something equally as unpleasant. He had another go at tugging it out, but had just as little success.

"What…?" he wondered quietly and Heero's grin only widened.

~_Surprise…~ his voice whispered through the aristocrat's head and he suddenly flooded the thread, making it thicken until it forced the shield to shatter around Treize._

Treize's eyes widened and he fought to raise another shield, but there was no time. Heero had been prepared and he resorted to the ever-faithful fireball. It hit Treize full force and the aristocrat fell to the ground, rather singed. The sphere rolled from his hand and fell with a soft _plash into the lake. The lake didn't like it and spat it back at Heero's feet. The mage picked it up and tucked it away for later study to find out where it came from._

He seriously considered killing Treize right now, but he really wanted to make the aristocrat suffer, to feel something of the pain that, now he had nothing else to think of, was beginning to worm its way into Heero's heart. He _would make Treize suffer…_

Heero smiled that somewhat demented smile again, then set off back across the bridge. It appeared the second he set his foot in the right place from this side and he walked quickly across it then disappeared it again. He then Lifted Treize from his tiny private island and carried him over to his own horse, where he tied him. He then tied the horse to the back of his saddle and climbed up onto his horse. Glancing over his shoulder to make sure Treize was "comfortable", Heero set off home.

He truly wasn't looking forward to the funeral and the arrangements beforehand and now the sorrow and devastation began to set in. Oh yes, Treize deserved to suffer. He deserved to die slowly and painfully and Heero knew how to do it. It didn't matter that he'd never taken a life, he was angry and hurt enough to take this one with the most pain possible for its owner.

And that, he _would enjoy…_

~ ~ ~

Author's notes: No, this is _not the end. There is more yet to come. Mwahahaha! Will Heero do what's in his mind? Will Shiakara get Duo's body back? Will Milliardo and the rest ever come to a decision on what to do? And will my mother ever let me have a pet snake? Oh… wait… that hasn't got anything to do with the story, has it? ;)_


	19. Of Denied Fairwells and NewFound Joy

Warnings: A touch of yaoi, much angst, strange other-character insertion, language and torture.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gundam Wing characters, nor do I own a certain elf who makes a guest appearance in this chapter. I do, however, own Shiakara, Nihrana and Arikendl. Steal them, and I shall sic the evil Relena on you. Really. *nods*

Author's notes: Ugh… This chapter was a pain in the butt. It wouldn't behave and it took too long and I still don't like it. However, it's started to scramble my brain, so I'm done. Perhaps this final chapter brings the standard of the rest of the fic down, I don't know, but I'm done. It's twice as long as normal, at any rate. ^^' It's prolly not as bad as I think it is. See what you think, ne?

~ ~ ~

Milliardo was readying a party of elite warrior mages to go after Heero when said mage clattered into the courtyard of the University bearing a rather unsavoury burden. He pulled his horse to a halt by Milliardo and looked down at the blonde, lips twitching with a little dark amusement.

"I see you actually managed to prepare something of an attack. Here. I did your dirty work for you."

Heero untied the bindings holding Treize with a mere thought and the aristocrat slithered from the back of the horse to fall with a thud to the stones, where his eyes fluttered open and he gave a groan.

"Heero I'm s-" Milliardo started, but Heero cut him off.

"No, you're not. No one is really, but things are going to change around here. This isn't going be an entirely human establishment anymore. We're looking everywhere, and I mean _everywhere_ for our apprentices from here on in. Where…" Here, Heero's voice finally faltered. "Where's Duo?"

Milliardo glanced away, then lifted a hand to rest on Heero's thigh before meeting his eyes again.

"They took him _home_," Milliardo murmured and the inflection was unmistakeable.

"Shiakara-"

"Didn't realise what they were doing until they were gone. They moved too fast for her. She… she wanted us to go with her to get him back, but we said no. She went alone."

"Alone?! Into the middle of a clan of elves?" Heero snarled, then whirled his horse and clattered out of the university. He paused only long enough to change horses at the first town he passed through, then galloped on, the horse beneath him enchanted to the best of his abilities. He would arrive as soon as possible, but he still wouldn't reach Quatre and the others before they hit the clan.

* * *

Shiakara wasn't even close to catching up with the little group baring Duo's body back to the forest. She wasn't going to make it within the next _month_, even if she travelled non-stop without eating or resting. And she _needed_ both right now. Her stomach was making a cacophony and she could barely keep herself airborne anymore.

"Damn it…" Shiakara muttered in a choked voice. She still hadn't let herself cry for Duo. There was too much for her to do and she didn't think she could afford to cry. And yet the tears wanted to come.

She dropped through the trees and landed with a gentle thud, too tired to keep herself on her feet. She lay on a patch of soft grass and yawned tiredly, the back of her mind clamouring for food. She finally forced herself to her feet and trotted as quietly as she could through the underbrush, off to hunt.

It wasn't long, however, before her ability to hunt was severely impeded by the tears that finally fought their way to the surface. She sat in a shaft of sunlight, blue head lowered almost to the ground, and wept bitterly. She wept more so for Heero than she did for Duo. Duo knew no more and he was in a better place, but Heero must be hurting so badly. Hurting more, even, than she was at Duo's loss and she was hurting a fair bit over it.

~_There's no time for sorrow, Shiakara. Come._~

It was Heero's voice that echoed through her mind and she was flooded with energy, hunger forgotten and tiredness evaporated. She lifted her head to find herself looking at the mage on his horse, and he was… not himself. Her jaws parted a little and she ran her tongue over her teeth in a nervous gesture. There was an aura about him that frightened her and for the first time since she met Heero Yuy, Shiakara didn't trust him.

"Heero…?" Shiakara murmured and her voice trembled.

"There's little time for talk, Shiakara. We have to hurry."

"Did you… I-is he…?"

"No, he isn't dead. He's back at the University…" Heero's eyes dropped to the side and went distant, filled with leashed fury and a _need_ she'd never seen in him before, the _need_ to hurt. "He'll die sure enough… when I tire of him."

Shiakara's eyes darted from side, instinctively searching for an escape route before she forcibly stopped it and berated herself for fearing her oldest friend. She met Heero's eyes, but couldn't hold his fiery gaze for long, and hers slipped away.

"When you… tire… of him?" Shiakara echoed, afraid of the answer she was certain she was going to get.

"Yes, when I tire of him. He deserves to suffer for what he did to us, and I mean to _make_ him suffer…"

"But-"

"But what? Am I wrong to want this? To want him to feel pain in return for the pain he's given us? It that so wrong, Shiakara?"

"No, but-"

"There aren't any buts here. He'll pay. Tenfold."

Shiakara said nothing more. In the back of her mind, she knew it was because she was afraid of this new Heero. Her conscious mind denied that fervently, saying it was because he was her Master and, as such, knew best. That it was ingrained to do as he said, no matter what it was. Yes, that was the reason. She wasn't afraid of him… no…

"Let's just go and get Duo, okay?" the OtherKin suggested with a tentative grin and Heero gave a curt nod, feeding her a little more energy before pulling his horse around and kicking it into a gallop while Shiakara lifted into the air and was easily able to keep up.

They travelled so far, and yet only for just over a day before they were forced to slow and be wary. Heero slipped from the saddle and tethered his horse, leaving it to graze happily. Elvish scouts were about in groups of two or three, every so often a lone archer by himself. Some were hunting parties, but most patrolled for just such an event as Heero and Shiakara sneaking into their home.

They avoided most patrols easily and had a couple of close shaves, but there was much time between the instances of near-discovery and the two of them relaxed minutely, enough that they were caught off guard by a silent elf sneaking up behind them. They weren't aware of him until Heero felt the arrow at the base of his skull and the elf spoke.

"I would wonder to myself what it is a human and an OtherKin are doing in our forest _together_. Why do you accompany this one, OtherKin?"

The voice was soft and melodious, but held no doubt that he would let the arrow free if the need arose. Shiakara turned slowly to face the elf.

He was rather handsome she had to admit. He had blonde hair that fell just past his shoulders, free save for the slender braids at his temples. His eyes were dark, dark blue and his skin fair and smooth. He was the perfect elf personified (or, Shiakara corrected herself with no small wry amusement, elfified). She knew him, or, to be more precise, had heard of him.

"Legolas, youngest prince of Mirkwood, I've a question for you, too. What on earth are you doing in _this_ forest?"

"It is not yours to ask questions, OtherKin, when I hold your human companion captive. I asked first. What do you here and what do you with a human?"

"We've come for our friend," Shiakara answered the first half of his question. "And Heero is a good friend of mine. I've known him since we were both young."

"He is young yet. You come for your friend?"

"More than friend…" Heero murmured.

"I spoke not to you, human. Silence."

"Duo. Duo Maxwell."

"Duo? You come searching for the dead? It is a great loss to our kind, this one, and if my musings are correct then it was you killed him, human."

"Heero didn't kill him!" Shiakara cried with a vehement shake of her head.

"Perhaps not in so many words but his death was caused by your human, OtherKin. Had he not stolen one of ours away and corrupted his innocence, then Duo would walk among us even now."

"It wasn't his fault!" Shiakara insisted.

"Bah. Humans have no right in this forest and I should put my arrow through his skull this very moment. He deserves no better for the death of one our sweetest. But… I found out from the faery that there was more to this than simple kidnap. It took much questioning, but Quatre is not the strongest of faeries and I know what it was you felt for Duo and what it was he felt in return. I would not deny you the right to say goodbye to him one more time. Speak not of your meeting with me. You are on your own, human and OtherKin. Thank your gods I saw fit not to kill you."

And with that, he was gone, as only one of his kind could be gone.

Heero breathed a sigh of relief and his hand went to the base of his skull to rub at the small spot of blood there, glad the elf had shown mercy.

"We're lucky, Heero. Anyone but Legolas wouldn't have hesitated," Shiakara murmured, looking at the place where Legolas had disappeared. "We'd better hurry."

They didn't even come close to anymore patrols after that and Shiakara hypothesized that it was in fact Legolas' doing. Heero said nothing until they broke through the trees into a clearing and then he gave a strangled cry and leapt forward, only to be halted by two pair of strong elvish arms.

Duo lay on a pallet of soft grass, threaded with bright flowers. His hands were folded over his chest and he was dressed in fine elvish robes. His hair was immaculate, though devoid of the chain Heero had given him. He looked so peaceful, and Heero could almost believe he'd wake up in a moment and smile at him, but he knew it wasn't true. There was no breath, no life, no Duo there. Nonetheless, he wanted to go over and kiss those sweet lips and he struggled against the arms for all he was worth, sobbing and crying out as he'd never done before in his life. Control was fast slipping from him, but he didn't care.

"Let me go!" he begged.

"No. This is your fault," replied one of the elves holding him. "We know who you are. You forced him to slavery under your command."

"No, he wasn't a slave. I did it to save him. Please, let me go to him."

"You said your goodbyes," came a familiar voice from off to his left and Heero turned his head to meet Wu Fei's obsidian eyes.

"You! You lied to them!" Heero growled at the centaur.

"I said nothing," Wu Fei replied.

"Quatre did! Where is he?"

"I'm here. Heero, you're not wanted at this place. Go back to where you came from and don't bother us again," Quatre said as he appeared from out of a cluster of elves, voice more vindictive and cruel than Heero had ever thought possible from him.

Trowa appeared then, his adoptive sister at his side and Hilde on the other. Neither of the women said anything, but Trowa lay a hand on Quatre's shoulder and spoke very softly to him.

"Quatre, it isn't fair to do this to him."

"It's his fault, Trowa," Quatre whispered, a single silver tear sliding down his cheek.

"No, it's not. Duo chose to leave on his own. He chose to face what he faced. Heero would have stopped him, given the chance, which is _exactly_ why Duo didn't say anything. You know that. You _know_ that."

"No, Trowa. Duo wouldn't have died if Heero hadn't have taken him from the forest."

"Yes, he would have," Shiakara said softly, stepping forward unobstructed by the elves. The OtherKin, while not frequent visitors of the elves, were still well known enough that she wasn't stopped. They trusted her. "Had Heero not taken Duo from here, his Talent would have eventually eaten him from the inside out. He may even have killed a few others in the meantime. It was wrong of Heero to do it how he did it, but he couldn't see another way and haste was paramount. You know how much Heero cared for Duo and, Quatre, you know he would have given his own life to save Duo's."

Quatre shook his head and turned his back, leaving in silence save to give a soft order to the elves holding Heero.

"Duo's mother asked that he not be allowed here. Don't let him be here."

"No! _Quatre_! At least let me stay! Let me see this done. I… I promise I won't take him."

Quatre stopped.

"That was why you came, wasn't it? I knew you'd try to take him back. This is his home."

"You're right, Quatre, I understand at least that much now. Just… please, let me be a part of this."

"No. You're not to come any closer. It'll only make things harder on Duo's mother."

"_Quatre_!" Heero cried, going limp in the elves arms and sobbing as the faery walked away.

Wu Fei said nothing, but only followed his blonde friend, Hilde and Catherine doing the same. Trowa paused long enough to look sadly at Heero.

"I'm sorry, Heero. I _know_ how hard this must be for you, but even I can't sway him now. He… He doesn't trust me as much as he used to anymore and… I think even if he did, he'd still do the same. I'm sorry…"

With that, even the pantherin turned on his heel and walked off, tail swishing gently behind him.

Heero fell to his knees when the elves released him, one keeping an arrow trained on him. He knew, if he wanted to, he could vanish the arrow and the bow and even the elf himself, but he didn't want to dishonour Duo's final farewell like that. He only wished they would let him get closer as a soft singing began and the elvish ceremonies commenced.

He managed to get himself to his feet and leant against a tall oak for support, tears flowing unhindered in silver paths down his cheeks. He wanted to touch Duo one last time, to say a proper goodbye, but he wasn't being allowed it. He also had no doubt that he wouldn't be allowed back here to visit, either.

Shiakara came to his side and touched her nose to his hand in silent support.

"You go, Shiakara. They won't stop you," Heero murmured, looking down into her white eyes.

She shook her head vehemently, ears flapping with the motion.

"I won't leave you alone now."

"I want to be alone…"

"No."

"Don't make me order you."

"I won't listen."

"Shiakara, at least if you're there, then something of me will be near him. I… I love him so much, I want you to go closer. Please…"

Shiakara looked up at Heero, conflict evident in her eyes along with a painful sorrow. She didn't want to leave Heero alone, but she knew he meant it when he said he wanted to be alone, and when he said he wanted her near Duo. But something broken was in the mage's eyes and Shiakara wanted to heal it again, no matter that she didn't know how to do it. She loved her Master and best friend and she was worried for him, because he'd never loved like he loved Duo Maxwell and he'd lost him so soon.

"I… alright…" Shiakara nodded and slipped out from under Heero's hand, padding over to stand by two tall elvish females.

Heero watched from farther away, feeling what was left of his shattered heart disintegrate inside his chest. His soul was long dead, flown to be with Duo's, and for a long, long moment, he fully considered taking the rest of himself to join his lover… but he had promised. He had promised his sweet elf that he would live… 

Yet…

The pain was all encompassing and he didn't think he could live out the rest of his life feeling like this. Duo had told him to find another, to love again, but Heero didn't know that there would ever _be_ another. The love he'd felt for Duo had been something special, something that could surely only happen once a lifetime, and he didn't think he could ever find it again with someone else. No one else was like his Duo.

Heero couldn't watch any longer as the prayers and laments were done and they began to light the pallet on fire. He didn't want to think of Duo like that. Instead, he wanted to remember Duo with his face full of concentration as he learned a new spell, or smiling, even laughing at something he, Heero had said. His sleeping form, warm beside that of the mage, satiated, a tiny smile still touching full lips even in sleep.

The mage turned and kicked his way through the underbrush, not caring anymore if he did run into a patrol. He couldn't seem to bring himself to care about anything anymore, and that frightened him, but only the barest little, because he couldn't even bring himself to be properly afraid of what all this might mean, the numbness inside. He was only ice…

Shiakara caught up with him in a short time, fur damp around her eyes where she'd been crying.

"Heero…"

"It doesn't matter," he murmured.

"But… you don't even know what I was going to say."

"It still doesn't matter."

"Does Treize matter…?"

Heero's eyes sparked and they were filled with fury now, instead of being empty and devoid of life. However, Shiakara wasn't sure if this was better or not. When he spoke, his voice, too, finally held some life, but it was all anger.

"Treize is going to suffer. Come, there is much to be done, Shiakara."

Heero didn't give her the chance to protest, because he was off through the forest to his horse and on its back in no time flat. She was pulled along in his wake as he sped off at break neck speed, the horse under him enchanted once again. Shiakara didn't like to remind him that doing this too often to a horse could kill it.

Yet again they clattered into the University without so much as a by-your-leave and Heero hopped from the saddle as quickly as he could, throwing the reigns of the shaking horse to a stable boy. He stormed into the University proper, not caring who he shoved out of the way, and demanded to know where Milliardo was.

A young, very new apprentice pointed with a shaking finger down the corridor and when Heero reached the end of it, he demanded from the nearest servant where to go next. Again he was shakily pointed and so it went until he found himself down in the deepest, darkest parts of University where he finally found Milliardo in the middle of extensive… "questioning" of Treize Khushrenada.

"You made me feel like nothing more than an object, or an animal to be hunted! I didn't mean anything to you, and you know it!"

This was what Heero heard as he came upon the two, followed by the sound of flesh on flesh, the back of Milliardo's hand across Treize's cheek.

"I… I-I…"

Again, that distinctive crack.

"Don't speak unless I tell you to, Khushrenada."

Milliardo's voice had lost its usual calm and surety and was fast slipping over the edge into hysteria. Heero thought he should probably stop the mage, but only because he might get carried away and kill Treize before he, Heero, had his turn.

"Milliardo…" Heero said softly, coming up behind the mage, and Milliardo visibly started.

"Heero," Milliardo replied with a nod, stepping aside to let him see Treize.

The aristocrat had already been rather badly used. One eye was swollen shut, his clothing in tatters. A thin, sluggish trail of blood wound its way down from the corner of his mouth to drip from his chin every so often. His hair was a mess, matted and scruffy and he hung rather limply from a set of shackles on the wall.

"It's done," Heero said softly, eyes never leaving Treize. "The goodbyes are said and the pain… it's completed. I…" The mage's voice faltered and he turned to Milliardo, his broken heart suddenly clear in his eyes.

"Heero…?"

"He's gone… Did he ever even really know how I felt…?"

Milliardo blinked, the strange sensation of having been here before, and remembered his open Seeing, automatically making the reply he'd made in that very Seeing.

"Yes…"

"But how can you _know_?"

The dejavu sense that wasn't quite the same left Milliardo in a rush and he blinked a few times at Heero, having to think hard before he actually registered what the mage had said. He put a hand on Heero's shoulder and was surprised when the younger man moved closer, into his arms, wanting to be held.

"I know. It was there always that he loved you and knew the feeling was returned. I knew it even though I barely saw the two of you together. Don't worry, Heero. He knew."

Heero shook his head against Milliardo's shoulder, biting back the tears that threatened to pull him under, drown him and never let him up for air ever again. The pain was horrible, he couldn't live like this and someone had to pay.

Treize Khushrenada…

Heero pulled away from the older mage and turned to Treize, fury snapping in his darkened blue eyes. Treize had the decency and the sense to look very, very afraid.

"You took everything from me, aristocrat. Tell me now, who made this for you?"

Heero pulled the glowing sphere from its resting place and waved it in front of Treize's nose, taunting him with it. Treize licked dry lips with a dry tongue and tried to talk, but he had no voice left and he hadn't been fed or given anything to drink since he arrived, two days ago. He mouthed the word "water" and Heero spat at his feet, but turned and hollered for the requested water.

"He hasn't answered any of my questions," Milliardo said.

"From what I heard, it didn't sound as though you'd actually asked many, Milliardo."

"You didn't hear it all, but it matters not. I deserve just as much revenge for what he did to me as what he did to you."

"Bullshit."

Milliardo shook his head and turned away, stewing silently to himself.

~_This isn't right, Heero… You know it._~

Heero whirled and glared at Milliardo's back.

"Don't. That's cruel," he growled, for the voice had been that of his Duo.

"Don't what? What's cruel?" Milliardo asked in confusion, turning to face him.

"Don't play me for a fool, Peacecraft!" Heero snarled warningly.

"I don't know what you're talking about! Heero, you're not making sense. I-"

"Don't tease me like this, dammit! I can't… I just… Don't, alright?"

"Heero? You're babbling. I'm not dong _anything_!"

~_This isn't you._~

"_Stop_ it!" Heero lost his grip on control and sent a bolt of pure energy streaking for the centre of Milliardo's psyche. Milliardo was just barely accomplished enough to throw up a shield of adequate strength in time. He shook his head furiously.

"Heero! I didn't _do anything!"_

"You're talking… in my head… in _his voice!"_

"No, Heero, you of all people know my strong suit isn't telepathy. I'm not strong enough to be able to make my telepathic voice sound like someone else's! I'm lucky if I don't fade out mid-sentence!"

"But it can't… It can't be… I… I-I…"

Heero shook his head and ran blindly from the room, speeding to the questionable sanctuary of his own quarters. He curled up in a ball on his bed and trembled with grief and no small touch of fear. Was he going insane?

The mage flinched at a gentle touch on his chocolate hair, barely more than a light breeze fluttering over them, but there was no draft in his room and there never had been. The touch travelled down his neck to rub lightly at his shoulder, soothing, and he began to relax.

"Duo…?" he whimpered, and lips that weren't there touched his for the briefest of moments before they were gone again, along with the touch at his shoulder.

~_Treize was long since driven mad by the loss of his own lover, Heero. He barely knows what he's doing. You know his pain; you feel it now. Don't retaliate like he did. Don't blame someone else for my folly.~_

"It wasn't your fault," Heero choked, opening his eyes in the hopes that he'd see Duo, but he didn't and he wondered again if he was going over the edge. He wondered what insanity felt like, if he would still be aware of the terrible pain.

~_You're not going nuts, you idiot. I just… I couldn't watch you fall apart like this and not do anything. Don't prolong this. Free Treize from his pain and be done with it.~_

"But I… I c-can't… I… need… I need to see him _hurt!"_

Again that touch on his hair, stroking gently over the rakish mess with absolute tenderness. Heero fancied he could see Duo smiling a little sadly down at him, shaking his head.

~_No, you need to let this go. You need to let me__ go. And let Treize go. He'll thank you for it and somewhere inside, he hates what he's become, he hates himself for what he did to me, what he did to you, what he was going to do to all of us mages. Please… Heero-dai, if you won't do it for yourself, then do it for me…~_

"Dai…?"

~_Trust you to focus on trivialities. It's a term I picked up from Nihrana at some stage. A new addition to the language of his Iana'alee.__ Means love. Heero-love.~_

"Oh…"

Heero heard Duo's soft laugh and felt the impression of lips just below his ear.

~_Ai, if I could only be more damn solid…Bloody rules… Heero, promise me! Move on.~_

"I _can't!"_

~_You damn well can__! You promised me. You made a promise to a dying man. Don't you dare__ dishonour it, Master-mine.~_

"I… Duo, I…"

~You_ are stronger than you think, Heero-dai. Live on. For me.~_

"I can't."

~_Yeah, you can. Don't be a wimp! And… help Treize.~_

"Don't go, Duo."

~_Have to. Rules and all that. I'll wait for you.~_

"No… no, Duo!"

Heero didn't get a reply and he curled up in a ball again, sobbing for all he was worth. It didn't matter, here, on his own, that he let his emotions get the better of him. There was no one to see and no one to care that he wasn't as strong as he made out to be. He was alone, truly and painfully alone. How could Duo say that he could go on like this? That he was strong enough?

Heero didn't believe it, but there was one thing, at least, that he _could do and he meant to do it now, before Treize suffered anymore under Milliardo's hand. Now that he knew the truth of the man he had captured. It was likely the maker of the sphere had played Treize's madness and pain like a harp, but the question still remained of who it was who'd made it…_

Heero shrugged a little, putting the ball aside on the small table by his bed. He'd find out who it was, sure enough. It shouldn't take too much effort. For the moment, he'd other things to worry about, and he slipped off of his bed and away from the silence of his own rooms.

* * *

Trowa stood, in Pantherin form, Tia'ara and another to either side of him, as was the law. He couldn't be without two others of his kind at any time he was outside the Pride. He fixed his emerald eyes on Quatre, not even trying to hide the disappointment there.

~_What you did today was wrong, Quatre,~ he sent quietly, and faery shifted his weight a little, looking away._

All four of them were tense and uneasy, knowing, somehow, that it was unlikely anything good could come of this confrontation. The whole area seemed to crackle with their tense feelings.

"It… No, it wasn't…" Quatre replied, refusing to be drawn into mental conversation. It was a conscious slight to his long-time friend and it hurt Trowa, but he had to do this now.

~_Yes, it was. There was no need for it. He loved Duo. More than he loved his own life and you deprived him of the right to see this done.~_

"He saw it."

~_Barely. He should have been there. He should have been a part of it. I didn't think I'd ever see you do something so callous and unfeeling. I didn't think you had it in you, but I guess I was wrong. No matter your pain, Heero was likely feeling it ten-fold, a hundred-fold! You did something very wrong today, Quatre. Very wrong.~_

"No I didn't! He _killed Duo!"_

~_He didn't kill__ Duo! You know better than that, Quatre. And it was wrong__. You're walking a thin line and… and I don't want to be there when you fall off it. I… I'm going now and I… I won't be back. If you… stop and think about this, then you'll realise what a big mistake you've mad and… when you do, then come and find me and we'll see what happens with you and I. We'll see if I'm ready yet to forgive this. I… I love you, Quatre, but what you did… I… you need to think about it. You need to understand. You'll realise you've done something very wrong. I…~ Trowa shook his head and didn't finish, only turned and vanished into the bushes, silent as the cat he was, the others with him._

"Trowa…" Quatre whispered, tears coming to his eyes. "Trowa!"

Trowa either didn't hear him, or didn't want to respond, for the faery got no answer. He closed his eyes and turned, clutching tight at his willow wand with both hands.

He still thought he was right, but had it been worth losing his best friend over…? Quatre couldn't bare that thought yet, and he pushed it away before lifting off the ground and flying back to the small group of faeries that lived within the elvish Clan, assisting where they could in return for the solidarity and protection the elves offered.

He went to his own little bed and curled up, fighting back the tears, but unable to keep his circling thoughts at bay.

"What have I done…? What have I done?!"

* * *

Trowa was silent all the way back home, and silent still as he lay down and closed his eyes, trying to sleep. Duo was dead, Quatre and Wu Fei he was severed from. All the family had ever known was lost to him, but he was the type to see the silver lining.

He was back with his own kin, knew his past. He didn't feel out of place anymore and he knew where home was.

He'd said his goodbyes to Catherine and promised to visit her and Hilde too.

Hilde was very upset over the loss of Duo, and it was evident she'd been harbouring strong feelings for him for a long while. Trowa thought it better not to tell her why it was the human had followed.

None of the elves knew why it was Heero had followed and many had voiced the idea that he should be killed. However, one very influential voice spoke out against that and all knew it was far from wise to get on Legolas Greenleaf's bad side. There was some argument, but he silenced it with ridiculous ease.

"Trowa…?"

Trowa jumped, surprised beyond belief at the soft voice at the mouth of the cave he now called his own. It was as if his thoughts had conjured said elf out of nowhere.

"Legolas? What are _you doing here…?" he murmured, rising to his feet with feline grace even beyond that of the Prince of Mirkwood. Of course, Trowa was graced with __being a cat and no amount of elvishness could better that._

"I came to have words with you. I-"

"How did you get past the guards?" came a familiar voice and Tia'ara appeared, head tilted to one side as she stood with her arms folded, one ear flicking back and forth as she listened to something neither of the others could hear, both being already within the cave.

"I have much practice," Legolas said with a slow smile.

"You cannot simply waltz in and accost our Pride Leader, elf."

"I am doing no such thing… Was I accosting you, Trowa?"

Trowa chuckled despite himself and shook his head.

"Not accosting, no. Tia'ara, it's all right. Leave us be," he said softly and she did so, with one last dubious look at the blonde elf.

"She finds you attractive, Trowa…" Legolas purred with a smirk and Trowa shook his head again with a wry smile.

"It doesn't matter what she thinks about how I look. It doesn't matter what any woman thinks of how I look."

Legolas smirked again and spoke very softly.

"Does it matter what _I think about how you look, Pride Leader…?"_

* * *

Heero gently pulled Milliardo aside, out of the room in which they were holding Treize, and explained to the mage that what had happened wasn't Treize's fault. Milliardo was sceptical at best, shaking his head and saying nothing until Heero proposed they finish Treize's pathetic existence.

"No! No, he… he can't get out that easily! Heero, you can't do this!"

"Yes, I can, and I will, even if I have to fight my way past you to do it."

"You'd… You'd kill me?"

"No, I wouldn't have to. Just get you out of my way."

He flicked his hand minutely, binding Milliardo tight with energy and carefully disconnecting him with the means to undo the spell before the other mage even had a chance to retaliate.

"Heero!"

"I'm sorry, Milliardo, but Treize has suffered enough. Forgive me."

"_Heero! Don't do this!"_

Heero ignored Milliardo, slipping into the chamber where he was held.

Sapphire eyes lifted slowly to meet prussian, and Heero visibly flinched at the damage Milliardo had already inflicted upon the aristocrat. There was fear in those eyes, and Heero felt suddenly disgusted at himself for what he'd been going to do to Treize. Indeed, he could see the spark of the man Treize had once been, deep within those eyes, screaming for there to be some end to this madness, which was more a torture than anything he or Milliardo could do to the man.

A single tear slipped down Treize's cheek.

"Shh…" Heero murmured gently, dropping to his knees by Treize and gently touching his cheek.

"P-please… d-don't… no more… I-I… I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I've said! I told him, but he… he…"

It made Heero cringe again to hear the broken whisper which once had been proud. He'd heard it, when he faced Treize and, thinking about it, he was certain now that Treize was no longer himself, that in the challenging, madness driven cries, there had been had been echo of something more, something else the man had been.

"I won't hurt you, Treize," Heero promised, and he could see Treize didn't believe him at all. He thought it was merely a ploy to get him to let his guard down, relax before another blow was released.

"I…"

"Shh…" 

Heero put a hand below Treize's ear, the thumb resting against his cheek. The other hand, he brought to rest over the aristocrat's heart. He murmured softly in a tongue few knew and Treize slipped off into gentle slumber. Satisfied he would not wake, Heero reached deep within the man, searching for the bright spark that was life, the innate magic in all things, which gave breath, pulse and soul. He reached out to it, calling it close, and simply snuffed it out.

Treize took a last shuddering breath, and drew no more as Heero opened his eyes, swaying slightly where he knelt. It took a lot out of any mage to do that and he needed rest.

He freed Milliardo with a quick thought, ignoring his cries, and staggered away down the corridor in search of food. He just about fell into the dining room and came upon Shiakara and Relena glaring at each other across the table, words as sharp as daggers cutting between them.

"If you don't shut the _fuck up, Relena, I'll tear your throat out with my __teeth, Peacecraft or __not!" Shiakara growled, baring those teeth menacingly._

"I'm only telling the _truth, which is more than can be said for anyone __else around here lately! All that happened was the__ elf's fault!"_

"Duo didn't do anything wrong! He saved your sorry ass, Relena… _Why is anyone's guess. He saved the life of every mage here. There would have been no stopping Treize if Duo hadn't gotten in his way and held him up until Heero got there! Duo gave his __life for you! A pack of dickheads who couldn't care less for him just because he was __different!"_

"That's changing, Shiakara…" Heero said softly from the door and she whipped around to face him, hearing how weak he was in his voice.

"Heero…?" she asked fearfully. "What… what's…?"

Heero waved a hand and stumbled over to fall into a seat by Shiakara, reaching out to pile his plate with food and then setting to. Shiakara watched him for a few moments and quickly came to the conclusion that he'd just done a rather large spell.

"I was _talking to you, wolfthing!" Relena snarled._

"I don't _care, humanthing!" Shiakara snarled right back._

"Shut up, the both of you. Please. Relena, none of what happened was Duo's _fault and Shiakara, you don't have to insult every mage in the __room! I just… I just killed Treize Khushrenada and I would rather not have to deal with your argument as __well," Heero said in a low growl, before going back to his meal._

The entire room drew a collective breath, certain they'd heard wrong, but Heero didn't correct it and he kept _eating, a sure fire sign he had indeed performed a huge spell._

"Heero…?" Shiakara whispered.

"It's over. Treize is dead, Duo is buried, Trowa is with his pack, Quatre is with his kind, Wu Fei is with his. I'm tired and I'm going to bed and I don't want to hear anything more. Relena, if you persist with insulting every_one and every__thing you __will be denied the full completion of your apprenticeship. I suggest you watch yourself. And now, I'm going to bed."_

Heero finished his meal and did just that, content to let the rest of the world sort itself out while he rested. He knew things would be uneasy with Milliardo for a time, after what he did, but it mattered not anymore.

He was done.

It was finished.

And he would think no more until he woke again.

* * *

~**_Some years later_**~

"Milliardo…?"

The mage yawned, cracking open one eye to see Heero leaning over him, smiling a little.

"Mmn?"

"You haven't forgotten, have you?"

Belatedly, Milliardo realised his lover was fully clothed already, an unusual thing, for him to wake to a clothed Heero. 

There were no illusions in their relationship. Both knew it was nothing more than deep friendship and the need to be close to someone. Both knew the other's heart resided elsewhere, but they kept each other company and it was enough for them.

"Forgotten what…?"

"You _have. Idiot." Heero pulled the covers off of Milliardo and threw clean robes at him, fine ones at that._

Milliardo stared at the clothing laying all over him, then up at Heero, who was fishing about for the sash that denoted Milliardo's leadership of the University.

"What…?"

"It's the first day of spring. It was _your stupid idea to have everyone come __here this year. Remember? Nihrana and Arikendl are coming, so are Trowa and Legolas. Wu Fei said he wasn't, but I think Quatre and Catherine and Hilde will drag him and Noin and that other centaur leader whose name I always forget. Some sprites are coming too, and Shiakara's friends. __Remember?!"_

"Oh… _oh! Yes, I remember."_

"You gave it a stupid name too."

"I did?"

"Yes. Unity of the Races or… Lets All Get Along… or Big Fuzzy Hugs… or something."

Heero smirked and Milliardo shook his head. Honestly he sometimes thought the mage channelled Duo.

"I called it that?"

"You were drunk."

"I was?"

"Very."

"I don't remember."

"That's because you were drunk."

"I was?"

"_Yes! Now get dressed! They'll be here soon."_

Milliardo slipped out of bed muttering to himself and obediently got into his clothing, then spent a meticulous ten minutes brushing his hair. He was pleased Heero seemed in such high spirits today. Two days ago had been the anniversary of Duo's death and it was customary for Heero to be silent and withdrawn for several days afterwards. This time it seemed things were different.

The mage let his thoughts wander back to the time following Duo's death. Heero had been hell-bent on finding the maker of that sphere and, when he had, killing him dead. Milliardo himself had refused to talk to the younger mage because of Treize's death for the longest time, but he'd come out of it and the end of that long story was the arrangement they had now.

When Milliardo was ready, the two of them went to the main hall to find most of the expected guests were there. Trowa, Legolas, Quatre, Hilde and Catherine conversed animatedly amongst themselves, save Trowa who was never really very animated at the best of times. It had taken some time, but Quatre had eventually accepted that he'd been wrong and he'd spoken with Trowa about it. It had taken still longer for them to rebuild their friendship, but it had been done, as evidenced by their conversations.

Legolas murmured something into Trowa's ear, making the pantherin roll his eyes and give the elf a gentle smack. Quatre smiled, happy Trowa was happy. There were rumours of Quatre courting a pretty faery maiden, but he hadn't confirmed them and she wasn't here now. Neither Heero nor Milliardo knew what the love lives of Catherine and Hilde were.

Wu Fei, Noin and that other centaur Heero could never put a name to stood with the small group of OtherKin and a couple of nymphs, talking among themselves.

Nihrana and his _Iana'alee, Arikendl, stood with two human warriors who looked a little nervous as Nihrana suggested an activity the four of them could all participate in to the benefit of all with little cost. Arikendl rolled his eyes and tried his best to placate the warriors whilst discouraging Nihrana from the line of conversation._

The sprites flitted about all over the place, listening to snatches of conversation here and there, dancing in hair, tying it in knots, tripping the unwary walker, playing with everything in site.

The mages, too, of all races and walks of life now, meandered about the crowd and Heero smiled with just a touch of sadness.

"He would have loved this," he murmured and Milliardo didn't need to ask who _he was._

"He knows, Heero," the taller mage said simply, laying a hand briefly on his friend's shoulder.

Heero glanced at Milliardo and unexpectedly pulled him close, kissing him lightly.

"Thank you for…" Heero hesitated, always bad with words. "Well… just for keeping me from getting lonely. I… I _do love you."_

"I know. I love you too, but there's differences." Milliardo's eyes slipped to Nihrana, then back to Heero again. "I understand completely."

Heero fancied he could hear a familiar laugh on the air and a murmur of approval.

They smiled at one another and parted, off to mingle with the many people. The day was to be filled with fun and feasting, a tribute to what had been achieved over time.

And it was all thanks to the elven mage.

~ ~ ~

Author's notes: I'm just… _not going to try and explain it. I don't know what went on here, but I don't want to re-write this a third time. *sighs* I __am a perfectionist, and this isn't perfect, hence me whining about it for the next few days. I don't know where Legolas came from, either, and I half think I should have taken him out, but the fic said "__This is the only way you will be able to write me. Legolas must be here." Ner…_

And as for the ghost scene… -_- I apologise profusely for _that little delight… It wasn't in the __plans, honest…_

Apologies for the lack of _actual Treize torture. He deserved it, I know, but he was insane and he'd lost the __real him. It wasn't __really him who did all that bad stuff… (Plus my sister is taller and stronger than me and she's a Treize otaku… she threatened much bad stuff if I hurt him too much.) ~_^ _

Oh, and :P to anyone who doesn't like 1x6x1. No offence *grins* but I've been poo-poo'd for that pairing before and I rather like it, so leave me alone to have my little bishie dreams. 

There _will be a happy ending, but I don't know how long it will take. If this chapter was any indication, then it'll be a while. -_- Plus I'm working on another fic for a competition as well as my first Legolas/Aragorn fic. ^_^ LotR forever! _

Um… _BIG hugs to everyone who beared with me for this and especially those who reviewed. My next major fic is going to be something very different so keep an eye out for it, ne? And thanks again for the reviews! Happy bishie dreams to you all!_

Oh yeah! Mum still won't let me have a snake and, a funny thought to leave you with; I did the spell check and when it came upon "elfified", it offered me "jellified" as a correction. I can just see it; "Legolas was the perfect elf jellified". *giggles* Tickled me pink indeed!


	20. Chapter 17 Alternate Of the Elven Mage ...

I do hereby go back on my promise to provide a happy ending for The Elven Mage. I have tried and tried and tried, but all it ends up as is stupid. This fic was always meant to end badly. Duo was always meant to die. The very _reason_ I started this fic was so I could do something away from my norm of happy fluffy bunny-rabbit endings. And I find I can't manage one for this fic without it just coming off as stupid and unbelievable. So it is that I retract my promise with the deepest apologies. Just remember, I don't _actually_ own Duo, so he's not _actually_ dead and he _will_ take starring roles in my fics sometimes. *grins*

~KittyMeowMaxwell.


End file.
